Nueva vida
by JqSly09
Summary: Por fin la guerra terminó, Severus se reponía de la mordedura de Nagini cuando a Sirirus se le ocurre hacerle una broma, pero las cosas no le salen como quiere.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya saben, nada me pertenece, todo es de J.K. Rowling, solo la historia. :)**

 **Nueva vida**

Por fin, Voldemort había caído, los que aún quedaban de pie no se creían esa verdad, los mortífagos restantes ya estaban siendo atrapados y por fin habría un poco de paz en el mundo mágico.

Harry se acerca a Ron y a Ginny quienes ya estaban junto al resto de su familia velando el cuerpo de Percy, quien se interpuso entre la maldición asesina y Fred Weasley, tal vez no era muy apegado a su familia, pero era su hermano o su hijo, y al sacrificarse por otro miembro de su familia ya decía lo mucho que los amaba.

Al verlo llegar Ginny lo abrazó y después le siguió Ron, conteniendo un poco las lágrimas, le digo que los apoyaría en lo que necesitaran, cualquier cosa ahí estaría él como su familia siempre lo estuvo cuando los necesitaba, los hermanos menores agradecieron sus palabras y fueron junto a sus padres.

Harry sabía que ese momento era para que la familia Weasley estuviera junta y aunque esperaba pronto tener una relación con la joven Weasley, algo le decía que debía dejarles ese momento para ellos, para que juntos superen esto como los demás, así salió del Gran Comedor y justo en el pasillo se encuentra a Sirius, al verlo no lo pudo hacer más feliz que ir corriendo hacia él y abrazarlo, mostrando lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

-Bien hecho Harry, sé que James y Lily no podrían estar más orgullosos de ti, te quiero Harry.-

Harry con lágrimas en los ojos le agradece por todo y a lo que Sirius le contesta que nunca lo vuelva a hacer, es como un hijo para él y es lo menos que podría haber hecho.

-¡Harry!-

Ambos hombres escuchan a lo lejos la voz de Hermione y al voltear en su dirección la ven corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Herms?- pregunta un poco asustado.

-Harry... no lo... vas a creer... regresé... regresé a la casa... de los gritos y... aún respira Harry.- por la presencia de Sirius no quería mencionar de quién hablaba, ya que aunque ya pasado una guerra y muchas más cosas, Sirius seguía siendo Sirius, es decir, seguía siendo el inmaduro hombre que había conocido.

-¿¡En serio!? No lo puedo creer... vamos Herms.- Harry ya estaba jalando a Hermione para regresar corriendo a la casa abandonada cuando Sirius les pregunta de quién hablaban, simplemente su ahijado le dijo que después le decía y así desaparecieron de la vista del animago. Eso no le daba buena espina a Sirius, por lo que fue a la enfermería a ver cómo estaba Remus y si esposa, ya que tarde o temprano irían Hermione y Harry hacia por ayuda para su "amigo de identidad misteriosa."

 **-o-**

Harry y Hermione seguían sin creer que el espía que en más de una ocasión les salvó la vida, siguiera respirando, pero creo que era obvio que algo así debió esperar, de lo contrario ya no estaría aquí o eso se imaginaban. Después de ver sus recuerdos claro que había cambiado su forma de ver a ese hombre, ahora sabía que era el hombre más valiente que haya conocido y lamentaba no haberlo visto antes, pero al ser tan buen espía trataba de pensar que así era como Snape había querido que fueran las cosas.

-Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.-

-Sí, pero tendremos que hacerlo con cuidado, los demás aún creen que es un traidor.-

-¿Crees que lo sigan pensando después que se lo dijiste a... Voldemort en su cara?-

-Tal vez piensen que quería provocarlo.-

-Cierto, de acuerdo, entonces ¿lo levitamos a las tres?-

-De acuerdo... uno... dos... tres.-

 **-o-**

-¡Harry! Pero... qué haces con ese... ese...-

-Espere por favor profesora, él siempre estuvo de nuestro lado, sé que es difícil de creer ahora, pero en este momento es urgente que se le lleve a la enfermería y... lamento decir esto, pero si alguien me lo llega a impedir se las verá conmigo.-

Ante sus palabras ni los profesores quisieron objetarle algo, aunque no estaban a gusto de ayudar a Snape pero si por ahora Harry Potter aseguraba que no había problema alguno, pues tal vez deban creerle. Por ahora.

Así llegaron por fin a la enfermería, el niño que vivió y venció miraba ya de forma molesta a todos a su alrededor, todos miraban con indignación por la forma en que se le brindaba ayuda a un mortífago, que sin importar su condición debería estar ya en Azkaban. Pronto todos se tragarían sus palabras, tal como él lo hizo.

Así como todos a su alrededor reaccionaron, Pompfrey no fue la excepción, no quería ayudar a Severus, el problema era que mortífago o no, no podía negarse a su ética de trabajo, una vida es una vida. Pidió que lo dejaran en la camilla más lejana para no molestar a los demás pacientes, Harry y Hermione hicieron una leve mueca de molestia ante sus palabras pero la obedecieron, al llegar lo dejaron de la forma más suave que pudieron.

-¿¡Es en serio... fueron a salvar a Quejicus... pero... cuál es su problema!?- Sirius gracias a sus gritos había despertado a todos los que se encontraban descansando un poco, entre ellos a Remus y su esposa.

-¡Sirius!-

-Harry, no... te... atrevas... a defenderlo... ese... esa... cosa no merece estar aquí. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traerlo?- Sirius se acercaba lentamente disque tratando de asustar a los jóvenes gryffindor, pero ni se inmutaron a su forma inmadura de actuar así que simplemente le dieron la espalda.

Pompfrey le estaba ya suministrando un poco de la poción pero con los gritos de Sirius no podía concentrarse del todo, por ello le dijo que se fuera y no regresara hasta mañana.

El animago salió demasiado molesto con todos y fue a tratar de calmarse al Gran Comedor, a ver si ayudando a alguien que sí valiera la pena se le iba el enojo. Estaba a punto de llegar cuando lo notó, Quejicus seguía inconsciente, se paró en seco al pensar en eso y sonrió de forma perversa cambiando su destino hacia el salón de pociones o lo que quedaba del mismo. Si Quejicus quería reponerse en la enfermería él le ayudaría como buena persona que era.

Al llegar vio que extrañamente todo estaba perfecto, no había ni un frasco roto, tal vez le pusieron hechizos protectores o algo así, tomó el primer caldero que vio y lo puso al fuego, para poco a poco ir agregando ingredientes al azar, desafortunadamente pociones nunca había sido su fuerte, de no haber sido porque al viejo Slughorn le habían caído bien por ser populares y por qué no, muy guapos también tal vez no habrían pasado la materia.

 **3 horas después...**

Estaba harto, ya había hecho más de 10 combinaciones y le seguían explotando en la cara, afortunadamente sus cejas ya habían vuelto a crecer gracias al imperfecto de la 4a. poción, pero por fin, había logrado algo, no sabía qué, pero se veía bien, pensaba divertido que mañana o en unos días se viera con tentáculos en la cara o algo similar, algo que lo hiciera aún más feo (si eso se podía).

Salió rumbo a la enfermería, ya era tarde y no se había percatado de ello, trató de ser sigiloso, pero no lo lograba, así que mandó todo al demonio y comenzó a correr con poción en mano, al llegar vio que estaban durmiendo todos, al llegar a la camilla de Snape le molestó que Harry siguiera ahí, en la silla de alado durmiendo, y Hermione en una camilla del otro lado de Harry mirando hacía su ex-profesor de pociones.

Tomó la poción que se encontraba en la mesa junto a Snape y se la guardó en la bolsa del pantalón y puso su poción con una sonrisa, se convirtió en perro y esperó debajo de una de las camillas que se encontraba casi en frente de Severus.

La enfermera tardó unos 20 minutos en llegar y darle confiadamente la poción que se encontraba en su buró lateral, al terminar se fue a descansar. Sirius movió la cola y salió a ver dónde pasaba la noche.

 **-o-**

 _Qué raro, no le dolía el cuello o las costillas por la forma en que esa asquerosa serpiente le había apretado el cuerpo, de hecho se sentía bastante bien, con una mejor salud y hasta podría decirse, joven._

Abrir los ojos fue un poco difícil por la luz tan fuerte del sol, al menos para él y por el cansancio pero lo logró, se sorprendió de ver dos cosas, la primera ver a dos miembros del trío dorado a su lado y la segunda saber que estaba en la enfermería y no en Azkaban. Al notar que no estaba su varita cerca tomó la de Potter quien ni se percató, haciéndolo preguntarse cómo no habían muerto si ni se daba cuenta que le había quitado su varita. Conjuró un leve lumos para ver si su magia aún estaba con él y sí, no le había debilitado, conjuró frente a su cama un espejo de cuerpo entero para lentamente comenzar a levantarse e ir hacia el espejo y ver qué le pasaba, al llegar lo podía creer, abrió los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa, tenía 18 años o tal vez 19, pero sus rasgos habían cambiado un poco al igual que su cabello, se veía más corto y muy suave al tacto, giró la cara para ver su cuello justo donde Nagini le había mordido y no tenía nada, ni una pequeña marca, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, al caer por completo en ello, giró su antebrazo donde su marca tenebrosa debería seguir pero no, ni eso, tal vez con la muerte de Voldemort o por lo que sea que le dieron y le cambiaron su apariencia. Jamás se consideró alguien superficial, pero admitía que se veía atractivo, al menos mejor a como siempre se había visto.

 **Una nueva historia, ojalá les guste.**


	2. ¿Celos?

**¿Celos?**

 _Pero ¿qué había pasado? No, esto simplemente no puede ser._

Mientras Severus pensaba y se seguía viendo atónito ante el espejo, Hermione lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cama vacía de Severus, por lo que se asustó e inmediatamente se sentó de forma brusca para encontrarse con la sorpresa de un joven que nunca había visto pero sentía que lo conocía, era extraño.

Severus entonces al sentirse observado volteó un poco la cabeza en dirección hacia Potter pero éste aún estaba dormido en la silla y a punto de caerse por la posición que estaba teniendo, entonces vio a Granger viéndolo de forma extraña, entre una cara de boba que solo le había visto al mirar al retardado de la zanahoria y sorpresa. Se sintió extraño, así que le lanzó una "mirada de advertencia" para que dejara de mirarlo pero o estaba perdiendo su toque o Granger era más valiente (o tonta) de lo que creía.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- la enfermera los había interrumpido en su pelea de miradas. Y por inercia Severus desapareció el espejo.

-Pompfrey... ¿Qué pasó?- pregunta Severus.

-Hmmm... jovencito yo no lo conozco como para que esté...- pero al mirarlo fijamente se dio cuenta de sus ojos, eran los mismos que hace no más de unos días había visto cuando dejó a una joven en la cama de la enfermería, quien sufrió castigo por parte de los Carrow y simplemente le dijo que la curara para después retirarse.

-¡Tú!- dijo ahora molesta y levantó su varita hacia él. **El grito de la enfermera hizo despertar a algunos pacientes y** a Harry quien al ver (según él) a su profesor quiso salir en su defensa poniéndose frente a él, lo malo es que no había despertado del todo y al querer levantarse rápidamente se atoró (de alguna forma) con una pata de la silla y se fue al suelo de forma penosa, perdiendo sus gafas en el camino.

Hermione quiso ayudarle a levantarse y a conseguir sus lentes, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que "ese joven" le ayudaba con ambas cosas.

-Suéltalo Snape.- Ahora Pompfrey le apuntaba con la varita, pero sabía perfectamente que no le haría nada, en parte porque ahora Harry y Hermione se interponían entre su varita y su ex profesor.

-Escuche, él es inocente, siempre ayudó a Dumbledore, por favor, no cometa un error.-

-Señorita Granger, no sé qué le habrá dicho, pero le aseguro que este... hombre es todo menos inocente.-

-No es así, mire... el profesor Snape...- cuando lo dijo Severus rodó los ojos en modo de molestia, claro, ahora que ya sabía todo lo trataba con respeto. -él siempre nos ayudó o ¿puede recordar a cuántos alumnos castigados por él vinieron a curarse?-

En eso el joven Potter tenía razón, ningún estudiante vino por castigo de Snape, solo de los hermanos Carrow. Volvió su vista a su ex-compañero de trabajo y parecía que volvía a ver al joven que llegaba con golpes de sus vacaciones o que venía después de una pelea provocada por esos 4 problemáticos. Y así como llegó se fue para revisar las pociones que le quedaban.

Ahora que ya lo volteó a ver y con sus gafas bien puestas se sorprendió de verlo de esta forma, solo pudo abrir la boca y dejarla así por unos momentos, a lo que Severus solo reaccionó levantando una ceja ante su falta de respeto. Hermione levemente le dio un codazo tratando de ser simulada, pero Harry no reaccionaba por lo que tuvo que empujarlo un poco más fuerte y por fin pudo hacer que su compañero cerrara la boca y aclarara su garganta, tratando de tapar su error.

-Ejemm... Bueno yo... quería decirle grac...-

-No te atrevas Potter, no creas que lo quise hacer por ti.-

-Lo sé, pero creo que en serio debo de...- Severus solo levanta una mano en señal de silencio y va en busca de la enfermera bajo la vista de Hermione. Antes su ex-profesor le había llamado la atención por su forma de ser, pero ahora con su nueva apariencia no podía dejar de mirarlo, afortunadamente había conservado su voz... aquella voz que le provocaba...

-¿Herms?- Harry pasa una mano frente a su cara como para despertarla de su trance.

-¿Qué decías Harry?-

-Te preguntaba si querías ir al Gran Comedor a ver cómo siguen los demás, por lo que veo Remus y Tonks seguirán aquí.-

-Amm, Harry no sé si debamos dejar a Snape solo por... emmm... bueno los demás.-

-Bueno en realidad...- comenta volteando a verlo- no creo que se parezca mucho a él mismo, es decir, solo si te fijas muy de cerca lo notas.-

En eso tenía que darle un poco de razón, solo si te fijabas mucho en sus ojos, su forma de caminar, su voz que era tan provocat... ¡No! Tenían que quedarse con él para ayudarlo. Solo ayudarlo, no esperaba que pasara algo más... ¿O sí?

-¿¡No sabes lo que pasó, en serio!?-

-Baja la voz, hay personas descansando en este lugar.-

-De acuerdo, entonces simplemente lo tomaré como algo normal después de ser mordido por una asquerosa serpiente, sí, debí imaginarlo ¿no?-

-Señor, por favor, haremos lo que podamos para regresarlo a como era, pero para ello tal vez necesitemos la ayuda del profesor Dumbledore y ahora solo está...-

-Lo sé Granger...- volteó la cara molesto hacia la ventana y ahí lo notó lo horrible que estaba Hogwarts, no lo había pensado mucho, había personas, más bien, jóvenes estudiantes que dieron su vida por proteger este lugar y a las personas que aman, se acerca a la ventana solo para poder ver ruinas de lo que eran grandes torres. Él no era el único que lo pasaba mal... ¿qué? De hecho él no lo estaba pasando tan mal, ahora no tiene marcas de su pasado mientras que muchos allá afuera no pueden decir lo mismo. Siempre sabía que era un egoísta pero ahora simplemente se dijo estúpido.

-Ahh, aquí están...- los dos miembros del trío dorado voltean al igual que Snape- chicos los estamos buscando desde hace horas, van a hacer una ceremonia en una hora por los que han caído.-

-Claro Luna, vamos para allá.-

-¿Usted también vendrá director Snape?-

Después de tanto tiempo, ya no sabían cómo seguían sorprendiéndose ante la forma de decir Luna Lovegood las cosas... o de enterarse.

-¿Usted cómo supo que...?-

-No, no quiere saberlo.- contesta Hermione. A esto Severus la mira de forma extraña y dirige después sus ojos a la rubia para al final hacer un gesto de resignación con la boca e ir junto a la Ravenclaw a salir a donde sea que la joven los lleve.

-Pues... vamos.-

Hermione, Harry, Luna y un joven Snape fueron hacia el Comedor, a Severus le sorprendía ver los estragos pero también la tranquilidad que los alumnos ya estaban mostrando, por fin podían respirar tranquilos.

-Harry, que bueno que te veo, Won-Won quiere...- Lavander se acercó a Harry cuando pasaba a su lado y cuando se fijó en el chico desconocido posicionado a la izquierda de Harry se le fueron las palabras, no es como si hubiera tenido muchas para decirle, pero ahora ya no sabía qué decir. Severus de forma incómoda volteó la cara, siempre le había desagradado Brown, como si no tuviera amor propio, se consideraba de las chicas más fáciles de Hogwarts, y que lo sepan hasta los profesores es decir mucho.

-Hola, nunca te había visto ¿eres nuevo?- le pregunta acercándose "sensualmente" a lo que él extrañado retrocede un poco realmente asustado... y asqueado. _¿Cómo diablos se le ocurría a esta... joven querer ligar cuando acaba de suceder una guerra?_ En serio tenía problemas.

-Ibas a decirnos algo de Ron ¿No?- Hermione se interpone entre ambos con enojo y le pregunta de forma cortante. Sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes, porque la cuarta "veía algo" en el cielo de forma soñadora.

-Sí, que los buscan.- le contesta de igual forma cortante. -Y oye...- se dirige de nuevo al joven detrás de Granger. -Sabes, me gustaría un poco de ayuda con algunos problemas que tengo en mi habitación ¿Te gustaría ayudarme?-

Severus ahora sí tenía nauseas, quería gritarle hasta de lo que se iba a morir por decirle esas cosas.

-¡No, cómo se te ocurre decir eso ahora, no te das cuenta de cómo está todo y tú diciendo esas tonterías!-

 _Vaya, ahora veo porque Draco le había mencionado que Granger daba miedo enojada._ Lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó con dirección al Comedor.

-¡Suélteme Granger!- al desaparecer de la vista de Brown le dice jalando su brazo y soltándose abruptamente.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora querrás estar con todas las que se te pongan en frente ¿No?- le dice sin pensar por lo molesta que estaba.

-Escúchame bien niña, no te atrevas a dirigirte así de nuevo a mí ¿te quedó claro? Que nos veamos de la misma edad no quiere decir que no me debes respeto.-

-¡Pues bien, ve a restregarte con Lavander!-

Quiso darse la vuelta pero Snape le agarra el brazo tal y como ella lo hizo anteriormente con él y hace encararlo de nuevo.

-Mira Granger, no sé cuál sea tu maldito problema, pero yo no...-

-¿Herms?- ambos voltean a ver a Harry, quien se preocupaba por la actitud de su amiga, nunca la había visto así, ni por Ron, creía lo que pasaba, pero esperaba estar equivocado. -Recuerda que tenemos que ir con los Weasley.-

-Sí Harry, tienes razón... ¿me puede soltar?- pregunta dirigiéndose a su ex-profesor, éste de mala gana lo hace, no le gustaba quedarse con la palabra en la boca.

-Ahora sí me habla con respeto ¿no?- pregunta sarcástico.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor fue un poco deprimente ver a tantos estudiantes en ese estado, conocía a la mayoría obviamente. Todavía recordaba que sin que se dieran cuenta había curado a muchos de ellos cuando estaban inconscientes, porque los Carrow ya no tenían nada que hacer e iban a "jugar" con los alumnos para al final dejarlos tirados como si fueran trapos viejos, y lo peor, no hacía más de un día que los había visto vivos, apoyando a Harry cuando se le enfrentó.

-¡Herms, Harry, Luna por aquí!- el grito de Ginny a unos metros frente a ellos los llevo a ir hacia ellos. Severus quería quedarse atrás, no quería incomodar a los Weasley o todos a su al rededor, pero la mano de Hermione tomó la suya y sin esperar una reacción lo jaló hacia los Weasley. Ponía un poco de resistencia pero por Merlín, sí que tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba.

Al llegar Ginny y Ron se le quedan viendo de forma extraña, por alguna extraña razón creía que la joven Weasley lo veía de forma más... ¿Cómo definirlo? Tal vez como penetrante, al menos más que el bobo de su hermano.

-¿Te conocemos? Porque por si no te has dado cuenta este es un momento íntimo de familia.- comenta Ron al ver que su mano y la de Herms estaban unidas.

-Ronald, este no es momento para pelear, deja al joven en paz.- termina el señor Weasley.

Severus no sabía qué decir, Arthur siempre le quiso ayudar, era de los pocos de la Orden que eran amables con él sin pedir algo a cambio o algo similar, solo agradeció levemente con la cabeza en su dirección.

-¡Harry!- la voz detrás de ellos, de sacó a Severus de sus pensamientos. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver a Sirius Black frente a ellos.

 **Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y reviews, ayudan a continuar.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. :D**


	3. Condición

**Condición**

 _Ayy, no puede ser, todos menos él._ Pensaba Severus mientras hacía una rápida mueca de desagrado. Afortunadamente estaba prestando toda su atención a Harry, al parecer hablaban de un incidente que ocurrió en la enfermería y Black reconocía que había actuado como él mismo, es decir, como un idiota.

Black estaba por girarse a ver a los Weasley y por ende a él, pero por suerte el hombre lobo y la transformer de su esposa llegaron gritando el nombre del animago y éste, cual perro que era, acudió al llamado lo más rápido posible.

Dio un suspiro de alivio y giró su vista a los Weasley de nuevo, sentía mucho la pérdida de Arthur y Molly, no importa que con la mujer no hubiera tenido una relación cordial como con su esposo, pero un hijo debe ser lo más importante de una madre.

Pasado algún tiempo, llegó la hora de la ceremonia, y todos guardaron silencio en respeto a los caídos, toda la Orden y algo que llamaban "E.D." estaban juntos y en ningún momento se separaron, ahí sí quiso alejarse un poco y por fin Granger (quien por alguna razón no le había soltado la mano) lo entendió y lo dejó alejarse, pero no por ello lo perdió de vista y eso lo incomodaba, aunque claro, no tanto como con la zorr... chica Brown.

Al terminar la ceremonia Ginny tomó la mano de Hermione y se la llevó a rastras a un lugar alejado.

-¿Y, quién es él?- es lo primero que dice al llegar a... bueno ya no estaba segura dónde estaban, creía que era un salón.

-¿De qué hablas?- trató de hacerse la desentendida.

-Herms, puedes engañar a todos, bueno tratar, porque la verdad mentir sin presión no te sale, pero a mí no, te le quedaste viendo a ese bombón, que la verdad para mí está...-

-No tengo que recordarte tu relación con Harry ¿o sí?- pregunta de forma molesta.

-Jaja, oye tranquila Herms, solo decía que está muy guapo el chico, no es como si te lo quisiera quitar.-

-¡¿Quéé?!-

-Herms solo trata de no asesinar a las chicas que se pongan delante de él, está muy guapo como para pasarlo desapercibido.- terminó la pelirroja riéndose.

-¡No sé de qué hablas!-

-¿Sabes que sentía tu mirada queriendo asesinarme cuando lo miré? Pero es que no sé, sentía que ya lo conozco, es raro, sobre todo con sus ojos, son negros como los del traidor de Snape, lo bueno es que ya está muerto.-

Hermione sentía que la sangre se le iba de la cara.

-Aunque...- continúo la pelirroja -te juro que por un momento llegué a pensar que era hijo de murciélago al ver sus ojos, y luego cuando se fue, era como ver a Snape irse por los pasillos, en serio eso me dio miedo, se parece mucho, al menos y gracias al cielo, solo en esos aspectos.-

Hermione no estaba segura si decirle la verdad o no, bien podría mentirle (o tratar) y decirle que era cierto, que Snape había muerto y él era... alguien más, así de simple, pero no era su decisión hacer eso.

-¿Herms?-

-Emm... sí Ginny, yo... creo que debemos regresar.-

-De acuerdo, oye pero primero preséntamelo.-

 _Creo que estoy en un problema._

 **-o-**

En la enfermería ya algunos habían salido, y los pocos que quedaban estaban aún durmiendo, por lo que le fue fácil al animago colarse y caminar hacia la última camilla que había, al llegar corrió la cortina que cubría la cama y su sorpresa fue verla vacía. Tenía dos opciones o por fin había dejado este mundo o le habían salido cosas tan horribles en el cuerpo que lo llevaron a San Mungo, donde seguro no lo atendieron y lo llevaron al circo, ésta opción le parecía la mejor.

 _Bueno, sea lo que sea espero y lo traten como el desgraciado que es._

Fue de regreso al Comedor y se encontró con Hermione y Ginny en la entrada, les sonrió y después vio que Harry hablaba con un joven que según él nunca había visto antes, eso le llamó la atención, así que se acercó a ambos.

-Hola Harry y dime... ¿quién es tu amigo?- le pregunta mirando al joven. Al verlo a los ojos se tensó, era como ver a Snape de nuevo, pero era imposible, es decir, Quejicus siempre había sido el ser más feo que hubiera conocido y este joven era todo lo contrario al imbécil narizón, además seguro que con la poción que le dio está en San Mungo, pero el odio que mostraba en los ojos era como el de...

-¿¡Quejicus!?- grito llamando la atención de algunos en el Comedor _. ¡No, eso no podía ser! Se supone que debía estar con algo... deforme en el cuerpo, con otra cabeza o cuerpo de... otra cosa, pero no podía estar más guapo que él, eso jamás lo permitiría._

 _Hijo de..._ pensó Severus mirándolo de forma penetrante e irritada.

-¡Maldito bastardo! Ahora yo te cambiaré la cara.-

Bueno siendo honesto, con Black podría hasta con los ojos cerrados, pero ahora los otros miembros de la Orden se acercaban con varitas en mano y no creía poder con todos a la vez, estaba sacando su varita (que le dio Potter al llegar al Comedor) para al menos poder defenderse, pero de nuevo Potter y Granger lo trataban de defender de todos poniéndose delante de él.

-¡No! Él siempre nos ayudó, siempre estuvo con Dumbledore todo el tiempo.-

-Es cierto, lo quiso tanto que lo mató.- contestó Alastor quien ya tenía muchas ganas de mostrarle a Snape lo que se debe de hacer con los mortífagos.

-Es cierto.- escuchan la voz de Albus.

Todos se sorprendieron de verlo, ahí en un retrato que no era el suyo, como si nada, hablando tan calmadamente y claro, abriendo uno de sus dulces de limón, ¿Cómo lo había obtenido?

No, lo que se preguntaban en realidad era la forma en que llegó un cuadro hasta ese lugar sin que nadie lo notara. Eso ya era demasiado.

-Severus me mató, pero fue porque se lo ordené.- Bueno ahora sí todos estaban confundidos.

-¿Albus, cómo pudiste pedir algo así?-

-Minerva era necesario.- Minerva lo conocía bastante bien, aunque Dumbledore luchó contra el mal y las cosas que había descubierto para ayudar a los demás lo hacían buena persona, la forma en que había tratado a Severus a veces, era inhumana y cruel.

-Bueno, pero eso no le quita ser mortífago, debe ser castigado por ello.- comenta Alastor.

-Personalmente prefiero tratar esto en privado, solo a aquellos que sí les concierne saber qué pasa.-

Así los miembros de la Orden fueron a la oficina de la dirección junto al trío dorado y también, por qué no, la joven Weasley. Para mostrarle su "apoyo", de nuevo, Hermione tomó su mano, le dio una leve sonrisa y lo llevó a donde iban los demás, aprovechando que había dejado pasmado a Snape cuando le sonrío.

Mientras Ron veía todo eso con enojo, se supone que Hermione y él eran pareja, bueno, no se lo había pedido pero era obvio después del beso que compartieron en la cámara.

Al igual que Ron, Sirius también estaba bastante molesto, debería de verse como una deformidad, no como él cuando era joven. O no, esto no se iba a quedar así, iba a hacer otra poción y... aunque pensándolo por un segundo ¿y si esa segunda poción lo hacía aún más atractivo? Ya era mucho que las féminas ya no suspiren por él cuando pasaba como para soportar que suspiraran por ese imbécil. Mientras iba a la dirección junto a sus amigos trataba de pensar en la forma de arruinarle la vida a Quejicus.

 _¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a Granger?_ Nunca la había visto actuar así y comenzaba a molestarle que quisiera siempre jalarlo del brazo o de la mano cuando "debía" ir hacia algún lugar. Además su maldita sonrisa lo había descolocado, hacía años que nadie le sonreía de esa forma tan sincera y fue... raro. Ahora ya habían llegado a la que fue su ex-oficina y Albus de alguna manera ya había llegado hasta ahí. Entonces quiso soltarse de Granger pero no podía, y la chica le había mandado una mirada de que dejara de intentar soltarse, claro que la ignoró, pero cuando empezó a llamar la atención de los demás por los movimientos que hacía, dejó de hacerlo y se resignó.

 **-o-**

2 horas, habían pasado 2 horas peleando de su futuro, si debía o no ir a Azkaban, ahora simplemente estaba sentado en una silla, con cara de aburrimiento total, se habían dividido en dos grupos (bueno algo así), Moody el loco, la zanahoria con retraso de Ronald Weasley y el perro mugriento de Black contra todos los demás de la Orden, los primeros querían llevarlo a prisión y los demás lo estaban defendiendo, incluyendo a Albus.

-Bueno creo que es suficiente. Severus no irá a Azkaban y queda absuelto de todo, con que cumpla con la condición que se le dará ¿Alguien tiene alguna objeción?- pregunta Kingsley de forma brusca. Por su tono nadie quería decir algo. Simplemente agradeció a todos, le mencionó a Harry que debía ir después al ministerio para entregarle algunas cosas junto con sus amigos y se retiró.

Sirius miraba molesto la puerta y luego a Snape, que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. También salió molesto del lugar, dos minutos después le siguió Moody.

-Bueno Severus, será mejor que te vayas preparando para el siguiente curso.-

Eso trajo su atención de nuevo al antiguo director.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido y es que ya no quería regresar a dar clases, de hecho quería regresar a su "hogar".

-No estabas escuchando ¿verdad?- fue más un reclamo que una pregunta -Tendrás que estar aquí este año.-

-¿Qué, volver a dar clases?-

-Jaja, muchacho no creo que tus alumnas te pongan atención ahora que ya decidiste por fin cambiar un poco tu imagen.-

Severus lo miraba queriendo asesinarlo otra vez, pero ahora lo haría con gusto.

-Entonces sino volveré a dar clases ¿qué haré?- preguntó levantando su ceja.

-Pues… regresarás como estudiante.-

Eso lo dejó helado, un momento, se supone que el idiota de Black iba a enseñar junto al otro perro de Lupin, oh no, no podían hacerle esto, tenerlos a ellos de maestros será... ahhh y lo olvidaba, tener de compañeros a Potter y compañía...

-Bien, si me disculpan iré a arrojarme de del primer puente que encuentre.- dice tratando de retirarse.

-Ayy, por favor, no será tan malo señor.-

-¿En serio Granger, ha escuchado las conversaciones de los alumnos? O es más ¿ha dado ayuda o tutorías a niñatos que no saben siquiera preparar la más simple de las pociones?-

 _En ese punto tiene razón, la mayoría no eran buenos estudiantes y tenerlos de compañeros ha de ser pesado._ Pensaba Minerva.

-Pero también deberían considerar el hecho de que al menos en su mente, sigue siendo un adulto, y él ya sabrá todo lo que se verá en clase.-

 _Por fin una Weasley con sentido._

-Por ello se enseñarán cosas diferentes a los que se tenían ya planeadas, ahora que el ministerio ya no molestará tenemos la oportunidad de enseñar lo que queramos.- contestó Albus alegre.

-¿Habías pensando en algo como esto antes?-

-Puede ser.-

-Te lo juro, investigaré cómo revivirte y te mataré de nuevo.- al terminar simplemente se fue. Mientras Hermione estaba muy feliz para notar la sonrisa que estaba dando a los presentes, y por ello Ron también salió molesto.

Unos minutos después, Ginny se acercó a Hermione y de nuevo, salieron juntas a caminar y conversar de lo que había pasado en la "reunión."

-No lo puedo creer, en serio, no puedo creer que le haya dicho "bombón" a Snape.- Menciona bastante sorprendida.

-Bueno, tal vez ahora que ya sabes la verdad le mostrarás más respeto.-

-¿Hablas en serio? Ahora tiene nuestra edad, eso significa que podemos tratarlo diferente, podemos incluso hacerle bromas.-

-Ginny, no te quiero desanimar pero él ahora tal vez es la persona más inteligente de la escuela **viva** , no creo que caiga en alguna de tus bromas, y es más, si llega a descubrir lo que quisiste hacerle seguro te hace una poción para cambiar tu aspecto con efecto permanente.-

-Eso confirma mis sospechas, te gusta y ya no trates de negarlo.- lo dice con una sonrisa superior, poniéndose frente a su amiga para evitar que siga caminando. -Pues yo que tú me apuraba, porque tal vez no quisiste verlo, pero hay muchas chicas que están a su alrededor ahora mismo.- termina señalando con sus ojos al círculo de féminas que rodeaban al joven mientras éste no sabía cómo salir de ahí. Granger quiso comprobar que su amiga decía la verdad, y sí, desafortunadamente así era. Pero después les llamó la atención la figura conocida que se acercaba a dicho grupo.

-Bueno chicas, sé que debe ser difícil controlarse al ver pasar a alguien como yo, pero no se preocupen, puedo darles a todas una cita en mi agenda para poder disfrutar una velada agradable.- Sirius Black aún no veía al joven en medio.

 _No sé qué tienes más perro, arrogancia o estupidez._

Pero cuando lo vio, su sonrisa se esfumó así como su humor y se detuvo en seco, sin saber qué hacer. Severus por el contrario aprovechó que Black tenía la atención y se fue en dirección a donde había visto a Minerva ir, quería ayudar a la reconstrucción de Hogwarts.

 **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, espero y les siga gustando.**

 **Por ahora tengo muuuucho tiempo libre en mi servicio social, entonces aprovecho pero en unas semanas posiblemente me tarde más, estoy avisando. ^_^**


	4. Estancia con los Weasley

**Estancia con los Weasley**

-¡Minerva!- grita Severus detrás de la mujer haciéndola detenerse, pero no se volteó, lo cual llamó la atención del ahora joven mago. -¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar para reconstruir Hogwarts?-

Esperó su respuesta, pero nunca llegó.

-¿Minerva?-

-Severus, lo siento mucho, en serio, de haberlo sabido yo... te habría apoyado.-

 _¿Estaba llorando?_

-Minerva, era algo que tenía que ser así, mira realmente... aunque te sorprenda no te guardo rencor, ni a nadie, desperté y pues sabía que eso ya era cosa pasada. Si tú también pudieras olvidarlo estaría bien.-

-Vaya, ¿quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Severus Snape?-

-Lo sé, yo igual estoy sorprendido por pensar así, pero creo que...-

-Minerva, necesito un poco de ayuda en... ¿Y este joven?-

-¡Filius! Te presento al joven... emmm... Prince... Alan.- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa forzada.

Severus la miró de forma interrogante y alzando una ceja.

-¿Prince? Mmm... ¿Dónde he escuchado ese apellido?- preguntó el pequeño hombre.

-Bueno, es de una de las familias con más prestigio del mundo mágico, seguro que en una reunión lo habrás oído.-

-Sí...- contestó no muy seguro -bueno, venía a preguntarte si había alguien que nos pudiera ayudar en la Torre de Astronomía, estamos teniendo algunos problemas por ser pocos allá.-

-Claro, este joven irá en seguida Filius.-

-Gracias Minerva.- con eso el profesor de encantamientos se fue a seguir reparando.

-Así que Alan... ya... ¿y de dónde se te ocurrió tal nombrecito?-

-Severus no podemos decirles a todos los estudiantes que eres tú, primero se espantarían las alumnas al saber que estaban coqueteando con su viejo profesor de pociones... sí Severus, te vi rodeado de esas jovencitas- comenta riéndose por su cara de molestia –segundo, el mundo mágico aún no conoce tu historia, creo que será mejor cuando sepan lo valiente y la gran ayuda que fuiste en la guerra, cuando hayan olvidado su odio contra ti, tal vez podamos decir la verdad.-

-No me vayas a mentir porque lo sabré... esta "idea" de mi identidad fue de Albus ¿cierto? Él te dijo todas esas tonterías ¿o no?- termina diciendo sumamente molesto.

-Severus... si ya sabes ¿para qué preguntas?- al terminar Severus se muestra sorprendido y Minerva se va, ahora feliz y en paz por la breve "charla" que tuvo con el hombre que consideraba como un amigo y también como un hijo.

Un momento ¿y sí todo lo que le había pasado hubiera sido por Dumbledore? No, no lo creía tan... bueno sí, manipulador e inteligente siempre lo fue pero...

-Hola-

Severus voltea a ver quién le interrumpe sus pensamientos y suelta un bufido molesto.

-¿Qué quieres Granger, llevarme de la mano a otro lugar que no quiero?-

-Bueno yo... me había ofrecido con el profesor Flitwick a ayudarle en la Torre de Astronomía y escuché que usted también así que... podemos ir juntos.-

-Ahh, claro… lo escuchó... o es más bien que estaba espiando conversaciones que no debe Granger, eso ya lo conocía de Potter y al parecer algo se le tenía que pegar después de tantos años ¿no?- dice con tono sarcástico, cruzando los brazos y levantando su ceja.

Hermione gira la cara sonrojada. Ante esto el joven suspira.

-Pues vamos... pero le advierto que no me tomará la mano, es más, ni siquiera se me acercará.-

-¿Por qué... le temes al contacto Severus?- pregunta irónica, aunque no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor de decirle algo como eso.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así niñata?-

-Pues, por lo que veo hablo con un joven con el cual compartiré clases y muchas otras cosas.-

-No te atrevas a decirme algo así de nuevo.- poco a poco se le fue acercando para asustarla, pero a Hermione no le estaba dando miedo, es más, todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, me vas a castigar?- se sonroja al pensar en un cierto tipo de castigo con el joven, además de sorprenderse de lo rápido que pensó en eso al solo mencionar la palabra "castigar."

-No te conviene burlarte de mi Granger, no soy alguien a quien prefieras tener de enemigo.-

-Claro que no Severus, jamás lo haría.- sin pensar en su acción lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¿Prefieres que te sigan acosando las otras chicas?- pregunta irónica y molesta.

-No sé de qué hablas, quien me está acosando eres tú.-

Hermione para de repente y se gira a verlo aprovechando a quedar a unos centímetros de su cara.

-De acuerdo, soy yo o son esas 20 chicas que andan detrás ti ahora.- indicando con la cabeza algo detrás de él.

Severus no quería voltear para darle gusto.

-No entiendo eso qué tiene que ver con que me estés tocando.-

-Solo... vámonos.-

Y así se fueron, Severus en todo el camino trató de soltarse, pero era peor, llamaba la atención de los demás al verlo hacer extraños movimientos, por eso solo se dejó literalmente, arrastrar por la joven hacia su destino.

 **-o-**

-¡Demonios!-

Sirius entra al salón de pociones gritando y tirando cualquier objeto frente a él. No lo podía creer, cuando el grupo de chicas notó que el joven al que rodeaban se había ido, ellas perdieron interés y se fueron a ver qué hacían. Era increíble cómo ellas desaprovechaban la oportunidad de tener una cita con él.

Tenía que pensar en la forma de hacerle algo... o no... aún no... dijeron que iba a regresar como estudiante y él iba a dar clases junto a Remus de Defensa, esa tenía que ser su oportunidad, lo humillaría de tal forma que jamás querrá regresar. Pensaba en cómo podía humillarlo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-Ahh, Remus, dime qué pasa.-

-Oye creo que ya es momento de que dejes el pasado atrás, es obvio que estás molesto por lo que pasó con Severus, pero aunque no lo creas es mejor persona de lo que piensas, solo tienes que dejar de ser infantil.-

-Remus, ese bastardo merece que le pase todo lo malo del mundo, James lo entendía y me ayudaba a hacérselo saber.-

-¿Qué fue lo que te molestó tanto de Severus cuando lo viste, qué provoco ese odio tan intenso e insano que le tienes, cuál fue su error? Dime que no lo entiendo.-

-El nació Remus, así se simple.-

-¿¡Quééé!? ¿Te das cuenta de lo extraño y estúpido que suena eso? Culpar a alguien por nacer.-

-Además siempre fue un mortífago.-

-Claro Sirius, a los 4 años estaba reclutando asesinos para Voldemort, quien en ese entonces aún no era **tan** conocido, debí recordar eso.-

-Remus tú nunca nos entendiste a James y a mí... y no espero que empieces a hacerlo ahora.-

-¿Sabes qué creo? Estás celoso, siempre lo estuviste, desde que llegó se destacó por encima de todos... siempre fueron tus celos irracionales.-

Remus salió decepcionado de la actitud de su amigo. Jamás cambiaría, muchos lo hacen con el tiempo, otros necesitaron una guerra para hacerlo, pero Sirius ni viviendo dos guerras cambió. Nada lo hará cambiar.

 **-o-**

Así había pasado algún tiempo, reconstruir Hogwarts y volverlo a hacer alegre costó trabajo, pero gracias al ministerio que ofreció su ayuda y a los Malfoy que tuvieron que hacer una "donación" extensa para evitar ir a Azkaban y ayudar de igual forma en la reparación del castillo y claro la ayuda de los estudiantes se logró a tener de nuevo a Hogwarts.

Dentro de poco se iba a iniciar el nuevo curso, en sí en una semana y media, entonces tenían que ir a Diagon para conseguir todo. Al inicio Severus les insistía a los Weasley que no era necesario que se quedara en su casa, que bien podría ir a la suya en la Hiladera, pero fue tanta la insistencia que tuvo que quedarse allá por algún tiempo.

Fue un tanto incómodo, Ronald Weasley le mandaba caras de molestia y enojo siempre que lo encontraba, ni sabía qué le había hecho, bueno en su "nueva vida" pero no lo tomaba en cuenta, solo le daba un poco más de lástima por él. Lo que le sorprendió más que nada fue llevarse bien con los gemelos, antes ni los podía ver en pintura, pero desde que Ronald quiso hacerle una broma y se la regresó, desde ese día se llevaban bien, hasta lo habían invitado a jugar Quidditch, otra cosa que le sorprendía porque no era muy bueno para eso antes y lo aborrecía, pero ahora se le daba bien, aunque no por ello le gustaba mucho.

También estaba Granger, que afortunadamente para él, escuchó que había ido a buscar a sus padres a Australia o algo así, entonces no tuvo que verla ni sentir su acoso por unas semanas.

Estaban todos desayunando, irían al callejón Diagon a comprar el material cuando llegó una lechuza para Harry, de Hermione diciéndole que los vería en el callejón junto a sus padres. Eso alegró a los Weasley, sobretodo a Ron, pero también molestó un poco a Severus y se retiró diciendo que iría a cambiarse para estar listo e ir al callejón.

Al estar ya en su habitación, abrochándose la camisa negra, alguien abrió y cerró la puerta rápidamente, lo que hizo voltear a ver al intruso, sorprendiéndose de ver a la chica Weasley ahí parada. Él la miraba molesto, por atreverse a entrar sin llamar a la puerta y ella lo miraba sorprendida por lo que veía.

 _Pero si de su cara había mejorado bastante, su cuerpo no se queda atrás. Ayy, Herms, que buen gusto tienes ahora._

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó molesto empezando a abrocharse rápidamente a ver si dejaba de mirarlo con una cara... extraña.

-Yo...- ahora ya ni recordaba porqué había ido -quería... hablar contigo.-

-¿Y por eso entras así, no podías esperar a que terminara y hablar afuera como las personas normales habrían hecho?-

-Escucha no quiero que te propases con Hermione.-

-¿¡Disculpa!? Si somos objetivos ella es la que se sobrepasa conmigo, siempre me anda agarrando de la mano y por si no recuerdas, aquél día en la torre de Astronomía ella le gritó a esas tres chicas que se me acercaron que jamás les iba a hacer caso y se largaran por donde habían salido, haciendo que se fueran corriendo, empujando a Flitwick, quien cayó al piso de abajo y quedó cubierto de polvo y arañas.-

Ginny sonrió por ese recuerdo, para todos era bastante obvio lo que pasaba con Hermione, pero al parecer Snape era la era excepción a todos, bueno él y Ron.

-Snape solo... cuídala.- se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo anonadado. Ella simplemente le sonrió y se fue.

 _¿Qué diablos quiso decir con eso? Eso ha sido lo más raro que me ha pasado estos días._

Ya en el callejón Hermione les sonrió y salió corriendo a abrazar a toda la familia de pelirrojos, pero cuando llegó con Ron notó su cara de incomodidad al ser abrazada por su amigo. Llegaron momentos después los padres de la chica, comiendo lo que parecía un helado y de igual forma saludaron a todos, pero cuando Hermione se volteaba hacia él para abrazarlo igual, él empezó a fingir que leía su lista de material, pero ni eso lo salvó de casi morir asfixiado por los brazos de la castaña.

Le comentaba al oído lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, cosa curiosa, ya que ni amigos eran (a su forma de ver), después de eso lo soltó y fueron todos a empezar a buscar los libros que solicitaban, mientras los gemelos irían a su tienda mientras tanto.

Por fin pude subir otro cap., ya no tendré tanto tiempo estas semanas pero gracias a las amenazas de **alguien** trataré de actualizar lo antes posible.

:D No vemos :D


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

**Sentimientos encontrados**

Los señores Weasley dijeron que irían a buscar algunos cachivaches en alguna tienda cercana y que los señores Granger podían acompañarlos, así se separaron en dos grupos, uno con dirección al banco y el otro grupo a la librería.

-¡No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé Mione!-

-Sí Ron, yo igual los extrañé.- a Ronald le pareció extraño que ella mencionara que extrañó a todos cuando él solo se mencionó a si mismo.

-Creo que mejor vamos a buscar los libros.- comentó Ginny para que su hermano no dijera algo tonto en ese momento por el comentario de su amiga.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.- concordó Harry.

Así todos entraron a la librería a buscar los libros que les solicitaban. Una vez adentro Ginny jaló a Harry y a su hermano con ella a una sección diferente dejando a Hermione y a Severus solos.

-¿Y qué tal las vacaciones Alan?- pregunta viéndolo frente a frente.

-De hecho bastante bien, me gustó por unos días no ser acosado por una sabelotodo.- dice irónico, pasando a un lado de ella yendo en dirección a la mujer que atendía el lugar.

-Buen día, vengo...-

-Venimos.- interrumpe Hermione.

-Venimos...- dice con tono irritado, mirando a Granger -por estos libros.- termina viendo a la mujer que atendía el lugar.

La mujer mayor se fue a buscar lo que le fue pedido, mientras Severus quiso ir a ver algún ejemplar al estante cercano para alejarse de esa chica castaña que ya lo tenía loco por lo mucho que se le acercaba y lo tocaba.

En la estantería le llamó la atención un nuevo libro de pociones, lo tomó y estaba apenas abriendo el libro cuando vio como unas manos le arrebatan el mismo, miró bruscamente a quien se atrevió a hacer semejante tontería y se lamentó de estar ahí en ese momento.

-Vaya, pero si es el chico sexy de Hogwarts ¿sabes? Aún no he tenido el placer de conocer tu nombre.-

-Déjame en paz.- dijo de forma seca empezando a dar media vuelta pero de repente se sintió abrazado por la chica quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

-No entiendo porqué huyes tanto ¿qué, acaso tu y Granger tienen algo?-

-En primer lugar eso no te importa, en segunda suéltame, no quiero que me contagies algo y en tercera no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida.-

-¡Vaya! No sé si te lo habían dicho pero hablas y suenas como alguien llamado Snape, bueno él también era sexy a su modo.-

Severus abrió los ojos asustado e incrédulo por lo que acababa de decir esta rubia sin cerebro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Brown?-

-Ahh... Granger...- dice sin soltar al joven que miraba un poco asustado a Hermione por lo que sea que fuera a hacer ahora -pues nada… obviamente no lo sabes, pero las personas normales solemos estar juntos cuando sentimos atracción entre nosotros.-

-¡¿Atracción?! A ver si entendí... ¡¿dices que él siente atracción por ti?!-

 _Claro, ahora por tus gritos ya vinieron a ver qué pasaba aquí, gracias Granger._ Piensa Severus al verse ahora rodeado por chismosos.

-Ayy… Granger es obvio que le gusto ¿o qué, crees que tiene mal gusto como para fijarse en ti?-

 _Merlín mátame._

Sorprendiendo a todos, Hermione empezó a reírse como loca.

-¿Alguna vez escuchas las tonterías que dices? Y dime ¿en serio crees que le resultas atractiva a Se... a Alan? Él es alguien que al menos sabe contar hasta el diez sin necesidad de acostarse con alguien para que le ayude.- su tono molesto era tan palpable que hasta sus dos amigos y su casi hermana pelirroja (quienes llegaron al escucharla reír tan fuerte) retrocedieron por temor a hacer algo equivocado y recibir la ira de la castaña.

-Mmm… Herms, tal vez debamos regresar después.- Ginny se acerca insegura a su amiga para tratar de calmarla un poco y que no fuera tan obvia con sus sentimientos. Pero de pronto la castaña se acerca a la rubia sin cerebro.

Mientras Brown ya empezaba a asustarse por la actitud de la chica y cuando vio que se acercaba inconscientemente quiso retroceder pero justo en ese momento Severus vio la oportunidad y se soltó bruscamente de ella, asustándola un poco más y girando a verlo, para después voltear de nuevo su cara a Hermione y sorprendiéndose aún más de tenerla a pocos centímetros de su cara.

-Nunca te le vuelvas a acercar a él ¿te quedó claro? O sino lo entiendes te haré hacer entender a la mala Brown y créeme... no te gustará.-

Severus que pudo escuchar todo hasta se sintió intimidado, un poco, Granger sí que sabía imponerse.

Entonces Brown salió corriendo dejando a todos mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Ya estarás feliz no?-

-¿Qué? Yo no le pedí que se acercara ni que me abrazara, no es mi culpa que te pongas como loca histérica cuando no debes...- Hermione lo empieza a mirar molesta.

-¿Por qué no vamos a otro lado? Los gemelos deben estar esperándonos... ¿Chicos?- Ginny trataba de jalar a Hermione para salir de la tienda, pero no pudo moverla ni un centímetro, al mismo tiempo miraba a Harry y Ron por ayuda, ellos se pusieron frente a su amiga para llamar su atención y salir de ahí.

Severus se quedó pensando en su actitud tan extraña con él, primero lo tomaba de la mano, lo abrazaba, le decía cuánto lo había echado de menos y demás cursilerías, y de la nada se enoja con él por quien sabe qué cosa... No aguantaría este año a su lado.

Fue por lo único que había ido a ese lugar, sus paquetes ya estaban listos y encogidos para su mejor portabilidad, pagó por los libros de todos, como le dijo Dumbledore que él lo financiaría, ahora se aprovecharía de esa situación y salió bajo la mirada aún de algunos comensales.

Al salir, se encontró con Ginny esperándolo.

-Ahh, claro, seguro también dirás que fue mi culpa todo esto ¿o no?-

-Ja, ja, ja, no, no lo fue.- dice sonriéndole.

-Entonces tal vez le puedas explicar eso a Granger, en serio, no sé qué le pasa que se pone así.- Ginny ante esto levanta ambas cejas asombrada.

-¿Cómo, no te has dado cuenta?-

-¿¡De qué me tengo que dar cuenta!?- grita cansado de su jueguito.

-Vaya, en serio ustedes los hombres son… y más tú, que fuiste…-se detiene rápidamente para ver a su alrededor y se fijó que algunas personas les comenzaban a prestar atención al ir subiendo poco a poco la voz- lo que fuiste por años.-

-¿Sabes qué? Deberías de dejar de reclamarme por cosas que ni quiero entender y mejor ir a buscar lo que falta de material, para irnos lo más rápido de aquí y dejar de ver a Granger.

 _Ups, lo siento Severus, eso ya no se podrá._ Piensa Ginny con una suave sonrisa.

-De acuerdo. Vámonos.- dicho esto lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a donde los chicos se habían adelantado.

 _Bien, otra a la que le gusta jalar a las personas._

 **-o—**

-Herms… quiero hablar contigo.-

Hermione aún estaba tratando de calmarse de la escena en la biblioteca. Cuando escuchó la voz al pelirrojo volteó a verlo y al ver que Harry se alejaba pensaba que eso no podría ser algo bueno.

-¿Qué pasa Ron?-

-Bueno… no hemos hablado aún de ello pero… lo que pasó en la Cámara… en la guerra… yo…-

Hermione ya se imaginaba hacia dónde iba a ir la conversación y no le gustaba.

-Pues… estaba pensando… que… bueno… es que…-

-Ron ¿qué pasa?-

-Pues… es que yo… Mione… megustasmucho.-

-Ron yo…-

-Mira por favor solo dame una oportunidad, verás que la pasaremos bien juntos.-

-Yo… no lo sé porque…-

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase ya que Ronald la besó de improvisto, dejándola sorprendida y por ello no pudo reaccionar cuando Ginny apareció con Severus del brazo y ambos se detuvieron a ver ese momento asombrados igual.

Por alguna razón desconocida esto le molestó mucho, y por ello se soltó del brazo de Ginny asustándola y se fue a despejar su mente a algún lugar lejano de Hermione Granger. Su pelirroja amiga solo la mira de nuevo y se va en busca de Harry.

Sin saber lo que pasó a su alrededor, por fin, Ron se separa de Hermione feliz por repetir lo que ansiaba desde hace tiempo. Hermione aún no sabía cómo salir de su asombro, dejando pensar a Ron que le había gustado mucho, tanto que no sabía cómo decirlo.

-Esto es un sí ¿verdad?-

-Pues tal vez nosotr…-

-¡Lo sabía! Ya verás lo felices que seremos Mione.-

La toma de la mano y también va en busca de su amigo de gafas redondas a contarle que por fin ya eran pareja.

 **-o-**

 _Claro, ella se puede besuquear con esa zanahoria idiota pero yo no me puedo acercar a…_

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos se detiene en seco.

 _¡No! Eso no debería importarme, es más, debería darme gusto porque así me dejará en paz ¡sí! Debo pensarlo es esta forma, ya no me molestará si anda con ese… entonces ¿porqué me fastidia tanto que esté con él?_

Piensa mientras se sentaba cansado de sus pensamientos.

 **-o-**

Al terminar de comprar todo y al reunirse toda la familia Weasley, se sentía una tensión por parte de dos miembros del grupo, Hermione no sabía qué hacer, después de tantos años Ron por fin le hacía caso, pero ahora ya no era eso lo que quería mientras Severus estaba molesto por no saber lo que le estaba pasando respecto a Granger.

-Veo que terminaron de comprar sus cosas.-

-Así es mamá, en un momento decidimos separarnos por tiendas, no sé por que no lo hicimos desde el principio.- contesta Ginny con una sonrisa forzada para no preocupar a los "adultos" de los problemas que estaban teniendo.

-De acuerdo, entonces vámonos.-

-¿No querrá decir que primero dejaremos a los Granger en su casa?- pregunta Severus.

-O no, ellos pasarán estos días en la Madriguera.-

 _Perfecto._

 **Bueno, aquí otro capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos. :D**

 **Espero y que les siga gustando la historia.**


	6. Reunión

**Reunión**

Al llegar a la madriguera Severus solo quiso subir a su habitación a descansar de ese día tan horrible y cargado de emociones, lo intentó, estaba subiendo los primeros escalones hasta que escuchó la voz de Molly.

-¿Severus, no vas a cenar?-

La señora Granger que estaba a su lado volteó a ver a la matriarca Weasley y le preguntó.

-¿Severus... Severus Snape?-

-Sí, es él.- le indica la mujer señalándolo levemente.

-Pero... ¿No era profesor de Hogwarts?- pregunta extrañada.

-Sí, lo era, pero tuve un... pequeño incidente… con una poción hace unas semanas-

La madre de Hermione solo lo mira fijamente, incomodándolo, para después mirar a su hija y ella rehuyó la mirada de su progenitora.

Por suerte para Severus, Ronald Weasley llegó a interrumpir con una de sus habituales preguntas.

-Mamá ¿a qué hora estará la cena?-

-Ahh, cierto, bien será mejor que empiece con eso-

-Te ayudo Molly- la señora Granger le dio una última mirada al joven y fue detrás de la mujer que consideraba como una gran amiga.

A Severus y no le sorprendía mucho lo que pasaba, se imaginó que Granger se había quejado de él frente a sus padres innumerables veces como para ya haberse su aprendido su nombre. Miró a Hermione rápidamente, quien ya había subido su mirada y solo lo observaba a él, estaban en una leve batalla de miradas donde ninguno quería ceder, pero en ese momento el menor de los hombres Weasley se puso frente a ella para llamar su atención, Severus solo rodó los ojos y subió rumbo a su habitación.

-¿Qué te parece si mientras salimos a dar una vuelta Herms?-

-Sí Ron, me parece bien, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo-

-Claro, vamos-

Entonces ambos Gryffindors salieron de la madriguera sin dirección alguna, o eso creía ella.

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-

-Ron, lo que pasó esta tarde, creo que es demasiado rápido aún y...-

-Claro que no Herms, yo te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo y... creo que tú también-

-Sí, pero primero debemos hablar de...-

Ron la interrumpe besándola de nuevo rápidamente.

-¿Te han dicho que hablas mucho Herms?-

Tenía intensión de acercarse de nuevo pero ahora Hermione lo empuja con un poco de fuerza para no herir sus sentimientos.

-No Ron, debemos hablar primero de todo ahora-

-Está bien, hablemos.- responde ya molesto por la falta de interés de Hermione.

-Bien, primero, lo que pasó en la cámara, al menos de mi parte fue...-

-¡Oigan! ¿Van a jugar?- le interrumpe Ron gritando en dirección a sus hermanos y a Harry quienes estaban vestidos para jugar Quidditch.

-No genio, iremos a una boda, por eso estamos así vestidos- contesta Fred.

-¡Genial, vamos a jugar!-

-Ronald estamos hablando- Hermione toma su brazo al ver las intensiones de irse a buscar su ropa de entrenamiento.

-Ayy Herms, no es divertido hablar, mejor lo hacemos otro día- y salió corriendo dejando a su "novia" con la palabra en la boca. Ginny al ver esto desciende para estar junto a su amiga, pero ella ni voltea a verla y regresa a su habitación. Harry igual baja junto a su novia y le dice que lo mejor por ahora es dejarla sola y que piense bien las cosas, en eso le dio la razón y subieron para estar junto a los gemelos.

 **-o-**

-¡Imbécil!- Hermione grita al abrir la puerta, haciendo que Severus, quien comenzaba a dormir, se sentara rápidamente.

-Aayy...- se queja poniendo ambas manos en su cabeza en señal de desesperación- ¿ahora qué diablos hice y por qué entras así, gritando como la loca que eres?-

-No estaba hablando de ti- dice sentándose en una silla junto a su cama.

-¿De quién entonces, de Potter?- se burla Severus alzando su ceja.

-De Ronald, me dejó con la palabra en la boca cuando...-

-No sé la razón por la que me cuentas tus tristes historias de amor, solo quiero que te vayas y me dejes dormir- al terminar se vuelve a acostar dándole la espalda.

-Ahh, claro, si fuera Brown quien te estuviera hablando a ella sí la escucharías ¿No?-

-¿¡Qué demonios dices!? Eso es por lejos lo más estúpido que has dicho en tu vida... ¡Cómo mierdas crees que me importa algo que salga de ella, con solo acercarme siento miedo de que me contagie algo!-

-Pues no parecía eso hoy, no te la quitabas de encima-

-Sí, exacto, pero al menos yo no me besuqueé con ella-

Hermione se sonroja al no tener respuesta a ello y solo bajó la mirada.

-No me estaba besuqueando con Ron-

-No, claro que no- responde sarcástico.

-De eso que pasó quiero que sepas que no fue mi culpa, él me tomó por sorpresa y...-

-Y de nuevo me pregunto la razón por la que me cuentas cosas que no me interesan- le interrumpe.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-

Severus abre los ojos ante su petición, quedándose sin respirar por unos minutos.

-Granger si te quedas aquí seguro los demás pensarán algo que no querrás que tu novio Weasley...-

Se detuvo al sentir a Hermione pegándose a su espalda y abrazándolo por la espalda. Él ya no sabía qué hacer, nunca había estado en algo similar y no sabía apartarla sin herir sus sentimientos, cosa que por alguna razón ya no quería hacer.

Pero también sentía una paz, una que no había sentido desde niño cuando su madre lo abrazaba y también sentía esa seguridad que ya había olvidado cómo se sentía, así ambos se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

 **-o-**

 _Oh, vaya..._ Pensó Ginny al encontrarlos de esa forma.

La pelirroja había entrado buscando a Snape para preguntarle si había visto a Hermione, habían pasado dos horas sin saber de ella y le preocupó a su amiga, aunque nunca imaginó encontrarlos abrazados y profundamente dormidos (en realidad ya se imaginaba encontrarlos así pero pasado unos meses al menos.)

Quiso salir sin hacer ruido cuando una voz la asustó.

-No le digas a nadie-

Severus susurró para no despertar a Granger, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Claro- contestó y salió a avisarles a los demás que la había encontrado y que solo estaba durmiendo.

 **-o-**

La luz la molestaba, quiso moverse para tratar de cubrirse pero no pudo, al ser más consciente sintió unos brazos que no le dejaban moverse por lo fuerte que la apretaban, volteó su cara y lo vio.

Severus por fin descansaba tranquilo, su cara no tenía, al menos en ése momento, su ceño fruncida por el enojo de cualquier cosa, se veía relajado, algo que no le había visto nunca.

Como pudo se dio la vuelta y le acarició suavemente su mejilla izquierda, ese hombre siempre le había llamado la atención y cuando supo su verdad quiso estar con él siempre, para mostrarle que la vida no era tan horrible como se habían esforzado muchos en mostrarle.

Y ahora hasta ella sentía que era demasiado obvia respecto a sus sentimientos, el problema es que toda su vida le habían dicho que no valía la pena como hombre o peor, como persona, que no era digno de nada, desgraciadamente creyó en esas mentiras y ahora aunque lo fingía muy bien, él no tenía confianza ni seguridad en si mismo, por ello no le quedaba de otra más que decirle en la cara la verdad y esperar que no crea que es una broma.

El problema ahora era Ron, no quería lastimarlo, pero vamos ¿ellos juntos? No le veía mucho futuro a eso, él estaba acostumbrado a que todo estuviera ahí para él, como la comida y seguramente esperaba eso de ella también, que esté las 24 horas sirviéndole sin nada más que hacer y no podía olvidar sus "muy interesantes" pláticas de Quidittch, algo que aborrecía a más no poder.

-Deberíamos de bajar ya- le dice Severus con los ojos aún cerrados.

-¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?- pregunta asustada.

-En realidad desde hace una hora-

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?-

-Granger- empieza a abrir los ojos -traté, pero en serio tienes el sueño pesado-

-Claro que no, solo estaba... muy cansada-

-Ajá- con eso Severus comenzó a moverse para vestirse -¿Te puedes retirar o también quieres ayudarme a cambiarme de ropa?-

 _Pues eso no estaría mal._

-¡Vete Granger!-

-Ya... oye... gracias por lo de ayer... por no haberme corrido o...-

-No, no creas que lo hice para ayudarte, estaba muy cansado para echarte, eso fue todo-

-Ajá- ahora fue su turno de usar el tono sarcástico de Severus.

Se acerca rápidamente y le da un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo sorprendido, aprovechó eso y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

 **-o-**

-Vaya, por fin te dejas admirar guapo- le dice Fred a Severus cuando llega a la mesa.

Severus solo le dedica una mirada seria y se sienta frente a él, para después ver a Ronald que al parecer le dedicaba una mirada de odio, aunque era difícil estar seguro de eso, ya que tenia la boca llena y en lugar de "miedo" le provocaba asco y lástima.

-¿Y Hermione dónde...?-

-Aquí ya estoy papi- comenta al llegar a la mesa y sentarse en medio de sus padres.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos quiero decir algo- menciona Arthur -esta noche vendrán todos los miembros de la Orden a cenar- termina muy feliz.

Severus solo cierra los ojos resignado ante eso.

 _Tal vez le pueda pedir a los Weasleys un "surtido salta clase" eso sería perfecto._

-Ahh, y Severus, Minerva espera hablar de un tema muy importante contigo-

 _Demonios, siempre piensa en todo esa..._

-Claro- responde resignado.

 **-o-**

Al terminar el desayuno Severus salió junto a los gemelos para hablar de un tema que tenían pendiente desde hace algunos días.

-¿Ya tienen lo que les pedí?-

-Claro, nosotros nunca...-

-decepcionamos a nuestros clientes-

En eso sacan una caja pequeña que después agrandan para que Severus pueda ver lo que hay dentro sin problema.

-La verdad nos gustaría saber qué harás con todo eso...-

-aunque creemos saber para quién van dirigidas las bromas- termina George riendo.

-Todo está perfecto... ¿cuánto será?-

-No, no, a los héroes de guerra...-

-no se les cobrará nada-

-Si quieres cualquier otra cosa solo dinos y te lo mandaremos lo más pronto posible- dicen ambos.

Sabía perfectamente que esta relación también les beneficiaba a ellos y simplemente sonrió con arrogancia.

-¡Fred, George, ayuden a su padre ahora!-

Viendo que ya no podrían evadir sus deberes se despidieron de Snape y fueron con su padre. Severus solo bajó la mirada a la caja, la hizo pequeña de nuevo y se adentró en la madriguera a alistarse para esa noche.

 **-o-**

La cena estaba a minutos de empezar, sabía que no podía atrasar más ese encuentro, por lo que salió en busca principalmente de Minerva para saber qué quería hablar con él.

Al bajar lo primero que vio fue a Granger con un vestido rojo, sin mangas y que le llegaba a las rodillas, le llamó mucho la atención no solo por cómo se veía sino por lo que estaba haciendo, al parecer le estaba gritando a la zanahoria sin cerebro pero éste no dejaba de comer (aunque la cena aún no había empezado) y eso le pareció gracioso, porque simplemente la ignoraba a su manera idiota, quiso seguir un rato viéndolos para reírse internamente de la estupidez del pelirrojo pero justo en ese momento Minerva se interpone en su vista.

-Vaya "Alan" pero cómo has cambiado- dice sonriendo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- contesta secamente.

Minerva suelta una risa suave.

-Severus, tú siempre tan directo... pues bien simplemente quiero decirte que el primer día en el que regreses a Hogwarts pasarás a mi oficina a ponerte el sombrero seleccionador-

-¡Qué! Pero... ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! Iré a Slytherin sin...-

-No Severus temo que eso no se podrá, Severus Snape fue sorteado a Slytherin pero Alan Prince aún no ha sido seleccionado-

-¿En serio te crees todas esas tonterías que dices? Aunque cambie de nombre sigo siendo Severus Snape y eso quiere decir que iré (contra mi voluntad) de nuevo a Slytherin-

-Lo siento Severus, pero no será así-

-No puedo creer que organizaste toda esta farsa de cena solo para decirme eso, no puedo creer que me hagas perder el tiempo estando aquí con...-

-No Severus, los reuní a todos para celebrar que aún estamos aquí, pero al parecer no has cambiado del todo, sigues teniendo esa mala imagen del mundo que creí que aquí podría cambiar, pero al parecer me equivoqué, eres el único que quiere aún vivir en el pasado- con eso se fue con Molly dejándolo pensando.

 _¿Y si tiene razón? Debería..._

-Vaya Quejicus, la verdad no creí que fueras a salir del agujero en el que te habías metido-

 _Perfecto, simplemente perfecto._

 **-o-**

 **¡Por fin pude regresar! Una disculpa por tardar tanto, lo bueno es que ya estoy de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar más seguido.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, espero les siga gustando.**


	7. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

-¿Por qué no te vas a joder a alguien más?- sin voltear Severus le responde.

-¡Vamos Quejicus! ¿O te da miedo estar con mucha gente porque no quieres que sepan lo idiota que eres?-

-¡Sirius, creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto!- llega Remus mostrándose molesto por la actitud de su amigo. Severus solo voltea a verlo extrañado de que salga a su defensa.

-Sí Remus, lo hicimos, y claramente te dije que no nos entendías a James y a mí- dice Sirius mirando a Remus.

Severus viendo la oportunidad se aleja a buscar algo de beber, en ese momento no estaba para pleitos infantiles.

-Escucha Quej... arghhh... bien hecho Remus, hiciste que se largara- así el animago también se va molesto a hablar con Arthur ya que no veía a Snape por ningún lado.

-Creo que eso jamás cambiará, ya sabes, antes lo apoyaba cuando se burlaba de él, pero ahora que sé la verdad de Snape... bueno... lo que quiero decir es...-

-No te preocupes Tonks, sé lo que quieres decir... aunque creo que será mejor darle de comer a este pequeño- termina con una suave voz dirigiéndose a su hijo que se encontraba en brazos de Tonks y quien sonrió al escuchar a su papá hablar así.

Mientras Severus se servía un poco de lo que sea que hubiera en una jarra frente a él.

-¿Qué tal tu noche, todo bien?- le pregunta Ginny.

-Sí, no sabes la alegría que me da estar aquí cerca del pulgoso y claro la sabelotodo que se la pasa acosándome todo el tiempo- al decir lo último, señala en dirección a Hermione que los veía y al verse descubierta gira rápidamente chocando con el árbol detrás de ella haciendo que Ron corriera hacia ella.

-Ja, ja, ja, bueno al menos no has perdido tu toque-

-¿Toque?-

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos- le toma la mano y lo lleva a la mesa a buscar lugar.

Así, pasó la cena, con algunos comentarios ácidos de Sirius que todos ya pasaban por alto y las miradas de Granger que lo hacían sentir más incómodo, sin contar esos detalles se puede decir que la pasó bien.

-o-

Hoy era el día en que regresaban a Hogwarts, ya estaban en el andén esperando a que Harry y Ron atravesaran la pared, mientras Severus quiso echar un vistazo hasta que siente como alguien le choca por atrás tirando las cosas de ambos.

-Oye fíjate-

-¡Fuiste tú quien me chocó por atrás, entonces tú debiste fijarte Malfoy!-

El tono por cómo dijo el apellido hizo que Draco lo mirara extraño, de igual forma que Lucius y Narcissa, quienes estaban detrás de su hijo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta Lucius acercándose un poco.

Severus en ese entonces no supo qué hacer, si decirle la verdad o no, y es que de alguna manera siempre había considerado a la familia Malfoy como "amigos" así que se arriesgó.

-Soy... Severus-

Al decirlo, se sorprendieron tanto que ninguno de los tres se pudo mover por unos segundos, hasta que al señor Malfoy se le ocurrió algo.

-¿Cómo te hacías llamar cuando estudiabas en Hogwarts?- solo quería estar seguro.

-"El príncipe mestizo"-

-Severus- susurró Narcissa y corrió a abrazarlo, al igual que los hombres Malfoy, Snape se sentía un poco incómodo pero respondió a sus abrazos.

-Alan, ya estamos todos y...- Hermione interrumpe el momento haciendo que se separaran rápidamente.

-Buen día señores Malfoy- saluda educadamente.

-Buen día señorita Granger- claro, después que ella le ayudara a Draco a curarse al terminar la guerra ya no sentían tanta rivalidad, aunque aún había cierta incomodidad.

-Solo venía a buscarte para subirnos ya al tren-

-Váyanse adelantando, los alcanzo después-

-Preferimos no separarnos ahora- dice un poco tajante.

Narcissa al ser mujer obviamente entiende lo que pasa con la Gryffindor, y entiende el porqué de su actitud, pero al parecer los tres hombres junto a ella no tenían ese "sentido especial", así que simplemente sonrió y le susurró al oído que lo verían en unos días, hizo que Lucius y Draco se despidieran igual y se alejaron a buscar a los aún amigos de su hijo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Lucius, querido, en poco tiempo entenderás-

Con eso dejó a los Malfoy confundidos y segundos después la siguieron.

-¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Ya deben saber cómo atravesar una pared sin tardar cuatro horas- comenta Severus molesto mientras la sigue a buscar a los amigos de la chica.

-Harry tuvo un accidente con su carrito y le pegó al carro de Ron, ocasionando que las cosas de ambos cayeran y...-

-Sí, sí, ya quedó claro-

-Ahí están- dice Harry y una vez todos juntos suben por fin al tren y empiezan a buscar un compartimiento vacío. Después de unos minutos por fin encuentran uno vacío y se sientan, quedando Harry, Ginny y Luna (a quien se encontraron justo al subir) juntos y frente a ellos Ron, Hermione y Severus, junto a la ventana; todos con excepción de Severus se despidieron de sus padres, aunque al final éste decide mirar por la ventana quedando exactamente frente a los Malfoy quienes le dirigieron un saludo a lo que él, sorprendiendo a todos, les contestó asintiendo y sonriendo levemente.

Y así comenzó el viaje, al principio fue tranquilo, pero cuando se mencionó la palabra Quidditch, ahí Hermione dejó de hablar y sacó un libro para entretenerse, Severus quien había estado mirando el paisaje se cansó de tantas tonterías y salió con la excusa de ir a tomar aire.

Después de unos minutos de estar caminando en los pasillos siente que lo jalan de la manga a un compartimiento, lo primero que pensó fue que era la loca de Brown, pero fue gratificante ver a Draco ahí.

-Te hemos echado mucho de menos, pensábamos lo peor- dice triste aunque también lo comenta con un poco de reproche.

-Draco, sí quise decírselos, es decir, son ustedes como una familia para mí... Pero Minerva me prohibió hacerlo-

-No importa ya, lo importante es que estás aquí- y con eso lo abraza.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Draco Malfoy?-

-Lo sé- dice separándose y sentándose -antes ni siquiera pude darme el lujo de abrazarte... pero ahora que Volde... que él está muerto ya no es necesario fingir- termina sonriendo.

-Me alegra que tengan una segunda oportunidad- comenta sonriendo levemente.

-Al igual que tú... y supongo que ahora seremos compañeros en Slytherin-

-Eso espero-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Nada, de nada importante- con esto quiso retirarse pero sintió la mano del joven rubio y se detuvo.

-Padrino, a nosotros se nos dio una segunda oportunidad, a ti también ¿por qué no la aprovechas como debes?-

-No sé de qué hablas-

-Ya no es necesario fingir y que todos te odien, eres un héroe de guerra, se perdonaron tus errores... ¿por qué quieres seguir ocultándote?-

Era cierto, ya no era necesario fingir, pero... ¿por qué no podía? Tal vez porque así se sentía seguro, tal vez debía de intentar cambiar de verdad. Así que giró y abrazó a Draco diciéndole que lo había extrañado mucho, para después sentarse frente a él y explicarle todo lo que le había pasado hasta ese día, omitiendo ciertos detalles de cierta castaña Gryffindor.

Pasaron unos minutos y nuevamente se abre el compartimiento dejando ver a Hermione Granger un poco más despeinada y con cara de querer asesinar a alguien.

-¡Ahí estás! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos buscándote?- pregunta un poco, más bien, bastante enfadada.

-Granger- revisa su reloj -solo han pasado 30 minutos- responde extrañado ante su comportamiento.

Mientras Draco quien ya le temía a Hermione cuando estaba enojada, prefirió irse lo antes posible antes de que le pegara de nuevo, por alguna razón.

-De acuerdo... entonces... te veo después padr... Alan... hasta luego Granger- y sale corriendo por cualquier cosa.

-¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? Bien pudiste habernos dicho-

-¿No te parece que estás exagerando?- le pregunta levantándose lentamente.

-¡No! Se supone que íbamos a ir juntos y...-

-¿Qué caso tenía? Empezaron a hablar de estupideces ¿O quieres que participe en esas pláticas donde por fin tu retardado novio parece poder contestar preguntas respecto a ese tema?-

-¿Estabas buscando a Brown también?-

-¡¿Quéé?!-

-¿Sabes qué? Si te interesa tanto pídele que sea tu novia- sale enojada a regresar al vagón con sus amigos.

Severus se queda unos minutos sin saber qué hacer, después de haberse calmado un poco, regresa junto a Granger y los demás al vagón y aguantar las miradas de odio que ahora le mandaba la castaña y las sonrisas burlonas de Ginny.

-o-

Ya habían llegado, fue un viaje muy largo para Severus y raro. Y tal como le dijo Minerva tenía que ir a su despacho a que le volvieran a seleccionar a una casa.

Al llegar a la oficina, tocó, esperó la invitación a entrar y al hacerlo la vio junto a los otros jefes de casas.

-Bienvenido señor Prince- dice Minerva agarrando el sombrero e invitándolo a sentarse para ponérselo.

Severus solo suspira cansado esperando a ser colocado de nuevo en Slytherin. Minerva le pone el sombrero y éste comienza a hablarle.

 _Vaya, vaya, ¿De nuevo Severus Snape? Recuerdo haberte colocado en Slytherin._

 _Sí, ya ¿Puedes apurarte? Tengo hambre._

 _Mmmmm, aunque es cierto lo que me dijo Albus y puede que me haya precipitado contigo..._

 _Espera... ¿qué?_

 _Oohh sí, ya veo, tienes más valor y lealtad que antes, aunque eso no quiere decir que antes no los había visto, pero tu ambición antes te gobernaba y tal vez es momento de empezar en otra parte..._

 _¡No, no puedes enviarme a..!_

-¡Gryffindor!-

Albus a su espalda aplaudió contento al igual que Minerva.

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, espero les siga gustando.**


	8. Gryffindor

**Gryffindor**

-¡No… esto no puede ser posible!- se quita rápidamente el sombrero y gira a mirar a Dumbledore -¡Tú debes ser el culpable de esto… le dijiste que me mandara ahí!- termina señalándolo molesto.

Mientras los jefes de casa lo veían asombrados por la manera en que se dirigía a Albus pero también les recordaba a Severus cuando lo veían discutir con Dumbledore, se ponía exactamente en esa postura, por lo que miraron confundidos a Minerva, quien ahora un poco nerviosa les pedía retirarse hacia el comedor.

-Joven Prince, esa no es forma de hablarle…-

-¿A quién, a un simple retrato?-

Con eso los tres maestros salieron pensando en lo similar que era ese joven al exprofesor de pociones.

-Pues felicidades Severus, ahora los demás profesores ya sospechan por portarte de esta forma tan… infantil-

-No, no salgas con esas Minerva, seguro que también sabías que esto iba a pasar-

-¿Y qué tiene que ahora seas un Gryffindor?-

-Para alguien como ustedes que siempre han amado a esos inútiles y tontos Gryffindors no debe haber problema, pero para aquellos que sí sabemos la clase de idiotas que son…-

-Creo haberte dicho hace unos días que comenzaras de nuevo… hablé con Molly y Arthur y dijeron que la pasaste… bien… con ellos en la Madriguera, ahora no entiendo por qué estas actuando de esta manera-

De acuerdo, en ese punto tenía razón, la había pasado bien ¿entonces por qué le molestaba tanto? Tal vez porque le recordaba cuando estaba estudiando y ver a Potter y demás sería como ver a su padre, pero él no era igual que James Potter.

-¿Severus?-

-Cierto, lo lamento- se disculpa bajando la cabeza.

-Sabía que entrarías en razón muchacho, ahora, Minerva haz el favor de llevarlo a su mesa y creo que será mejor vestirlo adecuadamente- termina guiñándole un ojo a la mujer mayor. Ella simplemente asintió y se llevó al joven.

-o-

-¿Y dónde estará Sna… Alan, lo han visto?-

-Harry, recuerda que dijeron que fuera a la oficina de la directora Mcgonagall para que lo colocaran en alguna casa-

-Eso es ridículo, él es Slytherin, eso jamás cambiará-

En eso Hermione por fin estaba de acuerdo con Ron y fue entonces cuando ven que las puertas se abren dejando entrar primero a la directora con un joven detrás de ella, era Snape, pudieron reconocer los cuatro amigos, pero quedaron anonadados al ver el uniforme que llevaba.

-¿Pero qué…?- Ron no salía de su asombro al igual que del otro lado del salón, Draco Malfoy también se sorprendía al verlo con ese uniforme.

Cada vez que se acercaban más a los aún prefectos Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley, Severus se percató cuánto cuchicheaban los alumnos, aunque más las chicas al ir pasando frente a ellas.

 _Ayy, no de nuevo, y ahora tener que lidiar con Brown en la misma casa será la muerte._

Minerva le indica que tome asiento entre el grupito de Harry Potter quienes aún no dejaban de verlo sorprendidos y solo pudo alzar una ceja en señal de molestia.

-Bien, ahora que por fin todo terminó me permito decir una palabras…- por fin dejaron de ponerle atención al nuevo joven y miraron a la ahora directora –primero quiero presentarles al nuevo personal, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black serán sus maestros en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, simplemente les pido respeto hacia ellos y segundo ese nuevo compañero que entró a mi lado, se llama Alan Prince y estará aquí en su último año de estudios… ahora recibiremos a los nuevos estudiantes y se realizará la ceremonia de selección- al terminar se va a sentar en su lugar correspondiente.

La ceremonia de selección dio inicio, pero ahora el grupo de Gryffindors ya no prestaba atención.

-¿Así que también serás nuestro compañero eh, no te parece demasiada coincidencia?-

-Lo sé Weasley- le contesta a la chica pelirroja.

-Ya no deberías dirigirte por nuestros apellidos, después de todo ya somos compañeros de casa ¿no crees Mione?- dice Ginny sonriendo.

-Emm, pues sí, sí lo creo- contesta nerviosa.

-Debo decir que es sorpresivo que estés aquí, es decir, todos pensábamos que irías a Slytherin por obvias razones-

-Sí Potter, yo igual lo pensaba, pero al parecer Dumbledore es más manipulador de lo que pueden llegar a creer-

-Por favor, seguro le pedías estar en Gryffindor para poder saber lo que es sentirse importante-

-¡Ron!- reclamaron sus tres amigos a la vez.

-Claro Weasley, lo que digas-

-¡Ahora que la ceremonia terminó, demos inicio al banquete!- con esto aparece la comida frente a los estudiantes y maestros, quienes no tardaron en comenzar a degustar por fin la deliciosa comida.

-¿Ya guieron la… pfara de chirius?-

-¿Por qué no terminas de masticar antes de hablar?- le reclama Hermione a Ron.

-¿Ya vieron la cara de Sirius?-

Claramente los cuatro amigos se hicieron notar al girar a ver al animago, mientras Severus lo hacía de forma un poco más disimulada, pero no por ello, no le daba risa ver al animago tan molesto.

-De seguro esperaba que estuvieras en Slytherin y así quitarte puntos por cualquier cosa- comenta Ginny riendo.

-Cierto, pero ahora creo que no podrá hacerte mucho estando aquí- contesta Harry riendo.

Internamente también le daba mucha risa pero trató de no hacerlo notar.

-Ahora que ya estamos satisfechos, es hora de descansar, para mañana iniciar por fin con las clases- menciona Mcgonagall al término de la cena, haciendo que cada casa fuera por fin a descansar.

Poco a poco los estudiantes comenzaban a levantarse, hasta que una joven llega frente a Severus, quien la mira interrogante.

-¿Así que tu nombre es Alan?-

-Sí…-

-Hola, mi nombre es Padma y déjame decirte que…-

-Gracias Padma, pero tenemos que irnos rápido- Hermione le jala del brazo aprovechando que Ron platicaba con Harry y Ginny, dándole la espalda.

-¡Ya te dije que no me gusta que me toques!- jala de nuevo su brazo para soltarse.

-Eso no se lo decías a…-

-Sí, sí, eso no se lo decía a Brown ¿quieres cambiar de dialogo?-

Hermione ve su oportunidad y de nuevo se engancha a su brazo, generando que muchas la miraran de mala forma y ella sonriera triunfal.

-Suéltame-

-Se supone que te tengo que guiar a tu nueva casa- le comenta sin soltarlo y guiando a los estudiantes.

-Pues te recuerdo que sé bien dónde está tu sala común y también que puedo caminar solo, a tu novio Weasley no le gustará saber esto- y justo en ese momento Ron aparece detrás haciéndolos soltarse.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, que no ves que es mi novia?- le pregunta acercándose a Severus, pero él solo subió su típica ceja y lo dejó ahí para comenzar a subir las escaleras. Esto simplemente molestó más al pelirrojo quien quiso seguirlo y "enseñarle" quién era Ronald Weasley, pero Hermione vio su intensión y le susurró que debía dar el ejemplo como prefecto que aún era y escoltó a los alumnos a la sala común.

Ginny aprovecha a acercarse a Hermione cuando ve a su hermano alejarse un poco.

-Herms, creo que debes hablar claro con Ron, es mi hermano y aunque sé que es un idiota, no se merece esto-

-Ginny, estuviste ahí varias veces, traté de hablar con él pero…-

-Lo sé Herms, sé que es difícil tratarlo… pero debes… poner en orden tus prioridades, hasta Harry dice que eres ya muy obvia y mira que para que él lo haya notado-

-Ginny ¿y si después de esto toda tu familia me odia?-

-¿Qué, cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Hermione nunca vuelvas a pensar si quiera algo así, te queremos por quien eres, no porque esperamos que termines junto a Ron-

-Gracias Ginny, trataré de hablarlo mañana con él-

-Me parece perfecto, ahora será mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, ha sido un día largo-

-o-

Al estar en la sala común se dio cuenta de otro problema, tendría que compartir habitación, desgraciadamente ya estaba acostumbrado a su privacidad y soledad, pero no era solo compartir, era con quienes lo haría, nada más y nada menos que Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley. Esto era simplemente fantástico y claro coincidencia no creía que era.

Subió primero a ver dónde dormiría y por suerte en su cama no daba mucha luz, por ahora, simplemente se tiró boca arriba a pensar lo que pasaba ahora con su vida.

-Te lo digo Harry, si le pedimos a Fred y a George un poco de polvo de... ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta Ron sorprendido.

-¿No es obvio? Dormiré aquí este año- contesta sin mirarlo siquiera.

-¿¡Quééé!?-

-Vamos Ron, no hagas un drama de esto-

-¿Por qué haría Ron un drama?- pregunta inocentemente Neville.

-No Neville, por nada, será mejor que ya descansemos- comenta mirando a Ron dejando en claro que debía irse a dormir. Éste solo sigue mirando de forma odiosa a Severus y se va a desempacar sus cosas para dormir.

 _Lo único bueno hasta ahora es que Brown no se me ha acercado, tal vez deba estar más cerca de Granger para que aleje a todas las… ¡no, claro que no! ¿qué diablos pensaba, cómo se le pudo ocurrir pensar eso?_

Estar cerca de Granger, ja, eso debe ser lo último que debe pensar.

 **He aquí otro capítulo, espero les siga gustando y ya saben,** **muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Ahora especialmente gracias a:**

Christine C

yetsave

Yazmin Snape

margomezg83

Sui Cipher

lavida134

TequilaNervous

 **Que se toman el tiempo de dejar reviews. :3**

 **Muchas gracias de verdad.**


	9. Clase de Defensa

**Clase de Defensa**

Era hora del desayuno, por ende, todo el comedor estaba lleno, de los maestros todos ocupaban su lugar con excepción de la directora Mcgonagall, de igual forma en los estudiantes solo faltaba uno y era Alan Prince.

-¿Y Sna... Alan, dónde está?- pregunta Ginny al no verlo llegar junto a su novio y hermano.

-Dijo que tenía que hablar con la directora temprano y que posiblemente lo veamos casi al terminar el desayuno- contesta Harry comenzando a servirse un poco de cereal, en tanto Ron al estar tan feliz por estar lejos del murciélago, por lo menos un tiempo aprovechó para comer como si el mundo se fuera a terminar, ocasionando una cara de molestia por parte de su novia.

-¿Qué tenemos primero?- pregunta Ginny para querer llamar la atención de su novio y su mejor amiga.

-Transformaciones me parece, después pociones y al final defensa- responde el pelinegro.

-Porgg fin, unag clache def debenga que segag integegante-

-No sé cuántas veces se te tiene que decir que no hables cuando estés comiendo-Hermione se empieza a molestar.

En ese momento varios vieron como el alumno nuevo y la directora entraban al gran comedor y fue ahí que pasó, una explosión llamó la atención de todos en la mesa de profesores, al voltear se sorprendieron de ver que el "maestro" Sirius Black tenía la mano levantada como si aún fuera a beber de su copa pero su cara, cabello y parte de su ropa ahora lucían un espléndido color azul eléctrico, éste seguía sin reaccionar como todos a su alrededor, pero cuando por fin bajó su mano molesto todo el comedor (incluyendo a los maestros) comenzaron a reír abiertamente. Sirius buscó en la mesa de Gryffindor desesperado y cuando vio al que creía ser el sospechoso principal de esto se levantó bruscamente tirando su silla, ocasionando un silencio total, y se dirigió a Snape molesto, éste solo tenía una leve sonrisa de burla.

-¡Fuiste tú, te voy a castigar hasta que...!-

-Profesor Black, solo le diré que desde que se levantó el joven Prince ha estado conmigo, no veo cómo pudo haber hecho esto- lo defendió Minerva. Ante esto Severus frunce el ceño un poco confundido pero rápidamente vuelve a poner su gesto simple.

-¡Pudo haberlo hecho ayer!-

-Lo siento profesor, pero Alan estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo- responde Harry.

 _Esto es el colmo, hasta Harry se está poniendo de su parte._

-¡Sé que fuiste tú...- comenta hablando hacia el joven- y créeme… cuando tenga pruebas te castigaré hasta fin de año!-

Así se va molesto del gran comedor, Severus al seguirlo con la mirada se percata que Draco se ríe más de la cuenta, y lo supo, él había sido.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor continuar con el desayuno- propone la directora.

De alguna forma varios se preguntaban el porqué Minerva no quiso investigar de esto, pero al final lo dejaron pasar y continuaron el desayuno, ahora con un tema en común en todo el comedor.

-¿En serio fuiste tú?- le pregunta Ginny riendo aún a Severus cuando se sienta frente a ella.

-No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, además… es cierto, Pott... Harry estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo ayer y hoy fui con Mcgonagall desde que me levanté- responde sirviéndose su desayuno. Ron ya no tenía muchas ganas de seguir ahí con Snape, pero aún tenía comida en el plato, así que simplemente continuó comiendo, pero ahora mirando con odio a su compañero de habitación.

Así transcurrió el desayuno.

 **-o-**

Ya estaban en camino a su primera clase y la incomodidad de Hermione aumentaba porque Ron quería abrazarla y besarla frente a todos, causando una mueca de asco en Snape por quedarse detrás de ellos.

-Ron, no debemos hacer esto en los pasillos, se supone que…- no termina de hablar porque Ron se encuentra besándola sin dejarle separarse.

Esto hace que Severus volteé la cara de forma molesta, preguntándose el motivo por el que le fastidia haber visto eso, aunque ahora se arrepentía de haber volteado al ver a Brown saludándolo y acercarse a él.

-¡Hola Alan!- le grita Brown, quien llega a su lado rápidamente, Severus trata de alejarse pero Ginny quien estaba a su otro lado lo empuja hacia la chica haciéndole un gesto de molestia a la pelirroja quien solo se va riendo del brazo con Harry.

-¿No entiendes que quiero que me dejes en paz?-

-Ahora que Hermione y Ron andan ya no tiene por qué estar detrás de ti- le contesta sin prestarle mucha atención.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres... pero solo quiero que me dejes en paz ¿entiendes eso?-

-¡Ayy, complicas todo Alan, sé que te gusto! Es más, si quieres podemos saltarnos esta clase y irnos a un lugar privado...- se acerca aún más de forma insinuante.

-No se dice... déjame en paz ¡no quiero nada contigo!- así se va casi corriendo a su clase.

Al llegar al salón vio a todos juntos esperando afuera de dicho lugar.

Esta y la última clase del día de hoy la compartían con Slytherin, por suerte al finalizar la guerra se calmó un poco la rivalidad de ambas casas, pero aún había un poco de incomodidad entre ellas.

La profesora abrió la puerta permitiendo así el acceso de los estudiantes, pero antes de entrar al salón Severus toma del brazo a Draco y lo aleja un poco del grupo.

-Sé que fuiste tú- lo acusó.

-Ajá- admitió cínicamente.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-

-Oye ese sujeto se merece eso y más- Draco dijo en tono defensivo.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas, además aunque no me guste decirlo pero... él no te ha hecho nada... ¿o sí?- pregunta un poco inseguro.

-No... pero a ti sí- responde con tono enfadado.

-¿Qué? Draco no puedes tomar mis problemas como tuyos... sí, tenemos una rivalidad pero... no debes involucrarte en esto-

-Pues lo siento, pero ya estamos listos para joderle el año- responde feliz.

-¿Estamos?-

-Así es, toda la casa de Slytherin está de acuerdo-

-¿Y cómo harán para que no sospeche de ustedes genio?-

-Simple, ya todos nos estamos juntando con miembros de otras casas, sobretodo de Gryffindor, en sí para poder tener una coartada, sabemos que no nos creerán, entonces hay que estar con quienes sí les crea-

-¿Quieres decir que están entablando "amistad" con los Gryffindors?- pregunta incrédulo.

-Así es-

-¿Y esa es tu gran defensa?- pregunta con burla –Solo… no digas que no te advertí si te castigan- con eso dicho, se marcha al salón ya abierto a buscar lugar, aunque tenía que admitir que estaba complacido al sentir el apoyo de su casa, bueno su verdadera casa.

 **-o-**

Por suerte las dos primeras clases pasaron muy rápido, y aunque sí cambiaron el temario de acuerdo a cómo Severus lo recordaba, no por ello se le complicaba, solo esperaba que en su última clase no tuviera problemas con el profesor.

La cosa con la pareja Granger-Weasley fue un poco complicado, la zanahoria no dejaba de abrazar a la chica y ella no dejaba de rehuir de sus intensiones, pero claro, el pelirrojo no notaba esos detalles.

Severus tuvo la suerte de sentarse con Draco en la primera y en la segunda con un chico de Ravenclaw, no quería estar con Brown o con otra loca que no dejaban de acosarlo con la mirada (o eso sentía).

Al llegar por fin a la última clase, notaron que estaba abierta la puerta de su salón pero no había nadie adentro, así que simplemente entraron a buscar asiento, aunque notaron que no había ninguno, es más, solo había una tarima similar a la que habían puesto años atrás para la clase de duelos con Gilderoy Lockhart.

Se van acomodando, quedando todos de pie, Hermione estaba detrás de Severus ignorando un poco la platica de cuál escoba era la más rápida de esos días de sus tres amigos, pero cuando ve a Lavander ir hacia él, le mete el pie, haciéndola tropezar un poco contra otras estudiantes y aprovecha a llegar alado de Severus.

De repente el llega Sirius Black, aun pintado de azul y detrás de él Remus luciendo un poco preocupado.

-Muy bien chicos- dice Black al terminar de subir al estrado -esta clase será muy interesante, ya que veremos un poco de duelo, seguro ya todos a estas alturas tienen experiencia, pero nunca está demás... así que... ahora escogeré al que será mi ayudante en este duelo... veamos...- camina al rededor mirando a pocos alumnos porque solo quería pelear y humillar frente a todos los demás a un joven -¿qué tal usted señor "Prince"?- menciona con tono de burla. Todos voltean a ver al mencionado chico quien solo elevó una ceja diciendo con su cara "¿En serio?"

-¿Qué pasa señor "Prince"... tiene miedo?-

Ahí fue que aceptó su estúpido reto de querer humillarlo. Hermione le da un leve apretón en su mano y así sube a la tarima a estar al nivel de su "profesor" con cara de aburrimiento.

Draco reía al ver esa imagen, definitivamente Severus le pateará el trasero Harry, Ginny y Hermione veían un poco preocupados a Sirius, aunque, pensándolo bien, si le pasaban algo él se lo buscó... en tanto Ron sólo reía queriendo ver a Snape humillado.

-Nos ahorraremos esa tontería del saludo y comenzaremos a la cuenta de tres ¿de acuerdo señor Prince?-

Severus simplemente no dejaba de verlo con aburrimiento y también con una clara pregunta en sus facciones ¿eres tan estúpido para querer hacer esto?

-Bien... Uno... Dos... ¡Tres, Exp..!-

Ni bien dijo el hechizo y Severus, con un movimiento aburrido y rápido lo tiró de la tarima.

Las chicas le gritaron felices.

Sirius se levantó molesto, volvió a subir para querer arrojarle un hechizo, y como era de esperarse su varita salió volando, dejando a varios con la boca abierta ya que ni se movió al hacer volar la varita de su "rival".

-No entiendo cómo sobrevivió a la guerra "profesor" aunque... viéndolo de un punto de vista diferente... yo tampoco habría gastado mi energía con el que limpiaba la mansión Black y no salía a pelear por lo malo y cobarde que era...- dio vuelta y se fue dejando al profesor y a sus compañeros sorprendidos por sus palabras.

Sirius volteó a ver a Harry en busca de apoyo, pero éste sólo lo miró con un poco de reproche en su cara al igual que Ginny y Hermione, pero Ron era el único de ellos que estaba molesto por no ver humillado al idiota ese.

Unos minutos se anuncia el final de la clase.

 **Ya saben, muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas, espero les siga gustando.**

 **:3**


	10. Una pequeña venganza

**Una pequeña venganza**

Así pasaron algunas semanas de clases aburridas (para Snape), estaba entre el acoso del idiota de Black queriendo molestarlo cada que podía, algunas chicas y ahora se le sumaba Slughorn, quien al descubrir lo bueno que era no dejaba de buscarlo para hablarle en cualquier lugar que lo encontraba.

Al parecer Brown ya estaba entendiendo un poco el mantenerse lejos de él, ya no se le acercaba tanto y al menos agradecía eso.

Ese día era Viernes, solo tenía cuatro clases, pociones, aritmancia, estudios muggles y defensa, no tan mal.

Bajó hacia el gran comedor y en uno de los pasillos percibió a la vuelta del mismo la voz de Granger y de Weasley. Estaba dando media vuelta cuando escuchó algo que no le gustó mucho.

-Por favor Herms, llevamos varios días siendo novios, ya es momento de hacerlo- obviamente sabía a lo que se refería, solo esperaba que Granger no cayera en eso.

-Ron, no importa si llevamos tres semanas o tres años, yo aún no estoy lista para algo así ¿entiendes?-

Severus no lo veía, pero Hermione forcejeaba un poco con Ron para que la dejara irse.

-Herms, lo necesitamos, veras que te gustará-

Severus ya se estaba cansando de su estúpida insistencia, decidió intervenir cuando escuchó un golpe, temió lo peor y se asomó rápido, pero solo vio a Weasley tendido en el suelo agarrándose su entrepierna y a Granger caminando hacia la salida del pasillo.

Severus se arrodilló junto al pelirrojo y le advirtió no volver a portarse así con ella o pagaría las consecuencias con él. Se levantó feliz y siguió la dirección de Granger.

 **-o-**

No lo podía creer, cómo demonios lo rechazó, era obvio que ya estaban listos para intimar, no veía lo malo.

Ron se estaba quitando la ropa después de ese largo día, en el baño de los prefectos, estaba ya todo listo para darse un bien merecido y tranquilizador baño, porque aún seguía molesto con Hermione. Para dárselo a entender ni siquiera la miró en todas sus clases, pero le molestó más que no le diera importancia.

 _Está loca, es normal, es más, ya debimos haberlo hecho desde que empezamos a andar._

Después de unos minutos sentía que por fin se estaba relajado, este baño realmente le estaba cayendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Estaba tan tranquilo que ni escuchó el momento en el que se abría la puerta y se cerraba segundos después. Volteó hasta que escuchó un jadeo un tanto exagerado y "sorprendido".

Era Lavander quien estaba frente a él en iguales condiciones, solo que a ella la cubría una toalla.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- fue lo único que pudo decir después de estar viéndola por unos segundos descaradamente, ante esto Lavander sonrió.

-Won Won, yo te extraño y... estoy cansada de que me rechacen...- así con la toalla se metió también en la "bañera" dejando al pelirrojo sin saber qué hacer.

Severus mientras tanto realmente necesitaba relajarse, estar aguantando las tonterías de Black por más de cinco minutos lo volvía loco, solo le pidió la contraseña del baño de los prefectos a Draco y listo, tenía un lugar para alejarse de todos.

Al llegar le sorprendió escuchar voces dentro, pero no cualquier tipo de voces, las de Weasley "zanahoria sin cerebro" y la zorr.. y de Brown. Después de unos segundos sin decir algo se escuchó el ruido de agua chapoteando entonces imaginó algo que no quería creer por respeto a Granger, así que se adentró lentamente, y como lo suponía, no había ningún tipo de seguridad en la puerta. Espió sutilmente, lo que vio lo sorprendió y enojó por igual, el verlos besándose apasionadamente y al parecer ya ambos desnudos. Cerró suavemente la puerta y se recargó un poco en la misma.

 _¡Estúpido infeliz! Le tengo que decir a Granger..._

-Ahh, joven Prince ahí está- le grita el profesor Slughorn a su espalda asustándolo levemente -necesito que me acompañe a mi oficina- termina alegre el viejo profesor.

-Lo siento señor, pero tengo que...-

-No se preocupe, no tardaré mucho- así se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar. Severus se debate si seguirlo o ir a buscar a Granger, pero si no iba con Slughorn ahora posiblemente lo atosigue después, entonces lo siguió camino a su despacho.

-o-

-Por favor, tome asiento señor Prince- le indica sentándose en uno de sus sillones.

-Señor, en serio tengo un poco de prisa, ¿cree que pueda ser rápida la charla?-

-Claro, claro, es solo que le quisiera preguntar si tiene alguna relación con... Elieen Prince-

 _Oh no, debí imaginarlo._

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?- ahora estaba empezando a molestarse por querer meterse en cosas fuera de su incumbencia.

-Usted me recuerda un poco a ella, bueno de hecho, más a su hijo, Severus Snape, por cómo hace las pociones y ese don... increíble que tiene para crearlas, me imagino que sabe quién fue Severus Snape ¿o no?-

-Sí, sé quien... fue...pero, no porque tenga el apellido Prince me hace... familiar de él-

Slughorn no dijo nada, solo lo veía fijamente, lo que asustó un poco a Severus por temor a que lo fuera a descubrir, tan tonto no era.

-¿Necesita algo más profesor?-

-Sí, seguro sabe del pequeño y selecto grupo que tengo...-

 _Ahí va..._

Asiente levemente, indicando que sí conocía su grupito de... chicos.

-Entonces quisiera invitarlo a pertenecer-

-¿Podría pensarlo?- responde rápidamente.

-Claro, claro, no le quito más su tiempo, que tenga buen día-

Severus sale a buscar a Harry, Ginny o a Hermione, a quien encuentre primero.

 **-o-**

Por suerte, y no tanta, Potter y la joven Weasley se estaban besando en uno de los pasillos cerca de el despacho de Slughorn.

-Ejemm... ¿interrumpo?-

Rápidos se separan y acomodan sus ropas negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Alan?- preguntó Harry porque Ginny ya lo veía un poco enojada por la intromisión.

-Chicos... se trata de Herm... de Granger-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- pregunta asustada.

-¿Saben lo que le ocurrió esta mañana con ella y su... "novio"?- termina con asco la última palabra.

-No ¿qué pasó?- pregunta ahora Harry.

-Weasley estaba insinuándole tener relaciones-

-¡¿Qué?! Pero... Herms ni siquiera ha hablado de eso, no está lista- ahora sí, ver a Ginny enojada daba tanto miedo como ver a la castaña de igual forma.

-Se lo trató de decir pero no entendía, lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un golpe en la entrepierna, seguro la tenía acorralada-

-¡Ese idiota me va a oír!- casi grita su hermana.

-Quisiera decir que eso fue lo peor-

-¿Hay más?-

Harry ya se estaba asustando por el enojo de su novia, temía que empezara a romper paredes hasta encontrar a su zopenco hermano.

-Quería ir al baño de los prefectos a relajarme y...-

-Pero tú no eres prefecto- dice confundido "el niño que vivió".

Severus y Ginny voltean a verlo con cara de "en serio genio" a lo que él se recarga en la pared y ya no comenta nada.

-Como decía, estaba ahí y encontré a Weasley con... Lavander...-

-¡Imbécil!- grita la pelirroja.

-No me digas que...- Harry no quería creer eso de su amigo, aunque tampoco esperaba su actitud de la mañana con Herms.

-Los vi besándose y… estaban desnudos en la bañera-

Ginny quería calmarse, pero no podía, saber que su hermano era más idiota de lo que pensaba era...

-¿Ya lo sabe Herms?-

-No, no sabía si decírselo o...-

-Claro que sí, hay que decirle-

-Ginny, sé que es tu mejor amiga y esas cursilerías pero si le decimos ahora seguro...-

-No importa, le diré ahora- y se fue a la sala común.

-Me sorprende que me haya creído-

Harry voltea asustado.

-¿No era cierto?-

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Qué te pasa, crees que bromearía con algo así?- preguntó indignado -Me refería porque es su hermano y yo... pues...-

-Vamos, después de todo lo que...- se calla al ver la mirada que le dirige -Ammm, creo que será mejor que me vaya a... bueno...- se rasca la nuca a lo que su compañero solo levanta su típica ceja -me voy-

-Sí Potter, será lo más inteligente que has hecho esta noche-

Harry se fue a la sala común, mientras a Severus se le ocurrió pedir algunos ingredientes a un par de gemelos para una pequeña venganza.

-Oye tú ¿Sabes que no puedes estar... Sev... Alan? Vaya ¿Qué haces aquí, extrañas las mazmorras?- llega Draco feliz de encontrarlo.

-Algo así, de hecho ya me iba a la lechuzería, tengo que enviar algo urgente-

-Sabe bien romper algunas reglas ¿No?- le comenta sonriendo.

-Tal vez tengas razón por una vez en tu vida Draco- así le da la vuelta y se va.

Sin esperarlo, el rubio llega a su lado.

-Imagino que no tengo que advertirte de los demás prefectos, aunque la mayoría esta noche son chicas, así que si tienes algún problema, seguro que ir a un aula vacía lo arregla- termina riendo y se va a seguir su ronda.

Severus voltea a verlo enojado, por suerte el rubio ya no lo vio y siguió su camino.

 **-o-**

-Herms, por fin tengo buenas noticias- comenta Ginny al llegar a la habitación de la castaña.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunta confundida de verla tan feliz.

-Desde hace tiempo querías el motivo perfecto para dejar a mi hermano y te traigo uno muy bueno-

-¡Dímelo ya!-

 **-o-**

Al día siguiente, Severus recibió su paquete más temprano de lo que esperaba, así que se vistió y fue a las cocinas a hablar con los elfos.

Había pasado una hora y ya estaba la gran mayoría en el Comedor desayunando, Lavander y Ronald estaban sentados frente a frente mandándose miraditas que incluso ya muchos de sus compañeros sentían incomodidad de estar junto a ellos.

Estaba todo en orden cuando se escuchó como alguien en Gryffindor escupía algo fuertemente llamando la atención de todos los demás y no era para menos, al ver la imagen no podían creerlo; Lavander Brown y Ronald Weasley no tenían ni un cabello en sus cabezas, ambos ahora estaban calvos, se miraron el uno al otro asustados y después de unos segundos todo el comedor reía al ver esa imagen.

Los maestros, sobretodo Minerva trataban de no reír, pero Sirius y Remus llamaban más la atención por carcajearse tan fuerte.

Lavander trataba de taparse la cabeza con ambos brazos, pero resbalaban por tan lisa que estaba su cabeza, solo se le ocurrió salir corriendo junto a Ron.

En ese momento, Hermione mira a Severus quien al sentir su mirada le observa igual y ella le agradece, Severus solo asiente levemente.

Después de unos minutos calmando a los habitantes de Hogwarts la directora se pone de pie.

-Quiero que el causante de esta broma vaya a mi oficina ahora- con eso se retira.

Ahí Severus se levanta como si nada y se va, para sorpresa de los profesores que no esperaban que el alumno preferido de la mayoría haya causado tal cosa.

 **-o-**

-Solo dime porqué-

-Quería hacer una broma- contesta "inocentemente".

-Severus, ambos sabemos que hubieras elegido a Sirius para ello, tal como ya lo habías hecho- lo mira por encima de sus gafas, bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Tal vez, pero... ellos se lo buscaron-

-¿Tiene que ver con la señorita Granger?-

Albus quien fingía estar dormido en ese momento se endereza y escucha más intrigado la conversación, Severus lo mira de reojo y trata de evadir.

-¿De qué hablas? No tengo idea de porqué mencionas a Granger en esto-

-Sabemos ya muchos lo que pasó, como ya ha dicho Albus, era un secreto, por lo tanto, todo Hogwarts ya lo sabe-

-Pues no, ahora... ¿me vas a dar un castigo?- solo quería terminar con la conversación.

-No Severus, solo decirte que me alegra verte así-

El joven se levanta un poco confundido y se va a la puerta, y justo cuando la está abriendo escucha a la mujer de nuevo.

-Solo te digo que yo quiero ser tu madrina Severus-

Severus volteó asustado.

-¡¿Madrina de qué, de qué demonios hablas?!-

Pero la directora solo río y fue a su habitación.

 **Aquí otro capítulo, gracias por los reviews, espero y les siga gustando.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. :D**


	11. Guardián

**Guardián**

Había pasado medio día y Ronald no salía de su habitación o más bien de su cama, estaba tapado completamente con las sábanas.

-Hermione quiere hablar contigo- le comenta Harry desde la puerta muy secamente.

-¿Puedes decirle que venga?-

-No- con esto se va.

En ese momento entendió la tontería que había hecho, había herido a su mejor amiga y con ello a su mejor amigo, casi hermano, y ni hablar de cómo lo tratarán en casa después de esto. Aunque tal vez si les explicaba que Hermione y él no han tenido intimidad, posiblemente apoyen sus acciones. Buscó una chamarra con capucha, se la puso y bajó a la sala común.

Hermione hablaba con Ginny, ésta señala con la cabeza su espalda y Hermione se da la vuelta a encarar a Ronald.

-Hola Herms-

-Ron-

-Nosotros nos vamos a los terrenos, vamos chicos- comenta Ginny jalando a Harry a Neville, dejándolos solos en la sala. Hermione agradecía eso.

-Mira no sé qué escuchaste pero te aseguro que entre Lavander y yo no pasó nada- le dice seguro de sí mismo.

Hermione en serio no podía creer cómo la quería engañar, pero bueno, ya no se sorprendía tanto de las acciones del pelirrojo.

-Ron, mira, sabía que desde el inicio esto no iba a funcionar, no sé por qué no te lo dije antes, pero ahora con lo que hiciste…-

-¡No, es que no hice nada, esos son estúpidos rumores que…!-

-Por favor Ron, no me tomes por tonta- se comenzaba a molestar por su actitud.

-Herms, en serio, no pasó nada, no sé quién empezó con esa tontería… pero te aseguro…-

-¡Ya basta Ron!-

-Pero Herms, tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde…-

-No importa lo que hayamos sido, me mentiste y al parecer no te sientes culpable de eso… mira tal vez podamos ser amigos de nuevo, pero eso será con el tiempo, por ahora ni siquiera quiero verte- así se fue de la sala común dejando al pelirrojo con la palabra en la boca.

 **-o-**

Al día siguiente en el desayuno no se presentaron ni Ron ni Lavander, como era de esperarse, Severus reía aún internamente de su broma cuando llegan a su lado Harry, Ginny y Hermione, los primeros dos dejaron ya de hablarle al pelirrojo.

-¿Pueden creer que nos hayan puesto historia de la magia a primera hora?-

-Sí Weasl... Ginny, ya nos quedó claro que a ti no te gusta este día porque lo has repetido cientos de veces- menciona Severus un poco aburrido, causando la risa de Harry y Hermione, ya que pensaban lo mismo.

Ginny iba a contestar algo cuando una lechuza interrumpe su comentario pasando delante de ella y dejando caer un paquete grande frente a Snape.

Severus queda sorprendido por lo que le ha dejado, porque no esperaba algo de nadie, lo iba a abrir cuando ve una carta encima del paquete, la iba a tomar pero la lechuza se lo impide y solo lo mira fijamente.

Entendió entonces que esa rata voladora quería algo de comida por su viaje, entonces de mala gana le da algo de lo que tiene en su plato, una vez que termina se va volando.

-Estúpida lechuza- comenta enojado y Hermione lo mira con reproche.

-¡Ayyy, ya, abre el paquete!- dice Ginny emocionada.

Antes de abrirlo toma la carta y la abre.

 _Bueno, ya supimos para qué eran los ingredientes que nos pedías tan urgentemente, así como también sabemos por qué los usaste, te felicitamos Snape, sabíamos que estar tanto tiempo con nosotros no sería en vano, por ello queremos agradecerte el hecho de que te preocupes por nuestra familia, porque eso es Hermione para nosotros, ahora más que Ronald, esperamos que la disfrutes mucho y mas te vale usarla sino te pasará lo mismo que el pelado Ronald._

 _Esperamos verte en la primera salida a Hogsmeade y te pases por nuestra nueva tienda, ya sabes, todo por cortesía de la casa._

 _Firman:  
Fred y George Weasley._

-¿Y de quién es?- pregunta con curiosidad Harry.

-De Fred y George-

-¡¿En serio, pues qué esperas?!- le grita Ginny emocionada.

Ante esto Severus abre el paquete un poco entusiasmado y se sorprende al ver la nueva escoba sacada al mercado hace no más de 6 días (y lo sabía gracias a las pláticas "interesantes" de Ginny y Harry).

-¡Wowwww, es increíble, es la nueva escoba..!- comenta Ginny emocionada y feliz.

-Sí, sí, lo sé- termina Severus un poco aburrido de su reacción.

-Espera, ¿por qué te la dan?-

-Por la broma hacia Weasley y Lavander-

-Pues es cierto, mereces eso y más- termina Ginny riendo.

Lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que la escoba llamó la atención de casi toda la mesa Gryffindor.

-¡Woww! ¿Te unirás al equipo Prince?- preguntó un Gryffindor.

-Pues...-

-Ahh, sí, deberías, eres muy bueno en la escoba- le dice Hermione feliz, algo que le llamó la atención, porque era Quidditch de lo que se hablaba y normalmente deja de poner atención en este punto.

-No lo sé...-

-Vamos, seguro te haces más popular de lo que ya eres y terminas por fin teniendo una pareja- dice Ginny feliz, como si nada, generando en Hermione una tos debido a que estaba tomando su jugo cuando la pelirroja dice esto último.

Severus no se quedó atrás y también tosió de forma incomoda.

-Bueno eso es algo que no me quita el sueño Weasley, ya deberías saberlo- terminó de decirlo y se fue con escoba y carta en mano, pensado que después de clases la estrenaría en el campo.

 **-o-**

Se encontraba ahora en el campo de Quidditch probando su escoba, cuando llega Harry a su lado.

-¿Vienes a las audiciones?- pregunta sorprendido y feliz de verlo ahí.

-No, solo venía a probar mi escoba-

-¡Ohh, vamos Alan, será divertido, seguro quedas en un puesto!- llega Ginny feliz.

En parte le sorprendió el hecho de que sí quería formar parte del equipo, entonces aceptó hacer una audición y a ver qué posición le daban. Al llegar por fin al suelo, observa a los alumnos que igual querían asegurar su lugar en el equipo y claro, entre ellos estaba la zanahoria con retraso y una idea llegó a su mente que le hizo sonreír.

-De acuerdo, quiero que recuerden que los que ya hayan estado en el equipo que nadie tiene su lugar asegurado, por lo que igual yo haré la prueba- les comenta Ginny.

-¿Qué puesto quieres?- Hermione llega detrás de Severus sorprendiéndolo, porque estaba entretenido viendo a los demás hacer su audición.

-Tal vez… guardián- le comenta sonriendo de forma perversa.

-Seguro que lo harás bien- le sonríe de forma divertida –y bueno, solo quería decirte de nuevo que gracias por lo que hiciste, fue… muy noble y… lindo lo que hiciste por mí- termina bajando la mirada.

-Mmmm… no fue nada, somos amigos ¿no?- pregunta un poco inseguro. Ante esto Hermione levanta su vista hacia él y le sonríe suavemente, le toma la mano derecha y Severus baja la vista sorprendido hacia la unión de ambos, para después subirla entre asustado y confundido.

-¿Sabes? Yo quisiera ser algo más que…-

-¡ALAN TU TURNO!- Harry justamente llegaba a interrumpir ese momento, haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia él y éste viendo lo que había hecho y la forma en que su amiga lo miraba, se alejó lo más rápido posible en su escoba.

-Mmm… me tengo que ir, nos vemos- le dice y casi casi sale corriendo de ahí, dejando a Hermione sin saber qué decir.

 **-o-**

-Bueno, todos lo hicieron muy bien, y seguramente un cambio nos hará bien, así que Alan tu te quedas en la posición de guardián y…-

-¿¡Quéé!? Pero… yo lo hice mejor que él- grita el pelirrojo enfadado.

-Claro que no Weasley, a él no le metieron ninguna, en cambio a ti…-

-Nadie te preguntó Feltch- le grita al que ahora era uno de los golpeadores del equipo.

-No, claro, Weasley tiene razón- comienza Severus con sarcasmo –yo podría quedarme de suplente, por mí no hay problema.

-Bueno es que se supone que tiene quedarse quien lo hizo mejor y…-

-Cierto, y es que tengo castigo con Mcgonagall ese día, entonces Weasley puede jugar por mí ¿no?-

Y lo entendieron, algo iba a hacerle Severus a Ron el día del partido, y esperaban que valiera la pena para hacerlo jugar, pero ahora simplemente querían que el pelirrojo pagara por lo que había hecho, por lo que aceptaron la idea.

Mientras Hermione veía cómo estaban quedando las cosas, también pensaba que algo le iba a hacer a Ron ese día, y no lo podía creer de ella, pero ya quería que llegara el partido para verlo.

 **-o-**

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde la broma de Severus y aún no se tenía otro tema de conversación en Hogwarts; Ron y Lavander seguían sin tener un solo cabello y eran la burla de todos.

Severus mientras tanto terminaba los deberes de transformaciones en la biblioteca, al recoger todo escuchó risitas de varias chicas, pero las ignoró y salió de ahí, solo quería ir a descansar.

Estaba dando la vuelta en el pasillo cuando chocó con alguien a quien hizo tirar los libros que traía y de igual forma ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Lo siento, no veía por dónde iba, lo lamento!- se disculpa la otra persona, al parecer una chica de sexto año.

-No, no importa, de todos modos parece que no podías ver mucho- indica señalando con la cabeza varios libros gruesos, que juntándolos posiblemente le obstruyeran la vista a la joven.

-Bueno...- ríe nerviosa -podría decirse que sí-

Empieza a recoger su desorden y para su sorpresa el joven le ayuda de igual forma. Severus ahora cargaba la mitad de los libros.

-Si gustas te puedo ayudar a llevarlos-

-¿En serio? ¡Wooww, eso sería..!- no termina de hablar al ver la expresión confundida del joven y entendió que estaba así por su sorpresivo entusiasmo -Claro, claro, mmm... gracias- termina tímida bajando la cabeza.

-Vamos-

Y ambos fueron a la biblioteca.

Mientras Ginny, espiando en una esquina, se marchaba dirección a la sala común a buscar a cierta castaña.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, dejan ambos los pesados libros en una mesa disponible y Severus no puede evitar fijarse en que todos eran de pociones.

-¿Te gustan las pociones?- pregunta sorprendido de encontrar a alguien así y de no recordar a alguna alumna en especial que le gustara su materia.

-Algo así, la verdad sí... pero se me dificultan y eso me hace la materia pesada y bueno... Slughorn no es un buen tutor que digamos-

-Sí, lo sé...- el joven suspira cansado -oye... las pociones se me dan bastante fácil, si gustas aprender de verdad… puedo ayudarte-

-¡Eso sería genial! Ohh... a propósito, soy Alice Hamilton- comenta feliz extendiendo su mano.

-Claro, soy...-

-No hace falta que te presentes, es decir, eres el más popular de aquí, tal vez un poco más que Harry- termina feliz.

-¿En serio?- vaya, eso sí que no lo podía creer -de acuerdo, entonces... podemos vernos mañana aquí a esta hora si prefieres-

-Ayy, no, lo siento, mañana no puedo, me obligan a ir al partido de Quidditch mañana, ya sabes, es el primero...- dice un poco molesta por tener que ir a ese partido.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado- en realidad sí lo tenía en mente, y más por la sorpresita que le tenía a Weasley.

-Tal vez... podríamos... ir juntos... o yo entiendo que ya tuvieras planes con quien ir y...-

-No, de hecho, solo me amenazaron con que tenía que ir, no que fuera con alguien- comenta sonriendo un poco, recordando el día que casi peleaba con Potter porque se enteró que Mcgonagall nunca lo castigó y casi le obliga a jugar de no ser porque le dijo que le tenía algo especial a Ronald ese día, entonces Harry dejó así el asunto.

-Ohh... de acuerdo, en ese caso...-

-Sí, podemos ir juntos mañana-

-¡SÍ!- grita emocionada, generando que Severus alce su ceja.

-¡Shhh!- Madame Pince, saliendo de la nada la manda a callar.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana en la sala común- al ver que también era Gryffindor.

-Gracias por ayudarme Alan, eres muy lindo- se acerca y le besa la mejilla, muy cerca de la boca.

-Adiós- y sale de la biblioteca confundido.

 **-o-**

-Hola Alan-

-Alice- inclina un poco la cabeza en forma de saludo -¿nos vamos?-

-¡Claro!- y salen de la sala común, donde la chica aprovecha y se agarra del brazo del pelinegro, éste la mira un poco extrañado, pero ya se había acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas gracias a Granger, por lo que no le dijo nada y siguieron su camino.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Severus no lo notó, pero su compañera sí vio la cara asesina que le mandaba una cierta castaña que estaba junto a Harry y a Ginny, Alice solo sonrió y se juntó más a su brazo, los buscadores del equipo al ver lo que pasaba decidieron alejar a su amiga y llevarla junto a Neville o con Luna, a quien encuentren primero, no querían que hiciera algo sin razonar.

Así llegaron al estadio, Hermione solo quería irse de ahí, porque incluso la tipa esa que estaba junto a Severus incluso tenía la desfachatez de estar casi junto a ellos, pegándose más al cuerpo de Severus y volteando verla riéndose de forma burlona, restregándole que era ella la que estaba en ese momento muy cercana al chico de cabello negro, quien al parecer estaba más concentrado en ver alrededor de la cancha que ver lo que pasaba junto a él.

Y después de unos minutos, por fin empezaba la narración.

-Bienvenidos a este primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, el día de hoy veremos a Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, al parecer ya esta todo listo para que los jugadores salgan, y aquí vienen, primero el equipo de Hufflepuff...- se escuchan a los miembros de esa casa apoyar a su equipo- y ahora vemos a Gryffindor, claro con el jugador estrella y héroe de todos… ¡Harry Potter como buscador! - se escuchan a los miembros de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw apoyar al equipo de rojo y oro, en lo que Slytherin solo guarda silencio -y claro, no podemos olvidar al guardián de este equipo, quien en estos días nos compartió su nueva imagen de galán… ¡Ronald cabeza pelada Weasley!- generó una gran burla en el estadio.

 _Y ahora comenzará lo divertido._

 **Aquí otro capítulo, gracias por los reviews, espero y les siga gustando y bla, bla, bla… :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto. :D**


	12. Marcas

**Marcas**

Cuando se escuchó el sonido del silbato dar inicio al juego, la mayoría volteó a ver de forma extraña al pelirrojo guardián que ahora solo se paseaba entre los aros.

-¡Wiiii, soy una bludger!- grita feliz.

Simplemente no se podía apartar la vista de Weasley, estaba haciendo maniobras sumamente extrañas y un poco afeminadas, además el hecho que se haya quitado su "casco protector" no ayudó a su imagen y eso generaba la risa de todos en el estadio.

Harry quería en parte parar esto, pero también quería ver qué era lo más extremo que podía hacerle Severus. Su novia pensaba lo mismo, solo que ella no pensaba pararlo.

Ningún jugador recordaba que era un partido de Quidditch, solo se pasaban el tiempo viendo cómo Weasley se la pasaba de un aro a otro gritando lo mismo, para después verlo volar al revés, con el cuerpo completamente abajo y las manos levantadas, al inicio asustó a varios pensando que se podía caer, pero al ver que no le pasaba nada comenzaron de nuevo a reírse por la forma tan ridícula de verlo mover los brazos.

La profesora Hooch tuvo que ir su lado a preguntarle lo que le ocurría pero al estar casi junto a él sale volando en dirección contraria.

Hermione sabía que esto ya era demasiado para su amigo, sí, le había herido su engaño, pero era su amigo al fin y al cabo. Se movió para ir con Severus y pedirle que parara, pero cuando estaba por decirle escucha que Hooch suspende el partido y entonces Ron parece recobrar la consciencia, se asusta de ver cómo estaba y quiere bajar lo más rápido posible, al hacerlo cae de forma vergonzosa ya que no podía quitarse la escoba, generando más risas de sus compañeros. Al ver que no se puede levantar de la escoba trata de irse volando pero se da cuenta que ya no puede hacerlo, por lo que simplemente salió corriendo con la escoba entre las piernas.

Hermione se siente un poco mal por su compañero y va tras él. Severus se percata de esto y le molesta ese hecho. Sin embargo, también Ginny y Harry lo notan y llegan junto a su amiga, diciendo que era mejor dejarlo solo.

 **-o-**

-¡Y por fin llegó la salida a Hogsmeade!- grita Ginny emocionada de ir a ver a sus hermanos a su nueva tienda y feliz de que por fin salieran un poco de ese castillo.

-Ginny calma- le dice Hermione riendo de ver a su amiga tan feliz por una salida.

-Ayy, es que ya nos hacía falta salir de este lugar Herms- la toma del brazo y salen de su habitación a la sala común a esperar a los chicos.

Harry mientras tanto se terminaba de arreglar y reía al ver que Ron aún tenía la escoba pegada a su entrepierna y dormía de lo más incómodo. Después volteó a ver a Severus para ver si ya estaba listo y le sorprendió al verlo aún tirado en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-Ginny y Hermione se molestarán si no bajas ahora- le advierte divertido el chico de lentes.

El comentario le provoca una risa sarcástica.

-Pues que vengan y me obliguen a ir-

-Solo no digas que no te advertí- le dice antes de salir de su habitación.

Al verlo bajar solo le preguntan por Snape.

-Dice que se quedará a dormir- responde feliz queriendo ver lo que harán por obligarlo a ir al pueblo.

Ginny jala del brazo a Hermione y suben a la habitación.

-¡Espera Ginny, se supone que no..!-

-Herms, tranquila, al ser hermana de Fred y George aprendes algunos trucos- y llegaron a la habitación sin problema, abren la puerta bruscamente haciendo despertar a los dos chicos que aún estaban ahí y por ello Severus se sentó bruscamente en la cama.

-¿¡Qué diablos hacen aquí!?-pregunta sorprendido Ron, aunque Severus pensaba exactamente lo mismo.

-A ti no te importa Ronald- le dice mirándolo seriamente, pero al ver que aún seguía con el problema de su escoba se ríe cínicamente -¿y tú qué esperas?- le dice ahora a Severus.

-¡No iré y no me obligarás Weasley!-

-Escucha Prince o te mueves ahora y te alistas o en serio te arrepentirás- Ginny empezaba a sacar su varita.

-Weasley por favor, sabes que podría vencerte fácilmente- vuelve a cerrar los ojos acostándose de nuevo.

 **-o-**

En serio no sabía lo que había ocurrido, primero estaba recostado en la cama seguro que Ginny Weasley no podría hacerle nada, pero ahora estaba en las tres escobas tomando cerveza de mantequilla. En ese momento solo seguía viendo a la pelirroja de forma insegura un poco molesta.

-¿Y a dónde quieren ir ahora?- pregunta Harry.

-¡Tenemos que ir a la tienda de Fred y George!- dice Neville emocionado.

-Y a la librería- menciona también Hermione.

-Claro, pero primero tenemos que ir a ver a los gemelos- comenta Ginny parándose para ir a ver a sus hermanos.

Al llegar a la tienda ven que por fuera es muy similar la tienda que estaba en el Callejón Diagon, solo tal vez un poco más pequeña. Pero por dentro era una réplica.

-¡Ahí están, ya era hora que vinieran!- les gritan los gemelos Weasley.

-¡Fred, George!- y la pelirroja va abrazarlos, seguido de sus amigos, con excepción de Severus.

-¡Y ahí está nuestro sucesor de bromas este año!- comentan ambos viendo a Severus.

-Hola- les saluda un poco feliz.

-Ya sabes, si quieres algo más solo tómalo- le dice Fred giñándole un ojo y llevándose a su hermana para enseñarle lo nuevo que tenían.

Así Severus empezó a darse una vuelta por el lugar viendo en una sección aparte pociones de amortentia, se acercó, tomó una botella y la abrió para sorprenderse de ya no encontrar el aroma de Lily, ahora olía a libros y tal vez un poco a… chocolate, haciéndole recordar la noche en la madriguera donde tomaron esa bebida y Hermione estaba alado suyo con un libro y…

 _¿¡Qué!? Esto no puede estar pasando._

-No sé cómo es que estás en esta sección, claramente no necesitas la poción- Severus voltea a ver a una chica que creía recordar era de sexto año de Hufflepuff.

-Sí, es cierto, no sé cómo llegué aquí, adiós-

-¡Ohh, no, pero Alan esta poción no es necesaria para ti!- llega Fred o George a su lado y lo empuja un poco hacia la chica con la que estaba hablando.

-Bien, me voy-

-¡No, aún no hemos hablado de nada joven Prince!- llega el otro gemelo y ahora se dirige a la joven con la que hablaba anteriormente –disculpa a nuestro poco comunicativo amigo, se pone así cuando está frente a una chica hermosa-

-¿¡Qué!?- voltea verlo enojado.

-Es cierto, es un poco tímido, pero tal vez ya no necesite usar esa poción de amor en tu jugo como quería hacerlo mañana a primera hora- termina el gemelo que había llegado primero.

Severus solo mira asustado la reacción de la chica, quien solo se sonroja y ríe nerviosa.

-Adiós- sale de ese lugar lo más rápido que puede.

Al salir encuentra a Hermione en la entrada de la librería hablando con otro chico, según él de Ravenclaw, quien le abre la puerta para dejarla entrar primero luego la sigue.

 _¿Pero quién demonios es ese idiota?_

No, no tiene por qué importarle, iba a ir a ese lugar justamente, pero ahora viendo que ya no disfrutaría estar ahí, mejor fue a la tienda de ingredientes de pociones a… perder el tiempo.

 **-o-**

Una vez que casi se termina la salida estaban de nuevo en las tres escobas tomando algo, Severus estaba menos comunicativo que antes y ahora solo veía a Hermione de forma molesta. Ginny al notarlo sonrió.

-¿Y Herms… quién era el chico con el que estabas en la librería?-

-Bueno, solo es un chico de Ravenclaw, se llama John- comenta feliz.

-Y… ¿volverán a verse?- pregunta mirando la reacción de Severus.

-Me preguntó si podía ayudarle con algunas tareas en transformaciones y le dije que sí, de hecho mañana nos veremos en la biblioteca-

Snape solo la veía sin decirle nada. Hermione ya notando esto, empieza a sentirse un poco incómoda y le da calor, por lo que decide quitarse el suéter dejando ver su blusa azul claro, pero por un momento se subieron un poco más las mangas de la blusa y Severus pudo ver unas palabras escritas en su antebrazo. Sabía que Bellatrix hacía esa clase de cosas, pero nunca pensó que se la habían encontrado.

-¿Qué tienes en el antebrazo?- pregunta sorprendido.

-Nada- Hermione rehúye su mirada.

-¿Cuándo se encontraron con Bellatrix?- pregunta ya molesto.

-Antes de ir a Hogwarts, oye por favor, no quiero hablar de esto- le contesta Hermione tratando de evadir el tema.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?-

-Chicos creo que…- Harry trató de calmarlos pero no lo escucharon.

-No lo sé, tal vez pude haberte ayudado Granger-

-Esto no se quita, ya traté con todo y no pasaba nada ¿qué habrías hecho tu de diferente?- los ojos de Hermione comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, al verlo Severus se levantó bruscamente y salió del lugar.

 **-o-**

Habían pasado ya tres días y las cosas entre Hermione y Severus no iban bien, ya no se hablaban. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Alice y John pasaran mucho tiempo con Severus y Hermione respectivamente, hasta que su amiga pelirroja se cansó de esto.

Severus iba caminando hacia los terrenos para leer un poco acerca de la poción que quería hacer, la sala común era un caos y no quería ir a la biblioteca por culpa de Granger, así que solo se le ocurrió ese lugar para estar tranquilo. Iba de camino cuando una mano lo jala, estaba a punto de reclamarle a esa persona cuando vio a Ginny bastante molesta.

-Eres un idiota ¿me quieres decir por qué estas con esa tal Alice?- le reclama la pelirroja.

-Weasley por favor, no estoy para esto...- trató de irse, pero Ginny lo jala del brazo de nuevo impidiéndoselo.

-No, por favor, dime, que no lo entiendo… ¿o es que te gusta esa chica de repente?-

Severus la mira cansando y un poco enojado. Después de unos minutos le contesta.

-¿Sabes de casualidad quién es su tío?-

-No y no me interesa-

-Weasley, su tío es Brad Hamilton, tiene más de veinte tiendas de ingredientes para pociones distintas, con él puedes encontrar desde lo más simple hasta algunos ingredientes oscuros difíciles de conseguir-

-¿Y solo por eso estás con ella?- pregunta molesta.

-Sí, con él puedo encontrar por fin un ingrediente que llevo tiempo buscando-

-¿Y para qué es?-

Severus suspira pensando si decirle o no la verdad -¿Prometes no decir nada?- pregunta desconfiando.

-Sí- le contesta ya más tranquila.

-El ingrediente que quiero es para quitar marcas hechas por hechizos oscuros-

-Espera ¿estás diciendo que harás una poción para quitar cicatrices hechas con magia oscura?- le pregunta sin creerlo.

-Así es-

-¿Por qué?-

-Fue por lo que pasó en Hogsmeade…- gira la cara apenado –Granger no merece tener ese tipo de marcas en su cuerpo- Ginny lo mira sorprendida -sé que fue hecha con magia oscura porque tenía miles de ese tipo en mi cuerpo y además Bellatrix solo manejaba esa magia, solo... no sé... quiero ayudarla a olvidarse de esa… marca- termina bajando la cabeza.

Ginny se conmociona tanto que lo abraza, haciéndolo tensarse.

-Lamento lo que te dije-

-Tranquila, no es algo que no me hayan dicho antes- comenta en broma.

-Aunque tal vez no debas dejar que esa Alice se propase tanto contigo, al menos no frente a Her... a nosotros-

-Sí, sé que es incómodo, pero en unos días tendré el ingrediente y simplemente le diré que no es mi tipo o tal vez le modifique los recuerdos-

-Espera… solo que no entiendo ¿por qué no vas a la tienda de este tipo y lo compras?-

-Su tío no es sencillo de contactar, por sus ingredientes poco comunes de tener es buscado por el Ministerio, solo así encontré la forma de quedar con él-

-¿Y Malfoy no te podía ayudar?- pregunta incrédula.

-Por increíble que suene no hay relación entre él y los Malfoy y por mucho dinero que tengan no serviría para contactarle, a este sujeto le gustan mucho las pociones y elige bien a sus clientes-

-¿Y no tenías contacto con él como Severus Snape?-

-Rara vez lo contactaba, pero después pasó lo de Dumbledore y… se terminó- dice melancólico.

-Ya veo cómo es que quedaste en Slytherin-

Severus solo le sonríe suavemente.

-Severus… entre tu y yo ¿sientes algo por Hermione?-

Severus se le quedó mirando fijamente pensando en la respuesta, por una parte quería decirle la verdad, que posiblemente sí sentía algo por esa chica después de pasar tanto tiempo con ella y ver las muchas cosas que tienen en común, pero por otra parte no quería contarle debido al miedo que sentía de mostrar sus emociones, y claro también pensando en un posible rechazo.

-Sí, siento algo por ella pero no sé qué es... quiero protegerla y hacerla feliz… pero también sé que tarde o temprano lo que sea que me haya pasado para hacerme joven terminará y volveré a ser ese viejo amargado que tanto odiaba- cuando terminó mira a Ginny quien solo sonreía tiernamente, se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla, le susurra que no sabía cuán equivocado estaba y se va.

 **Aquí otro capítulo, gracias por los reviews y bla, bla, bla…**

 **Nos leemos pronto. :D**


	13. Descubrimientos

**Descubrimientos**

En la sala común Severus se encontraba más cansado ese día, había investigado toda la noche acerca de las dos pociones que quería hacer (la primera para Granger y la segunda para mejorar la "matalobos") y necesitaba dormir, algo extraño, porque en los últimos años ya no era indispensable para él hacerlo, pero ahora sí necesitaba ese descanso, por lo que subió su brazo derecho sobre sus ojos para relajarse unos minutos y después irse a dormir, pero la llegada de sus "amigos" no lo dejaron respirar ni cinco minutos.

-Alan, ¿no crees que ya es tiempo de quitarle la escoba de las piernas a Ron?- le pregunta Harry viendo al pelirrojo tratando de sentarse (de nuevo) y luego varios burlarse de esa acción al caerse penosamente.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa?- pregunta aún recostado.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso, deberías ya dejarlo tranquilo!?- le dice Hermione.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?- pregunta sentándose en el sillón, frustrado de no poder descansar.

-Debes terminar con esa broma ¡ahora!- le reclama Hermione.

-Yo no le he hecho eso- contesta tranquilamente.

-Ajá, sino fuiste tú entonces ¿quién? Porque te recuerdo que bien sabías que algo iba a pasarle- le responde Ginny sin creerle.

-Es cierto, porque Malfoy y sus amigos me lo dijeron días antes de hacerle la broma-

-Espera... ¿es cierto? Pero dijiste que le tenias preparado algo- comenta Harry indeciso si creerle o no.

-Si crees que desperdiciaría mi tiempo haciéndole todas esas tonterías, estás equivocado, es mas, yo le habría hecho algo mucho peor... pero sí, se puede decir que le tenía preparado ya que sabía lo que le iba a pasar y también porque le hice una... poción especial... Aunque repito, yo no se la di- termina riendo cruelmente, para luego mirarlos -pero como veo que no me creen, vayan por Malfoy y háganle terminar el hechizo, obviamente con él funcionará- con esto se sube a descansar.

-¡No vendrá con nosotros así como así!- le dice Ginny cuando estaba subiendo el tercer escalón.

-Cierto... qué lastima- y se va sonriendo.

-¿Será cierto esto?-

-No lo sé Harry, pero una cosa es cierta, él habría hecho algo peor- le contesta la pelirroja.

-Tal vez diga la verdad... Harry busca a Malfoy en tu mapa- le dice Hermione.

-De acuerdo, veamos por dónde está- lo saca y luego de unos minutos encuentran su nombre en la biblioteca.

-Vamos-

Al llegar lo encuentran terminado alguna de sus tareas.

-Malfoy... ¿es cierto que tu le hiciste la broma a...- empieza a preguntarle Hermione.

-Sí, es cierto, nosotros fuimos- termina sin verlos y comenzando a reír.

Eso los dejo mudos, en serio creían que había sido Snape.

-Oh no me digan que culparon al pobre de Alan de eso- dice irónico y burlándose.

-Queremos que le quites el hechizo o le diremos a...- le trata de amenazar la castaña.

-Sí, sí, es más, ya nos aburrió eso, en cuanto lo vea le quitare el hechizo ¿algo más? Porque por si no se han dado cuenta estoy ocupado en la tarea- por fin levanta la cara y los mira ya molesto.

-No, solo... confiaremos en tu palabra- le contesta Hermione insegura y se van.

 **-o-**

Para esa misma tarde Malfoy cumplió su palabra, lo que sorprendió a los Gryffindors y Ron ya no tenía la escoba pegada, aunque seguía siendo calvo, pero ya eso con el tiempo se le quitaría, o eso pensaba.

Mientras, Hermione paseaba por el lago junto a su amiga pelirroja.

-Hermione en serio, hazme caso, sé lo que digo- le dice Ginny.

-No lo sé Ginny... ¿Y si me odia después de esto?-

-Herms, tienes mi palabra, no te va a odiar, se va a enfadar y no lo aguantaremos por unos días pero funcionará- termina feliz.

-¿Y sino funciona?-

-Herms confía en lo que te digo, es más, sino terminan bien, tienes mi palabra que termino con Harry-

-¿¡Qué, Ginny cómo dices eso!? No puedes...- le comenta asustada por lo que dijo su amiga.

-Así de segura estoy que funcionará- contesta riéndose de la cara de la castaña.

-Bien, entonces... hagámoslo- dice sin estar segura.

 **-o-**

Severus escuchaba aburrido su plática con Alice y no le preocupaba demostrarlo en su cara.

-Sí... oye Alice, me preguntaba si me podías ayudar con un problema que tengo-

-Claro Alan, dime- responde feliz de ayudar al chico que tanto le gustaba

-Sé que... tu tío es...-

-No, lo siento, no puedo ayudarte con eso- le interrumpe secamente.

-Alice por favor, mira... no te lo pediría sino fuera importante, es más, podría pagarte lo que quieras-

-¿Lo que quiera?- le mira sorprendida.

-Sí, ¿cuánto quieres? solo necesito un ingrediente-

-No me pagues nada- le contesta girando su cara.

-¿Entonces que es...?-

-Quiero pasar una noche contigo- contesta rápidamente sin verlo aún.

Severus parpadeó confundido.

-Pero... ¿estás hablando en serio?-

-Sí, hablo en serio- sube por fin la mirada.

-Pues...- estaba ya inseguro de cómo continuar con esto -te refieres solo a salir ¿no es cierto?-

-No Alan, me refiero a pasar la noche juntos... quiero... hacer el amor contigo-

 _¡No, no, no, no... esto no puede estar pasándome!_

-De acuerdo Alice, si es lo que te hace feliz...-

Alice entonces lo abraza de repente haciéndolo tensarse de repente y se puso aún más tenso cuando vio llegar a Granger junto a ese idiota de Ravenclaw.

Se sentaron convenientemente frente a ellos, separados por algunas mesas y comenzaron a estudiar, según ellos, porque aunque Hermione sí le estaba explicando, él no le quitaba la vista de encima, estaba como idiotizado.

Después de un tiempo, Alice se retira dejando solo a Alan, quien solo veía a la pareja delante de ellos y que al parecer ambos le ignoraban.

Le estaba molestando bastante verla junto a ese... idiota, por lo que tomó sus cosas y salió de la biblioteca molesto.

Hermione mientras le leía a John como hacer un hechizo, sonrió levemente.

 **-o-**

Severus despertó de repente y se sentó a pensar en lo que repasó por unos minutos, vio de reojo a Harry dormido a su lado, así como muchos de sus compañeros, no los culpaba, historia de la magia era demasiado aburrido a veces, se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo a revisar sus apuntes, si era cierto lo que había pensado, ya tenía la poción para Granger; al abrir la puerta hizo que sus compañeros despertaran y vieran en su dirección al igual que el maestro, pero solo alcanzaron a ver como salía rápidamente del salón.

Después de unos minutos llegó a las mazmorras, en un salón que estaba escondido y solo era para hacer sus pociones, revisó las notas y notó que debía hacer algunos cambios si quería funcionara de mejor forma.

Al terminar por fin, dejó reposar la poción por unos minutos y luego la embotelló, pero después pensó que en realidad tenía que probarla antes de dársela, porque posiblemente le hiciera más daño que bien. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su varita y se lanzó el mismo hechizo que utilizó Bellatrix en Hermione, pero le sorprendió ver que inmediatamente se regeneraba su herida, lo cual le llamó la atención.

Ahora que lo pensaba con calma no se había hecho algún análisis a profundidad para averiguar lo qué le había ocurrido y seguramente eso tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasándole ahora.

Probó con otros hechizos y fue lo mismo, incluso se cortó un poco la mano con una daga y tuvo el mismo resultado. Dejó la poción y salió a la enfermería a buscar a Pomfrey, después de caminar unos minutos se cruzó con Malfoy y se le ocurrió una idea, aunque sabía que era estúpida, lo intentó.

-Golpéame- fue lo primero que le dijo.

-¿¡Qué!?- pregunta asustado y sorprendido.

-Golpéame en la cara- repitió cansando.

-No voy a hacerlo- le dice alejándose un poco creyéndole loco.

-Sino lo haces le diré a Parkinson que las has engañado con varias y créeme, sé los nombres de todas- le dice retándolo.

Eso le animó un poco, le tenía un poco de pavor a su pareja cuando se enojaba, no llegaba al grado de Granger de golpearle pero no le faltaba mucho para llegar a eso.

Sin muchas ganas le pegó en la cara haciéndole girar el rostro, pero regresó la vista molesto.

-¡Malfoy hazlo con fuerza!- le reclama.

-¡No, por más que me amenaces no lo haré!-

-Bien, entonces buscaré quien quiera hacerlo- y se va dejando al rubio bastante sorprendido y asustado, por lo que decide seguirle.

Severus llega al salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras y encuentra a Black besándose con lo que parecía una prostituta, por la forma en que estaba vestida, se separa enojado por la interrupción.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, no sabes tocar idiota?-

-¡Estás en horario escolar, cómo te atreves a hacer eso imbécil!- le reclama.

-Ohh... si querías un trío solo tenías que pedirlo amor, pero eso te costará más- comenta la mujer con voz aguda y un poco gangosa, viendo a Severus de arriba abajo descaradamente. Severus a esto hace una cara mostrando su asco -me voy adelantando amor, ya sé dónde está tu habitación, no tarden- y se dirige a dicho lugar.

-Si le dices a alguien...-

-Lo haré sino me golpeas-

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? Seguro quieres que me echen de aquí pero...-

-No, diré que fue un accidente... Solo hazlo o traeré a Minerva ahora y esto en serio te meterá en problemas- termina riéndose en su cara, provocándolo.

Sirius a esto se molesta, se dirige a el y lo golpea en el rostro lo más fuerte que puede, haciéndole caer al suelo.

Se levanta inmediatamente viendo sangre en su boca pero pasa lo que temía y solo siente en su boca como la herida se vuelve a regenerar.

Sirius al ver que ya no sangraba también se sorprende y lo mira extrañamente.

-Sirius, ya regresé, menos mal que... ¿que haces aquí Severus?- le pregunta Remus al llegar al salón.

-Nada- y se va a la enfermería en busca de ayuda.

A medio camino se le ocurre mejor ir con el viejo, seguro él sabe lo que pasa, así que cambió de dirección y fue a hablar con ese adicto a los dulces de limón.

-¿Como por qué te fuiste así de clase?- llega Draco confundido -no, deja reformulo mi pregunta ¿Porque quieres que te golpeen?-

-Draco se que suena... extraño, pero si tengo una herida se vuelve a regenerar en segundos-

-¿En serio, y ya fuiste a ver a Pomfrey?-

-Iba a hacerlo, pero se me ocurrió ir mejor con Dumbledore, él sabrá mejor lo que pasa- comenzó a caminar con dirección a dicha oficina.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello?- llega Draco a su lado y le acompaña.

-Él tiene que ver en muchas de mis desgracias-

-¡Ahh, claro, hacerte joven y más atractivo es realmente cruel, espero nunca estar en tus zapatos!- le dice burlonamente.

Severus ya no responde a su comentario y Draco continúa burlándose, pero ese momento llegan dos chicas de Ravenclaw.

-Hola Draco- saludan ambas viendo unos segundos al rubio y después cambiar la vista a su amigo.

-Hola Kathy, hace tiempo que no nos vemos- dice sugerente, ante esto Severus rueda los ojos pensando que perderá el tiempo ahí, para escuchar ese tipo de tonterías ya tenía bastante con Potter y la loca de Weasley, por lo que prefiere irse ya a buscar a Albus, pero antes de decir algo la otra chica comienza a hablar.

-Oye Draco, no nos has presentado adecuadamente-

-Cierto, lo siento, Kathy, Mary, él es Alan, es...-

-Ohh, hola Alan, es un gusto por fin conocerte- dicen ambas acercándose al pelinegro, olvidando al rubio, que no quería creer que estaba siendo ignorado por dos chicas lindas.

Severus da un paso atrás incómodo por la cercanía de ambas chicas, pero justo en ese momento, cuando iban a dar un paso hacia él, dos cubetas "aparecidas de la nada" cayeron encima de ellas, dejándolas empapadas con agua helada. Ambas gritaron asustadas y se fueron corriendo.

Severus agradeció eso, se imaginaba quién había sido, o quiso imaginarse quién fue, la buscó en ambas direcciones del pasillo pero no vio a nadie.

-Ja, al parecer alguien no quiere que estés con otras chicas-

-¡Cállate!-

Severus fue a la oficina principal del colegio, en lo que Draco se reía de su propia ocurrencia, generando que otra cubeta cayera encima de el. Eso lo dejó mudo rápidamente.

En tanto una joven pelirroja regresaba a su sala común bastante feliz.

 **Aquí otro capítulo, gracias por los reviews y bla, bla, bla…**

 **Nos leemos pronto. :)**


	14. Noche especial

**Noche especial**

Por fin llegó a la dirección, tocó la puerta, pero al no recibir respuesta quiso ver si podía entrar y así era, la puerta no tenía cerrojo y metió su cabeza para buscar a Minerva o en su desesperación incluso hablaría con Albus.

Una vez adentro, cerró la puerta y notó el detalle de que ni Fawkes se encontraba ahí y eso que ya nunca dejaba ese lugar desde que Albus regresara al cuadro detrás de Minerva, se quiso sentar a esperar a la directora cuando vio un sobre con su nombre y le sorprendió aún más que quien lo mandara fuera un médico de San Mungo.

Estaba levantando la mano para abrir el sobre cuando escuchó la voz de Albus.

-¡Severus!- el ex-profesor levanta la cabeza asustado -¿Te asusté?-

-¡No anciano, me gusta hacer eso cuando me llaman!- contesta enojado y sarcástico, a lo que Albus solo ríe feliz de tener a su viejo amigo junto a él, bueno, por así decirlo.

-Me alegra que vengas a visitarme, te ofrecería un caramelo de limón, pero no puedo darte este que tengo aquí-

-Sí, claro, como si alguna vez te hubiera aceptado uno-

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes en la mano?-

-Nada- toma el sobre rápidamente y se da media vuelta.

-¡Severus, qué sorpresa verte aquí!- aquí el joven esconde el sobre en su capa.

-¡Es lo mismo que le dije Minerva, me parece que vino a visitarme después de mucho tiempo!-

-¿Es cierto Severus? Si gustas puedo dejarlos unos minutos-

-No creo que…-

-Te lo agradecemos Minerva- Severus rodó los ojos molesto de no poder irse ya a leer esa… maldita carta. Así la directora se fue a la sala de maestros.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Severus… siendo honesto… me da mucha curiosidad lo que dice esa carta, Minerva la ha estado esperando desde hace unos días-

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho de eso?-

-¿Y cómo querías que te lo dijera? Solo soy un cuadro viejo en la pared-

-Creo que ambos sabemos eso es lo más estúpido que has dicho, claro, puedes moverte hasta el Gran Comedor y no puedes ir al dormitorio entre los cuadros-

Severus sacó la carta y la abrió, rompiendo un poco el sobre de paso, cuando sacó la carta se sorprendió de ver la hoja del interior en blanco.

-Está en blanco, lo más seguro es que está hechizada para que nadie más que Minerva la lea-

-Si es así, no estaría sorprendido de que puedas quitar ese hechizo fácilmente, sino, no serías el gran maestro que sé que eres en hechizos-

Severus solo sonrió arrogante, seguro de que podría quitar ese hechizo, pero cuando lo hizo la carta comenzó a incinerarse, dejándolo sorprendido.

-Escuché que tu le habías enseñado a Minerva un hechizo para que hiciera esto hace años…- sube la cara a mirar con enojo y con un poco de decepción al que fuera su antiguo tutor -¿por qué no quieren decirme lo que me está pasando?-

-Lo siento Severus, es por tu bien- con esto se va de su cuadro, dejándolo aún más enfadado y con más dudas de lo que le ocurría.

 **-o-**

Mientras en los terrenos, Ginny, Hermione y Harry, caminaban lentamente, hablando de varias cosas, hasta que una voz conocida les hizo darse vuelta.

-Chicos… ¿podría hablar con ustedes?-

-¿Qué quieres?- contesta Ginny de forma seca.

-Sé que aún están enojados por lo que hice… y no los culpo, pero también quiero que entiendan que no todo fue mi culpa-

-¿Estás tratando de decirnos idiotas?- ahora Harry ya no podía ni reconocer a su amigo, engaña a la que es casi su hermana y ahora quiere hacerse la víctima.

-¡No! Solo quiero que escuchen mi versión, porque no puedo entender cómo es que le creyeron a Snape así como así y no me preguntaran nada, eso sí fue indignante, creí que éramos amigos-

-No lo puedo creer, en serio, ya no te reconozco- le dice Ginny bastante enojada.

-¡Fue Lavander quien se me aventó, además es el estúpido murciélago de quien…!-

-¡Ya basta! Si vas a seguir con eso de tu odio hacia Severus, tal vez lo mejor será dejar todo aquí Ron, te hemos apoyado en muchas cosas, incluso te perdonamos todo lo que dijiste e hiciste cuando pasó lo de los horcruxes y ahora… aléjate de nosotros Ronald- le dice Harry bastante molesto por su actitud, y así los tres se van.

Ron se fijó en que Hermione no dijo absolutamente nada y no sabía qué pensar respecto a eso.

 **-o-**

Desgraciadamente ya no pudo hablar con Minerva o Albus, de eso habían pasado dos días y al parecer ahora le evitaban, en parte agradecía esto que quería que sucediera desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora necesitaba saber lo que le pasaba y después de pensarlo por un tiempo decidió ir con la enfermera, pero ella también se había unido a los dos ancianos y no le dijo nada.

Mientras Severus estaba leyendo un libro de pociones avanzadas cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, ya no podía hacerlo en la biblioteca por culpa de Alice, ni en la sala común debido al ruido excesivo (para él) de tantos jóvenes idiotas hablando de problemas aún más idiotas. Estaba bastante concentrado haciendo apuntes en los márgenes como lo hiciera en antaño hasta que escuchó a dos niños pelear cerca de donde estaba.

-¡Por favor Lily!- ahí levantó la cabeza curioso por conocer a alguien con ese nombre -¡Ya tienes ese cromo como tres veces, te lo cambio!- por sus túnicas se dio cuenta que ambos eran Gryffindors y de primer año.

-¡No Tom, ya te dije que no, este cromo me gusta mucho, no te lo cambiaré por nada!-

 _Pelear por algo tan absurdo como un cromo, muy Gryffindor._

-¡Anda, y te daré todos mis dulces!- dijo el pequeño león.

-Mmmm, no, no lo creo-

Entonces el joven le arrebató el cromo y lo guardó en su túnica, pero la niña no se quiso dejar y por ello le jala la ropa haciéndole tirar todos los cromos a su "amigo" quien recogió rápidamente todos los que pudo y salió corriendo creyendo que aún tenía el cromo que tanto quería, y la niña lo persiguió sin fijarse que había dejando un cromo en el suelo.

 _Pero que tontos. Seguro es el estúpido de Potter el que aparece en el cromo, como si valiera tanto ese… niñato._

Quiso regresar a sus apuntes pero claro, la inspiración se le fue por lo que dejó a un lado sus libros molesto y siguió viendo esa tonta tarjeta hasta que levantó la mano y sin decir nada, el cromo llega volando a su mano y lo que ve lo deja anonadado.

Era un cromo, al parecer dorado pero tenía el nombre de "Severus Snape" en la parte superior y en la imagen se vio en el cuando era el director de Hogwarts, no lo podía creer, que estuviera entre los más reconocidos magos, quiso leer la inscripción que sabía estaba en la parte trasera pero no pudo, no quería saber si lo describían como "héroe" o como traidor.

Sin pensarlo fue en dirección a la sala común, donde sabía que Potter estaría ahí, quería que le explicara algunos detalles de estas porquerías y reconocía que él sabía de esto, claro, no sabía hacer la más simple de las pociones, pero de cosas que no sirven en la vida, él era un experto.

De camino a la sala ignoró a muchos que querían saludarlo, sobre todo a las chicas tontas (que en su parecer eran casi todas las del colegio.) Al llegar a la sala encontró a Potter en una incómoda situación junto a la menor de los Weasleys.

-Ejemm…- ambos jóvenes se separan sonrojados -creo que ya es costumbre encontrarlos así-

-¿Qué quieres, se supone que no habría nadie a esta hora?-

-¿Se han fijado que no son los únicos en esta escuela?-

-Claro… solo nosotros… no estábamos…-

-Ajá… solo quiero que me digan si sabían de esto- termina enseñándoles el cromo.

-¿En serio… nos interrumpes por…?- empieza Ginny a decir tomando el cromo y se quedó estática al ver el nombre del espía en el cromo –pero… eres tú quien…-

-A ver- Ginny le enseña el cromo a su novio y se queda igual de sorprendido –Vaya, no sabía que aparecías en… espera… ¿cómo es que…?-

-¡No lo sé! Y sé que te gusta coleccionar cosas estúpidas creí que sabrías algo de esto-

-Pues no, no sabíamos que… espera… es cierto…-

-¿Cierto qué?-

-Bueno… te íbamos a decir pronto…-

-¡Solo dilo Potter!- le molestaba demasiado que no le dijeran las cosas como eran y se tuvieran que andar por las ramas.

-En Navidad… a algunos nos darán… la… Orden de Merlín Primera Clase y bueno… a ti también te darán una por lo que hiciste-

-Pero…- estaba bastante sorprendido de saber eso -¿cómo es que no me dijeron antes?- ahora ya no sabía qué decir, siempre había deseado una Orden de Merlín, hace unos años casi conseguía una, pero ahora que la tenía… estaba simplemente en blanco.

-Íbamos a decirte antes… solo que no tuvimos la oportunidad-

-Claro… y no cuentan las veces que estuvimos en los terrenos ni…- suspiró y se subió a su habitación.

-Se lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé- dice la pelirroja.

 **-o-**

Al día siguiente había un gran revuelo en el Gran Comedor, y es que había una enorme noticia; se realizaría un club de duelo en toda la escuela y lo mejor es que incluía a algunos maestros (los que quisieron inscribirse) y eso significaba que cualquiera podría pelear con alguno de ellos o con cualquier compañero de la escuela, solo que se permitía de cuarto año en adelante. Esto llamó mucho la atención del Harry, Hermione, Ginny y claro, de Severus.

Se estaban inscribiendo cuando escucharon cómo se iban a realizar los duelos; primero se sortearían a todos los estudiantes sin reparar en nada, los cuatro alumnos finalistas se enfrentarían para así obtener a un ganador y después, se daría el duelo contra los profesores.

No sabía porqué, pero sentía que Albus tenía que ver en esto, en parte era una buena idea para probar a los estudiantes, pero de eso a enfrentarse con maestros, que pocos pertenecían a la Orden era un poco absurdo y exagerado, pero solo esperaba patear el trasero de Black una vez más y ahora con más personas presentes, en serio disfrutaría de ello.

-De acuerdo estudiantes, ahora que ya están todos registrados se comenzarán a decir los nombres de sus contrincantes-

Empiezan a decir el orden en que pelearán así como los días, ya que todos en un mismo día sería agotador, y para sorpresa de Severus le gustó su primer contrincante.

-¡Ronald Weasley contra Alan Prince!- esto será genial.

Al escuchar su nombre, Ron se puso demasiado pálido.

-Solo hazlo fácil Weasley y ríndete con dignidad- le comenta al pasar a su lado para ir a la biblioteca. El duelo se haría dentro de dos días, por lo que estaba ansioso, pero tenía que controlarse para disfrutar por completo de todo lo que quería hacer con ese pelirrojo sin cerebro.

 **-o-**

Después de unas horas por fin había llegado el momento, era justo el día y ya era la hora en la que había quedado con Alice para recibir el ingrediente y dar el "pago" que quería la chica. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba un poco nervioso.

Acordaron verse en uno de salones de las mazmorras, se supone que ella prepararía todo lo necesario, por lo que al llegar tocó levemente y esperó. Unos segundos después le abrió la puerta, dejándolo entrar. En ese momento se dio cuenta que en serio se había esmerado la chica en esto. Velas flotando, pétalos, había colocado una cama...

 _Esto es demasiado cursi._

-Aquí está- le entrega un paquete muy bien envuelto y protegido.

-Perfecto- toma el paquete con cuidado y le sonríe levemente.

-Y... ¿cómo empezamos esto?- le dice insegura volteando la cara con vergüenza.

-Tranquila, ve a acostarte, en un momento ya voy- le comenta para relajarla, siguiendo sonriendo y guardando el paquete en la mochila que le "tomó prestada" a Draco.

La chica bastante nerviosa, hace lo que le pide, se recuesta de lado mirando al chico, y comienza de nuevo a ponerse un poco más nerviosa cuando lo ve acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

-¿En serio quieres esto? Estás demasiado nerviosa- le dice riendo.

-Sí... lo, lo estoy-

-De acuerdo-

Se inclinó para insinuarle que la besaría y cuando Alice cerró los ojos, Severus toma su varita y la deja inconsciente, se sentó de nuevo de forma seria y comenzó a modificarle sus pensamientos, haciéndole creer que sí había pasado y que al final fue ella la que le dijo que solo lo quería por eso y nada más, así fue como ella "terminó" la relación entre ambos.

Le dejó frascos vacíos con el nombre de "poción anticonceptiva" para no alarmarla y salió, no sin antes hechizar la puerta y evitar que alguien no deseado entrara.

 **Disculpen la demora, la semana pasada cumplí un año más de vida y tendrán que perdonar mi vejez de 22 años. :D**

 **Me alegra que les siga gustando y me emociona ya tener 60 comentarios, para mí es como un logro. :P Y lo mejor es que el fantasma de alguien aún no viene por mí, eso me hace más feliz. :D :D :D**

 **Nos leemos pronto. :D**


	15. Pesadilla

**Pesadilla**

Al siguiente día Severus bajó a la sala común y se encontró con aquella niña llamada Lily, afortunadamente solo tenía el nombre de similar a la que fue su amiga en el pasado; la pequeña niña estaba leyendo su libro de pociones de primer año cuando llegó a su lado.

-Hola Lily- la niña voltea al escuchar su nombre y le sorprende que ese chico en especial quiera hablar con ella.

-Hola- contesta tímida y feliz.

-Hace unos días estaba leyendo en los terrenos y… vi que tu amigo y tu pelearon por un cromo-

-Ohh… lo siento si te interrumpimos…-

-No, de hecho ya había terminado… solo quería devolverte esto- dice y estira la mano enseñándole su cromo.

-¡Ahhh… muchas gracias, creí que lo había perdido!- toma la lámina feliz y le regresa la mirada a Severus sonriendo aún más -este es mi cromo favorito-

-¿Por?- realmente le daba curiosidad que una Gryffindor le tuviera mucha estima, bueno, más bien le llamó la atención que fuera una niña quien lo viera como alguien importante.

-Fue por mis padres… hace unos años… cuando fue el Mundial de Quidditch… y pasó el ataque de los mortífagos… fuimos al bosque corriendo… después de mucho tiempo, nos perdimos, y luego de mucho tiempo escuchamos voces cerca… eran esos mortífagos… buscaban a papá, porque el trabaja en el ministerio, uno de ellos nos encontró y nos llevó con los demás… dejaron a papá inconsciente y mamá estaba a punto de tomar su varita cuando llegó otro hombre disfrazado como ellos y los dejó en el suelo, hizo despertar a papá y nos llevó a Londres, a un hospital muggle… mis padres dicen que le debemos la vida, por eso lo admiro mucho-

-Pero, creo recordar que los mortífagos usaban máscara… ¿cómo están seguros que era él?- ya recordaba a esa familia, aunque le llamó la atención que supieran que fue él.

-Mamá dice que lo reconoció por sus ojos, en su último año de escuela él llegó a dar clases, siempre le llamó la atención ese hombre, por sus ojos… pero después ya no supo nada de él porque se fue a Francia a vivir un tiempo… y por eso es mi héroe favorito-

-¿En serio te hubiera dado emoción conocerlo?-

-Sí, me hubiera gustado mucho- contesta bajando la cabeza triste.

No sabía lo que pasaba, pero le daba entre alegría y miedo que alguien le admire tanto, aún después de todo lo que había hecho, claro él no se consideraba héroe dijeran lo que dijeran, pero que esta pequeña niña hubiera dado muchas cosas solo por conocerlo, le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo.

-¿Te gustan las pociones?-

La pequeña Gryffindor levantó confundida la cara por el cambio de tema, pero asintió levemente. El joven toma su mochila y le extiende un viejo libro de pociones, claro, el que perdió el genio de Potter no era el único que tenía sus ediciones en los marcos, solo procuró darle uno que no tuviera ni hechizos oscuros ni su apodo, y fue simple, su libro de primer año en Hogwarts cumplía con esos dos puntos importantes.

-Este libro le perteneció a Severus Snape en su primer año aquí- a eso la pequeña lo toma muy feliz y abre para ver la primera página pero estaba vacía, entonces buscó en la última y ahí estaba, el nombre del héroe de guerra más grande para ella.

-¿Cómo es que lo tienes?- pregunta levantando la cabeza demasiado alegre al tener algo de ese hombre.

-Digamos que… Snape fue… un… amigo de… mi madre por mucho tiempo-

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- se levanta de la silla y lo abraza efusivamente; a esto Severus se queda tieso pero después de unos segundos le devuelve el abrazo torpemente.

-Solo hazme un favor y cuida de él… y tal vez después… te dé otras cosas-

-¡Claro que lo cuidaré, muchas gracias por esto!- se separa de él y abraza el libro a su pecho, orgullosa de tenerlo.

-Ahora… ¿qué te parece si vamos a desayunar?-

-¡Sí! Solo… ¿podrías esperar a que vaya por mi mochila por favor?-

-Claro- le sonríe levemente. Así la joven guarda sus cosas y sube a buscar el material que le falta para ese día.

Severus voltea a la salida y se asusta de encontrarse con esa persona en especial.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- pregunta molesto.

-Desde que bajaste en realidad, estaba leyendo en el sillón, por eso no me viste-

-Y tenías que saciar tu curiosidad ¿no es así Granger?-

-¿Sabes? No importa cómo quieras disfrazarlo, eres alguien que se preocupa por los demás… y me alegra conocer más esa faceta- se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, pero lo alargó lo más que pudo, hasta que escuchó que Lily bajaba fue cuando se separó de él.

-¡Hola Hermione!-

-Hola Lily ¿qué tienes en los brazos?-

-Es un regalo un amigo-

-Pues que lindo amigo tienes-

-Lo sé- voltea a ver al joven que seguía sin hacer reacción alguna ante esa conversación un tanto incómoda.

-Vamos a desayunar ¿te parece?- pregunta Hermione al ver que Severus no se movía.

-Sí-

Así los tres salieron de la sala común.

 _¿Qué demonios está pasando conmigo?_

 **-o-**

-¡Por fin, creí que moriría de aburrimiento ahí dentro!- menciona Ginny agradecida de salir de la clase aburrida de Historia.

-No creo que hayas pensado eso, tus ronquidos despertaron a varios a tu alrededor- contesta Severus en forma de burla, haciendo que Hermione y Harry rieran entre dientes, en tanto la pelirroja solo le da una mala cara.

-Chicos adelántense, los veo en el comedor-

-De acuerdo Herms- contesta su amiga.

Mientras se alejaba del grupo pudo escuchar a Ginny gritándole a Severus que la dejara de molestar y demás cosas, a lo que Hermione solo sonrió y siguió su camino.

Estaba por entrar al sanitario cuando escuchó voces murmurando suavemente, claro que a esa hora no podía hacer nada contra los alumnos, a menos que tramaran alguna travesura o algo así, por lo que se acercó a escuchar mejor.

-¡Más de tres veces! ¿Pueden creerlo? En una misma noche… ¡Uff! En serio chicas no solo se ve bueno en la cama ¡lo es!-

-¿Pero cómo le hiciste para que se acostara contigo Alice?-

-Sí, pasa el tip- dice otra de sus amigas riéndose.

¿Alice, no era el nombre de la chica que salió con Severus?

-Bueno siendo honesta, me dijo que le había gustado desde que nos encontramos por primera vez y ya saben, una cosa llevó a otra y así pasó-

-En serio no lo puedo creer, pero ¿por qué no llegaron juntos o algo así?-

-Después de lo que pasó decidí darnos un tiempo para pensar, pero obvio volverá conmigo en poco tiempo- con esta respuesta las cuatro chicas rieron.

Hermione retrocedió, incapaz de creer que Snape hubiera hecho algo así, tenía que salir y hablar con él, pero primero debía calmarse. Salió del baño y fue al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar no fue difícil encontrar a Harry, fue hacia él y le jaló del brazo levantándolo y sacándolo a rastras del comedor.

-¿Hermione quieres que…?- pregunta Ginny preocupada por ver a su amiga llevarse al chico de lentes.

-¡No!- con esto la pelirroja se sienta de nuevo.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunta Severus confundido.

-Seguro tú tuviste algo que ver-

-Claro, seguro le molestó que me sirviera pollo y no jamón ¿no es cierto?-

Ginny lo mira de nuevo de forma molesta, para después regresar su mirada a la entrada del lugar.

 **-o-**

-Hermione, no quiero ser grosero, pero me estás lastimando un poco el brazo-

-Solo dime algo- la castaña se detiene y encara a su amigo -¿es cierto que ayer Snape no durmió en la habitación?-

A Harry le llamó mucho la atención que le dijera Snape, algo malo debió haber hecho.

-Lo siento Herms, no me fijé, yo… estaba cansando y me dormí temprano… pero… ahora que recuerdo, a media noche me dio sed y tomé un vaso con agua y… es cierto, no estaba Severus ahí ¿por?-

-Por nada, gracias- y se fue.

Harry entrecerró los ojos pensando que por un momento su amiga se veía como celosa, aunque no era del todo imposible debido a que había notado lo gran popularidad que había crecido en Snape debido a su cambio físico, y si era cierto esta idea, no sabría cómo tomarlo.

 **-o-**

Ahora tocaba pociones, y para Severus claro que no había algo más aburrido, se iba a sentar con quien fuera ahora su compañera de trabajo, la chica Weasley cuando Harry llegó y le dijo que por hoy quería Hermione trabajar con él, Severus solo encogió sus hombros y se fue a sentar junto a su ahora pareja de clase.

Por unos minutos fingió que escuchaba lo que Slughorn decía, pero después ya no puedo resistir y cerró los ojos.

-¿Te divertiste anoche?- a esas palabras abrió los ojos y voltea a verla confundido y asustado de saber lo que sabía.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-No salgas con eso-

-Si no me dices de qué demonios hablas…-

-Joven Prince...- le llama Slughorn.

-¿Si profesor?-

-¿Hay algún problema con la señorita Granger?-

-No señor, ninguno-

-De acuerdo, como les decía…-

-Entonces es cierto, estuviste con Alice toda la noche-

-No sé quién te dijo eso pero…-

-¿Pero qué, no es verdad?-

Por la forma en que iba la conversación iban aumentando un poco los susurros de ambos.

-Para empezar a ti no debo contarte lo que pase con mi vida, además, si mal no recuerdo, estabas muy acompañada por ese perdedor de Ravenclaw como para darte cuenta de lo que ocurría a tu alrededor-

-Así es, me la paso muy bien con él porque siempre me trata como se debe y con él no tengo que…-

De repente la clase se vio interrumpida al explotar el caldero de Neville, ensuciando así a todos en el salón pero más al profesor debido a que se encontraba cerca de ese lugar.

-Viendo este pequeño incidente, será mejor que se vayan a bañar cuando antes chicos- con esto se va rápidamente a su habitación, dejando a varios felices de terminar temprano ese día.

Lo que quedó de ese día muchos se la pasaron en las duchas porque la poción no era fácil de quitarse, por lo que quedaron exhaustos muchos y al terminar se fueron a dormir sin salir a cenar.

 **-o-**

Subió las escaleras corriendo, no quería que ese monstruolo alcanzara y le comenzara a golpear como ya empezaba a tomar la costumbre a diario, al llegar a su habitación abrió la puerta rápidamente y la azotó, quiso poner seguro pero ya no tuvo tiempo, Tobías abre la puerta de una patada, ocasionando que el pequeño Severus de 6 años cayera al suelo, trató de arrastrarse debajo de la cama, pero Tobías le jaló del pie, se quitó el cinturón, lo dobló a modo que daba a entender que lo golpearía en unos momentos y al sentir el primer golpe, gritó.

-¡Noo!- Severus despierta sentándose en su cama agitado.

-¿Ehh… qué pasa?- Harry despierta asustado por el grito al igual que Ron, solo que éste solo lo ve y le da la espalda para volver a dormir -¿Estás bien?-

-No es nada, vuelve a dormir- contesta enojado de no poder evitar ese tipo de tonterías.

-¿Quieres hablar?- sabía que Snape no expresaría por nada del mundo sus problemas, pero quería tratar, ahora era diferente y si quería que tuviera esa vida feliz que le fue arrebatada, tenía que intentar que confiara plenamente en él.

-Te dije que volvieras a dormir… solo… iré a tomar un poco de aire- se levanta, se pone la primera sudadera que encuentra encima de su baúl y sale de la habitación.

-Déjalo, seguro soñó con que le lavaban el pelo grasiento- contesta Ron medio dormido.

Harry lo mira de mala manera y sale tras su compañero después de ponerse los anteojos. Al bajar le sorprende encontrarse con Hermione y Ginny despiertas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta al llegar a su lado.

-Mione no podía dormir y la traje a que tomara chocolate- contesta su novia señalando con la cabeza dos tazas vacías encima de la mesa central de la sala común.

-¿Qué le pasa a Severus?-

-Creo que tuvo una pesadilla-

-Pero eso es normal… es decir, muchos seguimos teniendo pesadillas con la última guerra- contesta Hermione extrañada.

-Sí, solo que creo que alguien como Severus Snape ve eso como una debilidad que debería controlar-

-Cierto, será mejor que vayamos a asegurarnos que nada le pase-

-Herms por favor, sobrevivió a los idiotas de los merodeadores, sin ofender Harry, aguantó a Voldemort, sus castigos y a Dumbledore, por favor, una pesadilla no terminará con ese hombre-

-No lo sé, se veía bastante agitado, mejor voy a buscarlo- contesta haciendo el intento de ir por donde salió su compañero pero Hermione le toma la mano deteniéndolo.

-¿Ahora qué Hermione?- dice cansado ya de hablar.

-Mejor ve por el mapa Harry, será más sencillo- Harry se dio una patada mental al no haber pensado en ello antes y fue a buscarlo.

-Herms, no me hagas mucho caso, pero como verás, Harry no piensa mucho a estas horas, le hubieras dicho que con un hechizo llamado "Accio" era más sencillo-

-La verdad creí que sí lo iba a hacer así… ¿y tú por qué no dijiste eso?-

-Quería ver si se le ocurría… pero ya veo que no-

-Aquí está… veamos… Juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas-

Hermione es la primera en encontrarlo en la Torre de Astronomía.

-¡Ahí está, en la Torre!-

-Bien, vamos-

-Mmmm, Harry, mejor que se vaya adelantando Herms- le dice Ginny deteniendo a su novio por el brazo.

-Claro, nos vemos- y sale a buscar a su… compañero de casa.

-Pero Ginny ¿por qué no me dejaste ir?- le reclama a su novia volteando a verla.

-Harry, ya vete a dormir-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Iré a ver…-

-¡Harry James Potter o te vas ahora o te obligaré a ir y créeme no te gustará la forma en que lo haga!-

Harry se asustó por lo que le dijo y se fue camino a su habitación, se quedó unos segundos y entendió que Ginny no se movería de sala, por lo que se resignó y se fue a dormir.

Abajo Ginny solo esperaba que no se pusiera su capa de invisibilidad, pero pensándolo bien era cierto lo que había dicho, Harry a estas horas, no pensaba mucho.

 **-o-**

 _¡No lo puedo creer, cómo puede ser posible que siga pensando en eso!_

No, peor, cómo puede ser que despierte asustado por esos recuerdos que se supone ya había superado, él era un hombre ya, no debería tener esas debilidades absurdas.

Mientras Severus se reprochaba mentalmente por lo que consideraba una debilidad, no escuchó cuando Hermione llegó y se quedó detrás de él, por unos segundos no sabía la forma de llamar su atención, por lo que se acercó lentamente hasta quedar a unos pasas de distancia.

-Hola-

-Vete Granger-

-No me iré hasta que hablemos de lo que te ocurre-

-No te interesa…-

-Si no me interesara… no estaría aquí, sabes lo terca que puedo llegar a ser, entonces me creerás cuando te digo que no nos iremos hasta que hables-

-No diré nada, es una estupidez-

-Severus… tener pesadillas no te hacen débil o…-

-¡Vete!-

-Eres un hombre increíble que pasó por muchas cosas, necesitas hablar con alguien-

Al ver que no contestó, intentó otra cosa.

-Cuando… buscábamos los horcruxes… tenía muchas pesadillas… sobretodo por mi padres…- Severus volteó a verla -esperaba que estuvieran bien, les… quité la memoria y los mandé a otro país, pero a diario me preguntaba cómo estarían y si seguían vivos… además… después de todo lo que ocurrió en la guerra no eres el único que tiene pesadillas, créeme-

-Hermione, seguro lo olvidaste, pero yo no tengo tu edad, ya soy bastante mayor para tener estos estúpidos sueños que me hacen despertar-

-Nunca se es bastante grande para tener miedo-

Tal vez sí podía confiar en la castaña y en sus amigos, seguramente no irá después a burlarse de sus errores o de sus miedos, tal vez se podía dar el lujo de creer en otra persona, pero ¿y si ocurría lo de Lily de nuevo? Él confió en ella y se lo pagó de la peor forma, protegiendo a Potter cuando se quejaba de la última broma que la había hecho. Probablemente podía dejar el pasado en donde debía estar, atrás.

-No era una pesadilla- volvió a fijar su vista al bosque, mientras siente que Hermione se posiciona a su lado y voltea su cara hacia él, en señal que le prestaba toda su atención -era un recuerdo… era mi… sexto cumpleaños, desperté y… no encontraba a mi madre, fui a buscarla a la cocina cuando me encontré con Tobías, estaba ebrio, como de costumbre, traté de evitar que me viera pero… tiré algo y volteó… corrí a mi habitación, me alcanzó y… comenzó a golpearme…- Hermione no podía creer lo mucho que había sufrido este hombre en su vida -no recuerdo mucho, solo que después de un tiempo me desmayé, fue por eso que desperté agitado-

-Severus… lo siento, no tenía idea de lo mucho que debes haber sufrido toda tu vida- ante esto el pocionista solo encoje sus hombros. Eso hizo sentirla peor, cuánto más debió de haber sufrido para hacer ese gesto -a pesar de las diferencias que pudimos haber tenido hace poco, quiero que sepas que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo, no importa para que… no sé qué más te puedo decir ahora, pero por cualquier cosa que te ocurra, puedes contar conmigo, te juro que jamás te decepcionaré- termina y le toma la mano en señal de apoyo y cariño.

Ahora sabía lo que era poder confiar en alguien ciegamente, sentía que sí podía hacerlo con esta joven que tenía a su lado, sentía que ella no le traicionaría o le haría algo malo.

-Gracias Hermione- voltea a verla, sintiéndose querido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Para su sorpresa, la castaña lo abraza fuertemente, haciéndolo tensarse pero que después de unos segundos, le devuelve el abrazo fuertemente. Se quedaron así por un buen tiempo, hasta que el amanecer los sorprendió, se separaron sonriendo levemente, porque ahora sabían que a partir de ese momento serían más unidos que antes y así ambos tratarían de poner lo mejor de sí para llevar mejor esa relación.

 **Pues aquí otro capítulo, me llegó la inspiración y este es el capítulo más grande que he escrito, gracias por sus buenos comentarios y sus felicitaciones atrasadas, siempre se agradece.**

 **Cuídense mucho.**

 **:D**


	16. Apuestas

**Apuestas**

-Creo que deberíamos regresar, para prepararnos para las clases- dice Hermione sonriendo.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón-

-Vamos- le toma la mano y regresan a la sala.

Al llegar encontraron a Ginny en el sillón individual dormida, faltaba ya poco para que comenzaran a despertarse sus compañeros.

-Ginny- Hermione la movía levemente del hombro para que la pelirroja abriera los ojos.

-¿Ehh… qué pasa Harry?- la joven Weasley abrió un poco los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar y Severus rio entre dientes ante su comentario.

-Ginny, soy Hermione-

-Sí Harry, yo también te amo-

-No sé qué haría sin ti Ginny- Severus le continuó el juego riendo por la forma en que la pelirroja trataba de alzar los brazos para querer abrazar a quien le había hablado.

-Basta- le dice Hermione riendo.

-Harry… dame un beso-

-¿Ginny?- Severus y Hermione voltean para ver a Harry.

-Hola Harry-

-Potter será mejor que despiertes a tu noviecita antes de que se nos haga tarde- con estos los dos Gryffindors se marchan a sus habitaciones para cambiarse rápidamente, dejando a Harry confundido.

 **-o-**

-Buen día estudiantes, me alegra dar dos anuncios, el primero es acerca del día de Halloween, esa noche se realizará una fiesta aquí, en el Gran Comedor, y es obligatorio que **todos-** le lanza una mirada significativa a Severus y continua hablando mirándolo solo a él -vayan disfrazados- muchos alumnos festejaron esa noticia -y el segundo anuncio se trata de los duelos que iniciarán en un par de horas, cuando las clases hayan finalizado…- al mencionarlo se volvió a hacer el silencio entre los alumnos -no había tenido momento de anunciar acerca del premio… y hemos hablado de ello entre los profesores y… aquél estudiante que gane, tendrá la libertad de no presentar tres exámenes finales de las materias que elijan- los festejos ante tan excelente noticia no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Vaya, no lo puedo creer, no hacer examen de Historia sería fantástico!- dice Ginny a sus amigos.

-En eso tienes razón- Severus la apoyaba, él ya había hecho el examen de Historia y creía que nadie debía pasar por ese horror dos veces en su vida. Hermione mientras tanto solo hizo una mueca de inconformidad ante los comentarios de sus compañeros.

-Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten el desayuno- con esto ahora todos los estudiantes hablaban de lo maravilloso de no hacer ciertos exámenes, aunque la mayoría coincidían en evitar el examen de Historia de la magia.

-¡Chicos!-

-¿Qué pasa Neville?-

-¿Ya escucharon de las apuestas de los que van a pelear hoy?-

-¿Están apostando?-

-¡Sí, es genial! Hay un tablón en donde dice quienes son los favoritos y nadie tiene más apuestas a su favor que tu Alan-

-¿Dónde están? Yo también quiero entrar-

-Lo siento Ginny, pero ya a la pelea de Ron ya no se le puede apostar, deba pena que nadie apostaba por él, entonces la cerraron como quedó-

-¿Y cuántos apostaron a favor de Alan?- pregunta Harry sonriendo.

-Creo que fueron más de cien-

-Mmmm… aunque también se podría hacer otra clase de apuesta…-

-¿A qué te refieres Weasley?-

-Neville, tienes que decirme quienes están haciendo las apuestas- demandó su amiga pelirroja.

-Seamus y otros de sexto-

-¡Seamus!- Ginny se levanta y va a buscarlo en la mesa.

-Hola… mmm… Ginny… yo no soy el que está apostando contra tu hermano-

-¡Cállate y escucha!- y se sienta a su lado –Quiero apostar-

-Claro, no hay problema, solo que… tendrías que pagar mucho porque…-

-No tonto, no quiero apostar a favor de ese idiota, quiero apostar en el tiempo que le tomará a Alan dejarlo en el suelo-

Seamus abrió los ojos ante su respuesta, pero inmediatamente reaccionó al ver que varios de sus compañeros igual se acercaban para entrar en esa nueva apuesta.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa ahí?- pregunta Harry con curiosidad al ver el revuelo en su mesa y le llamó más la atención al ver a varios de Slytherin ir.

-Sea lo que sea seguro que lo provocó tu novia-

-Será mejor que vaya a ver-

-Espera, ahí viene Ginny-

-¿Y?- le pregunta Harry a Ginny al sentarse de nuevo con ellos.

-¿Y qué?- trató de hacerse la desentendida.

-Ginny fue un milagro que los maestros no fueran a calmar tanto escándalo, por lo menos queremos saber qué pasa-

-Seguro no hicieron nada porque ellos también han de estar participando en eso- contesta riendo.

-¿Están apostando?- comenta Severus al ver a varios miembros de su antigua casa irse con papeles en las manos.

-Tal vez-

-Pero Ginny… no puedo creer que…-

-Ayy, por favor Herms, eso lo hace más divertido, además sugerí otra forma de apostar-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- pregunta Harry temeroso, a lo que su pareja suspira.

-Están apostando acerca de los duelos de hoy, quise apostar a tu favor- le dice a Severus a lo que solo le contestó levantando la ceja -y como ya no se podía apostar a tu favor, se me ocurrió apostar en el tiempo que te tomaría derribar a ese inútil-

-Ginny… es tu hermano- Hermione no podía creer lo que hacía su amiga.

-No me lo recuerdes por favor-

-¿Y cuánto tiempo dijiste?-

-Cinco segundos- Severus ríe entre dientes con su respuesta.

-Muy bien Weasley, he aquí un trato, termino con tu hermano en ese tiempo si me das la mitad de lo que ganes- dice sonriendo.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no!-

-Entonces creo que tardaré más de cinco segundos y temo que perderás lo que sea que pudiste haber ganado-

-¡Ashhh! ¡Bien! Te daré la mitad- responde enojada y cruzando los brazos.

-Me alegra hacer negocios contigo Weasley- con esto dicho sigue con su desayuno, bajo la mala mirada de Hermione y la de angustia de Harry.

 **-o-**

-Muy bien, como ya saben, hoy inician los duelos y nos gustaría que practicaran un poco antes de… pues… pelear…-

-Sabias palabras "profesor"- murmura Severus hacia el hombre frente de la clase provocando las risas de los Slytherin.

-Cinco puntos menos para…- mira a Snape y recuerda en qué casa está ahora -aagghh… hoy practicaremos duelo y les enseñaré algunas cosas-

-¿Cómo rendirse?- con ello los jóvenes de la casa esmeralda rieron más fuerte aún.

-Exacto Malfoy, como lo hizo tu…-

-Sirius- Remus detrás de él le reclama.

-Elijan una pareja- dice Black de mal modo.

Los alumnos se levantaron de sus lugares para acomodarse en parejas, rápidamente Harry y Ginny quedan juntos, mientras Hermione viendo que por alguna razón se acercaba Ron hacia ella, va hacia Alan y lo jala para indicarle al pelirrojo que ya estaba con él de pareja.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le reclama Severus.

-¡Sshh!- con esto Draco la mira sorprendido, ya que se supone que él iba a practicar con Severus.

-No señorita Granger, es hora de cambiar de pareja- llega Black diciendo con un tono un poco insinuante -practicará hoy con el joven Weasley y usted Malfoy con el profesor Lupin-

-¿Y yo?-

-Usted peleará conmigo "Prince"- termina en tono de burla.

-¿De nuevo? Profesor no quisiera humillarlo de nuevo- varias risas ahogadas se escucharon en el salón.

-Pues ahora sí estaré listo y las cosas serán al revés en esta ocasión, vaya al centro-

Severus de mala gana se dirige al centro del salón con varita en mano.

-Antes que nada, haremos un recordatorio de los hechizos que han aprendido hasta ahora-

Sirius va hacia delante para quedar frente a Severus.

-Empezaremos lo más básico, expelliarmus.. le lanzaré al joven Prince dicho hechizo para que recuerden lo que hace-

-Sirius no creo que…-

-¡Expelliarmus!- Severus solo levanta la mano aburrido bloqueando el hechizo.

-No se supone que tenía que defenderse Prince-

-Lo lamento "profesor" ¿quiso decir así?- dicho esto lanza el mismo hechizo hacia Black quien no lo pudo bloquear y perdió su varita.

-"Que buen duelista es profesor, aprendimos mucho"- comenta Draco riendo, junto a sus amigos.

-Ya basta de sutilidad, vas a pagar- levanta su varita del suelo y se coloca de nuevo frente a Snape.

-¡Sirius, creo que ya es momento de terminar la clase!- Remus comenta enojado.

-¡No!-

Sirius comienza de nuevo a lanzarle hechizos pero se empieza a enojar más aún al ver lo aburrido que está Snape. Todos los estudiantes estaban viendo lo que ocurría entre su compañero y su maestro sorprendidos.

-¿Profesor?- al escuchar la voz de una joven Sirius detuvo por fin sus ataques, de igual forma los estudiantes voltean a ver quién está en la puerta llamando al profesor.

-¿Sí?-

-El director solicita a Prince en la dirección-

-Puede irse- menciona el profesor enojado.

Al salir Severus se encuentra con Alice.

-¿Para qué me necesita el director?-

-No es cierto, solo quería hablar contigo-

-No sé de qué quieres hablar, creo que quedó todo claro después de que tuviéramos relaciones-

-Sé que me porté mal después de… pero quiero que…-

-Todo quedó claro esa noche y para qué me querías… me lastimaste- internamente Severus reía de las tonterías que decía.

-Lo sé Alan, perdóname- le toma la mano reteniéndolo de irse.

-Alice… no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar, y si me haces o intentas hacer algo contra Hermione te las verás conmigo-

-¿Qué tiene que ver Granger?- se hizo la desentendida.

-No finjas, ambos sabemos que aquella vez que presumías haber tenido relaciones conmigo eras consciente de que Hermione estaba oyendo-

-No sé de lo que hablas- voltea la cara.

-Aléjate de Granger-

-¿Si tanto te importa por qué no son novios eh?-

-Eso no te importa-

Se aleja entonces con dirección a su habitación, ya tenía lista la poción para Hermione y esperaba por fin dársela ese día.

 **-o-**

-Herms espera, quiero hablar contigo-

-Yo… veré que… nos vemos- la joven Weasley se va hacia el castillo a ver qué hacía.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-

-Seré directo… ¿te gusta Snape?-

Hermione se quedó en blanco, si Harry ya había notado esto, tal vez Severus también lo empezaba a notar.

-Harry… pues…-

-Hermione sí o no- su amiga baja la cabeza.

-Sí, pero no es solo atracción-

-¿Estás diciéndome que estás enamorada?- no lo podía creer -pero… ¿esto lo empezaste a sentir cuando lo volviste a ver o desde antes?- preguntó temeroso.

-Desde antes, pero no me preguntes desde cuando por favor-

-¿Entonces por qué anduviste con Ron?-

-Fue él quien lo dio por sentado, tu veías las veces que discutíamos y cómo a él le daba igual nuestra relación-

-No te estoy reprochando, solo quiero entender lo que pasa-

-Solo prométeme que no le dirás nada-

-Sí, lo prometo, pero… ¿por qué no le dices?-

-No creo que sienta lo mismo… además apenas estamos iniciando una buena amistad, no puedo arriesgarme a perder lo poco que llevamos-

-Creí que eras de Gryffindor- dice riendo a lo que su amiga sonríe fingiendo enojo.

 **-o-**

-¿Podemos hablar?- le pregunta por lo bajo Severus a Hermione al terminar ambos de comer.

-Claro-

Severus se levanta después de Hermione y salen hacia los terrenos. Una vez alejados el pelinegro comienza a hablar.

-Antes que nada no quiero que tomes esto como alguna forma de sentir pena por ti o algo similar, ya sabes que me molesta que sientan eso por mí, por lo que no lo sentiría por los demás- hace una leve pausa -sé lo que es tener marcas que no te dejan olvidar ciertos momentos… y la verdad no esperaba que alguien como tú tuviera ese tipo de…-

-¿A qué te refieres con alguien como yo?- pregunto confundida y un poco enojada por pensar en que se refería que era alguien débil.

-No pienses mal, me refiero a que alguien como tú… alguien… que no merece llevar ese tipo de marcas, alguien que es… puro- mueve ligeramente la cabeza hacia la derecha evitando el contacto con sus ojos.

-Sev…-

-Ten- levanta la mano y le da un pequeño frasco. La joven toma el frasco, tocando su mano suavemente y después levanta la mirada hacia él -Por esto tuve que aguantar a esa Alice, tiene un familiar que me podía conseguir el ingrediente para terminar la poción-

Hermione no pudo más, el ver lo mucho que le importaba lo abraza fuertemente.

-Te quiero… te quiero mucho- dice conmovida y sollozando ligeramente.

-¿Estás llorando?- pregunta confundido.

-Sev… nadie había hecho algo así por mí-

-No te pongas sentimental y tómate ya la poción- dice seriamente, pero conmovido por lo feliz que estaba Hermione.

Por lo que Hermione se separa un poco, le sonríe y abre la poción, para unos segundos después, sin dudarlo, tomarse la poción. Al inicio no sintió nada, pero después de unos segundos sintió cosquillas en su antebrazo, lo levantó y ambos lo miraban fijamente, luego de unos segundos ven como van desapareciendo las cicatrices.

-Muchas gracias por esto, no sé cómo agradecerte- dice al ver que por fin las cicatrices ya habían desaparecido.

-No te preocupes por ello-

Hermione no lo aguantó más y rápidamente tomó su cara y juntó sus labios.

 **He aquí otro capítulo, es un poco corto, pero espero esta semana subir otro.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios y lo demás.**

 **Cuídense mucho.**

 **:D**


	17. Noche de amor

**Noche de amor (M)**

Severus estaba paralizado, primero le había dado la poción, le dio un abrazo y ahora lo estaba besando, seguía con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, pero después de unos segundos cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por los suaves labios que lo llevaban a una sensación que no había sentido antes.

Con suavidad Hermione va subiendo los brazos hasta colocarlos detrás de su cuello, con lo que Severus le responde abrazándola de la cintura para pegarla a su cuerpo aún más. Siguieron así por un tiempo, no supieron cuánto, solo que se tuvieron que separar debido al grito que escucharon.

-¡Hermione!-

Ahí ambos chicos se apartaron unos centímetros y vieron con enojo a quien los había interrumpido.

-¿Qué quieres aquí Weasley!-

-Vete Ronald- le reclama la chica bastante molesta.

-¿Qué diablos haces besándote con este?-

-No sé con qué derecho vienes a decirme esto-

A Ron le comenzaba a molestar más el hecho de que el idiota de Snape no quitara las manos de la cintura de la que fue su novia.

Al principio, cuando los vio salir creyó que se iban a separar y cada uno por su lado, estaba dispuesto a hablar con Hermione a solas, explicarle lo que realmente pasó, que él jamás había tocado a Lavander y Snape se había inventado todo, así le perdonaría y él podría perdonarla por separarlo de su mejor amigo y un poco de su hermana, para que después pudieran volver a ser la feliz pareja eran, pero ahora, luego de ver que Snape se aprovechaba de Hermione besándola contra su voluntad debía hacer algo para ayudarla, y así la vería como el héroe que era. Pero le sorprendió la actitud de la castaña.

-Por si ya lo olvidaste fuimos novios hace no mucho tiempo-

-No me lo tienes que recordar, porque desgraciadamente no lo he olvidado-

-Hermione sé que no lo puedes ver ahora, pero… Snape se está aprovechando de ti-

Severus suelta un bufido de burla y voltea la cara para evitar golpearlo.

-Weasley mejor vete a hacer el ridículo a otra parte, aquí solo estás dando pena-

-¡A ti no te estoy hablando murciélago!-

-Vete Ronald-

-Iré con la directora para informarle que te estabas aprovechando de una alumna- trata de amenazarlo.

-Ve, ojalá y no te pierdas en el camino por lo inteligente que eres- responde sarcástico.

Enojado, se fue, sin embargo, al haber dado unos cuantos pasos lejos de Snape le vuelve a gritar.

-¡Me las vas a pagar en unas horas!- y salió corriendo, temeroso de que en esos momentos hiciera algo en contra suya.

-¿En serio dijo eso?-

-No le hagas caso- contesta Hermione sin separarse aún.

-No lo hacía, solo me burla…- pero de nuevo la castaña lo interrumpió besándolo -¿sabes? No me gusta que me interrumpan cuando hablo… pero… si me interrumpes así no me molesta-

Hermione solo rio feliz y volvieron a besarse.

Estuvieron ahí por unas horas, seguían platicando y de vez en cuando Hermione le robaba algunos besos, a lo que Severus no se oponía, sin embargo, al escuchar a algunos estudiantes a lo lejos decir que ya se acercaban los duelos tuvieron que parar e irse al Gran Comedor, pero no por ello se separaron.

Al llegar estaba todo listo, muchos estudiantes estaban practicando y a lo lejos encontraron a Ginny y a Harry. No fue difícil llegar a ellos puesto que muchos se abrían paso, sobretodo las chicas que miraban de mala forma a Hermione por estar tomada del brazo de ese chico en especial.

-¡Vaya, pero mira quienes llegaron al fin!- menciona Ginny muy feliz al ver a su amiga

-Hola Ginny- contesta alegre y riendo.

-Entonces… ¿ya son…?-

-¡Es hora de comenzar los duelos!- dice Minerva frente a todos los estudiantes.

Los primero duelos fueron un poco aburridos, en donde las seis parejas que se enfrentaron quedaron tres de Slytherin, entre ellos estaba Draco, dos Gryffindors y uno de Ravenclaw.

-Es el turno de Ronald Weasley y Alan Prince-

Ahora ya aquellos que se encontraban sentados aburridos se pararon para sacar su papelito de la apuesta y apoyar al joven Prince.

-Ya sabes Alan, cinco segundos- susurra Ginny.

-¿Cuánto ganaré con esto Weasley?-

-Bueno me aseguraron solo cincuenta galeones-

Severus solo levantó la ceja diciendo en su mirada "¿Quieres engañarme en serio?"

-¡Bien, son más doscientos!- responde molesta.

-Perfecto- sonríe cínico y sube para ponerse frente a Weasley.

-Me las vas a pagar- amenaza el pelirrojo.

-¿Saldrás corriendo de nuevo?- ante su respuesta la zanahoria se sonroja.

-¡Vamos Alan!- se escuchó a alguien a lo lejos, ya que muchos compañeros apoyaban al pelinegro.

Quedaron cara a cara, a solo unos centímetros de separación, se inclinaron, aunque Ron hizo mala cara ante esta acción, para después voltearse y dar los respectivos pasos.

Al girar Severus quedó convenientemente de cara al reloj, así sabía el momento exacto en que tendría que enviar a Weasley al suelo.

-¿Listos?- pregunta Remus, quien era el "árbitro" en los duelos.

-¡Sí!- dice Ron enojado, levantando la varita.

Severus sonríe confiado, evitar subir su otra mano para llamar la atención y que los demás no recuerden aquella vez que peleó con el idiota de Lockhart.

-¡Ya ríndete pelón!- grita Draco, haciendo reír a muchos a su alrededor.

-Ya saben, cuando llegue a uno comienzan… ¡Tres… dos… uno!-

-¡Expelliarmus!- Ron atacó primero rápido, pero Severus solo bloqueó el hechizo como si nada, más enojado lanza lo primero que se le ocurre -¡Alohomora!-

Fue oficial, con eso, Ronald Weasley se declaró no apto para duelos, provocando la risa de todo el público.

 _Cinco segundos._

Aquí Snape lanzó un hechizo no verbal tirándolo de la tarima.

-¡Alan… Prince… gana!- trató de decir Remus pero por la risa no podía hablar bien.

-¡Sí!- celebra Ginny feliz de ganar mucho dinero.

-¡No se vale, me hechizó antes del duelo!-

-No es verdad Weasley, es solo que dejaste ver tu "verdadero intelecto"- le contestó Snape riendo ante la humillación de Weasley, quien solo tomó su varita y salió corriendo de ese lugar.

Severus bajó lentamente y Ginny inmediatamente va a abrazarlo.

-Ya sabes el trato-

-¡Sí, sí, pero lo bueno es que ganamos mucho!-

-¡Felicidades Alan!- llega Hermione a su lado.

-Gracias… Hermione- le sonríe levemente.

-Y dime Weasley… ¿cuándo veré la mitad de esa ganancia?-

-En diez minutos me dan todo, tranquilo-

-Solo no trates de pasarte de lista… aún no sabes de lo que puedo ser capaz- y se va con Draco -¿fuiste tú?-

-Sí- contesta feliz, como si nada.

-Tengo que admitirlo, sin ti, esto sería demasiado aburrido- dicho esto se va.

Después de este duelo ya varios se retiraron, ya vieron lo que querían y también tenían que prepararse para la fiesta de Halloween, que estaba ya muy cerca.

 **-o-**

Pasaron algunos días, los duelos seguían dándose, por ahora Severus había vencido a otros Gryffindors y a dos Ravenclaws, pasando ya casi a las finales, por ahora se habían suspendido los duelos y las clases, debido a la fiesta.

Por ello les permitieron ir a Hogsmeade, para que compren lo necesario para sus disfraces.

-No sé de qué ir… ¿de qué irán ustedes?-

-De muggle-

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- pregunta Ginny incrédula.

-Sí, no pienso ponerme algo ridículo-

-No sé por qué te pregunto… ¿tu Herms?-

-Algo parecido…-

-Esperen ¿¡irán juntos!?- pregunta Harry sin creerlo.

-¿Prefieres que te traiga un micrófono Potter?-

-¿¡Están saliendo!?- ahora fue Ginny.

-No lo sé- contesta misterioso Severus, quien toma del brazo a Hermione y se van a las tres escobas, ante la atónita mirada de sus dos amigos.

 **-o-**

Faltaban solo diez minutos para que empezara la fiesta; Harry y Severus aún seguían esperando en la sala común. Mientras, éste solo se reía de lo ridículo que se veía su compañero de habitación; llevaba un traje blanco con líneas delgadas en vertical negras y llevaba manchas rojas, simulando, según él, sangre. Al parecer era un "zombie."

Severus mientras tanto llevaba un traje elegante, como era de esperarse en negro y con camisa rojo ladrillo. Muy elegante y simple. Solo esperaba que Minerva no lo molestara por no vestir algo tonto, como lo que tenía Potter.

-Deja de reírte-

-No- y sigue.

-Estamos listas-

Al voltear se encuentran con la visión más hermosa, según ellos. Para acompañar a su pareja, Ginny llevaba una blusa blanca, encima un suéter gris, con una falda a medio muslo rojo con líneas verticales amarillas, medias blancas y zapatillas negras, y al igual que Harry, llevaba manchas rojas. El cabello lo tenía suelto y un leve maquillaje lo acompañaba.

En tanto Hermione acompañaba a Severus con un vestido de noche del mismo color de su camisa, rojo ladrillo, tenía un corte en "A", un escote en "V" que no enseñaba más de lo necesario, detrás mostraba solo media espalda y era a ras de suelo. El maquillaje era sencillo, donde resaltaba más sus labios rojos y para terminar, el cabello lo tenía lacio.

Ambos jóvenes quedaron unos segundos con la boca abierta, sin saber qué hacer, pero Severus rápidamente al verla llegar a su lado se recompuso y solo levantó su brazo en señal de pedirle acompañarlo. Harry le copió segundos después, llevando a Ginny a su lado orgulloso.

Al estar ya en el Comedor les gustó la decoración, el cielo mostraba una noche un poco oscura pero hermosa, había calabazas por aquí y por allá flotando, igual que muchos adornos clásicos de esas fechas. Para esa ocasión había mesas circulares para seis o cuatro personas.

Estaban buscando su mesa los cuatro amigos cuando Ginny de la nada comenzó a reírse como loca, atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Herms, por favor, solo mira cómo te ven las demás- le susurra.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de cuántas chicas la miraban de mala forma por ir acompañada de Severus.

-Pudiste haberte ahorrado ese detalle- le contesta riendo.

Por dos horas la fiesta continúo sin contratiempos, hasta que comenzaron a levantarse para bailar.

-¡Vamos Harry!- Ginny le jala del brazo y lo lleva a la pista, dejándolos solos.

-Creo que Weasley no tolera mucho el alcohol-

-¿De qué alcohol hablas?-

-El ponche… tiene alcohol… ¿no lo notas?-

-No… casi no he tomado ponche-

-Eso lo explica… al inicio estaba bien, pero después de una hora alguien le puso alcohol-

-¿Por qué no se lo decimos a los profesores?-

-No estarás hablando en serio ¿o sí?-

-Bueno como prefecta es mi deber…-

-Hermione… solo míralos-

Minerva quien tenía un "disfraz" (aunque solo tenía las orejas, unos bigotes y una cola) de gato estaba bailando muy "alegremente" con Slughorn, quien aún no sabían de lo que iba disfrazado, Sprout "bailaba" con Filch de forma extraña, en tanto Black se movía de forma extraña y patética encima de una mesa quitándose su capa de "vampiro" de forma "sensual" a lo que Lupin solo dormitaba en una silla, en la misma mesa que Sirius "bailaba."

-Pero… ¿y los demás profesores?-

-Se fueron cuando Minerva comenzó a insinuárseles un poco- le responde riendo a lo que Hermione le ve sorprendida -que no te sorprenda, Minerva no tolera el alcohol-

-De acuerdo…- unos minutos después la música cambió a algo lento y romántico.

-¿Quieres bailar?- le pregunta sorprendiéndola.

-Creí que no te gustaba bailar-

-No me gusta mucho, pero… se nota que tienes ganas-

-Sí, sí quiero-

Severus se levanta y le ofrece la mano, Hermione la toma sonriendo y van a la pista. La castaña pone ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello y Snape la abraza por la cintura, después se dan una sonrisa cómplice.

Bailan durante dos canciones, nunca se quitaron los ojos de encima y cuando ven de reojo a los demás separarse lo hicieron igual, ya que estaban tan perdidos que no escuchaban ya nada, solo se perdían en la mirada del otro.

-Ya es tarde, creo que lo mejor será irnos-

-Claro- le contesta tímida, le toma de la mano y salen del lugar, ante la mirada feliz de su amiga.

-Ven, conozco un atajo-

-Granger por favor, no conoces el castillo más que yo- le dice con soberbia.

-Claro que sí, sígueme-

Luego de varios minutos andando Severus se da cuenta que no irán a la sala común al detenerse frente a la sala de los menesteres.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí?-

-Quiero darte una sorpresa… cierra los ojos-

-Pero… esta sala está destruida-

-Estaba… solo ciérralos, por favor-

-Bien- y dicho esto los cerró. Inmediatamente sintió a Hermione jalándole de la mano para entrar y sintió el cambió de luz en la habitación.

-Ya los puedes abrir- dice tímida.

Al hacerlo se sorprende al ver a su alrededor, le dio un leve escalofrío al darse cuenta que tenía una similitud por la forma en que esa Alice había decorado el lugar en donde se supone que iban a tener relaciones, había una cama en medio, velas y algunos pétalos por aquí y por allá.

-Hermione… no sé si…-

-Por favor Severus… sé que… tal vez es un poco precipitado pero…-

-No, solo creo que… probablemente no estés lista aún-

Para respóndele la castaña solo se acerca y lo besa lentamente, al inicio no quiso seguir, sentía un poco forzada la situación pero luego se dejó llevar por los suaves labios de Hermione y el beso empezó a subir poco a poco de intensidad.

-¿En serio estás segura de esto?- le pregunta suavemente separándola de su cuerpo.

-Sí Sev, muy segura- y vuelve a juntar sus labios para continuar besándose apasionadamente.

Severus no quería apresurar las cosas con ella, quería que fuera lento y especial, sabía que para las mujeres, la primera vez era una ocasión para recordar; lentamente recorrió los brazos de Hermione de arriba hacia abajo, mientras su compañera le acariciaba el pecho, le quita el saco sin prisa y poco a poco empezó a desabotonar la camisa, comenzando por la parte superior de la prenda.

Sin apartar sus labios del cuerpo de Hermione, fue bajando hacia el cuello y sus brazos le rodearon, dejando que su mano derecha fuera al cierre del vestido y comenzara a bajarlo con suavidad, mientras la izquierda le ceñía la cintura con un poco de fuerza.

Al sentirla terminar de desabotonar su camisa y luego querer quitársela, separa sus brazos del cuerpo de la chica y se la saca lo más rápido que puede para tirarla al suelo segundos después.

Una vez sin camisa, Severus la besa de nuevo y regresa a la tarea de seguir quitándole el vestido que lo traía loco desde el inicio de la fiesta, así que rápido baja el cierre, al terminar, comienza a bajarle la prenda y cuando se separó para observarla le sorprendió lo que encontró.

-¿Tan segura estabas de que esto iba a pasar?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le responde con tono juguetón.

-Hermione… esa… lencería…- aún no despegaba la vista del conjunto que llevaba Hermione, el sujetador tapaba solo lo necesario y tenía un pequeño broche en la parte de enfrente, mientras una cómoda pero ligera pantaleta le hacía juego, era simplemente... sexy -tú no usarías ese tipo de… prendas-

-Entonces…- se acerca a su oreja y muerde levemente su óvulo haciéndolo gemir y abrazarla fuertemente por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir su erección -no me conoces tan bien como dices- termina la castaña gimiendo ante la acción de Severus.

Ya no lo aguantó, la levanta en brazos, cual pareja de recién casados y la lleva a la cama, solo que no contaba con la siguiente acción de Hermione, quien decide ponerse encima de él y comenzar a rozar sus sexos por encima de la tela.

Trataba de no apresurarse, pero Hermione no se lo estaba poniendo fácil, ahora había acelerado el ritmo y lo volvía loco por las sensaciones.

-¿Te gusta?- gimió Hermione en su oreja.

-Hermione… en serio… trato de… hacerlo bien… contigo… pero… no me… lo pones fácil- puso sus manos en su cintura para indicarle que se detenga, pero Hermione las toma y las coloca a ambos lados de su cabeza, deteniendo su intensión y acelera el movimiento de su cadera contra su erección sonriéndole cínicamente.

-Gran…ger- gime y la pone rápidamente debajo suyo -te lo buscaste- con esto dicho comienza a besar su cuello, para luego ir bajando hacia su pecho derecho y quedarse por unos segundos ahí, desabrochó hábilmente su sujetador y al bajarlo, por instinto, Hermione quiso subir los brazos para cubrirse, pero rápidamente Severus detuvo su acción y comenzó a besar y a succionar el duro y rosado pezón derecho, en tanto jugaba con el izquierdo con la mano de ese mismo lado y mientras disfrutaba de los gemidos que le provocaba en la chica; siguió besando su cuerpo, bajando aún más y cuando llegó a su pantaleta pasa su dedo medio por encima de su excitado clítoris, provocando un profundo gemido en la joven y Severus sonríe al sentir lo húmeda que se encontraba.

-¿Ansiosa?-

-Calla…- Severus la comienza a acariciar más rápido -¡Aaahhh!- segundos después Hermione siente el primer orgasmo de la noche.

-¡SEVERUS!-

Mientras se reponía, Severus se arrodilla a su lado y se comienza a desabotonar el pantalón y le sorprende que Hermione coloque su mano encima de las de él; por un segundo piensa que le pedirá detenerse de esto, pero simplemente le ayuda a quitarse esa prenda.

Hermione le hace acostarse por completo en la cama, para luego continuar quitándole el pantalón, una vez que lo desabrocha lo baja lentamente, sin quitar la vista del oscuro bóxer del joven, se muerde el labio nerviosa.

-Hermione… yo no te pido que…- pero lo calla con un simple beso y regresa a arrodillarse a su lado.

Primero pasa su mano encima del bulto para ver la reacción de Severus, al verlo cerrar los ojos y empujar la cadera hacia su mano, sonríe satisfecha y ahora con más confianza lo aprieta suavemente.

-Herm… ione… uugghhh-

Comienza a bajar la última prenda que le quedaba y se detiene al ver como la erección de Severus se levanta orgullosa ante ella, deja el bóxer a medio quitar y coloca ambas manos a su alrededor, provocándole un gemido.

Severus sentía que si la castaña seguía así, se vendría muy pronto y no quería quedar así con ella, por lo que se levanta y la vuelve a colocar debajo de él, toma la prenda que aún tenía la joven y se la quita rápidamente, para comenzar a besar ese punto que la hacía gritar.

-¡SEVERUS!- Hermione gime y entierra sus manos en el cabello de Snape para hacerle entender que no quería que parara.

Momentos después la Gryffindor sabía que tenía bastante experiencia en este tipo de cosas, ya que la hizo llegar a su segundo orgasmo en pocos minutos. Cuando llegó su castaña lamió sus jugos gustoso al encontrar el sabor dulce que esperaba de ella.

Segundos después de que se volviera a recuperar lo jala y cuando vuelven a estar frente a frente, Hermione lo vuelve a besar con mucha pasión mientras Severus se separa para sostenerse con los brazos y luego situarse entre las piernas de la castaña.

-Aún estás… a tiempo de parar- le repite por última vez para hacerla sentir segura.

-Hazme tuya Severus- después de esas palabras ya no pudo resistir más.

Lentamente comenzó a entrar en ella, ante la mueca de dolor que hizo Hermione, Severus se detuvo unos segundos.

-Sev…-

-Lo sé… Hermione, pero… pronto… pasará-

Al sentir que se volvía a relajar decidió penetrarla de golpe para que pasara más rápido, a esto la joven entierra sus uñas en sus brazos y cierra los ojos, Severus mientras deja caer la cabeza en su cuello gimiendo.

-Tranquila… ya… pasará pronto- le susurra suavemente al escucharla gemir de dolor.

Unos segundos después Severus comienza a embestirla suavemente provocando que Hermione arqueara el cuerpo y gimiera fuertemente ante su acción.

Viendo que por fin el dolor había pasado las embestidas de Severus fueron aumentando de ritmo, haciéndola gritar más y enterrar sus uñas con más fuerza.

-Sev… Sev…-

Al sentirse cerca del orgasmo, baja su mano al clítoris de Hermione para acariciarlo rápidamente en círculos y hacerla venirse al mismo tiempo que él, segundos después siente como las paredes de la castaña se cierran fuertemente haciéndolos gritar debido al gran placer que experimentaban.

-Te amo-

 **Bueno, por fin pasó lo que querían, espero que les haya gustado porque sí me costó hacerlo.**

 **En fin, buena noche. ;)**


	18. Amortentia

**Amortentia**

Una vez pasado el momento post-orgasmo, se acomodaron de forma en que Severus quedó detrás de ella, abrazándola por la cintura de forma protectora y Severus por fin pudo pensar con claridad lo que le había dicho Hermione en ese momento en el que llegaron al orgasmo.

 _Tal vez lo dijo por el momento y no es verdad… ¿o no?_

Hermione comenzaba a cerrar lo ojos cuando le susurró.

-Es verdad lo que te dije- y con esto dicho comenzó a dormirse.

A esto Severus se quedó en blanco, no sabía qué hacer con esto, sí, sentía algo por Hermione, pero aún no estaba seguro si se lo podía llamar "amor" a ese sentimiento.

-Hermione... yo...- contesta inseguro.

-No te preocupes Severus, tenemos tiempo para ayudarte a entenderlo- responde comprensiva.

Con esta respuesta, Hermione gira la cara y le da un cálido beso en su mejilla, Severus le sonríe y la abraza más fuerte, para segundos después comenzar a dormirse.

-Creo que comienzo a sentir… algo así por ti- le susurra antes de caer dormido, y Hermione solo sonríe con los ojos cerrados, abrazando más fuerte el brazo que la rodeaba, y así, también se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo.

 **-o-**

A la mañana siguiente, ya en el comedor, Harry y Ginny comenzaban a impacientarse por no haber visto a sus amigos ni llegar ni salir de la sala común, por lo que no dejaban de mirar la puerta en varias ocasiones.

-¿Chicos… puedo sentarme aquí hoy?- llega Ron de repente, parándose frente a ellos, del otro lado de la mesa, la pareja se sorprende de ver al pelirrojo hablándoles en ese tono de pena.

-Pues...- comienza el ojiverde y Ron, al ver la cara de enojo que pone Ginny rápidamente se sienta frente a Harry.

-Gracias chicos... no saben cuánto los he extrañado, Seamus y Neville no se compran con ustedes- Harry solo lo mira incómodo y su hermana no trata de ocultar su mirada de odio hacia él.

-Hola chicos...- saluda Hermione llegando a su lado, Ginny al oír la voz de su amiga voltea feliz a verla, pero repara en el hecho de que Severus y ella están tomados de la mano y grita feliz de verlos así.

Se levanta y la abraza muy feliz, susurrándole que le tiene que contar todo en cuanto estén solas, sin embargo Hermione no le responde el abrazo, porque sigue sorprendida de ver a Ronald ahí, sentado frente a sus amigos y le susurra a su amiga pelirroja.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunta con tono sorprendido y molesto.

-Pues... llegó y de repente se sentó ahí… no pudimos hacer nada, pero nos podemos cambiar de lugar si...-

-No, no, está... bien...-

Hermione jala de la mano a Severus, quien no deja de ver de mala forma a la zanahoria idiota y solo porque Hermione le tiraba de la mano y lo hizo sentarse, tal vez lo hubiera mandado al otro lado del salón con un hechizo.

Viendo este pequeño detalle Harry decidió cambiar lugares, él quedó alado de Ron y a su lado queda Ginny, mientras Severus y Hermione quedaron frente a Ginny y a Harry respectivamente, solo para evitar algún problema.

Al ir transcurriendo el desayuno ninguno de los cuatro parecía darse cuenta de las risas tontas que dejaba salir Ron, o eso pensaba él, ya que Severus no le quitaba el ojo de encima y cada vez comenzaba a verlo con más desconfianza.

Estuvieron un poco incómodos, sin saber bien cómo iniciar una plática hasta que Ginny le dijo a Harry que tenían que empezar a ver las tácticas para el siguiente juego de Quidditch.

Cuando Severus iba a dar un sorbo de su jugo escuchó la risita de Weasley y fue cuando lo notó, olió el aroma de la poción del amor en su jugo, y para como habían quedado, a la primera persona que hubiera visto, hubiera sido Ginny, tal vez eso quería, que se peleara con ellos para así Ronald quedarse con Hermione.

 _Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba si crees que esta idea podría haber funcionado._

Fingió beber su jugo, en tanto Ronald ya no pudo aguantar la risa e incluso golpeó la mesa, bajando la cabeza sin dejar de reír como loco, llamando la atención, no solo de sus compañeros, sino también de los maestros.

Unos segundos después, sin que nadie se percatara, Severus tocó sutilmente con su varita su copa con jugo, sonríe burlón y continua su desayuno.

Cuando por fin se calma Ron, bebe un poco de su jugo para tratar de relajarse un poco, en tanto, Sirius llega molesto por haber interrumpido su desayuno para ir a calmar a su amigo pelirrojo.

-Señor Weasley, sino quiere que se le quite puntos a Gryffindor deberá de calmarse ahora...-

Ron abre los ojos para ver a su profesor de defensa y se queda embobado viéndolo.

-Sirius... no había notado lo... guapo que estás...- le dice con un tono "enamorado" y tonto.

Los alumnos a su alrededor soltaron carcajadas por su comentario, en tanto Hermione voltea a ver a Severus un poco enojada.

-¿Qué le hiciste?- pregunta un poco molesta.

-Hermione, él puso amortentia en mi poción... solo… se la cambié- responde en su tono de burla y una sonrisa a juego.

Hermione abre los ojos incrédula de que Ron hubiera querido hacer algo así contra Severus, aunque ya no le sorprendía su odio hacia Snape, solo entonces apoyó a Severus con su sonrisa burlona, creyendo que él se merecía esto por querer separarlos de esta manera, ya que no hacia falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que el pelirrojo quería que Snape quedara "enamorado" de Ginny, para él pelear no solo con Harry, sino también con ella por esa actitud.

-Profesor... Sirius... te amo...- comenzó a levantarse de su asiento y al ver la intensión del pelirrojo de saltar encima de la mesa para abrazarlo, le habla.

-Ron... Cálmate...- dice Sirius muy asustado levantado los brazos a modo de defensa.

Y lo hizo, Ron se echó sobre el profesor y comenzó a tratar de besarlo, los alumnos no aguantaron la risa y todo el salón comenzó a carcajearse al ver la escena, mientras Remus, se levanta rápidamente para ayudar a su amigo a quitarse a Ron de encima, seguido de minerva.

-Ron... suéltalo- llega diciendo Remus, quien abraza por detrás al chico y trata de quitárselo.

-¡No, yo lo amo! Por favor, no nos separen-

Sirius no viendo otra salida, se convierte en perro y sale huyendo del lugar lo más rápido posible.

-¡Sirius... nooo!- grita Ron y Remus se lo lleva, cargándolo a la enfermería.

-Quiero verlo en mi oficina señor Prince- y Minerva se va a dicho lugar a esperar a su "estudiante".

Severus solo rueda los ojos y camina a la oficina de la directora, bajo la atenta mirada de muchos de sus compañeros.

-¡Bravo Prince!- celebra Malfoy gritando, levantándose de su lugar y aplaudiéndole, haciendo que muchos en el salón lo imitaran y alabaran al joven por sus divertidas bromas.

 **-o-**

-Siéntate Severus- le dice Minerva seria, al verlo entrar a su oficina.

Severus mira de reojo a Albus, quien al verlo ahí, sonríe y le saluda con la mano.

-Severus... ¿qué pasó?- pregunta cansada.

-Nada.. solo... cambié mi bebida con la de Weasley...- responde cínico y encogiendo sus hombros.

-¿Cambiaste tu bebida o la suya?-

-Minerva… él puso amortentia en mi jugo, él se buscó lo que le pasó-

-Sí… como Sirius también se lo buscó ¿no?- responde sarcástica.

-En realidad ese fue un... extra... muy divertido a su broma- contesta con el mismo tono.

Minerva no contesta y solo lo mira fijamente, a esto Severus se mueve un poco incómodo.

-¿Me vas a dar un castigo o algo?-

-Me di cuenta que llegaste de la mano con la señorita Granger- suelta de repente.

Ante el cambio de tema, Severus la mira sorprendido, pero cambia rápidamente su cara al ver de reojo que Albus, que prestaba más atención a su conversación.

-Solo... no es así-

Minerva se levanta, lo que hace que Severus la imite, rodea el escritorio y lo abraza muy feliz.

Los primeros segundos Severus no sabia qué hacer, pero una vez pasado el susto, respondió el abrazo.

-Te quiero Severus, desde la primera vez que te vi llegar… sentí un gran cariño por ti- a sus palabras el pocionista sintió lágrimas en los ojos de saberse querido (de verdad) por alguien, en su primera instancia en el colegio -desgraciadamente nunca te lo pude decir, pero te veo como un hijo y ahora solo quiero que seas feliz- se separa y le da un tierno beso en la frente.

-Gracias Minerva- responde conmovido.

-Solo quería recordarte que quiero ser tu madrina-

Severus por fin ya entendía a qué se refería con esa frase, y por ello le sonrió con ternura.

-Lo serás Minerva, solo tendrás que esperar un poco-

-Y también quiero que vengas de vez en cuando a hablar con nosotros- comenta señalando también a Albus -no me parece justo que solo cuando haces bromas tenga que traerte a la fuerza-

-Vendré a tomar el té en las tardes, cuando esté libre ¿te... les parece?-

-Claro muchacho, porque ya le dije a Minerva que no quieres venir a jugar ajedrez conmigo solo porque sabes que te voy a ganar- habla por primera vez Albus con tono juguetón.

-Ya veremos viejo- así, se despide de Minerva y se va en busca de Hermione.

-Severus está aprovechando esta oportunidad-

-Pero… Albus, ¿no crees que deberíamos decirle lo de su... condición?- la mujer voltea a ver al cuadro que está detrás de su silla.

-Tal vez después Minerva, por ahora, que siga disfrutando de esta nueva vida que tiene-

 **-o-**

 **Pues sí, ya regresé como zombie :P**

 **** **Jeje, disculpen en serio la demora, el regreso a clases fue peor de lo que esperaba y me tendrá más ocupada, pero trataré de subir los otros capítulos lo antes posible y no tardarme tanto.**

 **Saludos y muchas gracias por seguirme  
Nos vemos :3**

 **Pd: ya el siguiente estarán más tiempo juntos, no me presionen. D:**


	19. Chocolate

**Chocolate (M)**

-Hola-

-¡Hola!- contesta feliz de verla.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunta con tono neutro.

-Bien, ya la enfermera me dio la cura a lo que me hizo ese imbécil de Snape-

-Él no habría hecho nada si tú no lo hubieras buscado- responde enojada.

-¡Yo no hice nada Herms!- dice exaltado.

-Yo solo vine a dejarte algo en claro…-

-Herms… Mione, espera, por favor… sé que podemos volver a ser felices, por favor-

-Quiero que nos dejes en paz, al menos a Severus y a mí, yo no te prohíbo hablarle a Harry o peor, a tu hermana, pero por favor, evítate ya más vergüenzas y déjanos-

-Él te tiene hechizada ¿no es cierto?-

Hermione ya no quería pelear con él, por lo que dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-¡Yo aún te amo, y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo por mí!-

-No Ronald, te equivocas, y si sigues con esto… tal vez sea yo la que tenga que enseñarte- y sale por fin de la enfermería.

Mientras Ron palidecía aún más por la amenaza de su "amiga".

 **-o-**

-¿Qué tiene de interesante el lago hoy?- pregunta Draco sentándose a su lado. Al ver que Severus está muy metido en su mente se arriesga con otra cosa- ¿sabes? Hoy te vi llegar de la mano con Granger… ¿pasó algo entre ustedes?- pregunta interesado.

-Sí- contesta secamente -¿tienes algo contra ello?- respondo con tono molesto, pensando que saldría con su tontería de la sangre.

-Si lo dices por lo de la sangre y esas cosas… no… creo que ya superamos esa etapa… después de la muerte de vol… de él-

 _No puedo creer que aún muerto no me atrevo a decir su nombre._

Después de un suspiro le confesó lo que lo tenía tan pensativo.

-Imagino que viste lo que pasó en el desayuno sin perder detalle...-

-Claro, nos encantó, empezar con algo así todo los días sería estupendo ¿sabes?- termina riendo.

-Pues para tu información, él se lo buscó, Weasley puso amortentia en mi jugo, yo solo le cambié mi jugo, por el suyo…-

-¡Noo!- responde sin poder creerlo- ¿Después de tanto tiempo y tantas humillaciones… no entiende que no puede contra ti… qué tan retrasado se tiene que estar para hacer algo así?-

-Me pregunté lo mismo- contesta sonriendo burlón.

-Pero… eso no te tiene así ¿verdad?-

-Draco… tú sabes lo que decía antes… de… cuánto amaba a… Lily… a pesar de todo-

-Sí, la verdad me molestaba mucho, ella te dejó así nada más por alguien más estúpido que Weasley-

-Pero… cuando olí la poción… no era el mismo aroma de antes-

Draco volteó a verlo sorprendido y feliz.

-¡Granger te pegó duro eh, la verdad, me alegro por ti! Pero… ¿por qué no estás feliz?-

-Creo que… empiezo a quererla…-

-¿Y…?- le anima a continuar.

-Más que a Lily-

-¡Sí, esto merece ir a celebrarse!-

-¿Qué?- Severus deja de mirar el lago y voltea a verlo confundido.

-Oh, venga, no todos los días pasa este milagro, le avisaré a mis padres y saldremos a las tres escobas… o mejor… iremos a un lugar más…-

-¡Espera, espera! Yo no…- trató de detenerlo, pero Draco estaba más feliz que nada.

-¡No! Mejor el fin de semana, para disfrutar de los tres días, ah, y no se te olvide ponerte tus mejores túnicas, iremos a un mejor lugar- y se va a la lechucería a escribirle a sus padres.

 _¿Por qué se me ocurrió decirle?_

Severus comenzaba preocuparse por lo que harían los Malfoy.

 **-o-**

-¿Y… cómo te fue?- pregunta Severus llegando a sentarse a su lado, tratando de calmarla para que dejara de llorar.

-Digamos que sigue con su idea que me diste pociones de amor para fijarme en ti-

-Clásico de Weasley, diciendo estupideces cada que abre la boca, ser su profesor fue lo peor que me pudo pasar-

-También decías eso de Neville- dice riendo, limpiándose las lágrimas que aún caían.

-Sí, pero ahora Weasley es más idiota que él-

A su respuesta, Hermione solo ríe.

-Harry me dijo que esto te hacía sentir mejor- comenta dándole una barra de chocolate.

-Sí, gracias, me ayudan mucho- contesta y abre el dulce para comenzar a degustarlo.

-Más le valía ser cierto ese detalle-

-Por cierto, ¿cómo me encontraste?-

-Con el mapa- contesta con obviedad.

-Claro- y sigue comiendo el chocolate.

-No sabes comer chocolate- le dijo al ver su boca cubierta completamente por chocolate.

-¡Déjame en paz!- dice riendo aún más.

Entonces para molestarlo lo besa, dejando chocolate en su boca y su alrededor.

-¡Oye, me vas a batir todo!- dice con tono "molesto" separándose levemente.

Hermione ríe aún más y vuelve a besarlo, pero ahora más lento, disfrutando el sabor del chocolate en sus labios. Severus ya no se separó y continua el beso lentamente, la castaña mientras subía y bajaba sus brazos en su pecho, pero luego de unos momentos, se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Hermione.

-Herm…ione… estamos… en un… salón y… no… creo… que- dice entre beso y beso.

-¿Te da… miedo?-

-No… pero…-

-La puerta tiene dos hechizos- responde separándose levemente y luego vuelve a besarlo con ansias.

Ante esto, Severus ya no pudo y la comienza a besar apasionadamente, y cuando las caricias comienzan a subir de intensidad, Severus la coloca encima del escritorio y continúan.

-Sev…- Hermione gime en su oreja con placer al sentir los dedos de su amante subir de sus piernas a su punto mayor de placer, y, aún por encima de la ropa, comenzar a tocarla suave y lentamente, provocándole un intenso placer.

-Por favor… no aguanto más…-

-Tenemos tiempo Hermione-

-No… no tenemos… ¡Ahh!- no termina de responder, Severus mueve su ropa interior y comienza a meter suavemente dos dedos en ella.

-A mí no me importaría faltar… ¿a ti sí?- responde haciendo más rápido el movimiento de su mano, haciéndola gemir, y a esto, apretar sus manos más fuerte, marcando sus uñas en sus brazos.

-¡Sev!- grita al llegar a su orgasmo, después de unos minutos de la acción de Severus.

Al sentirla lo suficientemente lista, baja su bragueta, saca su miembro duro y comienza a restregarlo suavemente para hacerla sentir lo que le provocaba. Hermione responde besándolo con pasión y tomando con su mano derecha su erección, quería hacerlo sufrir tanto como él lo hizo.

Severus al sentir esto, sintió que ya terminaba en ese momento, por lo que se apresuró a quitar su mano, morder suavemente su cuello y entrar en ella, haciéndolos gemir a ambos fuertemente. Después de unos segundos Severus comenzó a moverse más y más rápido, haciéndola gemir más fuerte que antes, para tomar más impulso en las embestidas, Severus bajó su mano de su seno y la colocó en el borde de la mesa.

-Sev… Sev… ya casi… ¡Aaahhh!- así Hermione se corre, haciéndolo terminar también.

-¿No tenías que ir a una clase?- responde burlón y un con voz cansada.

-Ya no tengo ganas de ir...- lo besa suavemente.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?-

Hermione solo le contesta mirándolo de forma pícara y apretando sus paredes interiores, haciéndolo gemir fuerte y le sonrió, haciéndole saber que esto aún no terminaba.

 **-o-**

Después de algunas horas de diversión, Severus ahora se encontraba en dirección a la enfermería, Hermione no quiso saltarse la clase con él, entonces aprovecharía a dejarle en claro a Weasley que o dejaba a Hermione en paz para siempre o se las vería con él.

Cuando estaba en la puerta de la enfermería, empezó a abrirla lentamente pero escuchó a Pomfrey y a Minerva susurrando.

-Pero Minerva, hay que decirle, tiene derecho a saber lo que ocurre-

-No, no se le dirá nada a Severus de esto, pronto… pasará algo…-

-Sabes lo único que podría pasar si…-

-No se le dirá nada y punto, ahora si me disculpas, tengo asuntos pendientes que ver, buena tarde Pomfrey- escucha sus pasos ir hacia la él, por lo que se apresura a irse a esconder.

 _¿Qué era eso que no me pueden decir? No, esto no lo puedo dejar así._

Sale corriendo a las mazmorras a buscar lo necesario.

 **-o-**

Esa noche, Severus llegó a la oficina de Minerva.

-Pasa Severus, me alegra verte-

-Gracias Minerva- responde con tono neutral.

Severus llegó a la silla que se encontraba frente a la mesa de la directora y tomó asiento.

-Y dime muchacho ¿estás listo para un juego de ajedrez? Le aposté a Minerva que no podías contra ambos- dice Albus feliz.

-Entonces dime… ¿como te pagaría si eres un cuadro?- contesta sarcástico.

-Eso ya te lo diremos después... si es que llegas a ganarnos-

-Dos Gryffindors contra un Slytherin, sí, demasiado justo por lo que veo- dice burlón.

-¿Miedo Severus?- lo reta Albus e inmediatamente se coloca un tablero de ajedrez y las piezas se comienzan a colocar rápidamente.

Estaban ya a medio juego, Minerva ya iba por su segunda taza de té y no dejaba de sorprenderse, ya que había más piezas negras que blancas, entonces, uno de los cuadros interrumpió la partida.

-¿Albus?-

-¿Sí?- responde sin dejar de ver el tablero con un poco de enojo.

-Te necesitan en un pasillo-

-¿A Albus?- pregunta Minerva volteando a ver a quien hablaba.

-Así es directora, lo requieren ahora-

-¿Y se puede saber quién?- pregunta la directora desconfiada.

-Vamos Minerva, seguro es alguien que me va a dar una bolsa de dulces, no creas que solo con Severus estoy apostando- responde juguetón.

-¡Pero Albus!- Minerva se levanta molesta por la actitud del viejo hombre y éste se va corriendo de su cuadro, desapareciendo rápidamente.

Severus aprovechó ese momento de distracción para tocar con su varita su taza y hacer exactamente lo mismo que con Weasley.

-Ash, este hombre me sacará canas verdes-

-"No puedes hablar así de él" una vez me dijiste algo similar cuando...- comienza a burlarse de la situación.

-Sí, sí, no me lo recuerdes... es que a veces es... insoportable y...-

-Lo sé Minerva, lo sé...- entonces levanta su taza, le da un sorbo a su bebida y le da gusto ver cuando la muer lo imita.

Unos momentos después de bajar su taza sabía que tenía que aprovechar su momento.

-Y dime Minerva ¿has sabido algo nuevo de mi condición?-

-Sí Severus, ya sabemos algo- abre los ojos sorprendida y se tapa la boca -le pusiste veritaserum!- lo acusa.

-Sí, veritaserum y otra poción... solo dime, ¿qué es lo que sabes?-

-No, no creo que...-

-¡Dime Minerva!-

-Pomfrey nos dijo que te quedan pocos días…-

Severus quedó paralizado ante esto.

 **-o-**

 **:)**


	20. Pláticas

**Pláticas**

-No, no ¿a dónde vas? Tú y yo tenemos que hablar urgentemente- le reclama su amiga pelirroja tomándola del brazo cuando ve que Hermione quiere salir corriendo del salón.

-Es que…- Hermione voltea la mirada apenada, buscando darle una explicación, pero nunca le llegó idea alguna.

-¿Ves? Ni se te ocurre nada qué decir para evitarlo, así que… vamos, anda-

-Chicas ¿no quieren ir a…?-

-Lo siento Harry, Hermione y yo tenemos algo serio de qué hablar- y con esto, su novia y su mejor amiga, se van, dejándolo un poco confundido por ver a la pelirroja tan seria. Encoge los hombres y se va a entrenar un poco.

 **-o-**

-¿Entonces?-

-Pues… estaba pensando que para el trabajo de Defensa podemos…- trata de evadir el tema.

-Hermione Jean Granger, o me cuentas todo lo que ha pasado con ustedes o te juro que hablaré con Fred y George para que me den la misma poción que dejó calvo a Ron- le responde con tono amenazante.

No quería pensar que su amiga estaba hablando en serio, por lo que decidió empezar a decirle todo, desde la noche de la fiesta de Halloween.

-Bien… siéntate, porque tomará tiempo- luego de que se acomodaran en el pasto comenzó a relatarle todo -después de la fiesta de Halloween, Severus y yo…-

 **-o-**

No podía moverse, ya no sentía sus extremidades, era la hora, sabía de antemano que moriría, solo que no esperaba que fuera tan lento ni tan doloroso; esa maldita serpiente lo estaba torturando para diversión de Voldemort, ya comenzaba a dolerle respirar y solo podía ver esos ojos amarillos anunciando su muerte, entonces vuelve a sentir el dolor de otra mordida y despierta, sentándose súbitamente.

Severus se encontraba en la torre de Astronomía, después de la "plática" que tuvo con Minerva se dirigió a pensar a un lugar tranquilo, además no quería ser molestado por nadie. Necesitaba entender todo esto.

Es que… saber que pronto moriría era un duro golpe de realidad, ahora que por fin comenzaba a disfrutar de esa vida que por tanto tiempo había deseado con desesperación y entender que pronto todo terminaría ara horrible y asqueroso, ya debió haberlo previsto, su felicidad nunca duraba mucho, no sabía porqué había pensado que por fin podría ser feliz, que estúpido fue al creerlo.

Su existencia siempre se trató de una desgracia tras otra, debió esperarse algo similar, y no soñar con una vida normal, él no se lo merecía y la vida se encargó, de nuevo, de recordárselo.

Cierra los ojos recordando ese momento.

 **Flashback**

Después de unos segundos y de poder recuperarse por fin de esa noticia, pudo seguir con la conversación.

-¿Por qué… desde cuándo lo sabían… por qué no me dijeron nada?- pregunta molesto.

-Severus estamos encontrando ya una cura para ello, créeme-

-Minerva… me acabas de decir que pronto voy a morir… tal vez me puedas decir qué saben para al menos tratar de buscar algo y no sentirme un estúpido inútil- diciendo esto, se va levantando, pone sus manos sobre el escritorio y se va inclinando hacia la vieja mujer, hasta sentirla asustada por su posición.

-No queríamos preocuparte-

Con estas palabras vuelve a sentarse inseguro, aún estaba bajo el efecto de la poción, por lo que decía la verdad, entonces tal vez debía calmarse un poco, al fin y al cabo, era Albus Dumbledore quien trabajaba para ayudarlo también, algo bueno debía salir de ello ¿no?

Al verlo relajarse se arriesgó a contarle todo lo que sabían.

 **Fin flashback**

Por lo menos estaban "seguros" que tendría más de dos semanas. Solo que ahora no sabía si decirle o no a Hermione, sería algo difícil de hablar con ella, pero tal vez lo mejor será que lo sepa por él antes que por cualquier otra persona.

Tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para hablar con ella y también, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, con Draco y sus padres, a su manera, pero sentía que lo apreciaban y eran lo más cercano a una familia que alguna vez tuvo.

-Sabes que no debes estar aquí- escucha a Remus a su espalda.

-Vaya, qué raro verte solo, sin tu mascota revoloteando a tu alrededor- comenta volteando a verlo y sonríele de manera burlona.

-¿Ya estás tranquilo?-

-Sí, imaginaba que Minerva te había enviado-

-No, en realidad, solo me dijo lo que sucedió porque se lo pedí… la escuché hablar con Albus y… me preocupaste… sabes que yo nunca pensé como James o… Sirius-

-Lo sé- dice volteando la cara.

-Quisiera… olvidar todo aquello ¿sabes? Dejar el pasado en donde pertenece, atrás-

Severus solo sonrió de forma amarga, ya que alguna vez, llegó a pensar exactamente lo mismo.

-Así es Remus- el licántropo lo mira sorprendido por ser la primera vez que lo llama por su nombre -deberíamos empezar… desde cero-

-Me gustaría… en serio-

Severus se pone frente a él y le tiende la mano, sonriéndole por primera vez, cálidamente. Remus responde su sonrisa y estrecha su mano feliz.

-Estoy trabajando en un proyecto, en realidad desde hace años… que espero tener tiempo para terminar- comenta bajando levemente la cabeza.

-¿Terminarlo, tienes muchos deberes o algo así?- responde confuso.

-No-

-Bueno entonces… ¿de qué proyecto se trata?- pregunta al entender que Severus no le dirá nada de a qué se refería.

-Una poción para… manejar un poco más la licantropía-

Remus abre los ojos asombrado ante aquello, ya que significaba que lo iba a ayudar… a él y a su hijo… o eso esperaba.

-¿Te refieres a…?-

-Me refiero… a que posiblemente… con esta poción se pueda controlar mejor ese problema-

-Severus yo… no sé qué decir…-

-Tal vez "gracia", eso estaría bien- dice burlón.

-Quiero decir… que con esto me estarías ayudando mucho y a mi hijo pues…-

-Remus, en serio, sé lo que hago y…-

De nuevo, volvió a quedarse completamente paralizado al ser abrazado fuertemente por el hombre frente a él.

 **-o-**

-¡No lo puedo creer, no puede ser que no me hayas dicho nada! ¡Qué mala amiga eres!- ya era noche, habían pasado toda la tarde en los terrenos platicando.

-Ginny no es que no te lo haya querido contar, es solo que no se dio la oportunidad-

-¿¡No se dio la oportunidad!? ¡Hermione Granger con esta clase de chismes claro que se dan las oportunidades!-

-Tal vez ahora te puedas clamar y no hacer que todo Hogwarts se entere de esto con tus gritos- dice riendo tranquilamente.

-Bueno y ahora que ya están así… ¿le harás algo a esa Alice?- pregunta juguetonamente.

-Ginny, no puedo creer que…-

-¡Ay Hermione por favor! Debes vengarte, es más, yo te ayudaré-

-Pero…-

-¡No, nada! Ven, vamos a escribirle a los gemelos para que nos recomienden algunas cosas de su tienda, a ver qué se nos ocurre cuando veamos lo que nos mandan- hace que su amiga se pare y de la mano la jala para ir casi corriendo a la sala común a escribir la carta.

 **-o-**

-¡Piensa Sirius, piensa, debe haber una forma de humillarlo!-

Severus se detiene frente a la puerta del aula al escuchar los gritos de Black.

-¡Maldita sea, no se me ocurre nada!- entonces comenzó a arrojar los frascos de pociones hacia todas direcciones, haciendo un mayor alboroto -¡ya sé, los gemelos, claro… cómo no se me ocurrió ir con ellos antes!- con esto Severus puso más atención a sus palabras, ya que seguro querría hacerle alguna estúpida broma- ¡les pediré algunos artículos, a ver si puedo hacer también una mezcla para crear algo mejor! Solo espero que no salga como esa estúpida poción que lo hizo más joven y guapo… ¡Argh, estúpido Quejicus!-

Retrocedió estupefacto, no podía creerlo, no, de hecho, no quería creer que el responsable de su condición fuera Black. Entonces, si él le hizo esto, él podría devolverlo a su condición normal, o al menos hacer que no estuviera con el tiempo limitado… pero… ¿querría él volver a su edad? ¿Lo aceptaría Hermione aún así?

 **-o-**

 **¡101 Reviews, muchas gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Trataré de actualizar un poco más seguido.**

 **Pd: gracias por decirme que me odian y no enviarme Avadas. :3**

 **Se aprecia el detalle. xD**


	21. El mapa merodeador

**El mapa merodeador**

Severus se quedó por algunos minutos más en la puerta, tratando de escuchar algo más de lo que decía Black, pero un estornudo lo hizo girarse.

-Hola Alan- Severus voltea a ver a la pequeña pelirroja que hace tiempo no veía.

-Lily, hola, ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunta volteando la mirada levemente a la puerta, temiendo que se abriera en cualquier momento.

-Me gusta venir a practicar pociones-

-Espera, ¿las haces tu sola?- al verla asentir continuó -no puedes hacer Lily-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta inocente.

-Si tienes algún accidente nadie lo sabría, no debes trabajar así, eres muy pequeña aún para eso-

-Pues por lo que veo, Severus Snape también hacía las cosas así- responde un poco enojada.

 _Touché._

-Temo decirte que no es cierto, practicaba siempre con Slughorn- contesta con un tono ligeramente molesto.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?- pregunta entrecerrando los ojos.

 _Imbécil_.

-Te dije que era muy cercano a mi madre… le contaba muchas cosas de cuando estudiaba aquí-

-Yo quisiera ser tan inteligente como él- confiesa bajando la cabeza.

 _En la que te has metido Snape._ Severus suspira.

-Seguro que a él le hubiera gustado tener a una alumna tan buena como tú-

-¿Te puedo decir un secreto?- sube la mirada con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

Él solo levanta la ceja y al sentir como jalaba su mano, se hincó frente a la pequeña niña.

-Creo que me gusta- le susurra al oído.

Severus se separa sorprendido levantando su ceja, estaba completamente anonadado.

-¿Qué?-

Al escuchar pasos que se acercaban del otro lado de la puerta, toma a la pequeña niña de la mano y la lleva corriendo afuera de las mazmorras. Cuando por fin se sintió más tranquilo por la revelación de la niña se volteó a encararla.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio-

-Lo dices por mi edad ¿no es cierto?- responde enojada.

-Él ya está muerto de todas maneras, no puedes…

-Yo sé que no-

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunta tratando de sonar normal, pero internamente se estaba asustando.

-Él sigue aquí, en el castillo, lo sé porque una vez vi el mapa de Harry…-

-¿Mapa?- pregunta ya temeroso.

-Sí, es un mapa que te dice dónde está cada persona del castillo, hace unos días, en la sala común, él buscaba a Ginny, sacó el mapa y vi su nombre, en las mazmorras, también por eso paso mucho tiempo ahí, trato de encontrarlo- dice feliz.

-Ese mapa debe estar mal…-

-No lo creo, yo creo que sigue aquí, solo que trata de esconderse mientras se revela toda su verdad-

-En primera, él no se escondía de nada, no era un cobarde…-

-Lo sé-

-Y en segunda- continúa como si no hubiera escuchado la interrupción de la joven -si se estuviera escondiendo ¿no crees que hubiera elegido otro lugar?-

-Claro que no, nadie lo buscaría aquí, ya sabes, por el último año que pasó como director- responde como si nada, feliz de mostrar lo bien que conocía a su héroe.

 _Tengo que admitirlo, es bastante inteligente._

-¿Tengo que recordarles a qué hora es el toque de queda jóvenes?- ambos voltean a ver a su profesor de Defensa, que había "llegado de repente" a su lado.

-No señor, lo sentimos- dice la joven con tono afligido, bajando la cabeza, triste.

-De acuerdo, solo ya váyanse y que nadie los vea- responde sin dejar de ver a Snape. Con esa pequeña niña no tenía problema alguno, es más, podría decir que era su Gryffindor favorita, obviamente por el parecido que tenía con la que fue la madre de su ahijado, pero Snape, bueno, eso era otra cosa.

-Ven Alan, vámonos- le toma de la mano y se van a la sala común.

-Cambias de estado de ánimo muy rápido-

-No, con él ya sé cómo llevar las cosas-

-¿Cómo es que estás en Gryffindor? Eso sonó muy Slytherin-

-Sí, creo que he pasado mucho tiempo con Draco-

 _No, ya no preguntes nada._

Al llegar a la sala común se encontraron con Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Neville, éstos últimos se veían un poco inseguros mirando un sobre que sostenía la joven Weasley.

-Oh, ahí están- comenta Harry subiendo volteando la mirada a los recién llegados.

-No, seguimos en las mazmorras de hecho- junto a él, la pequeña se ríe y se despide con la mano de Alan, yendo por fin a descansar.

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Tengo que hablar con ustedes de algo serio- contesta evadiendo su pregunta.

Con estas palabras, Hermione, Harry y Ginny se sientan de forma un poco más seria, mostrando que lo escuchaban atentamente.

-Pues… yo me voy a descansar… adiós chicos- responde Neville levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación. Al estar seguro que ya no había nadie más ahí, Severus comienza.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Hermione seriamente.

-Ya sé cómo quedé así-

Harry se sienta un poco más recto escuchando con más atención.

-Fue culpa de Black- dice sin más.

-No lo puedo creer-

-¡Claro, por eso reaccionó así cuando se dio cuenta que eras tú!- comenta la castaña.

-Pero… esto no tiene sentido… ¿por qué te ayudaría así?-

-No, esto no era para ayudarme, escuché que quería mezclar de nuevo varios cosas, por lo tanto, seguro mezcló varios ingredientes de pociones esperando a que me pasara algo peor-

-¡Pero eso te pudo haber matado!- Ginny se levanta enojada e indignada por la actitud de Sirius Black.

-Lo sé, tal vez… eso quería-

Harry y Hermione estaban anonadados, sobretodo él, pensaba que Sirius ya había superado esa etapa de odio, bueno, no superado al cien por cierto, pero al menos no hacer algo tan estúpido como eso.

-Tengo que hablar con él-

-¡No!- lo detiene Snape.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Seguro se dirá que Severus vino a quejarse contigo para ponerlo en su contra o que está inventado eso y así no podríamos sacarle la verdad- contesta Hermione.

-Cierto-

-Veritaserum- los tres jóvenes voltean a ver a Ginny sorprendidos -funcionará-

-El detalle es que hay que hacerlo, Slughorn ya no tiene-

-¿Así que sabes qué es lo que tiene?- pregunta la pelirroja riendo.

-Sí, a veces no le salen las pociones a la primera y adivina quién tiene que hacerlas bien-

-Menos mal que él es el profesor ¡eh!- se burla Ginny.

-¿Para cuándo se tendría esa poción?- pregunta Harry muy serio.

-Tengo que buscar algunos ingredientes también, posiblemente…-

-Malfoy-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí Severus, seguro que Malfoy puede conseguir esa poción muy pronto-

Ahora que lo pensaba era cierto, y era mejor no perder tiempo, cierto que le habían dicho que podría tener aún más de dos semanas, pero ¿y si no?

-Mañana lo buscaré-

-Bien, pues será mejor que vayamos a descansar- Weasley se levanta y se estira, para después imitarla Harry y Hermione.

-Que pasen buena noche chicos- se despiden las chicas y suben a descansar.

Severus comenzaba a subir cuando el comentario de Harry lo hizo detenerse en seco.

-Lo lamento… por todo… desde… lo que te hizo mi padre… hasta esto que estás pasando con Sirius- se escucha afligido, por lo que Severus voltea sorprendido.

-Te diré algo, esto me lo dijo muchas veces Dumbledore… pero… mi odio hacia tu padre y sus amigos… en ese entonces, era muy intenso… y me negaba a verlo…- Harry sube la mirada confundido por sus palabras, pensaba que lo golpearía y lo mandaría a volar por la ventana -tú no tienes la culpa de nada, no tienes porqué decir eso, tú no eres como el estú… como tu padre, o como Black… yo ya estoy tratando de superar todo y… quisiera que también tú dejes ese tema- voltea y sube a su habitación, dejando al niño que vivó sonriendo levemente, para después de unos minutos seguirlo a la habitación que compartían.

 **-o-**

-Muy buen día jóvenes, viendo que este desayuno casi termina sin que sucediera alguna broma- dice con tono insinuante mirando a Severus, quien solo voltea arrogante la mirada -permítanme recordarles que pronto se reanudarán los duelos, y sin más, que tengan buen día- se levanta y sale del Gran Comedor.

-Ya era hora-

-Y por cierto Weasley, ¿cuándo me pagarás? Si mal no recuerdo me debes por lo menos más de 200 galeones-

-Pues…-

-Weasley- le advirtió Severus con su tono.

-Ya, ya… ten- frustrada le dio una bolsa llena de galoeones -ya me parecía raro que no me lo pidieras antes-

-Por cierto Potter, debo advertirte algo- dice caminando a su lado en dirección a su primera clase del día -no uses tu mapa en un lugar tan público-

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta confundido.

-Una pequeña niña vio el nombre de Severus Snape en el mapa- le susurra.

-¡¿Quéé?!- Harry grita asustado, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?- Hermione y Ginny llegan a su lado asustadas.

-Vamos Potter, grítaselo a todos ya- dice molesto.

-Harry…- Hermione le advierte con un tono peligroso, éste solo observa a su compañero de habitación pidiéndole perdón con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta ya desesperada su novia.

-Alguien vio el nombre de Severus en el mapa del merodeador-

-¿Quién?- preguntan asustadas.

-Esa niña de primer año, la pelirroja, Lily-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Ella me lo dijo-

-Espera…- Hermione hace detener a los tres -¿cómo por qué te dijo eso a ti?-

-Le dije que llegué a conocer a Snape-

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- Ginny estaba confundida.

-Ella dijo que soy su héroe-

-No entiendo… ni siquiera llegó a conocerte… ¿o sí?- ahora Harry era el confundido.

-Algo así… solo porque le salvé la vida ella dice que le gusto-

-¡¿Quééé?!- ahora los tres gritaron sorprendidos.

 **-o-**

-¡Minerva!- llega Pomfrey corriendo a la oficina de la directora.

-¿Qué pasa Pomfrey?- Minerva y Albus voltearon a ver a la enfermera.

-Creo que ya encontramos una cura para Severus- dice enseñando un frasco con una poción verde azulado brillante.

 **-o-**

 **Sí, sé que son más cortos, pero así actualizo más seguido. :P**

 **Espero les guste así.**


	22. Verdades

**Verdades**

Ron caminaba molesto de su habitación a su primera clase, no pudo despertarse a tiempo para ir a desayunar y eso lo tenía de un pésimo humor, iba pasando por un aula cuando escucha una suave voz infantil.

-Juro solemnidad a que mis intenciones no son buenas… ¡ashh, no funciona!-

Se detuvo en seco, eso sonaba muy similar a lo que decían cuando veían en mapa de los merodeadores. Lentamente se va acercando y abre la puerta suavemente para ver quién decía eso y se sorprende de ver a una pequeña niña pelirroja con el mapa de su amigo. Seguramente se lo prestó y olvidó la contraseña que le dijo Harry.

\- Juro solemnidad a que no tengo buenas intenciones- la niña al ver que no funcionaba dejó el mapa en la mesa molesta -debí ponerle más atención-

Tal vez si la ayudaba Harry se lo agradecerá y podrán volver a su vieja amistad.

-" Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones"-

La pequeña se asusta y voltea a ver quién le había dicho esto y ve que es uno de los amigos de Harry.

-Esa es la contraseña-

La niña baja la mirada, repite la frase y ve como poco a poco van apareciendo los nombres y ríe feliz.

-¡Gracias!-

-¿A quién buscas?-

-A un amigo… bueno espero que sea mi amigo- dice sin dejar de ver el mapa.

-Seguro que sí, y no se olvide decirle a Harry que yo te dije la contraseña- con esto seguro lo perdona, se voltea y va hacia la puerta.

-Emm… sí… claro…- responde insegura -¡Aquí está, Severus Snape!-

Ron escucha el susurro de la niña y se queda paralizado. ¿La niña buscaba a Snape? Pero ¿para qué? Tal vez, solo tal vez, esa niña era hija de alguien del ministerio y ellos seguro sabían que Snape estaba aquí, entonces así por fin se lo llevarían a Azkaban, Hermione se daría cuenta de la realidad, él la perdonaba, y sus amigos también le pedirían perdón y todo volvería a la normalidad, ¡claro!

El pelirrojo se felicitó mentalmente por tan buena idea.

-¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarlo?- le sonríe girándose para verla.

-Pues… no sé si…-

-Por favor, seguro no sabes bien cómo se entiende el mapa, con gusto puedo llevarte- dice bastante feliz.

-Bueno, sí, gracias- responde feliz pero un poco insegura.

Así, ambos salieron del salón.

 **-o-**

Ya estaban solos en el pasillo, la clase de historia seguro ya casi terminaba, pero ninguno quiso seguir avanzando luego de escuchar a Severus.

-Esto es sumamente raro, pero no te preocupes, ya no me separaré del mapa, de hecho- dice mientras busca sacar el mapa de su mochila -lo tengo… mmm… ¿dónde está?-

-No me digas que no lo tienes ahí- dice Ginny asustada.

-Sí, aquí lo guardé ayer, pero no lo encuentro…- se comienza a desesperar.

Los tres se juntan a buscar en la mochila, mientras Severus comenzando a molestarse un poco por pensar que alguien más podría tener el mapa, saca su varita para conjurar un Accio en el mapa.

-¿Severus Snape?-

Los cuatro se congelan al oír el nombre a sus espaldas, se voltean y miran a la pequeña pelirroja confundida, con el mapa en la mano y acompañada de Ronald Weasley, quien sonreía burlón.

Ninguno escucha cuando los alumnos comienzan a salir de los salones, comenzando lentamente a llenar los pasillos.

-¡Tú eres Severus Snape!- ahí todos se detienen a ver a la pequeña niña que señalaba al alumno de último curso y voltean a verlo confundido, mientras éste aumentaba su tono pálido de la cara -¡Claro, por eso eres tan bueno en pociones, por eso tienes cosas que eran de él, por eso no enterraron tu cuerpo y lo mejor, por eso tienes la misma varita!-

A su alrededor los estudiantes comienzan a murmurar, cosa que no le agradaba para nada, muchos señalaron su varita y solo entonces, fijándose con más determinación, se dieron cuenta que era cierto, él era Severus Snape.

-¡Ven! Por eso es tan bueno en los duelos, porque es un mortífago- lo acusa Ron señalándolo con el dedo.

-¡Claro que no, él es un héroe, ya se dijo todo esto Ronald!-

-¿Y cómo estás seguro que no te tiene bajo un hechizo para pensar eso Harry?-

Ahí, muchos alumnos que le guardaban aún un poco de resentimiento a Snape cuchichearon a su alrededor molestos, apoyando la idea del pelirrojo.

-Es cierto Potter ¿cómo sabes que no te hechizó?- pregunta un Ravenclaw.

-¿Lo dices en serio? Él nos defendió cuando estuvieron esos dos mortífagos aquí ¿cómo puedes decir eso?- lo defiende Ginny molesta.

-Por si mal no recuerdas Weasley, él fue quien los metió aquí- le responde un Hufflepuff, señalándolo acusadoramente con el dedo.

-Por órdenes de Voldemort- ahora contesta Hermione, quien ya comenzaba a desesperarse de los estudiantes a su alrededor.

-¡Debemos decirle a la directora, seguro ella lo va a llevar a donde debe estar!- grita un estudiante.

-¡Sí, en Azkaban!- muchos apoyaron y celebraron con gusto esa idea.

-¡No! ¡Él es un héroe y no irá a ningún lado!- grita Harry enojado, poniéndose frente a Snape.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- llega Minerva acompañada de Remus, Sirius, Pomfrey y Slughorn.

-¡Profesora, tiene que sacar al mortífago de Snape de aquí!- comenta alguien de Ravenclaw.

Minerva dirige su cara sorprendida a Severus, quien solo baja la mirada derrotado.

-¡Te dije que era un peligro tenerlo aquí!- le reta Sirius enojado.

-Sí, al igual que tener a un ex-presidiario como maestro- lo defiende Draco.

-Todos los estudiantes diríjanse al Gran Comedor ahora- decreta la directora sin permitir réplica alguna.

Así, poco a poco se van los alumnos con dirección al comedor, mandando algunas malas miradas a Snape y también muchas estudiantes iban comentando su incredulidad de querer tener un amorío con su ex-profesor de Pociones y Defensa.

-Me alegra ver que…-

-También vete tu Black- Minerva no lo deja terminar, y por el tono, el animago sabía que no debía molestar más a su jefa, por lo que se fue de mala gana, jalado por Remus.

-Severus…-

-Te dije que era una estupidez tenerme aquí…- dice sin voltear a verla.

-Ellos solo tienen que comprender…- comienza a tratar de calmarlo tomando suavemente su brazo.

-¿En serio Granger?- voltea a verla molesto por su comentario y soltándose bruscamente -¿en serio creen que ellos quieran entender? Dense cuenta ¡todos ellos me odian por ser un mortífago!-

-¡Ya no lo eres!- le responde la castaña enojada.

-¡Claro…- continúa con burla -… ni porque lo dice el "gran salvador del mundo mágico" le creen… ¿me creerán a mí? No sean estúpidos- termina molestándose.

-Severus sé que ahora debes…-

-¿Debo qué… sentirme mal por ser de los más odiados en el mundo mágico? Siento decirte una cosa, yo me lo busqué y… de hecho no necesito nada de esto… ni de ustedes- se comienza a ir bastante fastidiado.

-Pronto todos entenderán que eres un héroe- dice Harry tratando de detenerlo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Y de qué servirá? Total, dentro de poco voy a morir- jala su brazo y se va, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

-¡Severus ven aquí ahora!- le ordena la directora, pero al ver que no le hace caso se le ocurre su última alternativa -¡Encontramos una cura!-

-Y dime ¿cómo la encontraron si Black ni siquiera sabe lo que mezcló para crear la poción?- se detiene y responde con tono siseante sin voltear.

-¿Sirius… qué tiene que ver…?- ahora lo recordó, Sirius había ido después de que Severus estuviera en la enfermería y se le veía bastante agitado cuando éste ya no estaba ahí; mientras ella buscaba algunas pociones para los estudiantes lo había visto molestarse un poco, pero no le dio importancia, ahora entendía cuán equivocada había estado… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes? -es cierto, fue él- responde Pomfrey casi sin voz.

Saca el frasco que tiene en un bolsillo y lo sabe, esta poción no servirá de nada, Slughorn y ella habían especulado lo que tenía, más nunca pensaron que alguien le había provocado eso. Por lo que el frasco en su mano ni siquiera valía la pena probarlo.

Severus al pasar junto a la pequeña niña, quien ahora solo estaba llorando por ver lo que había provocado, se detiene un momento, le mandó una mirada seria y sigue su huida de Hogwarts, por segunda vez se sentía asqueado de sí mismo mientras escapaba de ese lugar. Vaya que se había acostumbrado a su "nueva vida" pero había olvidado quién era realmente, un sucio, despreciable y horrible mortífago que solo merecía lo peor del mundo.

 **-o-**

 **Una pequeña compensación por tardarme tanto.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	23. Enfrentamiento

**-Enfrentamiento-**

-¡No puedo creer que haya estado entre nosotros, o que haya querido besarlo... es... es... indignante!-

-Ni lo digas, y lo peor, muchas queríamos que nos hiciera caso-

-Ya sé, digo, no es que estuviera feo antes, pero después de asesinar a Dumbledore... ni quisiera repetir lo que pensábamos de ese asesino-

-¿Eso es lo que les preocupa...- interrumpe un Hufflepuff la conversación de las dos chicas -coquetear con Snape? Lo peor de todo fue que estuvo con nosotros como si nada, por eso el desgraciado era bueno en todas las materias-

Muchos estudiantes compartían esas mismas opiniones de camino al Gran Comedor, para enojo de algunos miembros de antiguo Ejército de Dumbledore (aquellos pocos que sabían la verdad de Snape), quienes no compartían sus puntos de vista, pero sabían que ahí no era ni el momento ni el lugar para (de nuevo) tratar de explicarles quién fue realmente Severus Snape, al menos de su parte, ya que sabían no tenían la paciencia para enfrentarse a sus compañeros.

Una vez que se llenó el salón, Minerva tuvo que elevar la voz para que guardaran silencio, y es que a algunos maestros les interrumpieron sus clases para esa "¿reunión?" por lo que estaban confundidos y preguntaban a sus colegas si sabían qué pasaba.

-Creo que es momento de reiterar algunas palabras, Severus Snape es un gran héroe, gracias a él muchos de ustedes no tuvieron que sufrir de los crueles castigos de los mortífagos cuando estuvieron aquí, él nos ayudaba en secreto y sin él, seguramente no estaríamos aquí ahora...-

-Solo que no olvide, directora, que fue él quien asesinó a Dumbledore y trajo a esos mortífagos- interrumpe Sirius molesto, generando que los alumnos comenzaran a darle la razón.

-¡Dumbledore mismo se lo pidió!- responde Harry levantándose molesto por el comentario de su padrino -ese es un tema que ya se ha discutido, incluso en el ministerio, es más, por sus acciones se le dará una Orden de Merlín de primera clase, yo lo veo como un héroe y si no me creen a mí, ni tengo nada más que decirles... él es el hombre más valiente que conozco- ante la última frase Sirius entrecerró los ojos molesto, ya después le reclamaría haber olvidado a su padre.

-¿Por qué no simplemente nos muestran algo para creer que es verdad?- grita un Ravenclaw.

-Porque sino le puedes creer al chico que salvó tu vida y la de tu familia, entonces no hay nada más para hablar- interrumpe Hermione ganando una sonrisa de los pocos miembros de la Orden ahí presentes y de algunos maestros.

-Tal vez Severus Snape regrese siendo Alan Prince o tal vez no, sea como sea, espero que reciba el mismo trato que les han dado a los otros héroes de guerra-

Ron solo voltea la cara molesto y se encuentra con la mirada fija y bastante cabreada de Draco Malfoy, ya que el rubio escuchó parte del problema que se dio gracias al pelirrojo pobretón. Ya después le daría su merecido a esa zanahoria buena para nada.

 **-o-**

-¿No eres muy joven para pedir Whiskey de Fuego?-

-No, aunque si prefieres perder una venta con gusto me largo-

-De acuerdo- así Rosmerta se fue para servirle al joven malhumorado.

Unos minutos después, cuando le dejó la botella, por petición del joven, sabía que estaría ahí por un buen rato, por lo que se fue a atender a sus otros clientes, aunque lo vigilaba de reojo.

Severus sabía que con una botella no le bastaría para calmar todo lo que le rondaba por la mente, por lo que se apresuró a abrirla y comenzar, lentamente, a perder la conciencia.

 **-o-**

-¡¿Entonces fue tu culpa que Severus se viera así?!- le reclama Hermione a Sirius al salir del comedor.

-Hermione, linda, ese imbécil se merecía algo peor- dice con una sonrisa burlona, creyendo que por eso, Hermione lo apoyaría, sabía que no había mujer que se le resista.

-¿En serio fuiste tú?- pregunta Harry detrás de él, sorprendido y molesto.

-Harry, por favor, no me digas que otra vez...-

-Creí que habías cambiando, creí...- Ginny le apoya poniendo una mano en su hombro -olvídalo, creo que nunca madurarás en eso- y se fue a tratar de buscar a Snape.

-¡Harry Potter ven aquí ahora!- le grita Sirius enojado, pero su ahijado ni siquiera voltea a verlo.

-Te lo dije Sirius, pero no quisiste hacerme caso- le reclama también Remus al llegar a su lado.

-De ti ya no me extraña que estés a favor del grasiento idiota-

-Nos vemos Sirius-

-¡Ya entendí, ahora ese idiota es la víctima, pues bien, pónganse todos de su lado!- se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Hermione, quien lo miraba sorprendida y decepcionada.

-Lo único que puedes hacer es ayudarnos a encontrar una cura para él, dentro de poco morirá sino hacemos algo por él, por favor-

-Jamás lo ayudaría-

-Entonces simplemente espero que te guste vivir solo, porque todos tus amigos estamos con Severus, y haremos lo imposible por ayudarlo, así como él lo hizo-

-Tú no lo harás, tú no dices esas cosas Hermione, tú eres "una Gryffindor de corazón noble"- dice con un tono de burla en su frase -tú no me dejarás aparte- termina con tono confiado.

-Un Gryffindor no hace las cosas que haz hecho y se regodea de esa manera, simplemente te pido tu ayuda, si quieres dinero o lo que sea, te lo daremos, pero solo dinos qué le diste para salvarlo...- empieza a caminar en la misma dirección que Harry -él nos salvó la vida varias veces, es momento de darle algo a cambio- y se fue, dejándolo solo y por primera vez, con un ligero sentimiento de culpa.

 **-o-**

-Chicos miren- dice Luna señalando algo brillante en el cielo que bajaba hacia ellos.

Harry, Ginny, Neville y Hermione suben la mirada reconocen el patronus de George.

-Chicos acabamos de ver a Snape en las tres escobas, se veía bastante mal, entramos a ver qué le ocurría pero alguien llegó frente a él y se lo llevó, quisimos averiguar quién había sido pero Rosmerta y los demás ebrios de ahí no vieron nada, seguiremos buscando-

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Hermione asustada.

-Vamos a las tres escobas-

-¿Para qué? Nadie vio nada, el sujeto no dejó nada para averiguar quién era-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos Ginny, nos sentamos a esperar que se resuelva solo todo esto?- le reclama su novio.

-Tal vez pueda ayudar- con esto, los cuatro voltean al dueño de la voz, sorprendidos de verlo ahí.

 **-o-**

Su cabeza la tenía enterrada en sus brazos, ya no podía moverse sin pensar que podría tirar alguna de las ya cuatro botellas vacías de whiskey que reposaban frente a él.

Comenzaba ya a dormirse en esa posición, cuando escuchó un ligero ruido frente a él, pero ya no pudo hacer nada por que el sueño le estaba pegando muy fuerte, mientras, la persona sentada frente a él simplemente sonrió burlón, pagó la cuenta del joven y desaparecieron del lugar.

 **-o-**

 **Sí, así es, sigo viva, por fin terminé mi tesis y ahora que estoy de vacaciones trataré de subir más capítulos más seguido, ahora sí de verdad. :P**

 **Saludos, y gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios. :D**


	24. Alianza

**-Alianza-**

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- pregunta Hermione molesta.

-¿No oíste? Solo quiero ayudar- responde con el mismo tono.

Ginny le toma la mano a Hermione para tranquilizarla un poco y se dirige a Draco -¿Sabes algo de Snape?-

-Sí-

-Bien, pues dinos- toda la situación comenzaba a hartarla un poco y si en unos segundos Malfoy no comenzaba a decirles algo, muy pronto se repetiría lo que pasó en tercer año.

-Está con mis padres, se lo llevaron a la mansión-

-Creí que el ministerio les quitó su mansión- contesta Ginny confundida.

-Por favor Weasley, ¿no creerás que solo teníamos una mansión o sí?-

-¿En dónde está?-

-Miren ya lo están revisando medimagos profesionales y muy reconocidos, no tienen ya porqué preocuparse-

-Sino hacemos algo pronto él podría morir-

-Lo sé y están haciendo lo que pueden para averiguar lo que ese presidiario le dio-

Harry hizo una mueca de molestia por el sobrenombre que le puso a su padrino, pero no es como si fuera la víctima en este momento como para defenderlo.

-Eso no servirá-

Y así Hermione se va. Dejando a todos confundidos por la frase, sobretodo al Slytherin.

Iba a sacarle la información a Sirius por las buenas o las malas; quiso darle un poco de tiempo para que analizara que era cierto que todos sus amigos apoyaban a Snape, pero tal vez ya fue suficiente amabilidad de todos y justo ahora no había tiempo para perder.

Al llegar al salón de Defensa abrió fuertemente la puerta y Remus no se sorprendió de verla ahí, tan enojada.

-No está aquí- asumiendo que vendría a buscar al animago -y no me dijo a dónde iba- contesta antes de que le preguntara.

-¡El mapa!-

-Eso solo funciona en Hogwarts ¿Por qué crees que sigue aquí?-

-Le pedí a la directora Mcgonagall que lo hechizara para que no pudiera salir del colegio-

Remus mira muy sorprendido a Hermione.

-¿Eso se puede?-

-Es la directora del colegio Remus- con eso se va a buscar a una cierta pelirroja.

Hermione al pasar por un pasillo escucha un poco de las conversaciones de algunos estudiantes, pero fue una en especial que le molestó aún más.

-¿Ustedes qué creen?-

-Pues la verdad yo no creo nada, él seguirá siendo un asesino, así lo diga el mismísimo ministro de magia- responde de manera despectiva una chica.

Se paró con ese comentario, ya no tenía la paciencia para decirles, de nuevo, que no es cierto, por lo que simplemente movió si varita y siguió su camino a la sala común, donde seguramente se encontraba la pequeña niña.

Antes de llegar al final del pasillo escuchó gritos y burlas detrás de ella, volteó levemente la cara y vio a la chica que había comentado eso de Severus, que ahora estaba calva, al igual que lo estuvo Lavander hace no mucho tiempo. Quiso hacerle otra cosa, pero eso era como un recordatorio divertido no solo para ella, sino también para que los demás entiendan que ya no deben comentar ese tipo de cosas o se las verán de verdad con ella, y eso era lo mínimo que les podía ocurrir.

Al llegar a la sala común la encontró desierta, con excepción de una pequeña pelirroja que lloraba en el piso con la cabeza oculta entre sus piernas.

-Lily, necesito que me ayudes, quiero el mapa de Harry- se pone de rodillas frente a ella.

-Ten- se lo tiende sin más.

-Gracias- se levanta pero al verla tan triste se vuelve a hincar frente a ella.

-Lily, esto no es tu culpa, de todos modos tenía que pasar-

-Sí lo fue- responde triste -y lo... siento... mucho-

-Por favor, ahora lo que puedes hacer es ayudarme a encontrar a Sirius Black, solo así podremos ayudar a Severus y... podrás disculparte con él, sé que él te perdonará- responde insegura, no por que no vaya a perdonar a la joven, sino por que ya no estaba segura del todo si podían ayudarlo a tiempo.

-Bue... bueno- contesta hipando, entendiendo que por el tono de la castaña era necesario encontrar a ese tipo que no le agradaba para nada.

-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"-

Abren el mapa y a los dos minutos lo encuentra la pelirroja en las mazmorras.

-No te preocupes, el regresará pronto y te... te dará algunas clases de pociones y algunas cosas que ha guardado- dice insegura.

-Solo quiero que vuelva-

-Lo hará, te lo prometo- se levanta -gracias- y se va con el mapa para vigilar que no se moviera de ese lugar.

Al llegar al salón, abre la puerta y encuentra todo desordenado y muchas cosas rotas, Hermione no sabe si es porque está molesto o porque si realmente trata de recordar cómo había hecho la poción.

-¡Pero miren quién... está aquí... Hermione Granger!- su tono de ebrio enfadado le advirtió que sacara su varita lo antes posible, para evitar cualquier problema con Black.

-¿Tienes ya los ingredientes?- pregunta suavemente pero con molestia.

-No, y te lo diré... diré de nuevo... "Mione"... no lo haré- termina hablando burlón, de cara a una pared, tal vez creyendo que se dirigía a Hermione.

-Si no nos ayudas por las buenas, será por las malas Sirius- lentamente alza la varita hacia él.

-"Mione"- se burla del diminutivo, ahora veía Hermione porqué le caía tan mal a Severus, a veces, Sirius Black podía ser demasiado cruel -sé que no me... harás nada... linda- sonríe despectivo.

Pero a esas alturas ya había perdido toda la paciencia. Lo ata a la silla que está a su lado, y se acerca, se le ocurre primero darle Veritaserum, pero tal vez no funcionaría del todo...

-¡Ahhggh, auxilio, una noble Gryffindor no me hará nada!- se ríe de su tonto comentario, a lo que la castaña responde con un hechizo silenciador sobre Sirius.

Sí, no funcionaría porque ni él sabe lo que puso en esa poción, entonces tendrá que hacer Legeremancia con él, solo que no sabía si era peligroso hacerlo con alguien ebrio, obviamente nunca te pones a pensar que lo harás con alguien en un estado así, pero de eso a no intentarlo pues no le quedaba otra opción.

También se sentía agradecida de que Severus le haya enseñado lo básico de ese tema.

-¡Legeremens!- lanza el hechizo con un leve tono de miedo en su voz.

Se adentra en su mente y puede ver recuerdos un poco borrosos, tal vez por su estado actual, observa brevemente algunos pasajes de su vida, desde su estadía en Hogwarts, como algunas noches en Grimmauld Place, así como aquella pelea con Severus en el salón de defensa por haber llevado a una prostituta a la escuela y con molestia ve como ésta le ofrece hacer un trío, con un precio mayor, claro, con el joven que acaba de llegar.

Y lo encontró, justamente en ese mismo salón donde Sirius agarraba cualquier cosa y la ponía en el caldero para esperar lo que sea que fuera a salir, se fijo que en ese momento no tenía cejas, porque seguramente esa no era la primera poción que hacía.

Se fijó desde el primer hasta el último ingrediente que colocó en el caldero, recordando los nombres de cada uno, y sintiendo un enorme coraje al ver que no le estallaba en la cara, ya que algunos de esos ingredientes eran peligrosos al mezclarlos.

Salió de su mente y fue a buscar ahora a Malfoy.

-Hey... Mionnie... yujuu... ahora que ya cumpliste... tu fantasía... de... tenerme a... at... ado desá... desátame-

En ese instante no quería pelear con él o hacerle algo, seguramente ni lo recordaría.

-Tal vez, una vez que dejes de apestar a alcohol, te des cuenta que até tus brazos, mas no tus manos- y se va.

Sirius baja la mirada sin entender qué le dijo y observa que sí puede mover su mano, por lo que trata de alcanzar una botella que está cerca, pero al querer "estirarse" para tomarla cae de lado, se ríe y poco a poco se queda dormido.

 **-o-**

-¡Malfoy!-

-¿Qué pasa Granger?-

-Necesito que me lleves con Severus- llegó corriendo la castaña y detrás sus amigos, se preocuparon al verla correr, pensaron que saldría de Hogwarts.

Al verla supo entonces porqué Severus estaba con esa chica, veía preocupación y cariño en sus ojos, por lo que no dudó en contestarle.

-De acuerdo-

 **-o-**

-Mi cabeza- se toma dicha parte de su cuerpo con dolor y pereza.

-Vaya, pensé que despertarías después, no por nada, casi te terminas todo el Whiskey de Rosmerta-

-No exageres Malfoy- contesta por inercia -¿Malfoy, qué haces aquí?-

-Claro, por nada amigo, simplemente me encargué de un chico ebrio, pagué su deuda en las tres escobas, y desde entonces lo estoy cuidando-

-Lo dices como si hubieran pasado días desde que hiciste eso, cuando se nota que solo han sido unas horas-

-Por nada Severus- contesta burlón.

-¿Y qué han descubierto tus amigos?-

-Antes que nada dime ¿porqué supones eso?-

-Lucius, eras un asco en pociones, de no ser por Cissy que le "coqueteaba" a Slughorn para poder pasarte no hubieras aprobado la materia, y veo que hay muchos frascos vacíos tirados… tú no sabrías ni cómo luce la poción para quitar la resaca… y como tu linda esposa no está aquí, asumo que estás solo, por lo que llamaste a…-

-Sí, sí, ya señor sabelotodo, ya entendí tu sarcasmo-

-No, no era sarcasmo-

-Aún no me dicen nada-

-De eso ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-

-Solo cuatro horas-

-Al menos es muy pronto para…-

Una ligera alarma se encendió.

-Alguien llegó por la chimenea, quédate aquí-

-Como si pudiera moverme-

-Sí, lástima que no reconozca cómo luce la poción de la resaca, sino con gusto te la habría dado- dice feliz saliendo de la habitación.

-Hijo de…- le cierra la puerta riendo antes de dejarle terminar su oración.

-¿Draco? ¿Qué haces aquí?- le sorprende ver a su hijo y a los Gryffindors juntos y más, en su casa.

-Necesitamos ver a Severus, por favor- responde Hermione por Draco.


	25. Decepciones

**\- Decepciones-**

-¿Cómo que no te puedes levantar?-

-"¿Cómo que no te puedes levantar?"- imita a su amigo licántropo con tono burlón y enojado -Pues eso genio, no puedo separarme de la silla, ¿tanto te cuesta entender eso?- le termina de contestar Sirius Black, y es que no era para menos que estuviera molesto, sin poderse despegar de la silla y ahora con la cara en el suelo se encontraba sumamente molesto.

-Yo solo quiero ayudarte, a pesar de que no lo merezcas Sirius- responde igualmente molesto por el tono que uso su amigo.

-Pues si de verdad quieres hacer algo Lupin levántame y quítame de esta silla-

-¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor será que no te ayude esta vez- comenta cruzándose de brazos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡De qué demonios hablas!? Déjate de estúpidos juegos y ayúdame ahora Remus Lupin- ya se estaba hartando de la actitud de su amigo, ¿quién se creía para rechazar ayudarlo? Sin él, Lupin no era nadie.

-Sirius, estoy cansado de decirte que tienes que comportarte de acuerdo a tu edad… eso y que no puedes superar tus celos hacia Severus…-

-¡Ya te dije que no estoy celoso de ese imbécil hijo de…!-

-Tal vez ya es hora de que aprendas las consecuencias de tus actos- se da la vuelta y sale del salón.

-¡REMUS LUPIN VEN ACÁ!- grita enojado, pero su "amigo" no volvió -Bien, de acuerdo, lárgate, no te necesito, es más, nunca vuelvas a buscarme si necesitas ayuda ¿entendiste?- comenta enojado, esperando que el licántropo regresara en unos minutos implorando su perdón, pero no fue así, resopló furioso.

-Ya estarás feliz- comenta una voz detrás de él.

-Pro… directora Mcgonagall…-

-¿Sabes Sirius? Jamás me imaginé que llegara el día en el que me sintiera avergonzada de uno de mis estudiantes, más bien de uno de mis Gryffindor… a pesar de… lo que quisiste hacerle a Severus hace años en la casa de los gritos… eso… jamás te lo perdoné y no estuve de acuerdo en la "solución" que dio Albus… pero ahora… ya no sé qué decir…

-Yo no hice nada malo- responde un poco molesto -él siempre busca hacerse la víctima en todo-

Minerva a su respuesta suelta una risa burlona.

-Según tú siempre Severus es el culpable, Remus tiene razón, ya es hora de que aprendas las consecuencias, porque por si aún no te das cuenta, todos estamos a su favor, incluyendo Harry-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Harry jamás estará junto a ese idiota! ¡Él me prefiere!-

-Entonces ¿por qué no está junto a ti, ayudándote?-

-Harry me prefiere- lo dice menos convencido.

-Ya deja el pasado en donde pertenece, y cuando puedas liberarte, te recomiendo que te vayas-

Y lo dejó. Fue entonces cuando el animago se dio cuenta que era cierto, lo habían dejado solo, y todo por culpa de ese mortífago, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, pronto ellos verían su error.

-¿Sirius, estás aquí?-

-¿Ron, eres tú?-

 **-o-**

Un grito hizo subir a los Gryffindors y a los Slytherins a la habitación de Severus; al llegar, lo encontraron bastante agitado, gritando de dolor, Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar e ir en dirección a Severus para ver qué le ocurría, inmediatamente los demás también fueron en su ayuda.

-Severus ¿qué te duele?- sabía que sonaba tonto, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad.

Severus obviamente no respondió a la pregunta tan tonta de su amigo, solo le mandó una mirada seria, o lo más seria que pudo en ese momento.

-Llamen a los medimagos- dice Hermione mientras saca su varita y lanza algunos de los hechizos que conoce para tratar de averiguar qué le ocurría.

Lucius, con una ligera cara de molestia hizo lo que la sangre suc... lo que Granger le pidió y se fue rápidamente.

-¿Y si le damos una poción calmante?- sugirió Harry, deteniéndole los brazos.

-No es buena idea, con la poción que le dio ese imbécil no sabemos qué podría causarle ahora- responde Draco molesto por la estupidez del "gran salvador del mundo mágico".

-¿Ahora eres medimago?- responde con el mismo tono.

-¡Dejen de pelear ahora!- Hermione les grita y ambos chicos bajan la mirada. En lo que Ginny sonríe levemente, sí, Hermione y Severus son tal para cual.

De repente entran varios magos y de la mala manera les piden salir a los que se encontraban ahí.

-Tengo los ingredientes que le dieron este... problema a Severus- les comenta Hermione, esperando poder quedarse y ayudar a Severus.

Dos de los cuatro medimagos que estaban atendiendo y tranquilizando a Severus la miraron sorprendidos, así que no queriendo perder más tiempo, los Gryffindors obedecen y siguen a los Malfoy fuera de la habitación con un poco de disgusto al no poder ayudar más.

-¿Cuáles fueron los ingredientes de la poción?- pregunta un medimago sacando un pergamino y una pluma, que automáticamente se pondría a escribir todo lo que diría la castaña.

Rápidamente dijo todos los ingredientes que vio en el recuerdo de Sirius, mientras Severus, siendo poco consciente de lo que decía la castaña se enojaba por la combinación tan estúpida que había hecho Black, sin embargo, le sorprendió no haber sufrido algo peor y es que no era un secreto que ese perro sucio no sabía nada de pociones, por lo que pensó que el veneno de Nagini tuvo algo que ver y tal vez las lágrimas de Fawkes.

-Bien, James, ve a San Mungo y avisa que llevaremos a este joven y que necesita atención urgentemente-

El medimago con ese horrible nombre se fue inmediatamente y los demás tranquilizaron, con hechizos, a Severus. Una vez más calmado el medimago, que creía Hermione era "el jefe" le pregunta al joven.

-¿Tomaste alcohol estos días?- parecía haber un tono acusativo en su voz, porque sabía de antemano que así era, pero quería confirmarlo.

-Sí... tomé... whiskey de... fuego...- responde un poco adormilado por los hechizos.

-¿No eres muy joven para eso?- pregunta otro medimago sorprendido.

-Creí... que ustedes sabían... lo básico de p... pociones... deberías de... saber lo que... esos ingre... dientes provocan en...-

-No es tan joven como crees- responde el primer medimago.

-Él es… Severus Snape-

-¡¿Qué?!-

En los rostros de los medimagos se podían ver varios sentimientos encontrados, desde sorpresa y admiración hasta un poco de resentimiento, y esta última mueca molestó a la castaña.

-¿Tienen algún problema con ello?- pregunta Hermione fastidiada de este tipo de actitudes.

-No, no, claro que no… es más, es un gusto ayudar a un héroe de guerra- contesta uno de los que miraron con admiración al chico.

Hermione solo quería escuchar de ese medimago que miró de mala manera a Severus que no habría problema, pero al parecer prefería ser un poco profesional y guardarse sus opiniones.

De repente un patronus con alguna forma de ave dio el mensaje de que Severus ya podía ser trasladado a San Mungo, para segundos después, desaparecer.

Y así, todos fueron hacia allá.

 **Pues mejor ya no prometo que subiré pronto el próximo capítulo, ya parece que trabajo en el gobierno, prometiendo y no cumpliendo. :P**

 **Les envío saludos desde la Ciudad de México.**

 **Pd: Gracias por sus comentarios y amenazas, se agradece el interés.**

 **:D**


	26. Reencuentro inesperado

**-Reencuentro-**

-Ya intenté de todo lo que sé y no funciona-

-¡Tienes que hacer algo, no me puedo quedar así!- comenzaba a desesperarse y su tono lo delataba.

-Lo lamento Sirius… tal vez… solo quien te hizo esto te lo puede quitar-

-¡No recuerdo quién me hizo esto Ronald, no puedo ir así por ahí preguntando quién fue!-

-¿Dónde está Remus?- le llamó la atención que su mejor amigo no estuviera ahí con él.

-Ese idiota se largó, me dejó solo… ¿puedes creerlo?-

-Pues… ¿qué hiciste?-

-Nada… solo darle su merecido a Quejicus-

-¿Es cierto entonces?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Todos dicen que fuiste tú quien lo dejó así-

-Sí, aunque debió crecerle un tentáculo en la cara y debió quedar más feo de lo que es, pero no funcionó con el infeliz-

-¿Y si fue Hermione?-

-¿Hermione? ¡Por favor, ella no hace este tipo de cosas!-

-Ella está con Snape… se… son… pareja-

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Deja de decir tonterías Ron, Hermione jamás se figaría en ese idiota!-

-Pero es cierto, son pareja… ¿a poco no lo sabías?- pregunta sorprendido.

-No, y esa es una mentira, seguro le dio una poción a Hermione-

-Lo sé, yo también pienso eso, pero nadie me quiere creer, ni si quiera Harry-

-Pronto se le caerá el teatro al idiota, y ahora ¿qué te parece si dejas de platicar y tratas de ayudarme?-

-Sirius ya no puedo hacer nada, no funciona nada-

-Al menos siéntame bien, me está jodiendo la cara estar así-

Ron ayudó a acomodar bien a Sirius, y una vez bien sentado le vuelve a preguntar.

-¿En serio ya no se te ocurre nada para ayudarme, tan pocas ideas tienes?- pregunta burlón.

-Pues de tu parte no he escuchado alguna idea- responde sarcástico y molesto, por la burla de su amigo.

-De acuerdo, veamos, Minerva no me ayudó, tal vez… ¡Harry o Hermione, ellos deben saber qué hacer! ¡Llámalos ahora!-

-No puedo… ella… ellos se fueron con Ginny-

-¿A dónde?-

-No lo sé, lo supe porque me dijo un chico de Gryffindor-

-¿Ahora qué haré?- comenzaba a asustarse, quedarse sentado ahí no era exactamente lo que tenía planeado para el fin de semana.

-Le puedo decir a Remus-

-¿Qué parte de se largó y me dejó solo no entiendes?- contesta fastidiado y molesto.

-¿¡Entonces qué puedo hacer Sirius!? Vamos ¡Dímelo!-

-¡Tonks, ve por ella, ella me ayudará!-

-Ella no está en la escuela, me matará Mcgonagall si sabe que salí- dice asustado de la idea de aguantar un regaño de su madre y de la directora, juntas.

-Ron solo llámala desde la chimenea-

-Ahh, de acuerdo- se dirige a ésta y trata de comunicarse con la pareja de Remus -Sirius hay algo raro, no puedo hacerla funcionar-

-No pude ser… debieron haberla desconectado- responde molesto y sorprendido.

-¿Y ahora?-

-¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Remus… pues yo… venía a… buscar algo… y luego escuché a Sirius pedir ayuda-

-Bueno, ya te puedes ir- dice con tono serio, dejándole entender que debía dejar solos a los antiguos ¿amigos?

-Cla… claro- comienza a caminar a la puerta, que está junto a Remus.

-Y también hablaré contigo después- con su tono, Ron sabía que ni debía intentar esconderse.

-Sí… sí… de… de acuerdo- y asustado, sale lo más rápido que puede del salón.

-Ya era hora que vinieras-

-Así que, aún sabiendo que tienes problemas no cambias tu actitud ¿ehh?-

-Si regresas solo a burlarte lárgate-

Remus solo saca unas pequeñas cosas de su saco y se las arroja al suelo, casi junto a él, Sirius solo lo vio con curiosidad.

-Tus cosas- y se va.

 **-o-**

-¿No te quieres sentar unos minutos? No te ofendas, pero me estás mareando un poco- le dice Ginny a Hermione deteniéndola unos segundos de su caminata en círculos, de por sí estaban en una situación estresante, y verla a ella de esa manera no ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

Así fue, cuando llegaron Hermione quiso entrar a la sala en donde pondrían a un Severus, que ahora yacía en la inconciencia, quiso ayudar con algo, sentirse útil, sin embargo, no importa lo heroína que fuera o qué si era una amiga de Harry Potter, fue en vano, la sacaron y ya no pudo ayudar en nada.

Después de eso, muy enojada, su amiga castaña no había hecho nada más que blasfemar en contra de los médicos que tardaban tanto tiempo en al menos darles una noticia de Severus, mientras caminaba en círculos en la sala de espera.

-Sí Hermione, tranquila, ya pronto se solucionará- le toma Harry la otra mano en señal de apoyo.

-No, no puedo simplemente sentarme ahí y esperar, tengo que hacer algo-

-Granger, aunque no me guste decirlo, tus amigos tienen razón, pronto tendremos noticias y todo saldrá bien- interrumpe Draco.

Lucius, aunque apartado del grupo, escuchaba todo lo que decían, y jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero le alegraba mucho ver que al menos había personas que se preocupaban por su amigo, claro, además de ellos.

El problema es que esa chica tenía razón, ya habían tardado mucho los médicos en salir a decirles algo, ya comenzaba a preocuparse también, y es que en ese momento Narcissa no estaba ahí para apoyarlo, fue entonces cuando reconoció lo mucho que apreciaba la compañía y la ayuda de su esposa.

En tanto, Hermione pensaba en las posibles soluciones para invertir los "problemas" que causó la poción, pero desgraciadamente tenía que admitirlo, algunos de los ingredientes mezclados no los reconocía del todo en sus funciones, sí, había leído de todos, pero no conocía todo lo que ese ingrediente conllevaba al cien por cierto, como Severus, por lo que estaba enfurecida consigo misma. Pero en ese momento no podía separarse e irse a la biblioteca a buscar, por más que quisiera hacerlo.

Entonces fue cuando vieron a uno de los medimagos salir e ir hacia ellos cuando los demás se pusieron de pie, les preocupó el hecho de ver la expresión de resignación, molestia y tristeza en la cara del medimago.

 _No son buenas noticias._

Pensaron todos a la vez.

 **-o-**

¡Cómo odiaba ese día! Para él, no había nada peor que Navidad, o tal vez sí, su cumpleaños; desgraciadamente cada año su padre recordaba esa fecha con un mayor odio y se esmeraba en darle una golpiza peor que la del año anterior, gritándole que de no haber nacido, tendría una casa e incluso a una esposa mejor.

Ahora se paseaba entre las casas contiguas, mirando con odio y envidia a los niños de su vecindario, teniendo la celebración de ese día como a él le hubiera gustado tenerla alguna vez en su infancia.

Y es que, tristemente, a sus siete años de edad ya lo había entendido, su vida iba a ser miserable. Su padre lo golpeaba y se burlaba siempre que podía de él, los niños no le hablaban e igual, se burlaban por su aspecto y sus ropas, y aunque no le gustaba pensarlo, a veces sentía que no le importaba a su madre; muchas veces lo dejaba solo con Tobías, pero no la culpaba de todo, pensaba que tenía mucho miedo de él.

Tenía una ligera esperanza de que una vez estando en Hogwarts todo se resolvería, su padre ya no lo golpearía, muy pronto entendería que estaba, nuevamente, equivocado.

 _¿Por qué estoy recordando esto?_

De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio nuevamente en la oficina del director, frente a alguien que no esperaba ver en ¿persona?

-Hola Severus- dice Albus Dumbledore feliz, de tener a su amigo frente a él, otra vez, como los viejos tiempos.

-¿Albus?- pregunta confundido, ya que no entendía realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 **-o-**

 **Hola. :D**

 **Creo que debería confesarles algo, a mí me encantan los finales tristes. :D**

 **Saludos. xD**


	27. Severus Snape

**-Severus Snape-**

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta el joven confundido y un poco asustado.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que no tengo idea?- le contesta su viejo mentor feliz.

-Obviamente me estás mintiendo- responde enojado por no querer contestarle.

-Severus… Severus, por favor, este no es lugar para enojarse- le dice usando el mismo tono de hace unos instantes, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

El pelinegro trató de relajarse, pero no era sencillo, y es que, al abrir los ojos, lo primero por lo que pasó fue un gran susto al ver de nuevo a su viejo amigo y mentor, pero ahora, comenzaba a enfadarse al ver que, de nueva cuenta, Albus no le diría lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Por qué no damos una vuelta?-

A esto Severus mira por una ventana cercana y se percata del ambiente en el que está, pareciera que estuviera nevado afuera, el ambiente exterior se veía muy blanco a su gusto, sin embargo, no sentía frío ni nada similar, esto estaba muy raro.

-¿Vienes Severus?-

Escucha la voz de Dumbledore detrás de él y voltea asustado de ver a Albus ya en la puerta, esperándolo, ¿cómo se había movido tan rápido? Solo volteó uno segundo o dos segundos.

-Como quieras- dicho esto, fue junto a Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo es que estamos en Hogwarts?-

Albus no le responde y solo continua caminando, como si su amigo no hubiera dicho nada.

-¡Bien, si vas a continuar con tu misma actitud obtendré las respuestas por mí mismo!- le responde enojado de ver que lo trataba como en antaño, al terminar de decir esa frase se fue por un corredor distintos al de Albus.

Al cabo de unos momentos le pareció extraño que las cosas no cambiaran mucho a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te pareció el lugar?- escucha la voz de Albus de repente a su lado y lo mira asustado.

Esto no tenía sentido, se había alejado por un corredor del lado opuesto y no había ninguna puerta por que la que el viejo pudiera llegar hasta ahí sin tener que haberlo visto.

-¡Dime de una maldita vez en dónde estoy o…!- gritó enojado, palpando su pantalón y se sorprendió de no encontrar su varita consigo.

-Severus tranquilo- le dice poniendo una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y de cariño -solo… pedí que estuvieras aquí por un momento-

-¿Pediste? ¿A quién?-

Albus no responde, solo mira detrás de él por un momento, como si alguien o algo le susurrara algo importante, ya que el viejo asintió levemente.

-No tengo mucho tiempo, así que… te pido perdón Severus…- el joven frente a él lo miró extrañamente por ese comentario, al parecer eso era lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido que le dijera -por todo lo que te he hecho, desde que estudiaste en Hogwarts hasta el último momento en que te vi… en la torre… nunca te lo dije… pero… después de conocerte más a fondo, te convertiste en alguien muy especial para mí, como en… un hijo, al igual que para Minerva-

-¿Por qué me dices…?-

-Pronto comenzarás otra etapa muy diferente en tu vida, y créeme cuando te digo… si alejas a la señorita Granger por lo que te vaya a suceder, regresaré y te haré lo peor que se me pueda ocurrir, y ya sabes, tengo mucha imaginación- termina de decirle con un tono pícaro.

-¿Granger? Solo dime por qué…- y se asustó un poco más al ver a Albus comenzar a desvanecerse junto con el entorno -¿Albus?-

-Se feliz Severus-

Todo se volvió oscuridad.

 **-o-**

-Lo sentimos, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero… - les empieza a decir el medimago a los Gryffindors y a los Slytherins presentes.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no puede ser, deben… deben estar en un error… Severus no está muerto!-

-Señorita Granger hicimos todo lo que…-

-¡No, no lo hicieron!- ella se había percatado cómo lo habían visto la mayoría de medimagos al saber que ese joven es Severus Snape y seguramente no lo habían querido ayudar del todo, por lo que se fue corriendo en la misma dirección de la que salió el medimago.

-¡Señorita Granger no puede entrar ahí!- le grita ese mismo hombre y trata de ir tras ella, pero no se esperó que un hechizo lo atacara por la espalda, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Harry pero… ¿qué has hecho?- le pregunta Ginny confundida y asustada por la actitud de su novio.

-Él habría metido en problemas a Hermione… ¡vengan, vamos a buscarla!- y comienza a ir en la misma dirección que la castaña.

-No podemos dejar a un medimago aquí tirado- responde Ginny asustada.

-Vayan, yo me encargo de él- responde Lucius, quien solo lo levita con la varita y se lo lleva en otra dirección.

-¡Vamos!- grita Harry desesperado por querer ayudar a Hermione cuanto antes.

-Harry si nos encontramos con otro medimago… no podemos hechizarlos a todos aquí- comenta Ginny corriendo detrás del ojiverde.

-Tal vez sí- dice Draco riéndose de ver la actitud del que fuera su enemigo en antaño.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!- le contesta la pelirroja enojada con su actitud, ¿acaso este chico no podía tomarse algo en serio?

-¡Usted no puede estar aquí, no importa lo heroína o lo muy amiga de Harry Potter que sea!-

Esa era la señal que buscaban para encontrar a Hermione y se fueron en dirección de los gritos.

-¡Ustedes no lo quieren ayudar, no crea que no me di cuenta de la manera en que lo miraron!-

Al llegar nunca se esperaron esa imagen, Hermione Granger, la que prefería hablar a tener que pelear por buscar una solución, estaba ahora apuntando a dos medimagos con su varita, pero también ellos la amenazaban con las suyas.

-¡Bajen sus varitas!- grita Harry señalando también con su varita a los hombres.

-Señor Potter, le suplicamos que salgan de aquí, este no es lugar para…- y el medimago cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-Pero ¿qué demon…?- trató de girar su compañero pero fue igual atacado y cayó al suelo.

Los jóvenes miran rápidamente a la persona que los protegió, y los tres Gryffindors se sorprendieron más de ver a Narcissa Malfoy ahí, ayudándolos.

-Señorita Granger, creo que esto es lo que busca- le comenta sacando un pequeño frasco con un líquido turquesa un poco brillante.

-Pero… no sabemos si eso va a…-

-Lo hará, mis medimagos me lo confirman, y ellos sí saben lo que hacen-

Hermione va hacia la mujer, toma el frasco con un poco de desconfianza, pero en esos momentos no podía dudar de los Malfoy, ya habían mostrado su apoyo a favor de Severus.

-Gracias- y corre a la habitación de Severus para tratar de administrarle la poción, ya que por alguna razón, sentía que aún no era demasiado tarde.

-No entiendo cómo es que no han venido otros medimagos o no sé… los aurores para sacarnos de aquí-

-Seguramente mi padre tiene algo que ver, no por nada somos de las familias…-

-Sí, sí, ya por favor, ya sabemos esas historias- le interrumpe Ginny ya un poco más tranquila, al pensar que su ¿amigo? Snape ya podría volver con ellos, dándole una mirada divertida a Draco, que en lugar de tomarlo de mala manera, también le dedica una sonrisa burlona.

 _Me alegra no haberme equivocado con esa chica… y con Severus._

Fue el único pensamiento que tuvo Narcissa en ese momento, al ver la preocupación de Granger a su gran amigo.

 **-o-**

-¿Alguien puede decirme dónde está los jóvenes Potter, Weasley, Granger y Prince? Mmmm, digo el joven… pues… Snape-

-No profesor, y no queremos saber nada de ese traidor- responde un Ravenclaw enfadado, mientras algunos murmuraban palabras de apoyo con ese comentario.

Neville aprieta los puños enfadado por la manera en que sus compañeros se expresan de ese hombre, sí, de acuerdo, no era la amabilidad andante, pero ya quería ver que ellos pasaran por lo mismo que Snape y verlos felices todo el día.

Luna le toma la mano en señal de apoyo y también para tratar de calmarlo.

-Tranquilo Neville, todo saldrá bien… lo que pasa es que hay muchos torposoplos en sus cabezas y eso los confunde- le susurra la joven Ravenclaw con su tono relajado y feliz.

Eran esos momentos en que agradecía tenerla de amiga, a veces, solo ella podía volver a hacerlo sonreír, con alguna de sus frases.

 **-o-**

Curiosamente Hermione tenía razón, Severus aún seguía con vida cuando llegaron a su habitación, se encontraba inconsciente, pero vivo, aunque tal vez se encontraba sufriendo, debido a los leves gemidos que salían de su boca, por lo que le dio la poción lo más rápido que pudo, procurando de no ahogarlo.

Sin embargo, poco tiempo después, comenzaron a notar que la respiración de Severus comenzaba a acelerarse, para segundos después, empezar a jadear, como si le costara respirar, Hermione hizo el intento de ir a su lado, pero la madre de Draco se lo impidió, tomándola del brazo.

Habían pasado ya cinco minutos desde que le dio la poción y Severus aún no dejaba de jadear, por lo que ya comenzaban a impacientarse.

-Tranquila, funcionará- dice la señora Malfoy con una tranquilidad envidiable, todos, incluso Draco, ya comenzaban a asustarse de que Severus no reaccionara.

Fue entonces que un hechizo derribó la puerta, dejando a los jóvenes y Narcissa en el suelo.

-Granger, Weasley, Potter y Malfoys, tendrán que acompañarme al ministerio para…- el auror que se presentó para llevarse a los héroes de guerra y a los Malfoy al ministerio, se sorprendió de ver que el cuerpo de Severus Snape comenzaba a aparecer frente a él, desvaneciendo lentamente la imagen de un joven estudiante.

 **-o-**

 **Aclaro, jamás dije que ya había terminado la historia, cuando lo haga, en serio, lo sabrán. (Sin indirectas xD)**

 **Además, creo que ya deberían saber... me gusta hacer sufrir a las personas.**

 **:3**

 **Y que me odien (aunque suene raro) :D**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me divierten. :D**

 **xD**


	28. Despertar

**Despertar**

-¿Snape? No, esto no puede ser…- dice el viejo auror asustado y sorprendido de ver a ese hombre en especial con vida. Sin embargo, no pudo ni reaccionar cuando un hechizo lo dejó en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Me alegra ver que me hallas dejado un poco de diversión Cissy- comenta su esposo de manera burlona.

Al ver que por fin, ya todo estaba en orden, Hermione va hacia Severus y comprueba que esté bien, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue desabotonar la camisa y agrandarla, ya que debido al cambio de tamaño y de volumen en el cuerpo del pocionista, la prenda no daba mucho de si para seguir estando cerrada por completo. Afortunadamente el pantalón se quedó cubriendo lo necesario, pero también tuvo que agrandarlo.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos rápido- dice Ginny asustada de que se apareciera algún otro auror en cualquier momento, por lo que empujó con el pie el cuerpo del auror fuera de la habitación, para después reparar y cerrar la puerta lo antes posible.

-Es cierto, debemos irnos cuando antes- le apoya Hermione y comienza a sacar su varita para tratar de levitar a Severus, pero antes de que hiciera algún movimiento de varita, Lucius se adelantó y lo apunta con su propia varita, pero se detuvo cuando escucharon un grito que los hizo congelarse a todos.

-¡POR ALLÁ, VAYAN A ESA HABITACIÓN, RÁPIDO!- escucharon gritar a un hombre en uno de los pasillos, seguramente del Ministerio.

Hermione rápidamente le pone varios hechizos a la puerta, al menos para tratar de hacer un poco más de tiempo.

-Señor Potter, usted y sus amigos pueden salir sin ningún problema... porque por ahora se les perdona todo lo que hicieron...- comenzó a explicar un auror con tono demasiado molesto- ni siquiera le haremos algo a los Malfoy… que sabemos que están con ustedes, solo queremos a Snape, es todo- trató de razonar con ellos el jefe de aurores.

-¡No, no dejaremos que se lo lleven! Ya hemos dicho que es un héroe- gritó Harry molesto, en tanto, Hermione trató de desaparecerse con Severus, pero fue muy tarde, ya habían puesto un hechizo contra eso.

-Harry... no nos podemos desaparecer- le avisa asustada.

-Tranquila- trata de calmarla -todo saldrá bien Mione- termina inseguro, claro, ni él mismo se creía que fueran a salir con Snape de ahí... ilesos.

-¡ES NUESTRA ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCIA SEÑOR POTTER, O SALEN TRANQUILAMENTE O...!-

-¿O qué harás John?-

-¡Es Kingsley!- grita Ginny feliz y aliviada, abrazando a Harry.

-Señor Ministro... nosotros… yo solo... trato de sacar al mortífago de Snape de aquí señor- su voz ahora ya no sonaba molesta, sonaba más bien preocupado y con miedo.

-Creo que ya habíamos acordado esto... ¿no es así?- le reclama enojado el Ministro.

-Pero señor...- trató de convencerlo de que estaba en un error al juzgar de manera positiva a alguien como Snape, claramente se merecía lo peor de lo peor, y eso lo tendría en Azkaban, bajo su "custodia", por supuesto.

-De acuerdo, sino me vas a obedecer, será mejor que te vayas ahora... estás despedido- termina con tono duro y molesto.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero… no puede...-

En este punto, quienes estaban dentro de la habitación vieron llegar a más personas, mediante las siluetas en el suelo, que se ponían detrás de uno de los hombres, seguramente más aurores que no dudarían en intervenir si su, ahora, exjefe intentara hacer alguna tontería contra el Ministro.

-Soy el Ministro de magia, ¿tienes algún problema con seguir **mis** órdenes?-

-No señor...- y se comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

-Llévate a Roger y a los demás del hospital, están en ese pasillo… e infórmales, cuando despierten, que también están fuera del cuerpo de aurores, por desobedecer mis órdenes-

-Sí señor- y así, escucharon como se iba retirando del lugar.

-Síganlo, ya no confió en él- varios pasos comenzaron a alejarse también con la misma dirección.

Cuando por fin sintieron que podían respirar tranquilos, Hermione quita las protecciones y Ginny abre feliz la puerta.

-Creía que no íbamos a salir de esta… gracias Kingsley- dice Harry feliz, dándole la mano al hombre.

-Él siempre tuvo resentimiento con Snape, supe hace poco que estaba detrás de su pista… jamás creyó que había muerto- entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-¿Y cómo fue que dio con él?- pregunta Narcissa sentándose en una de las sillas disponibles.

-Uno de los medimagos que fue a su mansión le dijo… ofrecía una recompensa por quien le diera información-

-Sí… algunos de ellos lo veían de manera horrible, fue por eso que no confié en ellos- confiesa Hermione.

-Tuviste razón Hermione… muy raro en ti ¿no?- responde alegre.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer con Alan… digo… Severus… o… Snape?- termina Ginny riendo de que ya no sabía cómo llamar a ese hombre.

-Pensé que querrían llevarlo a Hogwarts-

-No… ahí también piensan como ese sujeto… y… bueno… se descubrió por completo que se había hecho pasar por un alumno-

-¿Qué… pero cómo fue que…?-

-Por favor, por ahora no queremos hablar de ese tema- contesta Harry incómodo, puesto que había sido su "amigo" quien lo había provocado.

-Está bien… miren, si quieren ver el lado bueno, ya falta poco para navidad y eso quiere decir que pronto le daremos el reconocimiento que merece… solo… hay que tener un poco de paciencia-

-¿Y si lo llevamos a la mansión?- habla Draco por primera vez.

-Sí, Severus puede quedarse con nosotros, no tenemos problema con eso- le apoya Narcissa.

-¿Y quién lo cuidará? Necesitará medimagos-

-Por eso no se preocupen, quienes hicieron la poción pueden cuidar de él también, ellos no son de aquí, por lo que no tienen prejuicios en su contra- responde la señora Malfoy.

-¿Podremos visitarlo?-

-Granger, tú más que nadie serás bienvenida a visitarlo- le contestó ahora Lucius.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos a…- Kingsley detuvo su oración al escuchar fuera de la habitación a varias voces conocidas.

-Ya deja de ser tan exagerado papá, esos aurores se lo buscaron- esa era la voz de uno de los gemelos.

-Sí, además serán solo tres horas las que estarán en el baño… ¿o no Fred?-

-Tal vez un poco más, pero ellos así lo quisieron- responde burlón su hermano.

Con estas frases los jóvenes, incluyendo a Hermione, se rieron por lo que se imaginaban que le hicieron a esos hombres.

-Aunque tengo que admitir que fue muy divertido y penoso verlo, esa no era manera de librarse de ellos… esperen, creo que es aquí- y esa era la voz de Tonks.

Harry abre la puerta, sorprendido y feliz de encontrarlos ahí.

-¿Cómo están con…?- comenzó a decir Tonks, pero al notar el cuerpo en la camilla detuvo su pregunta -Vaya- fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver al viejo Snape de vuelta.

-¡Demonios! ¿Ahora cómo ganará Gryffindor la copa de Quidditch?- dice George.

-¡Oye hermanito, te recuerdo que tenemos a un buen equipo este año!-

-Sin Snape no son nada y lo sabes Weasley- se burla Malfoy.

-Ay, por favor, dejen sus conversaciones absurdas para otro momento y mejor ya vámonos de este lugar-

-Apoyo a Kingsley, es hora de irnos, ya muchos nos miraban mal por haber llegado hasta aquí- habla Arthur por primera vez desde que llegó.

-Bien, vamos a la mansión, Draco, Cissy, ustedes lleven a los demás, yo llevaré a Granger y a Severus- con esto dicho, los demás se fueron desapareciendo.

Hermione toma la mano de Severus y con la otra la de Lucius, pero antes de desaparecer Severus abre lentamente los ojos y mira a la castaña.

-Her… mione- y vuelve a quedar inconsciente.

-¡Severus, Severus!- Hermione suelta la mano de ambos y las dirige a la cara del pocionista.

-Tranquila, pronto despertará- con esto dicho, vuelven a la posición en la que estaban y también, desaparecen del lugar.

 **-o-**

-¿Tú sabías de esto no es cierto Minerva?-

-No sé a qué viene tu comentario Filius,explícame por favor-

-Por lo menos nos pudiste haber dicho- dice ahora Sprout.

-¿Y qué habría cambiado? ¿Le hubieran hecho la vida imposible por "ser mortífago"?- contesta molesta la directora.

-Minerva, por favor, sabes que no pensamos eso de Severus, bueno, ya no… pero al menos nos hubieras dicho que él era… yo al menos… me habría disculpado con él-

-Sí… Pomfrey tiene razón, solo eso hubiéramos hecho, no nos malinterpretes-

-No se preocupen, él pronto regresará-

-Te oyes muy seguro para ser un cuadro Albus-

-Minerva… querida, sabes que aún en este lindo cuadro tengo razón en muchas cosas, pronto, mis queridos amigos, Severus regresará y se disculparan con él… como yo lo hice-

-¿Qué? ¿Como tú lo hiciste? Pero…- Filiustrató de conseguir una explicación, pero pronto Albus había desaparecido de su cuadro.

-Ayy, ese hombre, juro que me volverá loca-

 **-o-**

-Deberían quedarse a descansar, hoy fue un día terrible para todos y de igual manera, ya solo quedan unas horas para que termine el día-

-Muchas gracias Cissy, pero yo debo regresar con Teddy, que aunque Molly lo cuida, ya lo extraño-

-Muchas gracias igual, pero creo que yo igual voy con Molly- contesta Arthur.

-Pues creo que nosotros debemos tomar la palabra, además ¿cada cuánto recibes una invitación de quedarte en una mansión como esta?-

-Muy cierto querido hermano, mientras no nos manden al calabozo todo estará bien- le apoya su gemelo sonriendo, generando la risa de varios.

-Vaya, lástima, era el único lugar que se nos ocurrió darles- sigue Draco con su broma.

-Mmm… tal vez debamos irnos mejor con ustedes- contestan ambos con tono asustado y señalan a su padre y a Tonks, haciendo reír a los demás nuevamente.

-Como quieras Tonks, pero sabes que también eres bienvenida cuando gustes- Narcissa se acerca y la abraza.

-Gracias Cissy, cuando lo deseen también pueden ir a visitarnos- así se despidieron también de Arthur y se marcharon.

-Bien, Draco, muéstrales dónde se van a quedar esta noche, iré a ver buscar a los medimagos-

-Claro madre… vengan- con esto, los Gryffindors siguieron al Slytherin en esa gran mansión.

 **-o-**

Desde que llegaron, Lucius y Hermione no se separaron de Severus al dejarlo en su cama. En especial porque ésta no le soltaba la mano.

-Te transformaré una cama para que puedas quedarte aquí-

-Gracias… por todo-

-No agradezcas-

-En serio, les gracias por lo que hacen por Severus, sin su ayuda yo…-

-También le debemos mucho… y… también lo queremos como un miembro más de esta familia- dicho esto se fue para darles privacidad.

-Por favor, despierta pronto… te necesito-

 **-o-**

Un aclaramiento de garganta la despertó. Aunque a su lado estaba la cama que Malfoy padre le había llevado, ella simplemente no había podido separarse de él y se durmió en la silla, con la cara en la cama, casi junto a su mano agarrada del hombre.

-¡Severus, por fin despiertas!- dice alegre de verlo, pero poco a poco se fue apagando su felicidad al ver su ceño confundido.

-¿Te conozco?- pregunta el hombre de manera seria.

 **-o-**

 **De acuerdo, ¿Saben qué? Esto está mal, cuando creen que mato a Severus ahí sí dejan varios reviews, pero cuando lo hago con final bueno casi no dejan, así que ya está, el siguiente capítulo morirá. :P**

 **Vayan preparándose.**

 **xD**

 **Pd: Mi creatividad llega en la noche, no se quejen si casi siempre publico tan tarde (bueno, al menos en mi país). xD**


	29. Amnesia

**Amnesia**

-¡¿Amnesia?! ¿Cómo que te tiene amnesia?- pregunta Lucius molesto y desconcertado.

-Sí, él no me recuerda… ni a ustedes cuando los mencioné-

Estaban todos reunidos en el salón principal, los jóvenes estaban a punto de regresar a Hogwarts, pero debido a esta noticia, las cosas cambiaron.

-Ya me comuniqué con los medimagos, pronto vendrán- trata de calmarlos Cissy.

-Bien, pero mientras qué haremos con él, obvio no podemos dejarlo ir así… ni podemos tenerlo encerrado… ¿o si?-

-No lo sé Weasley, con él no sabemos si se pueda quedar en… espera…- Draco se voltea en dirección a Hermione -¿recuerda cómo hacer magia?- a su pregunta, todos voltean a verla.

-No, cuando miró su varita se le quedó viendo extraño, como si… no supiera para qué es- le contesta triste-

Una ligera alarma sonó en la mansión y posteriormente la chimenea comenzó a prenderse, para luego de unos segundos, comenzar a salir algunos medimagos.

-Aghh, da gusto salig de una chimenea que está limpia- dice uno de ellos con claro acento francés.

-Sí, ya entendí tu punto, ya me lo…- el primer medimago que salió fue quien notó a las personas presentes -Ohh, buen día, señoges Malfoy- termina con una leve referencia.

-¡Severus no recuerda nada!- dice Hermione levantándose rápidamente en dirección a los medimagos.

-Buen día paga usted también señogita- le responde de mala manera el hombre que se había quejado primero, seguro pensando que muchos ingleses no tenían educación.

-Buen día, y es cierto lo que dice, Severus no recuerda nada- responde Narcissa.

-Si nos pegmiten, quegemos ig a gevisag al paciente- habla la mujer que se encontraba detrás de los tres hombres.

-Claro, los llevamos a su habitación- contesta Lucius y toma de la cintura a su esposa, para comenzar a llevar al grupo de medimagos.

-Espege ¿lo dejagon solo?- pregunta la mujer.

-No, nuestros elfos lo están cuidando- con esta frase Hermione hizo un leve gesto de molestia, pero rápidamente fue detrás de los medimagos, quien al sentir sus pasos detrás, uno de ellos se detuvo y se giró a encararla.

-No señogita, lo sentimos, no puede subig-

-Pero…-

-Herms, vamos a desayunar, por favor, déjalos hacer su trabajo- Ginny le toma la mano tratando de tranquilizarla.

El grupo guiado por Lucius y Narcissa poco a poco fue subiendo y desapareciendo de la vista de los jóvenes.

 **-o-**

-Buenas noticias-

-¿Qué pasa padre?-

-Solo será por cuestión de dos días la amnesia- responde su esposa feliz.

-Pero ¿no será peligroso para él?-

-¡Clago que no! Solo deben estag con él, afogtunadamente gecuegda cómo haceg las cosas básicas, solo son a las pegsonas a quienes no gecuegda-

-¿Por qué no nos advirtieron de esto?- pregunta la castaña confundida.

-Cierto, por lo menos debieron haber mencionado algo tan importante- la apoya Narcissa.

-Señoga Malfoy, debe entender… usted llegó, le dijimos cómo debe dágsela y se desapageció gápidamente, no pudimos advegtigle de esto-

-Sí, pog lo menos ega lo único que sabíamos que pudo habeg sucedido-

-¿A qué se refiere?- pregunta Harry.

-El caso es que… esto es una poción nueva, no sabemos qué consecuencias pudo habegle pasado-

-¿Y por qué no la siguieron para advertirle?- preguntó un gemelo de manera incrédula.

-Mmmm…- los medimagos lo miraron entre ellos molestos y con un poco de pena -No… sabemos… apagecegnos- la última palabra terminó siendo un susurro.

-¿Son medimagos y no sabes aparecerse?- pregunta George incrédulo.

-Si, así es- le responde molesta la mujer.

-Me parece un poco absurdo- siguió burlándose, delatándose en su tono.

-De acuegdo inglesito, te lo buscaste- uno de los medimagos sacó su varita y comenzó a apuntar a George, en lo que él rápidamente salió corriendo de la habitación -¡Ven acá cobagde!-

Todos vieron cómo el hombre fue detrás del joven pero antes de salir de la habitación, hizo una inclinación a modo de disculpa y continuó persiguiendo al pelirrojo.

Harry se preparaba para ir detrás de ellos, pero la única mujer del grupo de médicos lo detuvo.

-No le hagá nada segio-

-¿Qué es serio para ustedes?- pregunta Fred.

-¡Pog ahoga está dugmiendo!- interrumpe el momento un medimago, bajando lentamente la escalera -segá mejog que siga así-

-¿Están seguros de que la amnesia se le quitarán en dos días? Si dicen que es una nueva poción… ¿cómo pueden asegurar eso?-

-Señogita mmm…- el hombre que había llegado de la habitación de Severus hizo el ademán con la mano de que la joven dijera su apellido.

-Weasley, Ginny Weasley- se presenta.

-Weasley, sí, es ciegto, es una nueva poción, pego ya teníamos contemplado esto… aunque…- se voltea a mirar a sus compañeros inseguro -la posibilidad de qudag así ega solo de cinco pogciento-

-¿Y seguirá tomando la poción?-

-No, afogtunadamente no-

-Espego que con eso entiendas que no debes buglagte- por fin regresaron el medimago y George, quien llegó con la cabeza baja y el cabello pintado de rosa brillante.

Ginny, Harry y Draco ahogaron sus risas al verlo de esa manera.

-Entonces, les asignaremos algunas habitaciones para que se queden, por cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrirle a Severus-

-Me pagece pegfecto señoga Malfoy-

 **-o-**

Hermione bajaba de la habitación de Severus con la bandeja de comida intacta, habían pasado ya algunas horas y él no despertaba, cosa rara en él, porque sabía que muchas veces no podía dormir más de cuatro horas, a no ser que estuviera con ella.

-Te dije que lo dejagas descansag jovencita- le critica uno de los medimagos.

-¿Y esos son los famosos modales de los franceses o ellos son la excepción?- le susurra George a su gemelo, quien rio levemente ante su comentario, y es que con el cabello en ese color lo hacía ver aún más gracioso.

-Te enseñagé a gespetagnos mocoso- y volvió a suceder, el hombre fue detrás del gemelo, fuera de la habitación, mientras los demás rodaban los ojos, algunos divertidos y otros un poco molestos por las actitudes tan infantiles en esos momentos.

-Ahora solo necesita descansar, tranquila, despertará pronto- le ayuda Ginny a calmarla.

-Seugo que así ya entiendes- regresa el medimago con un pato color rosa, quien solo lanzó un graznido enojado y fue en dirección a Fred.

-Mmm… creo que es momento de irnos mejor, tal vez a mamá le agradará más verte de esta manera, seguro ya no nos confundirá- termina riendo y toma el pato en sus brazos y se despide amablemente de todos, menos de los medimagos, quienes solo les dijo rápidamente un adiós y salió por la chimenea.

-¿Cuándo terminará el hechizo?- pregunta Harry preocupado y un poco burlón.

-En cinco hogas- responde la mujer medimaga y sigue leyendo sus notas.

 **-o-**

Era la hora de la cena cuando Lucius se ofreció de levarle la cena a Severus, quería ver cómo seguía su amigo en ese momento, pero al entrar se quedó quieto.

-Severus es momento de… ¿qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Lucius sorprendido de verlo de pie, mirando hacia la ventana, terminando de abotonarse su camisa.

-Me largo de aquí- responde secamente sin voltear a verlo.

-¡¿Qué?! Severus por favor, sé que estás confundido, pero necesitas nuestra ayuda y…-

-Malfoy cállate- voltea serio a encararlo.

-Espera… ¿sabes quién soy?-

-¿En serio me crees tan débil como para que una poción, mal elaborada por cierto, me deje amnésico?- levanta su varita y cierra la puerta con cerrojo -escuché los ingredientes de la poción y sabía lo que podía ocasionar, por lo que simplemente saqué provecho de ello- termina de explicar burlándose de la cara de confusión de su amigo.

-No entiendo de qué te sirve fingir…- al entenderlo, levanta las cejas más sorprendido aún -quieres alejar a Granger- termina escéptico.

-Ella se merece a alguien mejor… tal vez antes podía ofrecerle eso, pero ahora… ¿ya me viste? Volví a ser el de antes… volví a ser un mortífago- dice con odio -le llevo más de diez años, soy odiado en el mundo mágico, ah y claro, no puedo darle la vida que ella necesita… además, seguramente la verán mal si se queda conmigo, su reputación de heroína se irá a los suelos… es lo mejor- termina bajando la cabeza, molesto consigo mismo.

-Severus, no, por favor… ella no lo merece, ha demostrado que te ama… tú no lo mereces, debes estar con ella, te hace feliz… no lo hagas- le suplicó su amigo acercándose sin saber realmente cómo convencerlo de que estaba cometiendo un grave error.

-Ella es demasiado para mí- comienza a prepararse para irse de ese lugar, abre la puerta y se quedó estático al ver a Hermione ahí, mirándolo con enojo.

 **-o-**

 **:D**


	30. Reconciliación

**-Reconciliación-**

-No sé Sirius, ya hemos probado de todo y nada funciona, tal vez debamos...- Arthur Weasley y su esposa ya comenzaban a desesperarse de no poder ayudar a su amigo, y al igual que Tonks, ya se estaban preocupando por su condición.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser ya todo, tiene que haber algo más!- ya se estaba impacientando y asustando, pensando que posiblemente tenga que "acostumbrarse" a vivir sentado en una horrible e incómoda silla por el resto de su vida -¡Les digo que llamen a Granger, ella fue la que me hizo esto!-

-Sirius ya tratamos de localizarla en Hogwarts pero…-

-¡Te dije que no está ahí, que se fue con el bastardo de Quejicus para ayudarlo! ¿¡No me escuchabas cuando te lo decía o qué te pasa Nymphadora!?-

-¡No me digas así Sirius!- de por si era siempre difícil ayudar a Sirius, pero ahora, todo el tiempo estaba tan irritado que comenzaba a enfadarla de verdad y estaba a punto de irse con Remus y dejarlo arreglarse sus problemas él solo.

-Oigan que discutan no solucionará nada, trata de calmarte un poco- comentó el señor Weasley hacia el animago.

-Claro, como no eres tú el que está pegado a una silla sin poder hacer otra cosa que…-

-¡Mamá, papá, regresamos!- grita Fred al salir de la chimenea.

-¡Cuak!-

Ese graznido fue lo que hizo que los señores Weasley fueran corriendo en dirección a su chimenea y se sorprendieran de ver lo que estaba frente a ellos.

-Fred, ¿dónde está Geor…?- detuvo su pregunta al ver que su hijo sostenía a un pato rosa en sus brazos.

-Dime que ese no es…- comenzaba a decir Molly señalando lentamente con su mano derecha al peculiar animal en el brazo de su hijo.

-Sí, este es George- lo toma en ambas manos y lo levanta cual trofeo- estamos hartos de que nos confundas, así que decidimos hacer esto para que por fin sepas quién es quién- responde Fred "enojado" y sacudiendo suavemente de atrás hacia delante el pato color rosa.

-¡Cuak, cuak!- el pato lo apoyó y parecía feliz de ver a su madre así de asustada.

Al ver que su hijo no estaba preocupado por la condición de su hermano, pensó que de seguro, pronto se le pasará lo que sea que le haya ocurrido, así que Arthur suelta una breve risa ante su comentario

El detalle era que Molly aún no sabía cómo reaccionar a esta situación y fue Tonks quien tuvo que ayudarle a sentarse para que no fuera a desmayarse por ver a si hijo en esa condición.

-¡Oigan, creo que olvidan a alguien!- se escuchó la voz de Sirius desde la cocina, lo malo es que Arthur y Tonks ya comenzaban a desesperarse de la actitud de su amigo y familiar, por lo que decidieron pasar por alto su comentario.

-¿Cuak?- el pato voltea a ver a su hermano de forma interrogante al oír a Sirius ahí, pero su gemelo también le dirige una mirada de desconcierto y va en su dirección para ver si podía ayudarle con lo que sea de lo que se estuviera quejando ahora. 

-No creo que sea buen momento para que vayan chicos- les advierte su padre al entender que se dirigían a la habitación donde se encontraba el animago.

-¿A qué te refieres con…?-

-¡Fred, George, Harry me dijo que…!- Remus se calló inmediatamente al ver que Fred tenía a su hermano en brazos -no... no le podía creer a Harry que un medimago te haya hecho esto- comenta desconcertado mirando al pato de manera preocupante y un poco burlona.

-¡Cuak!-

-¿¡Un medimago te hizo esto!?- su padre ya no entendía nada.

-¡Cuak!- el pato grazna y asiente con la cabeza de forma graciosa, haciendo reír a su hermano.

-Pero… ¿por qué… y dónde estaban con un medimago?- ahora preguntó Tonks.

-Lo que pasó es que después de irnos del hospital a la mansión de los Malfoy, Snape comenzó a tener problemas, la verdad no sabemos bien aún qué le ocurrió, entonces la señora Malfoy habló con unos medimagos de Francia, ellos fueron los que ayudaron a estabilizar a Snape, y bueno, ahí nos quedamos- resumió el pelirrojo poniéndose serio.

-Espera… y por cierto, ¿cómo se enteraron en Hogwarts que era en realidad Snape?- pregunta su padre.

-Fue Ron… él… ayudó a una pequeña niña a con el mapa merodeador a descubrirlo… ella lo gritó y luego todo se supo- respondió Remus.

-¿Ron? Pero él… no, no lo puedo creer-

-Él nunca se llevó bien con Snape y me parece que después de que se enfrentaran en un duelo y lo humillara pues… seguro por eso lo detestó más-

-¿George?- por fin su madre pudo reaccionar y le habló al pato asustada.

 **-o-**

-¿Sabe porqué está aquí señor Weasley?-

Ron estaba muy asustado, la profesora, ahora directora, Mcgonagall siempre le había dado un poco de miedo por lo estricta que podría llegar a ser, pero el verla enfadada no era algo que quería ver por ahora.

-No profesora- trata de eludir su culpa con tono inocente -no lo sé-

-De acuerdo, ¿qué le parece entonces si hablamos de lo ocurrido con Severus Snape?-

Debido al tono en que lo dijo, definitivamente sabía que tenía problemas.

-Yo… no sé de qué podría hablar de él profeso… directora-

-Muchos maestros fueron los que me iban informando que usted era quien en muchas clases trataba de pelear con Severus, sobretodo unos días antes de que el colegio entero supiera la verdad-

-Directora era él que siempre me molestaba…-

-Señor Weasley, entiendo que después de su broma de… dejarle calvo a usted y a la… señorita Brown, se haya molestado con él, pero después de varios días sin haberle hecho algo aún se seguía metiendo con él ¿a que se debía ese comportamiento señor Weasley?-

-¡Él no quería admitir que había hechizado a Hermione!- dice molesto y elevando su voz.

-¿Hechizado?- de acuerdo, ahora ya comprendía porqué Severus no lo quería tener cerca.

-Sí, él le dio un filtro para que se enamorara de él, es obvio-

-Le advierto que si sigue con eso tendrá otro mes de castigo-

-¿Otro mes?- que él supiera no estaba castigado, bueno, ya no.

-¿Acaso cree que no se le iba a castigar por sus acciones? Esa actitud tan baja jamás la hubiera esperado de un Gryffindor…- antes no podía decir lo mismo debido a sus viejos estudiantes, James Potter y Sirius Black, pero ahora que la guerra y algunos prejuicios habían terminado, ya no quería tener conflictos en su colegio -estará castigado por tres meses, ya no será parte del equipo de Quidditch, no habrá salidas a Hogsmeade de su parte y cada tarde, después de clases, tendrá que ir con Filch para que le asigne su castigo-

-¿Qué… pero por…?-

-¿Se atreve a cuestionarme?- se levanta de su asiento molesta, en lo que él se encogía en su silla.

-No… no, profe… no directora, como diga-

-Retírese señor Weasley-

Ron se levanta lo más rápido que puede y va hacia la puerta, al estar ya cerrando la puerta la directora le vuelve a dirigir la palabra.

-Y se descontarán de Gryffindor 200 puntos, debido a su cobarde actitud-

El joven pelirrojo solo baja la cabeza molesto y cierra la puerta lentamente, para después irse a su sala común. En ese momento solo quería desahogarse de alguna manera, y posiblemente Lavander le ayudara con eso.

 **-o-**

No podía moverse, simplemente se había congelado cual estatua al tener frente a él a Hermione, viéndolo con un enojo muy intenso reflejado en sus ojos.

Mientras, Malfoy, detrás de él, suspiró entre aliviado y burlón. A esto Severus se dio entonces la idea del porqué su "amigo" estaba tan interesado en que debía quedarse con Granger. Seguramente apostó con Narcissa algo.

-Bien…- su voz sonó burlona y divertida- solo te diré, que si quieres deshacerte de su cadáver, podré enviar a un elfo en... ¿diez minutos? O tal vez cuatro horas, para que sufras de verdad... nos vemos- termina riéndose de su chiste y sale por otra puerta, sin embargo, la Gryffindor y el Slytherin nunca dejaron de mirarse.

Lentamente ella se acerca y al estar a centímetros del cuerpo de Severus, rápidamente levanta la mano y le da una bofetada que le hace girar el rostro y por inercia llevarse la mano a su mejilla y voltear de nuevo a verla.

 _Joder, Draco tenía razón, tiene la mano pesada._

-No puedo creer que... que después de todo lo que pasamos... lo que tu intentaste fue...- no podía terminar las frases que pasaban por su mente debido al enojo de esos momentos.

-Es lo mejor-

-¿Es lo mejor? ¿¡en serio!? Pues tendrás que explicarme para quién es mejor esto, por que si solo querías reírte o…- comenzaba a parpadear más rápido ya que no quería llorar frente a él en esos momentos.

-Claro que no Granger, jamás haría eso- le interrumpe Severus -es solo que… yo vuelvo a ser un mortífago, un… asesino, te llevo más de 10 años, las personas arruinarán tu posición si te ven conmigo, entiende-

-¿Los demás? ¿Y porqué me debería de importar la opinión de los demás Snape? Contéstame eso-

-Hermione tu mereces a alguien mejor que yo, conmigo solo tendrás…- trató de hacerla entender.

-¡No, espera, ya lo sé!- le interrumpe -piensas que a tu lado solo tendré problemas, que los periódicos tirarán mi reputación a la basura y que al estar en la calle solo me señalarán y hablarán siempre mal de mí- al ver su cara de confusión soltó una risa amarga y se fue a sentar en la cama, volteando su cara hacia la ventana- Harry ya me ha dicho muchas veces algo similar, sobretodo desde cuarto año, pero te diré lo que le he dicho miles de veces- voltea a verlo -no me ha interesado lo que los demás digan de mí, solo me importa lo que digan aquellos a quienes conozco como amigos o como personas importantes para mí-

-Hermio…- ella levanta una mano en señal de alto.

-Por favor, déjame terminar… yo sé que te tienes en muy baja estima ahora, debido a lo mucho que has tenido que sufrir, pero muchas personas te vemos como lo que realmente eres, un hombre tan valiente y noble que dio su vida por querer ayudar, o bueno, revindicar sus errores sin esperar recibir algo a cambio… pero la verdad es que a mí siempre me llamó la atención tu gran intelecto… desde mucho antes de saber la verdad de ti-

No podía creer lo que esta joven estaba diciendo, pero era cierto, él siempre se había visto como alguien indigno de recibir cariño de alguien, más bien, se lo hicieron pensar así desde niño. Y es que tal vez, cuando estaba bajo el efecto de la poción, por unos momentos creyó que podría darle a Granger lo que se merecía, pero tenía que suceder, le hicieron recordar quién era él en realidad y lo deprimió bastante, por unos momentos compró la idea de ser feliz con esa castaña pero al "volver a ser el de antes" ya no creía posible esa vida y lo único que se le ocurrió fue alejarla, o bueno, intentar, aunque ahora ya no estaba seguro de ello.

-Si solo…- la voz de Hermione lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y regresó su mirada a ella- si… jugaste conmigo…- un sollozo hizo que dejara de hablar y bajara la cabeza.

 _Eres un estúpido, lo que te juraste que nunca harías y justo ahora es lo que está ocurriendo, la lastimaste._

-Es cierto- ella levanta la cabeza hacia él, sorprendida y espera sus palabras- jugué contigo todo el tiempo-

-Ahora dímelo viéndome a los ojos- se levanta y se para delante de él- porque sino lo haces… pensaré siempre que eres un cobarde- con esa última palabra giró su mirada a ella molesto, nunca pensó que le dolería y molestaría tanto que justo ella le dijera esa palabra.

Quiso hacerlo, de verdad intentó decirle lo mismo mirándola, pero simplemente no podía y no sabía el motivo.

Hermione mientras tanto no pudo aguantar más, viendo claramente que Severus ya no podría decir nada y que se molestó debido a la última palabra que dijo, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, lo jaló hacia ella y lo besó con desesperación, ya no aguantaba; y es que al tenerlo casi al borde de la muerte, ahora solo quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible.

Al principio Severus se resistió, seguía pensando un poco en separarla y largarse de ahí sin darse la vuelta, pero Hermione lo besaba con un cariño tal que le hizo olvidar de repente esa idea y respondió casi de inmediato al beso que ya comenzaba a ser desesperado por ambas partes.

Cuando lo sintió reaccionar a ella, con un poco de desesperación, empezó a recorrer su pecho e ir desabotonando su camisa lo más rápido que podía, sorprendiendo a Severus cuando al intentar abrir el tercer botón y no lograrlo, rompió los botones restantes y tiró rápida y fuertemente de la prenda, para dejarla en el suelo lo antes posible.

-Herm… mione… no creo… que debamos… hacer esto… ahor…- pero no pudo terminar al sentir la pequeña mano de la castaña en su erección, apretando lo necesario para hacerlo gemir suavemente en sus labios.

-Te necesito ahora Sev, no sabes cuanto… te extrañé y me preocupé…-

No pudo resistirse ante esas palabras, sacó su varita, cerró la puerta con cerrojo, silenció la habitación y la soltó, para inmediatamente levantar a la joven Gryffindor en brazos, colocarla en la cama y seguir besándola con la misma pasión en que ella lo hacía.

Bajó su mano derecha rápidamente a su muslo y con la izquierda le comenzó a desabrochar la camisa blanca que llevaba, en ese momento agradecía mucho que llevara puesto el uniforme, haciéndole un poco más fácil el acceso a su suave piel.

Luego bajó sus besos a su cuello haciéndola gemir más fuerte aún.

-Por favor… no quiero esperar…-

-No creo que estés lista aún…-

Y para demostrarle lo desesperada que se encontraba por él, con su varita los despojó a ambos de sus ropas y tomó de nuevo su duro miembro con un poco más de fuerza, provocando en Severus una corriente de placer, acercando un poco más su cadera hacia su mano de forma inconsciente.

Por instinto acercó su mano al centro de Hermione para comenzar a tocar ese botón que la volvía loca y fue grande su sorpresa al sentirla completamente lista para él.

-Te… dije… ¡aahh!- intentó terminar la frase, pero al sentir los dedos del pocionista moverse tan ágiles solo pudo soltar más gemidos y gritos, pidiéndole que la hiciera suya cuando antes.

No pudo resistir a sus palabras, con rapidez tomó su miembro y la penetró de forma dura, sacando de ambos un gemido fuerte. Luego de la primera embestida, Severus no pudo más y comenzó a moverse de manera rápida y fuerte, besando su cuello y en algunos momentos mordiéndolo levemente debido al placer que le provocaba.

Hermione en tanto, enterraba sus uñas en la espalda y en los brazos de su amante, no lo habían hecho así antes y en realidad lo estaba disfrutando bastante, él sabía cómo hacerla gritar de placer.

Al sentirse cerca ya del orgasmo Severus bajó la mano a su clítoris para hacerla terminar también, mientras con la otra mano se apoyaba.

-¡Severus!- gritó Hermione a las pocas embestidas.

-¡Hermione!- al sentirla entonces apretar aun más su miembro, Severus también explotó dentro de ella, para después acostarse sobre ella, procurando no aplastarla.

Si iban a reconciliarse así cada que discutieran, entonces buscaría pelear con ella a diario. Fue lo que pensó antes de voltear, colocarla encima de él y caer dormidos.

 **-o-**

 **:)**

 **Espero con este capítulo no quieran matarme por haberme tardado. :O**


	31. Un regreso

**Un regreso**

-¿Y creen que haya sido buena idea dejarlos allá?-

-Sí Ginny, tranquila, seguro ya está bien, además con Hermione a su lado ya debe haber recuperado la memoria- dice Harry seguro.

-En eso tienes razón, Hermione le ayudará a recordar todo en poco tiempo-

Los tres jóvenes regresaron a Hogwarts a hablar con la directora y pedir disculpas (al menos Ginny y Harry) de que se hayan ido así del colegio, pero una vez que Minerva supo que Severus ya estaba recuperándose y que no habría algún problema, los dejó ir a descansar, no sin antes advertirles que tendrán que reponer sus clases los siguientes días.

-¡Chicos, me alegra ver que hayan regresado!- grita Neville detrás de ellos y fue hacia ellos junto con Luna a saludarlos.

-Yo me voy, tantos Gryffindors juntos son…- detuvo su frase al ver la mala cara que Ginny y Harry le dirigieron.

-Espera Draco- Ginny le toma del brazo cuando el rubio comenzó a darse la vuelta -gracias por todo- con esta frase le tiende la mano.

-Todo lo hice por mi padrino-

-De todas maneras, gracias por ayudarlo… ya lo consideramos un gran amigo- interviene Harry detrás de Ginny.

Draco entonces toma la mano de Ginny y después la de Harry.

-Vaya, veo que pasan unos días juntos y ya son grandes amigos- llegó Ron enojado del otro lado del pasillo.

-¡Lárgate Weasley o tendrás problemas!- le advierte el Slytherin.

-¡Cierra la boca Malfoy, no eres nadie para callarme!-

-Ron basta por favor- aunque fuera su hermano, comenzaba a hartarse de su actitud inmadura y tonta.

-¿Basta Ginny? Yo no soy quien está con el idiota ese de Snape y ahora con el imbécil de Malfoy, ellos siempre se metían con nosotros y ahora son sus amigos… como si nada…-

-Ron ellos cambiaron, nos ayudaron en la guerra y…-

-¿Y ya por eso debemos perdonarles todas las mierdas que nos hicieron?-

-Mira imbécil, trata de hacerle algo a Snape y verás las consecuencias- le advierte Draco antes de irse enojado a su sala común.

-¿Cómo pudiste Harry? Desde primer año Malfoy siempre se metió con nosotros…-

-Ron por favor ¿no puedes dejar el pasado? Mira es cierto, Malfoy y Snape siempre nos molestaban pero ahora las cosas ya son diferentes, mejor no provoques problemas-

-No puedo creerlo Harry- le veía como si se hubiera cambiado a su casa rival, Slytherin.

-¡Harry, Ginny!- al parecer ya todo el colegio sabían que habían regresado porque ahora la pequeña Lily estaba detrás de ellos saludándoles feliz y corriendo hacia ellos.

-Lily ¿cómo estás?- Ginny volteó hacia ella y trató de verse feliz para no preocuparla -ven, vamos a la sala común, ya es muy tarde para nosotros ¿no te parece?- toma su mano y mirando significativamente a Neville y a Luna se van, dejando solos a los que se suponen eran amigos.

-¿Cómo está Severus? ¿Volverá pronto?- fue lo último que escucharon decir a la pequeña pelirroja antes de irse.

-No quiero seguir peleando contigo, eres como un hermano para mi, por favor Ron, deja esto-

-El murciélago idiota le dio una poción de amor a Hermione… ¡ella me ama!-

Al ver que nunca convencería a su viejo amigo decidió dejar este tema.

-Cuando dejes esas ideas absurdas y madures un poco hablamos, hasta entonces no te acerques a nosotros-

-Ese idiota ya no regresará a Hogwarts ¿por qué no podemos ser como antes Harry?-

-¿En serio? ¿Después de todas las bromas que intentaste hacerle, de lo que le hiciste a Hermione y llamarle mortífago a Snape frente a todos?- no podía creer la actitud de su amigo.

-¿Estás de su lado?- pregunta incrédulo el pelirrojo.

-Adiós Ronald- se escuchaba raro decirle su nombre completo, pero era tal vez la única manera de hacerlo entender.

Ron se quedó sin poder moverse, viendo como su amigo se alejaba, no podía creer que estuvieran a favor de ese murciélago, pero pronto verían su error, ya cuando sea Navidad y pueda volver a ver a Sirius, pronto terminarán su plan de hacerles ver que Snape no había cambiado.

 **-o-**

A primera hora de la mañana Severus y Hermione bajaban al salón principal donde se encontraban los señores Malfoy.

-Pero mira quienes bajan por fin, unos minutos más y ya hubiera ido por los aurores para que trajeran tu cadáver íntegro… ¡Severus! ¡Pero qué linda marca tienes en la mejilla!- se siguió burlando mientras comenzaba a reírse muy fuerte, y no era para menos, la mano de Hermione aún sobresalía en tono rojizo de la cara pálida de Snape.

-Lucius- le regañó su esposa, aunque con una sonrisa burlona.

Severus solo los miró a ambos de mala manera, haciendo que su amigo se callara de repente.

-Solo dime cuánto fue lo que ganaste, porque es impropio de ti que te preocuparas tanto-

-No Severus, esos detalles no se dicen- siguió sonriendo burlonamente, mientras Hermione solo levantaba ambas cejas incrédula, de verdad creía que lo hacía por considerarlo su amigo.

-De todas maneras muchas gracias por habernos ayudado en esos momentos, se los agradezco mucho-

-No deberías, Lucius solo ayuda cuando le conviene- le advierte Severus, levantando su típica ceja.

-Bueno, bueno, al menos ya estás bien y por fin ya no estarás solo… y amargado- dice girando la cabeza y bajando la voz en su última frase, mirando a Narcissa significativamente, dando a entender que ganó cierta apuesta.

-Nosotros ya tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts- interrumpe Hermione sus señas.

-¿Tenemos?- Narcissa le pregunta con la mirada a su viejo amigo.

-Sí, regresaré a hablar con Minerva… sino quedaré como un cobarde- dice molesto.

-Pues en ese caso, te deseo suerte- se levanta Lucius y le tiende la mano.

-De verdad les agradezco lo que hicieron por mí en el hospital- estrecha su mano firmemente con su viejo amigo.

-Oh, ya te enteraste de eso…-

-Seguro que medio mundo ya lo sabe, atacar un hospital no es algo que pase inadvertido- contesta burlón.

-Aunque esta vez estábamos acompañados de ciertos héroes- responde el rubio sarcásticamente.

-Sí, tal vez es por ello que no están los aurores aquí-

-Narcissa, nos veremos pronto-

-Mas te vale Snape, no queremos ir por ti al hospital, de nuevo, solo para que vengas a cenar- responde feliz y dándole un breve abrazo al pocionista, a lo que Severus solo le responde con una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

Se dirigen a la chimenea y desaparecen entre las llamas.

 **-o-**

-¿Y qué se siente ser un pato rosa?- preguntó su gemelo feliz.

-¡Cuak!- los hermanos comienzan a reírse.

-George eso no es gracioso-

-Claro que sí mamá, por lo menos pudiste saber quién era Fred por un rato-

Los gemelos se quedaron aún, tratando de ayudar a Sirius, que ahora estaba dormido por unos dulces que le dieron. No era personal, solo que ya no podían aguantar sus quejas, pero en cierto modo lo comprendían, no debe ser agradable tener que pedir que limpien con un hechizo tu pantalón cuando había… ciertas necesidades que cubrir.

-No se pueda despegar-

-Seguro solo funciona con Hermione-

-Hay que pedirle que venga-

-No creo que quiera ayudar a Sirius aún, si el hechizo solo lo puede quitar ella, cuando se le pase el enojo seguro vendrá y se lo quitará-

-Cierto Molly, por ahora tal vez solo debamos enviarle una carta y cuando quiera… pues que venga ¿no?-

-Arthur no puede ser, no debe ser agradable estar pegado a una silla todos los días, seguro ya no siente las…- se detuvo al ver la expresión sonriente de sus hijos -le enviaré un patronus- y se fue.

 **-o-**

Al día siguiente, en Hogwarts, el Gran Comedor se encontraba bastante vacío, Harry pensó que por la hora, pero no podía ser así, ya faltaban solo 30 minutos para la primera clase.

-¿Cuándo volverá?- esa pregunta lo trajo de vuelta a la conversación.

-No sé si vaya a volver Lily, a él… nunca le gustó estar aquí-

-Sí y lo hacía notar bastante- Ginny mira a Seamus de forma seria y éste volteó la cara, regresando a su entretenida plática de Quidditch con Dean.

-¿Sigue molesto conmigo?- pregunta preocupada la pelirroja.

-No, para nada, solo… necesita un poco de tiempo para calmarse- Ginny miró a Harry en busca de apoyo, pero éste no pudo comentar nada ya que llegó Neville corriendo a su lado.

-¡Chicos, chicos! ¿Ya supieron?- Neville se veía entre feliz y asustado, además de cansado, como si hubiera corrido de la sala común hasta el Gran Comedor.

-No lo creo… ¿ahora qué pasó?- preguntó Harry.

-¡Ya los vieron, a Hermione y a Snape… están aquí!-

-¿¡Qué!?-

-¿Dónde?- pregunta Lily feliz, parándose de su lugar, llamando la atención de algunos alumnos cercanos a ellos.

-Iban a la oficina de la directora…- ni terminó de decirlo cuando la pequeña Lily, Harry y Ginny se levantaron y salieron corriendo, llamando la atención de los pocos estudiantes y maestros que se encontraban ahí.

-¡Debieron habernos dicho que ya estaban aquí!- le menciona Ginny a Harry corriendo a su lado.

-Seguro no les… dio tiempo… además… no creo que…-

Pero los tres Gryffindors se detuvieron en seco al ver que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ahí.

-Ahora entiendo porqué estaba casi vacío el Gran Comedor- comenta Harry tratando de calmarse, esperaba que no trataran de echar (de nuevo) a Snape de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué hace de vuelta aquí ese mortífago?-

-No debería ni siquiera pasar la entrada del colegio, nos pone en peligro a todos-

-¿Viste como Granger estaba junto a él? Yo ya lo hubiera dejado si hubiese sabido antes que se trataba de Snape-

-Seguro Mcgonagall mandó a llamar a los aurores por él-

Muchos de esos comentarios se escuchaban en el pasillo, Remus estaba ahí, tratando de regresarlos al Gran Comedor, pero cuando puso atención a lo que decían esos chicos, ahora entendía la forma de ser del pocionista; desde niño fue juzgado por su apariencia pero ahora que se conoce su historia no deberían decir ese tipo de cosas en su contra.

-Sino se comienzan a ir empezaré a bajar puntos y a dar detenciones- comenzó a amenazarlos y funcionó, algunos ya comenzaban a irse asustados cuando se escuchó que la escalera que daba a la dirección comenzaba a bajar.

Todos se quedaron estáticos al ver a la directora Minerva Mcgonagall, al ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt y a la heroína Hermione Granger, acompañando al antiguo maestro de pociones Severus Snape.

Los alumnos que lo sufrieron por un tiempo no lo recordaban tan imponente como ahora, de por si antes no te podías acercar a ese hombre, pero ahora, simplemente con mirarte ya podías sentir el miedo recorriendo la columna vertebral.

-¿Por qué no le dicen lo que piensan de él en su cara?- los desafió Ginny a los miembros de las dos casas que hablaban mal de ese hombre, pero al ver cómo Severus les dedicó una mirada seria, solo pudieron ponerse más pálidos y los que pudieron salieron corriendo a esconderse.

 **-o-**

 **Después de 20 años, aquí continuo, ya se llega al final, así que gracias por seguir esta historia, igual ya estoy pensando en otra. :D**

 **Saludos.**


	32. Preparativos

**Preparativos**

 **Flashback**

 _-¡Eso te enseñará a no protestar lo que sea que te pida, estúpida!-_

 _-¡Ya déjala!- le gritó desde la puerta._

 _-¡Cállate maldito bastardo!- se dirige a su hijo, levantando la mano con el cinturón manchado con la sangre de su madre._

 _El pequeño niño de seis años se hartó de escuchar a su madre gritar de dolor por los golpes que recibía, por lo que salió de su escondite y fue corriendo a tratar de ayudarla, y cuando logró tener su atención, quiso escapar del que se hacía llamar su "padre", pero no lo logró, al llegar al inicio de la escalera siente un golpe en la espalda que provoca que caiga hacia abajo de forma violenta._

 _-A ver si así entiendes estúpido fenómeno- y se fue a descansar, sin remordimiento alguno._

 _Mientras, Severus trató de levantarse, pero no lo consiguió en varios minutos, sin embargo, fue el recuerdo de su madre herida en la parte de arriba de la casa que lo hizo darse más ánimos de ir y ayudarla. Después de unos momentos más y aguantando su dolor, se pudo levantar y fue a ver cómo podía ayudarla..._

 **Fin flashback**

Abrió los ojos por fin, era cierto, esa casa no le traía gratos recuerdos para nada, bueno, la mayoría, pero por alguna razón no podía irse; en gran parte quería, pero simplemente había algo que no lo dejaba, aunque ahora que estaba con Hermione, seguramente ella no querría quedarse aquí, en este lugar tan horrible y ese fue el motivo principal que se decidiera, por fin, a vender esta casa e ir a buscar otra.

Esa era la mejor opción, si los padres de Hermione estaban de acuerdo con su relación (cosa que él estaba seguro que no lo aceptarían) en los siguientes días, buscarían una casa, tal vez en Londres o en los límites de la ciudad.

Lo interesante de esto es que monetariamente no se preocuparía por nada, en primera por sus ahorros y el dinero que había ganado vendiendo algunos libros (bajo el seudónimo del "Príncipe mestizo") y en segunda porque Lucius le dijo que lo apoyaría en esto, y claro que sacaría provecho de esa situación, ya que así aprovecharía y se cobraría muchas cosas que el rubio le había hecho, y lo pagaría con lo que Lucius ama, su dinero.

Sí, buscará una casa o un piso, demasiado caro y claro, con muchos lujos muggles innecesarios, ya que sabía que Lucius no entendería, pero que si él le decía que eran indispensables para vivir ahí, sin duda se resignaría y lo ayudaría; eso le hizo sonreír burlonamente de nuevo.

 **-o-**

-¡Ya, dinos qué pasó en la oficina de Mcgonagall!-

Había pasado solo una clase y Hermione estaba loca por las preguntas de Ginny y de Harry, además de haber perdido la cuenta de las veces que Ginny había dicho esa frase, y eso la hizo reírse de nuevo.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- responde feliz, volteando a verla.

-¡Herms, yo te he contado todo!-

A lo que la castaña solo eleva la ceja, imitando a Severus, haciéndole recordar aquella vez que se había enterado de algunos detalles importantes de su amiga por medio de otras personas.

-De acuerdo, tal vez algunas veces he omitido algunos pequeños detalles- entendiendo perfectamente la mirada de su amiga -pero venga, Severus... vaya, es raro llamarlo por su nombre- voltea a ver a Harry sonriendo, quien le devuelve el gesto -es... nuestro... ¿amigo?- voltea de nuevo a ver a su novio, confusa por lo que es el pocionista para ellos, mientras el ojiverde solo levanta los hombros a modo de respuesta -solo queremos saber si todo está bien Herms- termina por fin de hablar, viendo a la castaña.

Hermione se detiene en medio del pasillo, haciendo que sus amigos se detuvieran igual en seco a su lado.

-De acuerdo, en realidad Kingsley ya estaba ahí, hablando con la directora Mcgonagall, y alcanzamos a oír que era sobre la fiesta de navidad, ya sabes, van a dar las órdenes de Merlín esa noche, luego llegamos, Severus le dijo a Minerva que tomaría sus cosas que se quedaron en las mazmorras y al final la directora le advirtió que no podía faltar a la fiesta... ¿contenta?- pregunta feliz.

-¿Eso fue todo?- pregunta con un tono de decepción.

-¿Pues qué más querías?-

-Bueno, para como bajaron los cuatro, como reyes del castillo pues... creí que le habían dado un puesto importante a Snape en el ministerio...-

-Sí... tal vez...- le contesta la castaña con tono misterioso y al ver las caras de ambos se ríe y se va a su siguiente clase.

-¡Espera, estará en el ministerio!- grita Harry incrédulo.

-¡Hermione Granger dinos ahora!- le grita también la pelirroja corriendo par alcanzar a su amiga, quien solo continuaba riéndose de ellos.

 **-o-**

-Por favor dime que ya te conseguiste un traje nuevo para la fiesta- le imploró Narcissa.

-De hecho no, iré como siempre- levanta la taza de té y le da un sorbo, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Bien, eso me agrada- Narcissa le sonrió y tomó un sorbo igual de su taza.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas a maldecirme por no haber ido con Lucius y Draco a conseguir un nuevo disfraz para una estúpida cena?- pregunta incrédulo y burlón el pocionista, levantando su típica ceja.

-No- responde simplemente. Y con ese gesto, Severus lo entendió.

-Ya veo, me obligarás a ponerme lo que sea que me hayas comprado ¿no?-

-Severus, parece que tienes años conociéndonos- le contesta con el mismo tono de burla.

-A veces me preguntaba cómo era que te pudiste casar con alguien como Lucius, pero en otras ocasiones encuentro el motivo- vuelve a tomar de su taza.

Su comentario provocó que su vieja amiga riera bastante, como hacía tiempo no la escuchaba reír.

-Hola padrino-

-¿Qué tal les fue hijo?-

-Bastante bien, de hecho, nos encontramos con Tonks y a su hijo-

-Sí, hablamos brevemente… pero fue interesante lo poco que dijo-

-¿Te enseñó un nuevo hechizo para cubrirte las canas sin que se note como ahora?-

Draco y su esposa ahogaron una risa.

-Severus de verdad aprecio mucho tu compañía y sería una lástima echarte de aquí por las malas- lo amenazó burlonamente -en realidad dijo algo relacionado con tu buen amigo el pulgoso-

-Qué linda manera de referirte a tu familia política- siguió con el juego.

-Dijo que Granger lo había hechizado y desde que te fuiste de Hogwarts no se ha podido levantar de una silla- terminó de contar Draco riéndose de la desgracia de su familiar.

Narcissa solo pudo abrir levemente la boca sorprendida y levantar ambas cejas incrédula, mientras que Severus levantó aún más la ceja y sonrió de manera cruel.

-No puedo creer que esa chica hiciera eso-

-Nosotros tampoco lo creíamos, pero después llegaron los gemelos Weasley y nos mostraron una foto- al decir esto el joven Slytherin les muestra la imagen de Sirius molesto, moviéndose de izquierda a derecha y gritando a la cámara, para segundos después aparecer los gemelos y comenzar a hacer gestos junto a Sirius.

Severus se apresura a tomarla y ríe aún más.

-Dijeron que te la enviaban como parte de un regalo, y atrás tiene una dedicatoria- el pocionista le da vuelta a la fotografía y lee el mensaje de los gemelos.

"Sabemos que este es un buen regalo para ti, más te vale gozarla, porque esta fotografía nos costó un mes de castigo.

Fred & George"

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó la rubia.

-Que este regalo les costó un mes de castigo-

-Lo admito, aunque sean Weasleys, hacen buenas bromas- se burla Draco al recordar su quinto año.

 **-o-**

Era oficial, en estos días muchas estudiantes estaban locas por no saber qué llevar a la fiesta de navidad, faltaban solo dos días y muchas no tenían su vestido aún.

Sin embargo, en la habitación de la prefecta Hermione Granger era otra cosa.

-No puedo creer verte tan tranquila, no es normal en ti-

-Ja, ja- su risa sarcástica le mostró que no le había agradado su comentario -¿Quieres que me ponga a actuar como Lavander y estar de un lado a otro diciendo tonterías de vestidos que vi ayer en la tienda y criticando a las que aún no tienen su vestido?-

Hermione solo río y siguió leyendo su nuevo libro que le regaló Severus hace tres días.

-Bueno ya, sabes que no estoy aquí por la fiesta, dime, ¿cuándo le quitarás el hechizo a Sirius? Creo que ya le diste muy duro a su ego y su orgullo como para seguirlo castigando...-

-Solo quiero que le pida perdón a Severus, fue lo que le dije en la carta a tu mamá, pero al parecer no entiende ese pequeño detalle-

-¿Sabes que pedirle eso es como pedirle a Ron que lea un libro?- ambas chicas rieron por su comentario -Hermione eso es imposible-

-Es solo una palabra-

-Dudo que haya pedido disculpas alguna vez en su vida ese hombre-

-Es cierto, te apoyo en ese punto, pero ni modo, es disculparse o quedarse así- se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con la benévola Hermione Granger que perdonaría a cualquiera en dos minutos?-

-Sí Ginny, lo sé, sé que mi actitud no es la de siempre, pero también quiero que entiendas esto, él nunca se ha arrepentido de algo que le haya hecho a Severus. La poción que lo hizo joven fue un golpe de suerte, porque igual lo pudo haber envenenado y no se hubiera sentido culpable tampoco-

-¿No te lo estás tomando muy personal?-

-Si alguien le quisiera hacer algo a Harry y pudieras vengarte… sin hacerle daño ¿te quedarías sentada de brazos cruzados?-

-Vale, ya entiendo tu punto- le dio la razón.

-De todas maneras, no creo que Sirius vaya a…- pero la castaña se interrumpió al ver que de su chimenea salía Severus.

-¡Seve… Snape! ¡Un gusto volver a verte!- la pelirroja se pone de pie feliz -aunque hubiera estado mejor que te anunciaras antes, me pude haber estado cambiando de ropa y te hubiera hechizado- le termina reclamando.

-De hecho… sí me había avisado, pero olvidé decírtelo- se apena su amiga.

-Mmm… pues yo… iré a ver cómo están Harry y Neville, nos vemos- se despide de ambos y se dirige a la puerta.

-¿Acaso me ibas a llamar Severus?- eso detiene a la pelirroja.

-N… No…- responde insegura sin voltear a verlo.

-Weasley… creo que después de todo lo que han hecho… tal vez no tenga problema con ello-

-¿De… de verdad?- se gira sorprendida.

-Sí, aunque claro, no quisiera que lo dijeras frente a todo el colegio-

-Claro Severus… gracias- y por fin sale de la habitación.

-Cuando te pedí que te llevaras bien con ellos… no pensé que lo fueras a hacer al pie de la letra- ante su comentario Severus elevó su ceja.

-¿Entonces querías que te ignorara?- responde sarcástico.

-Olvídalo- se levanta y va a abrazarlo y a darle un suave beso.

-A propósito, ¿por qué Weasley no está como loca por la fiesta?- Hermione ríe por su comentario y se van a sentar a la cama, quedando frente a frente.

-Fue lo mismo que le dije hace poco, dice que ya lo tiene todo en orden… pero no creo que hayas venido aquí solo para hablar de esa fiesta a la que obvio no quieres ir-

-Así es, hace poco estaba con los Malfoy y me contaron algo difícil de creer-

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunta nerviosa.

-Esto- dicho esa palabra le enseña la bonita foto de Sirius en la silla junto a los gemelos.

-¿¡Pero qué…!?- y se suelta a reír, provocándole una sonrisa burlona a su pareja.

Una vez que Hermione pudo respirar tranquila le preguntó.

-¿Hasta cuándo se lo quitarás?-

-Cuando te pida una disculpa-

-Hermione eso jamás pasará, y si lo hace… no será sincero, de verdad, no vale la pena que tengas problemas por este idiota-

-¿Estás queriendo ayudarlo?- pregunta incrédula.

-Jamás, pero Molly ya me ha enviado suficientes vociferadores para una eternidad- Hermione sonríe de nuevo.

-De acuerdo, tal vez en la fiesta lo haga-

-Bien, y ahora- eleva su varita y se escucha el cerrojo de su puerta -¿qué era eso que tan urgentemente me querías mostrar?- pregunta sugerente, poniendo una mano suavemente en una de sus piernas.

-Tendrás que buscarlo… está debajo de mi ropa- termina mordiéndose su labio inferior.

-Eso me gusta- le susurra y lentamente se acerca al cuello de la joven para sacarle unos breves suspiros.

 **-o-**

 **Bueno, bueno, ya, por fin, no me tardé tanto y es un poco más largo que el anterior, espero les siga gustando.**

 **Y lo que si es que puede que me tarde en actualizar, pero no me gusta dejar las cosas sin terminar, no crean que dejaré alguna historia inconclusa, odio cuando hacen eso. :(**

 **Saludos.**


	33. Fiesta de Navidad 1

**Fiesta de Navidad 1**

La fiesta estaba a pocos minutos de comenzar, muchas personas esperaban ya adentro del Gran Comedor para ver a los héroes que habían regresado la tranquilidad al mundo mágico. Además, aprovechar y por fin saber qué iba a pasar con Severus Snape, ya que desde hace unos días, los chismes que salieron en El Profeta, de que será enviado a Azkaban no dejaban de sonar por todos lados, haciendo que algunos se sientan molestos por creerlo un héroe y otros apoyaran la idea de llevarlo preso.

Mientras tanto en la entrada principal algunos estudiantes y sobretodo, sobrevivientes de la guerra, se preparaban para comenzar a entrar y claro, el joven Malfoy al ver a Ronald Weasley solo no desaprovechó la oportunidad y fue a molestarlo junto con sus amigos.

-¡Oye comadreja calva!- Draco, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle rieron a su comentario- ¿De dónde sacaste el arapo?-

-Draco no seas cruel, tal vez el guardabosques le prestó su tapete para esta noche- le siguió Pansy con la broma.

-¡Vete al diablo Malfoy!- y regresó a la sala común.

Esta noche no se sentía tan mal como en su cuarto año, aunque como aún no contaba con la compensación que el ministerio le dijo que le iba a dar, pues tenía que seguir con sus túnicas de segunda mano, aunque esta vez él eligió una que no se viera tan mal (según él). En su camino se encontró con el-niño-que-sobrevivió-dos-veces.

-¡Harry!- lo llama por atrás.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta un poco desconfiado y molesto. Desgraciadamente aún lo apreciaba demasiado como para tratarlo peor. Y es que el haber sido su mejor amigo desde que tenían once años no era algo fácil de superar. Aunque también las últimas acciones de su "amigo" aún no las podía perdonar del todo, y menos haber engañado a su casi hermana de esa manera.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- le pregunta llegando a su lado.

-Aún no la he visto, ¿puedo saber para qué la buscas?-

-Necesito hablar con ella… y bueno, también contigo-

-Ron…-

-Por favor Harry, quiero arreglar las cosas, quiero que volvamos a estar los tres… o bueno los cuatro con Ginny-

-Consideramos a Severus como un amigo- le advierte indirectamente.

-Pero Harry… él se burló de nosotros por muchos años, no pueden creerlo su amigo solo porque hizo "algunas cosas buenas al final"-

-Se supone que teníamos que odiarlo, era un espía… pero él nos salvó a los tres en varias ocasiones Ron, no puedo entender porqué no puedes superar aquellos días- era increíble, Ron ya sabía toda la verdad y aún no quería aceptar a Snape.

-No puedo creer que prefieras al murciélago que a Sirius- le reclama.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Yo quiero a Sirius demasiado, pero sus últimas acciones han provocado muchos problemas-

-¡Eso es porque se lo merece!- Harry rodó los ojos esperando el mismo discurso que hace tiempo llevaba escuchando de él -¡Él hechizó a Hermione!-

-Te sugiero que te calmes, es lo único que te pido si quieres hablar con nosotros tres, además de tener un poco más de cordura- y se fue a la sala común.

En tanto Ron fue a un salón de las mazmorras.

-¿Dónde está Harry?-

-Se fue a la sala común- le contesta molesto, sentándose en una silla a su lado.

-Pelearon de nuevo ¿no es cierto? Te dije que solo lo trajeras no que lo alejaras más-

-¡Ya sé Sirius! ¡¿Crees que no estoy cansado también de esto?! ¡Harry ya no me quiere ni ver y lo peor, defiende al estúpido murciélago como si fuera un gran héroe!-

-Sí, eso lo recuerdo…- responde en tono molesto -entonces solo trae a Hermione-

-¿En serio crees que querrá venir conmigo? Ella tampoco me quiere ver-

-Sí lo hará, es santísima Granger, por favor Ron-

-Pues no se ha comportado así estos últimos días… de hecho, desde que tú hiciste a Snape más joven no ha sido ella misma- le reprocha levantándose.

-¡Ohh, claro, échame a mí la culpa! ¡Pero no podemos culpar al idiota que no podía tener sus hormonas tranquilas y que cuando vio a Lavander desnuda simplemente se la tiró! ¡Si Ronald, todo esto es mi culpa!-

Al recordarle lo que había hecho con Lavander se puso rojo y volteó la cara avergonzado. Para salir enojado segundos después.

En tanto un pequeño escarabajo salía del mismo salón siguiendo a Ron.

 **-o-**

-¿Disfrutaste nuestro regalo?- una voz alegre lo hizo voltear, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Bastante, no creí posible que encontraran un regalo que pudiera gustarme-

-Eso nos agrada mucho, de hecho queremos también hablar de negocios contigo-

-¿Negocio?- levanta su típica ceja, un poco incrédulo a lo que escucha.

-Queremos patentar y vender tu poción que deja calvas a las personas-

-Sí, el hechizo ya muchos lo conocen, pero vender por primera vez una poción así dejará muchas ganancias, además… seguro tendrás ya otras pociones que quieras vender con nosotros-

-Imagino entonces que ganaré la mitad-

-Así es, como también hemos escuchado a muchas mujeres hablar de ti en Diagon y Hogsmeade-

-¿A qué te refieres con ello?- eso ya no le gustaba como sonaba.

-¿Qué te parece vender algunas fotos tuyas con autógrafos?-

-¿¡Qué!?- eso definitivamente lo dejó sorprendido.

-Seguro ganaremos mucho, ya tenemos a Harry, a Neville, incluso Draco Malfoy se unió al grupo…- George voltea a ver su hermano.

-Y la foto de Sirius sentado con nosotros se está vendiendo bien- le comenta Fred riendo- bueno por lo menos alguien de El Profeta la compró a buen precio-

No podía creer tres cosas, la primera es que alguien comprara una foto de Longbottom, la segunda que Draco sea su aliado en algo así y tercera que alguien quiera una foto SUYA. No esto no era nada creíble.

-No están hablando en serio-

-¡Pero claro que sí Snape, todo lo relacionado con nuestra tienda es serio!- respondieron juntos.

-¿Qué dices Snape, te unes al grupo de los hombres más deseados?-

-¡Eso ya quisiera verlo!- obviamente Lucius Malfoy tenía que llegar a su lado y continuar molestando a su viejo amigo.

-¡Perfecto! Luego te enviamos las fotos… o si prefieres las podemos tomamos nosotros- ambos chicos hacen gestos sugerentes haciendo reír cruelmente al rubio y Severus solo giró la cara molesto -¡Nos vemos!- y corren para estar un poco alejados de la ira de Snape.

-¡No lo haré!-

-Severus, sé que abusaste de mi confianza al comprar un lugar tan caro para vivir… toma esto como una pequeña venganza viejo amigo-

-¿Y cómo me podrás obligar a hacer esto?- Lucius se acerca al oído y le responde.

-Tengo una fotografía muy comprometedora de ti con la chica Granger… ¿no querrás que salga en El Profeta o sí?- y se va para buscar a su esposa en la entrada principal.

 _Maldito pervertido, hijo de…_

 **-o-**

-Dime la verdad ¿cómo me veo?- la pelirroja no dejaba de acomodarse el cabello.

-Ginny por sexta vez, te ves bien, y ya deja tu cabello o te vas a despeinar más- por los nervios la joven Weasley no dejaba de tratar de acomodarse su cabello, haciendo que cada vez que lo volvía a "acomodar" se iba despeinando un poco más -no entiendo por qué estás tan nerviosa, es como en cuarto año, un simple baile- Hermione mientras tanto terminada de abrocharse el collar que Severus le dejó como regalo cuando vino.

-Hermione ambas sabemos que esto "no es un simple baile" es decir, estarán los miembros más importantes del Ministerio y bueno con Harry como pareja seguro todos estarán encima de nosotros-

-Es cierto, la prensa no nos dejará en paz- le dio la razón la castaña.

-Chicas Harry ya los espera y ya se oye un poco desesperado- les grita Padma del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya salimos- le contesta Ginny -no sé cómo aguantaré esto- susurra a su amiga.

-Vamos- le contesta la castaña riendo.

Al bajar a la sala común se encontraron a Harry dando vueltas, se le veía entre nervioso y molesto.

-¿Harry?- su novia lo llama desde atrás preocupada, haciendo al ojiverde voltearse rápidamente.

Ya le parecía que Ginny era muy bonita, pero ahora, se veía preciosa a los ojos de Harry. Su vestido, era bastante similar al que le había visto en la boda de Bill, y aún así le dejó, de nuevo, sin respiración al verla.

-Harry podrías inundar la Sala Común sino cierras la boca pronto- con esto dicho, Dean se levanta del sillón y sale de la sala.

-Bajemos ya- Hermione también sonríe levemente ante la actitud de su amigo.

-Esperen, tengo que decirles algo…- por fin reaccionó después de unos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Neville que estaba a su lado entiende que es un asunto que quiere tratar solo con ellas cuando Harry le envía una mirada, así que se dirige a la entrada.

-Es de Ron-

-No creo que debamos hablar de esto ahora…-

-Él quiere hablar con nosotros, además, seguro cuando estemos abajo la prensa querrá vernos a todos juntos, como los amigos que… se supone que somos-

-Bueno no vivimos para darle gusto a personas como ellos ¿o sí?-

-Hermione tiene razón Harry, no podemos complacerlos a todos y menos a los tontos de El Profeta-

-¿Y qué pasa si…?-

-¡Chicos!- los tres dirigen su mirada a Ron -quisiera hablar con…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hermione lo había dejado sin palabras, esa noche simplemente se veía más hermosa que nunca. Y es que esa noche Hermione se veía igual de hermosa que en su cuarto año. Aunque ahora lucía un vestido un poco más corto que en aquella ocasión.

-Creo que puede esperar a que la fiesta termine, ya vamos muy retrasados-

-Por favor, a ustedes no les importa lo que esas personas crean de ustedes, ya lo demostraron defendiendo a Snape varias veces-

-No puedo creerlo ¿vas a empezar con ese tema ahora?- los tres rodaron los ojos y comenzaron a moverse hacia el pelirrojo, o mas bien, a la salida junto a Ronald.

-¡No, no era eso!- los detiene de salir interponiéndose en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Entonces ahora qué vas a decir?-

-Lo lamento, por todo…- baja su cabeza, pareciendo realmente arrepentido.

-No sé porqué te disculpas, en el fondo no te lo crees- le reclama su hermana.

-Por favor, es en serio-

-Solo promete que no trataras de hacer nada en contra de Snape-

-¡Pero Hermione…!- trata de hablar Harry, pero antes de que dijera algo el pelirrojo se adelanta.

-¡Lo haré, lo prometo! Si con eso recupero su amistad, ya dejaré al murciéla… a Snape en paz-

Por alguna razón los tres sabían que no era del todo sincero, pero no podían negarlo igual, lo extrañaban mucho.

-De verdad, promételo Ronald-

-Bien, lo haré- gira la cara un poco molesto.

-Espera, ¿así de simple? Le perdonarás como si nada después de que te engañó con la zorra de Lavander-

La mirada de Harry mostraba que apoyaba ese punto de su novia.

-Chicos, ya hablamos una vez de ello ¿recuerdan?-

Sí, de acuerdo, cuando Ron la engañó no le había afectado en nada a la castaña, pero aún así, simplemente eso no podían superarlo aún la pareja.

-Lo siento mucho, en serio Hermione-

Lo malo era que en la cara de los tres se mostraba mucho que no creían del todo en las palabras del joven Weasley. Pero tal vez, por esta noche podían tratar de estar con él en paz.

Harry y Ginny se quedaron unos segundos sin moverse, renuentes perdonar tan fácil esa acción de Ron hacia Hermione, pero era cierto lo que ese día dijo la castaña, había sido a ella a quien más debió molestarle, no a ellos, entonces trataron de calmarse un poco y seguirlos a la fiesta.

-De acuerdo, entonces bajemos ya- Hermione quería terminar con esto lo antes posible, así que trató de adelantarse un poco, quería ya estar junto a Severus, pero al ir bajando Ron camina a su lado.

-Hermione te puedo… ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?- le susurra.

-Puede esperar a después de la fiesta Ron- no quería estar a solas con él por ahora.

-Solo serán unos minutos- le toma suavemente del brazo, deteniéndola.

-¿Hermione?- Ginny y Harry se detienen detrás de la pareja al ver la acción del pelirrojo.

-Adelántense chicos, ya los alcanzamos- su tono parecía resignado.

-Pero…- Harry no quería dejarla sola con Ron, y su novia al parecer pensaba igual por la manera de ver a su amiga.

-Tranquilos, no tardaremos mucho- les sonríe tranquilizadoramente.

Ginny solo pensó en Severus en ese momento, lo mejor será decirle con quién estaba Hermione, solo por precaución.

-Bien, te vemos abajo- así Ginny jaló de mala manera a Harry quien no quería dejar a Hermione sola con Ron.

-¿Por qué los dejamos solos?- le reclama Harry susurrándole molesto.

-Vamos a decirle a Severus- bien, esa era buena idea, entonces ambos bajan a la entrada del Gran Comedor apresurados.

-¡Accio mapa merodeador!- al tener el mapa continúan su camino.

 **-o-**

-De verdad Severus, yo ya… sabía que… regresarías y que… eras ino… ino… inocente-

No podía creerlo, ni siquiera había comenzado la fiesta y Trelawney ya estaba ebria y pegada a su lado como garrapata.

-No entiendo cómo es que estás así si la fiesta aún no ha empezado-

-Ohh… Slu… Slignhur… o Slugnor… o como se llame… me dio una poción… para aliviar un… resfriado… pero creo que… me dio otra co… cosa…- responde feliz balanceándose de izquierda a derecha.

Severus solo eleva su ceja y hace una mueca de molestia. Tenía que darle ese punto a favor, ya que no olía a alcohol, bueno no tanto.

-Entonces ve con él, se nota que se agradan mucho- era notorio el sarcasmo y el tono molesto del pocionista.

-Seve… Snape- se sentía agradecido de la llegada de Potter, al menos podría quitarse a Sybill un tiempo -hay algo que tenemos que decirte-

Al ver que Hermione no venía con ellos se preocupó un poco y de forma un poco brusca se suelta de la profesora de adivinación y se aleja un poco de la multitud junto a Potter y la chica Weasley.

-¿Y Hermione?-

-Se quedó hablando con Ron- ese fue el último comentario que quería oír en ese momento.

-¿Dónde?-

-Alcanzamos a ver que se dirigían a las mazmorras, ten- le dio el mapa abierto, mostrándole la ubicación de la castaña.

Severus solo dio dos pasos cuando la voz de la directora lo detuvo, ya que se escuchó por encima de todas las otras voces, quienes al oír el grito enmudecieron rápidamente.

-¡Señor Potter!- Minerva se dirigía hacia el joven quien solo se encogía un poco ante la mirada furiosa de la que fue su profesora -llevamos mucho tiempo esperándolo, no crea que por ser un héroe todos vamos a esperarlo más tiempo… y tú Severus Snape- ahora voltea a ver al hombre -no te librarás de esto, vas a entrar ahora y vas a disfrutar de la fiesta te guste o no-

La directora camina hacia el pocionista y al estar cerca Severus le comenta que necesita ir por su pareja de baile. Esto era nuevo, veía un poco de preocupación en esos ojos que desde hace años no veía reflejado nada, por lo que simplemente le dijo que se diera prisa.

-¡Vamos Potter, ya no aguantado a tantos periodistas encima de mí!- con esto lo acomoda al inicio de la fila junto con Ginny.

-¿Por qué me dice eso?-

-Porque al entrar estarán sobre usted y yo por fin podré calmarme un poco- sonríe brevemente y abre las puertas, haciendo que poco a poco comenzaran a entrar los héroes y algunos alumnos que también ayudaron.

-No me digas que te dejaron plantado-

-No, Hermione se quedó con el idiota del Weasley- y se va a las mazmorras.

El tono no le gustó al matrimonio Malfoy, por lo que Lucius le dijo que entrara, ya después la alcanzaría y fue detrás del pocionista.

 **-o-**

-¿Qué sucede Ron?- trataba de ser amable, después de todo, él lo fue hace unos minutos con ellos, o eso intentó. Estaban ya en las mazmorras, al parecer quería llevarla a un salón, eso la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa.

Al entrar, lo primero que notó fue a Sirius, quien estaba mirando a la puerta, obviamente sentado de mala manera.

-¡Hermione, qué gusto volver a verte!-

Era bastante curioso, el tono de Sirius parecía honesto pero su cara decía todo lo contrario, seguro que tenía mucha práctica en eso.

-Sirius- le responde secamente.

-Por favor, ya quítame este hechizo, necesito...-

-Yo ya dije lo que quiero que hagas Sirius, no es tan difícil-

-Ya le pedí perdón a Quejicus-

Hermione hizo casi el mismo gesto de elevar la ceja, obviamente no le creyó.

-¿De verdad?- su tono acompañaba su cara de molestia.

-Sí, le envié una lechuza hace unos días… pero no me respondió, así que debió perderse la pobre- dice burlonamente.

Hermione quiso contestar, pero de repente la puerta se abrió fuertemente provocando en los tres un leve salto y Severus apareció con varita en mano.

-¡Ah Quejicus, justo hablábamos de ti!- mientras Sirius tomaba la palabra, Ron sacó una poción de su bolsillo y rápidamente se la arrojó al pocionista.

 **-o-**

 **Sí, ya reviví (de nuevo), y ya pronto se terminará esta historia.**

 **Saludos.**

 **:D**


	34. Fiesta de Navidad 2

**Fiesta de Navidad 2**

La castaña no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y ayudar al pocionista, así que cuando pudo moverse giró hacia el pocionista, esperando que no le pasara nada malo con la poción que le fue arrojada.

-¡Dinos qué poción le diste a Hermione!- le gritó Ron.

-Yo no le he dado ninguna poción a Granger- contesta el hombre bajo los efectos del veritaserum. Fue ahí cuando Hermione entendió lo que querían hacer.

-¿La amas?- pregunta ahora Sirius, con esa pregunta Ron también lo miró con enojo.

-No, no la amo-

Ante su respuesta Hermione se queda helada con lo que dijo y lo mira con dolor, además de sorprendida e incrédula, fue tanto su asombro que no puso atención al hecho de que su voz no era tan profunda como se suponía que era, además de llevar un traje muy diferente al que le había descrito.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te lo dije Hermione!- Ron no podía contener tanta felicidad, así que miró a su "amiga" castaña con cara de felicidad y soberbia.

El problema fue que no le duró mucho tiempo la felicidad al escuchar otra voz.

-¿De verdad fue eso lo más inteligente que se les ocurrió?- otro Severus estaba recargado en le marco de la puerta trasera del salón los veía como si nada estuviera pasando y con esa pregunta llamó la atención de los Gryffindors y del supuesto pocionista.

-Espera- Hermione al verlo a los ojos sabía que él era el verdadero -¿entonces quién eres tú?- se dirige al "pocionista" que se encontraba bajo los efectos del suero de la verdad.

-Soy Lucius Malfoy- le responde.

-No era difícil meterse en la mente de Weasley y saber qué harían este par de descerebrados, así que Lucius decidió ayudarme-

-No fue cierto, me amenazaste a punta de varita a beber la poción multijugos- sí, seguía bajo el efecto de la poción.

-No Weasley, esta vez no podrá librarse de esto corriendo con su madre- dijo Severus hechizando a Ron cuando trató de salir corriendo, atándolo a otra silla, muy similar a como se encontraba Sirius Black.

-Esto es… no puedo creerlo Ron, ya no te reconozco… creí que eras al menos un poco honesto antes… pero ya veo que lo único que te importa es querer dañar a Severus-

-¡Hermione solo queremos abrirte los ojos, hacerte entender que estás mal al quedarte con este imbécil!- le responde Sirius.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto hacerla cambiar de opinión Black?- pregunta sugestivo -¿Acaso te gusta Hermione?- y con esa última frase lo desafió, a lo que la castaña solo se sonroja.

Ron mira a Sirius de manera incrédula a lo que él solo ríe nervioso.

-¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? Reconozco que es atractiva pero no es mi estilo de mujer- contesta con voz temblorosa.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿qué podrías ofrecerle a alguien tan intelectual?- se burla.

-Severus ya basta, por favor- le suplica su pareja.

 **-o-**

-Como que ya se tardaron ¿no crees?- Harry y Ginny se encontraban bailando lentamente y en vista de la mayoría de la prensa, por no decir toda.

-Sí, es cierto, pero no creo que debemos preocuparnos, Malfoy tampoco está… y bueno… aunque sea Sirius, pero lo admito, no podría ganarle a Severus tan fácilmente-

-Harry, solo dilo, él no podría ganarle solo- se ríe la pelirroja -y tal vez ni con ayuda-

-Está bien, tienes razón- contesta riéndose su novio.

-Pero viendo bien todo esto solo me preocupa que no esté aquí una persona en especial-

-¿A quién te refieres?-

-A Skeeter, no la he visto desde que empezó la fiesta, y mira que es fácil distinguirla-

Harry le da la razón y comienza a buscarla por los alrededores.

-Es cierto, aunque debido a lo último que ha hecho no dudaría que la hubieran corrido-

-Para nuestra desgracia eso aún no ha pasado-

-¿Y si se transformó?-

-No, no puede… es decir, Hermione le dejó muy en claro lo que le pasaría si volvía a hacerlo-

-Pues se debe sentir más segura ahora- hizo el intento de irse de la fiesta pero Ginny lo detuvo.

-Seguramente los medios no te dejarán en paz afuera y eso será peor-

-¿Entonces cómo podemos advertir a Hermione?-

-Creo que necesitan una distracción por aquí George- junto a la pareja Fred y George bailaban con sus respectivas parejas pero al escuchar esas últimas frases llamaron su atención.

-Una distracción saliendo para el niño que vivió y su adorable novia- le responde su hermano gemelo riendo.

Las chicas que los acompañaban, al haber sido igual Gryffindors y compañeras de este par sabían que algo así podría pasar al estar con los gemelos Weasley, así que sin molestarse y riendo fueron por unas bebidas.

-Me alegra que nos den privacidad hermanitos- les comenta sarcástica.

-Hermanita no te ofendas…-

-pero lo "Snape" se te está pegando mucho- le dicen por lo sarcástica que últimamente estaba la joven pelirroja, a lo que Harry ríe, porque a veces pensaba lo mismo.

Sutilmente los gemelos sacaron una bolsa pequeña de sus sacos y se dirigieron a la entrada del comedor, para segundos después comenzar a prender sus fuegos artificiales mágicos que empezaron a recorrer todo el lugar, llamando obviamente la atención de todos ahí.

Afortunadamente los "reporteros" también cayeron en la trampa, por lo que aprovecharon y salieron en dirección a las mazmorras.

 **-o-**

-Tal vez no sea de ella de quien está enamorado el perro este- se burla su amigo.

Sirius solo volteó a mirar a Malfoy de mala manera. Con eso ya probaba que se le había pasado el efecto de la poción, puesto que ya volvía a actuar como un idiota, es decir, normal para Lucius. Es el precio de comprar barato en el callejón Diagon.

-¿Y ahora a qué diablos te refieres?-

-Creo que todo lo que pasa es muy obvio, Black está enamorado de ti Severus- su tono de burla y sarcasmo fue tal que Sirius saltaba molesto de la silla ante tal comentario y gritaba bastantes frases incoherentes y furiosas en contra del patriarca Malfoy, haciendo reír al Slytherin aún más.

Hermione y Severus no podían creer lo que había dicho Lucius, de acuerdo, entendían que detestaba a Sirius, pero decir algo como eso ya les parecía demasiado.

-¡Si no estuviera atado te juro que ya te habría matado Malfoy! ¡No te atrevas a repetir algo como eso!-

Para su desgracia Severus estaba de acuerdo con lo que gritó Black, y solo esperaba no volver a escuchar eso ni de broma.

-¿Todo está bien aquí Severus?- pregunta al llegar Ginny junto con Harry, como lo vieron en la entrada riendo como si nada, no les pareció que algo malo estuviera ocurriendo, e incluso olvidando por un segundo que venían a advertir que Skeeter no se encontraba arriba.

-Afortunadamente para Black y su buen amigo Weasley así es- contestó el verdadero Severus del otro lado del salón, haciéndolos mirar en su dirección sorprendidos.

-¿Porqué Ron está atado?- pregunta Harry sorprendido y esperando que no haya sido Hermione, aunque pensándolo bien, era preferible que ella le hiciera algo al pocionista.

-Ronald sigue con la idea de que Severus me tiene bajo una poción o un hechizo- responde Hermione molesta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien ¿qué debe pasar para que dejen esa estúpida idea?-

-¡Malfoy te mataré!- Sirius aún no superaba el comentario de Lucius, ya que seguía queriendo escapar de la silla.

-Lo mejor será regresar a la fiesta y dejar aquí a este par- sugiere el verdadero pocionista.

-Sí, yo apoyo esa idea- le apoya Ginny -¿pero en serio vamos a dejarlos aquí? No es que no crea que no se lo merecen, pero ya muchos de la prensa han empezado a hacer teorías de porqué Ron no llegó con nosotros… y pero aún, nuestra madre te matará si se llega a enterar que lo dejaste aquí- termina dirigiéndose a Severus.

-Tienes un buen punto, aunque no los querramos arriba seguro los demás miem…- pero Severus de repente para de hablar al percatarse de un pequeño insecto, o mejor dicho, de un escarabajo que se encontraba cerca de Lucius, por lo que rápidamente lanza un hechizo hacia el animal, pero éste sale huyendo rápidamente.

-¡Skeeter!- fue por inercia, necesitaban atrapar a esa bruja lo antes posible, así que sin pensarlo del todo liberaron a Ron y por fin a Black, entendiendo que así ellos también podrían ayudar, ya que también ellos serían perjudicados con todo esto, por lo que salieron todos en dirección a donde había huido el pequeño escarabajo.

En tanto Sirius no pudo ni salir, al haber estar sentado tanto tiempo no pudo mover bien las piernas para correr a atrapar a Malfoy para hacerle pedir perdón por tan horribles palabras que le dijo, por lo que cayó al suelo de manera penosa. Y Ron mejor fue a la fiesta para sentirse un poco más protegido.

-No, no puede ser, yo la amenacé con denunciarla si volvía a transformarse- Hermione y Ginny se quedaron un poco atrás debido a los vestidos que llevaban.

-¡Lo sé, lo comenté con Harry pero tal vez se siente más segura ahora!-

-Eso no tiene sentido, no creo que puede ser tan tonta como para arriesgarse con todos nosotros-

-Ya no me sorprendería nada de ella- al llegar por fin con los tres hombres, al inicio de las mazmorras, los encontraron con un frasco y dentro el mismo escarabajo que Hermione había atrapado hace tiempo.

-Es ella- dice sin dudarlo.

-Vaya, ¿buscando una exclusiva Skeeter?- se burla Severus.

No sabían si alucinaban, pero les pareció ver que el animal temblaba en el frasco.

-Te lo advertí-

Hermione le arrebata a uno de los Severus el frasco y va hacia el gran comedor, dejando a los hombres en shock al verla tan molesta.

-No se sorprendan, parece que no la conocen- con esto Ginny la sigue, al igual que los otros.

-¿Y si se vuelve a transformar?- pregunta Harry.

-No, antes de encerrarla le puse un hechizo para evitarlo-

-¡¿Existe un hechizo así!?- se sorprende el niño que vivió.

-Sí, lo experimenté en Black hace tiempo-

-Me dijiste que cuando lo utilizaras me ibas a llamar para ver al pulgoso así-

-Fue un impulso-

-Ahh, ya recuerdo, después de esa semana estuvo insoportable- recuerda la pelirroja.

-¡Ja! ¿Tú? ¿Siguiendo un impulso? Sí, claro- se burla Lucius.

Por fin llegaron, Harry y Ginny se adelantaron a apoyar a Hermione, mientras Severus le daba una poción a Lucius para quitarle su aspecto.

-Uff, me siento mejor, no te ofendas, pero me sentía bastante feo con tu aspecto- su sarcasmo y burla eran palpables en las palabras. A lo que Severus solo sonrió burlón -¿Por qué sonríes?-

-Esta poción surte efecto en treinta minutos querido amigo-

-¡Lo hiciste apropósito!-

-Lucius, parece que no me conoces- y entra al comedor, dejando al rubio pensando en cómo devolverle esta "broma".

Después de pasar por algunos malos gestos y otros de admiración, por fin llegó a su mesa y se sentó junto a Minerva, quien le sonrió y le apretó levemente la mano; mientras giraba levemente la cara se fijó que Ron estaba sentado junto a su familia, mejor ya no opinaba nada de esa zanahoria cobarde y buscó a Hermione, para encontrarla segundos después arriba del escenario, claro, junto a Harry y Ginny, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Buena noche a todos- no lo negaba, estaba nerviosa de hablar frente a tanta gente -hace tiempo, cuando fue el torneo de los tres magos aquí, pasaron noticias bastante absurdas y tontas que provocaron en Harry y en mi persona problemas ante terceros- mira rápidamente a Molly -la causante fue Rita Skeeter, quien… aún no podemos creer que siga trabajando, pero lo que no podemos pasar por alto es que… ella comente un crimen- como era de esperarse muchos murmullos comenzaron a llenar el lugar -ella es una animaga no reconocida y que usaba su forma para conseguir notas "exclusivas"- Hermione tuvo que alzar un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar.

-Eso es absurdo, ella no es animaga- uno de sus compañeros trata de ayudar.

-Aquí está- Hermione enseña el frasco y todos guardan silencio cuando ven a la castaña colocar en el suelo el frasco, para después Severus sutilmente mover su varita, haciendo que vuelva Skeeter a su forma humana.

Los flashazos no se hicieron esperar y por esos minutos la ex reportera era el centro de atención, pero llegaron aún más flashes al ver que dos aurores la sostenían y la escoltaban fuera del lugar.

Celebrando este hecho los gemelos decidieron lanzar otros fuegos artificiales, pero ahora con la leyenda "Adiós Skeeter", haciendo reír a muchos presentes al ver lo ingeniosos que eran en segundos este par.

-Muchas gracias por esto Hermione, pronto será juzgada como se debe- sus palabras fueron ovacionadas por todos -aunque antes de recibir más noticias como estas, creo que debemos dar inicio a la ceremonia tan importante por la que todos estamos aquí, para reconocer el gran trabajo que hicieron Harry y sus amigos, y claro, también a los maestros de Hogwarts… Harry, Hermione y Ronald, quisiera que vinieran aquí por favor-

Ron rápidamente fue al escenario junto a sus amigos, quienes al llegar a su lado, ni voltearon a verlo.

-Les entrego estas medallas en reconocimiento a su gran valor y participación en la guerra, además de brindarles una Orden de Merlín primera clase- todos aplaudieron al verlos recibirlas y claro los flashes tampoco se hicieron esperar -miembros de la Orden del Fénix, suban por favor-

Así cada miembro de la Orden recibió su reconocimiento, incluso se mencionó a Sirius, pero en ese momento no podían contar con su asistencia, se excusó el primer ministro, y al igual el ejército de Dumbledore fue reconocido, así como algunos alumnos sobresalientes en su ayuda.

-Quise dejar al final a este hombre que ha causado un gran revuelo en el ministerio- confiesa riendo -yo tuve el gran honor de trabajar con él- fue increíble, pero el bufido de Severus se escuchó por encima de varios comentarios -sí, aunque te quejes, para mí fue un honor- responde mirándolo, provocando así un profundo silencio en el salón -fue un espía de Voldemort antes de su primera caída, ayudó en la Orden del Fénix desde las sombras… y sí, es cierto, asesinó a Albus Dumbledore, pero fue bajo su consentimiento, por esta acción sufrió por muchas noches y aún así no esperó recibir algún reconocimiento pero esto es lo menos que le debemos… podría decirse que él fue tan importante como Harry Potter para que todos estemos aquí festejando, así como también protegió a muchos estudiantes de los verdaderos mortífagos al ser director, te debemos esto y más… Severus Snape-

El pocionista se levantó y seguía el silencio en el salón, pero fue roto por un aplauso proveniente del escenario, Hermione le aplaudía feliz, sonriéndole con mucho orgullo y amor, para después seguirle Harry, Luna, Neville y la familia Weasley, para terminar por todo el salón aplaudiéndole, aunque algunos lo hacían de mala manera.

-Para mí es un gran honor darte esta medalla en agradecimiento junto con la Primera Orden de Merlín primera clase-

Por fin recibió lo que hace unos años anhelaba tanto y al tenerla en su poder sonrió solo como él podría, con sarcasmo y con soberbia al mismo tiempo.

Los flashes no tardaron en notarse y tampoco fue difícil ver a Sirius Black llegar al Gran Comedor, porque solo cruzar la puerta se escucharon sus gritos.

-¡¿Y ya dijo el gran héroe que está saliendo con Hermione Granger porque la tienes hechizada?!-

Unos segundos después de esto solo se escucharon murmullos y gritos sorprendidos.

 **-o-**

 **Mejor ya ni digo nada. xD**

 **Saludos.**


	35. Celebración de Navidad

**La celebración de Navidad**

Bien, aquí solo había una posible explicación, Sirius Black estaba ebrio. Esa idea les llegó a muchos por la manera en que caminaba, ya que iba de un lado al otro y las rodillas le temblaban, como si no las hubiera usado por días. Ese fue el pensamiento de muchos de los presentes al verlo llegar. Porque, por favor, ¿Severus Snape con pareja? Vaya tontería.

Aunque había un pequeño detalle, Black no destilaba ese claro olor a alcohol que siempre delataba a los ebrios, así que, los que los pocos que pudieron procesar esa información sólo miraban confundidos al animago.

En tanto, Ron se sorprendió de verlo entrar y gritar de esa manera, pensaba lo mismo que él, pero creía que esa no era la mejor manera de abordar el tema, y menos con la cara que Harry, Hermione y Ginny mostraban contra él, por lo que se hundió un poco más en su silla para que el animago no buscara su apoyo en ese momento.

Harry era el más sorprendido de todos, no hubiera creído que Sirius hubiera llegado a este punto solamente para querer molestar a Severus, al parecer no lo conocía tan bien como creía.

Hermione, en tanto, resoplaba molesta por su "intervención", claro, iban a dar a conocer la noticia primero a sus amigos y compañeros de la Orden, y posiblemente después al mundo mágico, pero obviamente esta era la última manera en que querían que se diera a conocer la noticia.

Levemente giró la cara hacia sus maestros y a la Orden para ver sus reacciones y sus caras eran justo como Severus las había descrito una vez después de preguntarle cómo creían que iban a reaccionar. Aunque las más destacables eran de confusión, sorpresa, incredulidad y enojo, aún se podían reflejar otras emociones en sus caras.

Severus en tanto no reflejaba nada en su rostro, como siempre, pero la irritante mirada de Minerva de "yo lo sabía desde el principio" comenzaba a molestarle más de lo que creía y por más que quiso ignorarla simplemente no podía.

-¿¡Por qué no les cuentas a todos Snape!? ¡Ehh! ¡Diles cómo tienes hechizada a Hermione!-

Severus pensaba hacer caso omiso a sus tonterías, quiso simplemente llevarse a Hermione para evitarle la pena de sufrir algún problema, pero al ver su cara entendió que iba a hacer algo en contra de Sirius. Sabía que no iba a excederse por el lugar y el momento, pero tal vez debía intentar relajarla un poco. Ya no la reconocía como aquella joven estudiante tranquila y santa que perdonaba a todos sin pensarlo, tal vez él influyó mucho en su manera de ser hoy en día.

-Sirius esto es…- Harry iba a comenzar a discutir con él frente a todo el mundo mágico, pero fue Hermione quien lo interrumpió.

-Es cierto, tengo una relación con Severus- eso no se lo esperaban, ni el pocionista quien la mira un poco más sorprendido.

-Hermione no tienes que explicar nada- le susurró su amigo.

-No Harry, sí tengo… o podrían inventar cualquier cosa para perjudicar a Severus- le respondió en tono bajo igual -hace tiempo que estamos en una relación, pero no se dio como muchos seguro se imaginan que empezó, siendo alumna y maestro, de hecho, fue gracias a Sirius Black- se detiene de hablar unos segundos y señala con la palma abierta al animago, como invitándole a decir algo, aunque al verlo un poco acongojado sabía que ya no discutiría -cuando terminó la guerra Severus se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts recuperándose de lo que le hizo Nagini… cuando a Sirius se le ocurre darle una poción sin saber la reacción que podría tener, solo quería dañarlo de nuevo- el tono de reproche era tan notable que hizo temblar levemente al animago.

Tuvo que hacer una pausa para tomar un poco de aire y relajarse del enojo que aún le provocaba el solo recordar lo que le hizo el supuesto Gryffindor.

-Pero afortunadamente esa poción no lo mató, de hecho, le ayudó a recuperarse completamente y a verse más joven, como un estudiante de último año. Retomó las materias con nosotros y éramos pocos los que conocíamos su verdadera identidad. No necesitan conocer nada más- y así, fue directamente hacia Severus y ambos salieron del Gran Comedor, con Harry y Ginny detrás, sonriendo.

En el camino ignoraron a muchos periodistas que querían pedirles una "entrevista exclusiva" pero afortunadamente sus amigos de la Orden fueron a apoyarlos; bueno, menos la señora Weasley, que aún veía incrédula a Hermione. Por alguna razón siempre creyó que terminaría con su hijo Ron, y desafortunadamente ya se había hecho la idea varias veces.

-Bien señores, es obvio que los cuatro héroes no desean ser molestados…- con un leve movimiento de mano cierra la entrada principal, para que no fueran a perseguirlos -así que continuemos con esta fiesta-

Muchos periodistas mostraron su molestia en contra de la decisión de la directora del colegio, pero no podían hacer más, por lo que fueron a tratar de sacar un poco más de información de la pareja que hizo la noche más interesante.

Sirius, en tanto, no sabía ya cómo reaccionar, Quejicus de nueva cuenta se salió con la suya, ahora era él quien había quedado mal parado, los periodistas no querían acercársele a entrevistarlo porque algunos lo creían aún un poco ebrio.

Pero lo peor fue ver cómo Harry se iba con ese idiota, fue un duro golpe aceptar lo que venía pensando hace ya mucho tiempo, que él prefería la compañía de Snape que la propia.

Eso lo puso a pensar, y de alguna manera tenía que recobrar su confianza.

 **-o-**

Por fin estaba todo tranquilo, como aquellos pocos días en que se reunían algunos miembros de la Orden para celebrar la navidad y olvidar, al menos por unas horas, de la situación con Voldemort.

Las voces de la mayoría se escuchaban alegres, compartiendo divertidas anécdotas de lo que habían hecho estos últimos días después de que pasara la locura de la fiesta donde fueron conmemorados la mayoría de los ahí presentes.

Al inicio, fue un poco complicado aceptar a la familia Malfoy con ellos, aún había algunos rencores guardados para con esa familia, pero lo bueno es que ambas partes hacían su mejor esfuerzo, sobretodo después de haber ayudado a Severus a recuperarse, para tratar de superarlo, y es que Severus sabía perfectamente que era a Lucius a quien más le costaba estar ahí, no por nada sentía "leves" golpes en su brazo o pierna "sin querer" por parte de su amigo, que estaba sentado a su lado, dándole a entender lo que pensaba realmente de su situación.

Además, la situación con Ron y Sirius no pudo mejorar completamente, sobretodo después de la fiesta, y era por ello que Harry, Hermione y Ginny aún no les perdonaban del todo pero trataban de incluirlos un poco más, al menos ya no los ignoraban completamente.

Lo curioso es que Severus fue quien le dijera a Hermione que ellos deberían hablar con ese par, que aunque no le hacía gracia ver a esa zanahoria y al perro sarnoso cerca de Hermione, sí se pudo dar cuenta que aunque trataban de fingir, realmente los extrañaban, sobretodo Harry a Sirius, ya que se podría decir que es el "familiar más cercano que le queda", sin contar a los demás Weasleys, claro.

Obviamente Hermione se sorprendió al oír eso de Severus, pensaba que no querría volver a saber de ellos jamás, después de todo lo que le habían hecho, pero una vez más, el hombre la asombra con su manera de pensar y solo por verlos, a ella y a Harry, felices de nuevo. Claro, todo esto oculto por cientos de comentarios sarcásticos y burlas crueles, pero ahí estaba su verdadera intensión, quería que se sintieran "en familia" de nuevo. Eso lo hizo amarlo aún más.

-¡¿Y qué creen?! ¡Dijo que sí vendría!- le gritó Tonks a Harry muy feliz, con el pequeño Teddy en brazos.

Sin duda alguna Severus no participaba en sus conversaciones que, en la mayoría, le parecían vagas y sin sentido, así que el grito de Tonks lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos para, al menos fingir, que ponía atención en las conversaciones con Hermione, Harry y los demás.

Al parecer, Tonks estaba feliz de haber invitado a alguien a esa reunión, decía que era una gran amiga suya y quería que la conocieran para comenzar a aceptarla como una más del grupo. Aunque era más por el motivo de que ella le había dicho, en la fiesta de Hogwarts, que su primo le parecía atractivo y quería que se lo presentara. A ver si su querido primo dejaba esa amargura recién adquirida.

Todos ya estaban en sus respectivas pláticas cuando la puerta sonó, Harry amablemente le dijo a Tonks que se encargaba él de recibir a su amiga, mientras la metamorfomaga le seguía dando un poco de helado a su hijo, en lo que Sirius terminó de beber su vino, el cual le supo un poco diferente, pero no le dio importancia y bajó la copa, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el sabor del líquido en su boca.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?- una mujer rubia, que parecía que tenía la misma edad de Tonks entra primero que Harry, feliz de conocer a los famosos héroes, parecía agradable pero un poco tímida por su manera de entrar al salón.

-¡Hola, mucho gusto, bienvenida, toma asiento por favor!- la primera en levantarse a darle la bienvenida fue la señora Weasley, y eso hizo a Sirius abrir los ojos para conocer a la amiga de su prima.

-No puedo creerlo… pero qué cosa tan hermosa…- los demás integrantes callaron inmediatamente al oír a Sirius hablar así y lo miraron con la boca levemente abierta.

La joven en la entrada solo pudo sonrojarse ante su comentario y volteó la cara abochornada por recibir ahora las miradas de la mayoría.

Lentamente Sirius se levanta de su asiento y va hacia la entrada, Harry en tanto lo mira sorprendido e incrédulo por su manera de actuar, pero todos se sorprendieron, aún más, y se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando el animago fue directo hacia el pequeño gnomo bailarín que se encontraba junto a la rubia, quien lo veía incrédula, para comenzar a acariciarlo suavemente y susurrarle cosas inaudibles para los demás. El pobre gnomo solo pudo mostrar miedo por la manera en que ese hombre lo estaba tratando, trató de escapar pero fue muy tarde.

-Tranquilo, ya nada nos separará- y así Sirius, con tono y cara de enamorado, se llevó al gnomo fuera de la habitación.

Severus sonrió, sin que nadie lo notara, leve y sarcásticamente ante su actuación.

Nadie pudo reaccionar por unos segundos hasta dos risas muy audibles y bastante exageradas sonaron en toda la sala.

Hermione voltea a ver a su pareja al igual que la mayoría con una cara de reproche, porque era obvio que había sido él el culpable, pero se podía notar que a ella y a la mayoría les costaba aguantar la risa del momento.

Varios tuvieron que salir de la sala para poder reírse a sus anchas sin sentirse mal, y Remus era uno de ellos.

-Esto… es… simplemente… genial…- comenzó un gemelo a decirle, tratando de hablar pero le costaba bastante debido a la falta de aire.

-¿No sé… qué fue… lo que le… hiciste pero… hacerlo enamorar… de un gnomo fue…?- siguió el otro.

-¡Genial, tienes que trabajar con nosotros Snape, por favor!- los dos por fin pudieron hablar sin reír, pero no las carcajadas no tardaron en regresar .

-Severus…- Hermione le comenzaba a recriminar, pero él solamente la miro con inocencia.

-¿No creíste que me quedaría sin vengarme o sí?-

Ron al ver esto, alejó su copa y toda su comida, por primera vez no tenía tanta hambre en una cena.

 **-FIN-**

 **-o-**

 **Y esta historia llegó a su fin, les dije que sabrían cuándo terminaría. xD**

 **Les agradezco todo el apoyo y que ojalá les haya gustado cómo quedó, de igual manera, por si les interesa tengo ya otra historia publicada, va comenzando apenas, pero estoy trabajando en ello.**

 **Una disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **Les mando saludos desde México y miles de agradecimientos por aguantar hasta el final.**

 **:3**


End file.
